The Young King
by makoto x chelia
Summary: Millicas Gremory is the son of Sirzechs and Grayfia. However now he is also a King. Watch as Millicas and his Queen Makoto battle their way through the world and build the strongest peerage.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Millicas P.O.V**

Yay! Today I get my Evil Pieces! I'm like Rias-Nee-sama now! I have Evil Pieces! Listening to Tou-sama talking about Evil Pieces is...pretty boring. I already know about Evil Pieces. I've seen Rias-Nee-sama use her Evil Pieces on Akeno-Nee-sama and the other members of Nee-sama's peerage.

"Now Millicas..."

"I know Tou-sama! I wont use them on people who are bad or mean. I just want a peerage like Tou-sama's. Strong and nice! Everyone on Tou-sama's peerage are nice and strong! My peerage will be the best and strongest! Stronger than Rias-Nee-sama's and everyone else's in the world!"

Tou-sama pets my head lovingly. Uu, I'm not a child anymore. I am 11 years old! I am an adult now since I have my Evil Pieces and I will get the strongest peerage! I will get a peerage like Tou-sama after all!

"Heh, is that so?"

"It is Tou-sama! I will gain the strongest peerage out there! From the Pawn to my Queen. I will have the best of all out there!"

"Well, that's something. But, don't turn just anyone, you know?"

I nod with a small pout. It isn't like I am going to just turn the first person I see into a Devil. I already have some members in mind for my peerage. And I will get the strongest out there. There's no alternative. I will find my strongest peerage!

"Don't you believe in me?"

"Huh? When did I say that? All I want is you to gain the peerage you want, and not people you don't want. Finally, your Evil Pieces."

Tou-sama finally hands me the Evil Pieces! I touch them...hehe, I can already tell these are mine. Infused with my power and everything I could want in the world. No, that's not true. I could also use my strong peerage. Now first...

"T-Thank you Tou-sama! I wont let everyone down!"

"Hehe, you see that you don't. Now run along."

"Ok Tou-sama!"

I leave the room immediately, and head towards my bedroom. Hehe, I got my Evil Pieces~ I can't wait to find a person I want in my peerage~ I don't know who I would change though...maybe I will find someone I want sometime in the future!

As I near the my room, I come across Kaa-sama. When I smiled and waved, Kaa-sama just kept up her normal persona, the maid of the Gremory family. I go over to Kaa-sama.

"Kaa-sama! I got my Evil Pieces!"

"Is that the case Millicas-sama? Well, use them responsibly."

"I know Kaa-sama~ You don't need to remind me~ I heard from Tou-sama~"

"Millicas-sama. Please don't call me "Kaa-sama" when I am on the job please."

"Boo, yes."

That's all I could do. That's Kaa-sama after all. Hehe, I don't know what to do when Kaa-sama looks like she is in serious mode. I then return to my room. Once in my room, I immediately notice that my room has been cleaned. It must've been Kaa-sama who cleaned it for me. Well, if she did, then that's really nice of her!

"Millicas."

Oooh! That's Rias-Nee-sama's voice! I looked and saw Rias-Nee-sama behind me! Hehe, Nee-sama has a smile on! I rushed and hugged Nee-sama tightly around the waste. Nee-sama however sighed.

"Millicas, Sona has been hurting me again."

Ooh...I feel troubled when Nee-sama says things like this. She's always had a weird thing for Sona-Nee-sama. They always fight and yell at one another for lots of different things.

"Nee-sama...I have my Evil Pieces!"

"Is that so? That's amazing! But! You still wont be my amazing peerage! All my peerage are awesome! Especially Akeno, she's just amazing as always!"

I sweatdrop at Nee-sama. If she's amazing, then why is she telling me as much about her? Uu, I feel complicated when I look at Nee-sama when she's talking about random things like this. But that's Nee-sama after all and Nee-sama is amazing as always...I think.

"B-But my peerage will be..."

"Nothing compared to my own! They are amazing! Especially Akeno! She's very beautiful today!"

Why does she keep saying things about Akeno-Nee-sama? Does she love Akeno-Nee-sama? I feel uncomfortable. Especially when it is Rias-Nee-sama. She jumps up and cries happy tears...Nee-sama...

"Millicas! When you get sufficient peerage members, I want a Rating Game!"

"A-A Rating Game against Nee-sama? I don't know if I could or not."

"Why? Scared are we? Are you scared that I am stronger than you are!?"

She's very scary. She is actually scary when she talks like she does. I wish she wouldn't scare me like this.

"N-No...because I will gain strong peerage members!"

"If you say so. Anyway's, I have to go now. Akeno wants to braid my hair."

With a giggle, Rias-Nee-sama leaves happily. I sweatdrop and go towards my bed and just stare at my Evil Pieces intently. I just can't believe that I got my Evil Pieces and I will get my strongest servants like Tou-sama's peerage!

* * *

><p>...Someday's later, I am sat in front of Tou-sama and a mysterious boy. The boy looks about Rias-Nee-sama's age. He has shoulder length blonde hair and a left golden eye and a right green eye. He's on the...smaller side of the scale in height.<p>

Tou-sama called me into a meeting to discuss someone for my peerage! I had asked him about it, but he wouldn't tell me anything about it. But, is this boy going to become apart of my peerage? Is this boy...going to become...my Evil Piece?

"Sirzechs-sama, this is a child."

"Very perceptive of you. Yes, this child is indeed my child, Millicas Gremory."

"Why am I in front of a child? Is there something you are trying to tell me?"

"Haha! Yes, there is. Makoto-kun, how would you like to become Millicas' Queen?"

Both me and...this Makoto-san opened our eyes wide before the boy gave a little laugh.

"The Queen of...your son? So when I asked for amnesty, you bring me before a child?"

Amnesty? Does that mean he has done something bad?

"Yes. And I have granted that amnesty on the grounds that you become my sons Queen. Also, no jokes about being a Queen."

I was about to giggle, but then Tou-sama's words stopped me. A boy Queen. It is almost unheard of for a boy to be a Queen. A boy to be my Queen.

"I wasn't going to joke. But seriously? Your sons Queen? Is that really a joke so you can laugh about it with your Maou friends later?"

"No~ As if I would do such a thing. I wouldn't laugh about it with anyone. I am serious. My son is...very spirited but needs someone to protect him. And I couldn't think of anyone better than you. And I did help you get off a charge..."

"That's blackmail! And I didn't kill anyone anyway! That was a setup! And you know it was a setup!"

Hehe, this boy was setup? He was setup to kill someone? Poor boy has a lot of trouble over him...he isn't dangerous, is he?

"Yes, I know it was a setup. I'm not going to deny such things. However, being Millicas' Queen means I don't have anything to worry about regarding Millicas. So, what do you say, Makoto-kun?"

"Do I have a choice? Am I going to get any other options?"

"Nope. Either Millicas or on your own."

This boy...Makoto-san rolls his eyes at Tou-sama and nods, albeit reluctantly.

"Fine. I'll be the boys Queen, and caretaker I guess. But this means I'm completely free, right?"

"In a sense yes. You will be basically free. All you have to do is follow Millicas and protect him, as the Queen."

Follow me and protect me as my Queen. This boys eyes scan my form then he looks back at Tou-sama. When he looked at me, I didn't feel much from him. Only...sadness and pain. Does he have lots of pain inside him?

"Fantastic. As long as I'm not going through that shi...sugar anymore."

"No. I said it, didn't I? You are free to live a life for Millicas."

"Grand. I become a babysitter for a child in exchange for not getting executed. It could be worse."

Executed? This boy was going to get executed if he didn't become my Queen? Wait! Don't I have any say in this? If this boy is going to become my Queen, then I should have a choice, yes?

"Erm...don't I say if this...boy becomes my Queen?"

"Of course Millicas. But I urge you to accept the offer. He's very powerful and smart. He would be a fantastic Queen. Why don't you both get to know one another? Then you can decide fully on what to do."

"Great! Erm...Makoto-san..."

"Hmmm, lets go and get acquainted then."

"O-Ok!"

So we both stand up and leave Tou-sama who waves at me. Once out of the room, the boy looks at me.

"So...child."

"My name is Millicas!"

"Right, Millicas-sama then. Millicas-sama, where are we going?"

Where should we go? Erm...he kind of scares me with nearly no emotions behind his eyes besides sadness and pain. Uu, I wouldn't know what to do.

"T-To my bedroom?"

"Great. Lets go then, Millicas-sama."

So we walk to my bedroom in silence. He isn't much of a talker or anything really. Once inside my bedroom, I sit on my bed while he stands up...

"Y-You can sit on my bed."

"Awesome."

It sounds sarcastic to me. But following my words, he sat on the bed opposite me. He stares at me...

"S-So...what's your name?"

"Makoto."

A one worded answer. No second name?

"Do you have a second name?"

"I do yes. However, I don't think I will tell you unless we become like super best friends. So, your name is Millicas Gremory-sama? Your Okaa-sama is Grayfia Lucifuge, yes?"

I nod slightly. That's my Kaa-sama alright. But, how did he know? Did he hear it from Tou-sama? Or did he just know it as public knowledge?

"That's right."

"Awesome. So, having two strong parents must mean you are strong also. Well, I could have a worse Master if I have to have a Master."

"Erm...about that...why is there no other choice for you?"

"I wont bore you with the details. It is just I was in the wrong place, at the wrong time. Some naughty man killed someone important, and I was there to stop him, but by the time the Devils came, it looked like I had killed the person but I didn't. The only people who believed me were Sirzechs-sama and Serafall-sama and well...consider this probation. Millicas-sama, I'm not evil by the way. If you are thinking that I am, then I am not evil at all. Just distant."

So he isn't evil. That's a good thing. I didn't want this boy to become my Queen if he is actually evil. But Tou-sama wouldn't give me someone evil.

"That's good! So, how old are you?"

"I am sixteen years old. How about you? You are..."

"Aah! I am eleven years old! Since I got my Evil Pieces the other day..."

"Only the other day? Hmmmm, I see. Well, you certainly have power beyond what an eleven year old would have. And, since you are Sirzechs-sama's son, you are certainly strong..."

Just then, my door opened to reveal Nee-sama and Koneko-chan...

"Wow..."

Makoto-san suddenly stood up and walked like a zombie to Koneko-chan, then hugged her tightly! He's hugging Koneko-chan with a huge blush on his face! He's even rubbing his face against hers! He's...totally different now. He was stoic and silent before, and now he's got a very huge blush and smiling quite a lot! Hehehe...

"...Who are you? ...And what are you doing?"

Koneko-chan asks that calmly...yet with a red face also.

"You are like totally an amazing loli. I just felt the overwhelming urge to hug an amazing loli...I love the loli's...hehe...loli justice..."

He's a lolicon...? I think Nee-sama taught me about lolicon's...they like people like Koneko-chan. Even if I don't feel like that towards girls yet, I can see why Makoto-san might like Koneko-chan. She is quite cute.

"W-What the hell are you doing to my Rook!? And who the hell are you!?"

"Loli...what's your name?"

He ignored Nee-sama who has a tick mark on her head. Koneko-chan didn't know how to respond so she stayed silent. Nee-sama tried to touch Makoto-san but he picked up Koneko-chan bridal style and glared at Nee-sama. At the same time, Koneko-chan blushed bright red.

"Get off her immediately!"

"Oh go and see your shrink."

He knows about Doctor Penguin!? How does he know about Doctor Penguin!? Did Tou-sama tell him about Nee-sama's Doctor?

"D-Don't you bring my Doctor Penguin into this!"

"You actually have one? Ooh Millicas-sama, I feel sorry for you. Anyway, loli girl. My name is Makoto, what's yours?"

"...Toujou Koneko."

"Ooh, so Koneko-chan? Can I call you Koneko-chan!?"

What's wrong with him all of a sudden!? He's so...flippant. One minute he's all silent and the next he's all happy. Just who are you, Makoto-san?

"...Ok. Do you have a last name?"

"I do Koneko-chan. However, my last name doesn't matter right now. All that matters is you, and I are here, together."

Is he...flirting with Koneko-chan? Why was he all silent before and now he's all talking to Koneko-chan. Koneko-chan's face turned bright red from his words...

"...I see."

"Who the hell are you, anyway!?"

Nee-sama yelled at Makoto-san who sighed at her.

"Are you deaf? I said my name just a minute ago. I am Makoto, and I am going to be Millicas-sama's Queen. If you laugh at that, I will destroy you with any means necessary."

Nee-sama shook at Makoto-san who is staring at her. He does have a scary way to look at someone.

"But Millicas' Queen?"

"Yes. Sirzechs-sama is the one who set this up. So if you have a problem with that then go and talk to Sirzechs-sama."

Nee-sama huffs and looks away from Makoto-san who smirks at her. Hehe, at least he isn't being a downer now. He is smiling, well smirking but that's better than nothing I guess.

"Fine I will! You put down Koneko immediately!"

"No. She's mine now. You can leave."

He's declared she's his! In his arms, Koneko-chan's face turned so red that I'm afraid it is about to burn.

"W-What!? Lolicon!"

"And a proud one. They are adorable and everything good about this world! You are...well, you are just you. Super ape who escapes with grapes and is fascinated by shapes."

Nee-sama cries and runs out of the room! Poor Nee-sama.

"...Can you put me down?"

"Do I have too? You are like the most beautiful loli I have ever laid eyes upon."

Her faces turns even darker...

"...What should I call you?"

"Whatever you want Koneko-chan, whatever you want."

"...Mako-kun then."

"Cool Koneko-chan. Well I suppose I best let you go. Go and be with that...woman."

"...Her name is Rias Gremory."

Makoto-san then looked at me.

"Your relation?"

"She's Tou-sama's Imouto!"

"Oh, I see. So she's Sirzechs-sama's little Imouto. Why do I get a crazy feeling from her? Is she insane? She does have a shrink so craziness must be...she's insane, isn't she?"

"...Pretty close to it...I-I mean, she's a unique person."

Koneko-chan! She just called Nee-sama insane! Makoto-san then puts Koneko-chan down, but rubs her cheeks with his own.

"Lets get to know one another better next time Koneko-chan~"

"...Yes, let us get to know one another better next time Mako-kun."

She then leaves. Makoto-san sits on the bed again and looks all stoic. So he's changed from stoic, to happy to stoic again. Erm...

"So Millicas-sama. Do you plan to get a loli in your peerage? Or trade for Koneko-chan? Because if so then allow me to hug her. I would join that nutter's peerage but she is just that, a nutter. Millicas-sama seems to be the better choice. And, it might be fun not being hunted for a change."

"...A loli on the peerage?"

"Yes, a loli. You know about those, don't you? They are amazing. Big boobed girls are great and all, but loli's that are as cute as Koneko-chan are rare. I do like big boobed girls and everything, it is just loli's have a certain appeal to them. It makes me want to hug them forever and ever. A loli harem...anyway. Is there anything you want to know about me personally? Sirzechs-sama said I should get along with you or whatever."

"So...what is it you can do? Have a Sacred Gear? What species are you?"

"Hmmmmm, alright. I will fill you in my future King."

So he starts telling me about him and his unique powers. As he was filling me in, I became more and more excited! By the end of the explanation, I had hugged him tightly.

"Erm...what are you doing?"

"S-Sorry...it is just...you are amazing Makoto-san...Nii-sama."

"Nii-sama? Hmph, Nii-sama huh. Alright, I will bite. Nii-sama it is. I guess it is us together for awhile huh. Oh well, my last name is..."

* * *

><p><strong>And finish chapter! Hehe, prologue chapter is out. I thought I would write this because Millicas is never used as a King, so I thought I would use him and this idea has been floating around in my head but my other stories wont be affected. Obviously, he has been aged up a little as he is only eight or so in canon. Timeline wise, this is about a year before canon events. The relationship between Millicas and Makoto will be brotherly. <strong>

**And for the power he has... the Sacred Gears choices are...I have it narrowed down to Zenith Tempest or Dimension Lost. Either one of those two. So please vote! But I am more incline with Dimension Lost. Also the peerage for Millicas...I have one or two ideas but please send in options also. And harems will be posted next chapter! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Queen and I**

**Millicas P.O.V**

I have my first peerage member! My Queen! He's a good Queen! He's actually really nice once you get to know him. Although he doesn't really get along with Nee-sama. Always calling her an ape. And she calls him shorty or short stuff or something like that. And they end up fighting about that for along time.

"Millicas-sama. You need to do your homework if you want to go to Kuoh academy middle school version next year."

"Boo."

I made a pouty face. However Nii-sama gives me a defiant stare. Boo. He's like a slave driver. He always makes me study, like a sensei. Hehe, Makoto-sensei...Uu. He doesn't let me have breaks unless they are scheduled.

"Millicas-sama..."

"Ok ok! I am working now Nii-sama!"

"Good boy~ You want to become strong in the future, right? Not just powerful, but an intellectual also."

I nod. I don't want to be just powerful, but also smart. Nii-sama is a good teacher after all. We even share a bed, but that was my idea. The King and Queen have to be close after all. That's what Tou-sama said. At first, Nii-sama was reluctant but I talked him around to the idea. And now we are very close! Even if he is sometimes quiet.

"I-I do Nii-sama."

"Good. Become stronger than that ape Gremory. No, you are already stronger than her."

"I-I'm stronger than Nee-sama?"

"Considerably. No disrespect for the ape...no, a little disrespect because she never trains. If she started training then her aspects would come up. But, she doesn't train at all. Hmmmm, she's a real nuisance. But! Enough about the ape. If you do your homework for Devils school, I will take you out for ice cream."

"I-Ice cream!?"

He nods! Yay! Ice cream! I immediately hit the books! If Nii-sama takes me out for ice cream then I would be happy! He is my Queen after all! He's my best Queen! After ten minutes of doing my homework, I finally finish! I hand the homework to Nii-sama who goes over it...

"Hmmmmm..."

"W-Whats wrong Nii-sama?"

"What? Ooh, nothing. I just make that noise sometimes. It seems like you are smarter than average. Well done. It is all right."

"I-It is!?"

He nods in my direction. I got it all right! I didn't think I would but I did!

"Now, ice cream?"

"Ok!"

I stand up and grab his hand. Hehe, he finds me doing this uncomfortable but he hasn't said anything about it. Just the face he makes when I hold his hand. It looks very uncomfortable indeed. But that doesn't matter. As long as my Queen is happy, then I am happier than happy!

"Lets go then, Millicas-sama."

Uu. Even though I tell him not to, he always calls me Millicas-sama instead of just Millicas or Millicas-kun or something. I don't want my Queen to refer to me as Millicas-sama as it means we aren't close. And according to Nee-sama and Otou-sama, the King and Queen have to be very close so I want to be close to my Queen, although he makes it difficult.

We walk out of my room and towards the exit. Along the way, we come across Koneko-chan...

"Koneko-chan!"

Hug!

Faster than I could follow, Nii-sama went from my side to Koneko-chan's side. He is rubbing his face against hers. Well, he did say that he is a lolicon, and he isn't even ashamed of being a lolicon. He embraces it deeply.

"...Mako-kun."

"Koneko-chan! I've missed Koneko-chan a lot! She's super adorable! Uu, you like me hugging you, don't you?"

"...I don't mind either way."

"So cold. Don't worry my Koneko-chan. We will be together."

Hehe, I had to chuckle awkwardly as I go over. I want my ice cream. He can hug Koneko-chan later.

"Nii-sama...ice cream."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. You cut into my loli time. Do I have to give the speech again."

"Ooh please don't."

I don't want to hear the speech again. It is horrible. He goes on for hours about how loli's are amazing and he wants to marry a bunch of them. What's the word...ooh, a harem. He wants a loli harem with other types of girls also...hehe, well if that's my Queens dream then I will help him get said dream.

"Fine...lets get the ice cream. Koneko-chan, want to come along?"

"...Sorry, I am busy for Rias-sama."

"Oh? What does that ape Gremory want now? Her bananas in pyjamas? A massage perhaps?"

"...She wants some papers from her room."

"She's lazy. She can get them herself. Well if that's what that ape wants, then that's what that ape gets I guess. Lets go Millicas-sama. At least you're not a slave driver like that ape Gremory."

He takes my hand on his own and with a wave from Koneko-chan we leave the area. Once outside, we get into the carriages and head towards Lucifaad, for ice cream! Yay for ice cream!

* * *

><p>"So Millicas-sama. What kind of peerage would you want? Have you ever thought about what kind of people you would want? Like, magic users and swordsmen and women and whatever you want?"<p>

"W-Well...I want a swordsman or woman. I want someone who is gifted in magic. I want someone who is very strong physically. Nii-sama, can I get these people? I want strong people and nice people also."

"Well if that's what you want, then that's what you get. If there's anyone you want, then let me know and I will help you get that person."

"R-Really!?"

I ask very happily and excitedly! He smiles slightly and nods his head.

"Yes. You are my King now, and I wouldn't want you to be stuck with someone who is useless. So, think of me as an adviser for you. That's the Queens role also, isn't it? To make sure the King has everything they could want? And make sure the peerage is something amazing. And your peerage will be the best. Even Sirzechs-sama's peerage wont compare by the time you are an adult. Although you have to get a loli in your peerage. That's an order."

Uwah! He sounded cool...until the loli was mentioned.

"Why do you like loli's so much?"

"I dunno. I just do. It is like asking why Akeno-san is a sadist or the ape is mental. Its just who we are after all. And it isn't like loli's are the only girls in the world I am attracted to. Say, have you got a little girlfriend in mind? Around eleven or twelve was when I first started to notice the beauty of girls. So, any girls in mind?"

I do a spit take at him and shake my head horizontally! I am not even thinking about girls right now!

"N-No! I am not even thinking about girls!"

"Oh, boys then? Don't worry, even if you like guys, it doesn't matter to me."

"W-What!? I don't like boys like that! I don't like anyone like that!"

He chuckles and ruffles my hair.

"I was only kidding Millicas-sama. Well, you will notice either sex soon enough. But, you better not fall for me~"

"Nii-sama! Don't be weird! Are you teasing me again?"

"Yes. I am in fact teasing you. After a month together, I feel like it is my right to tease Millicas-sama."

Yes. It has been a month together. We have been together for that amount of time. And in that time, we have gotten closer and closer. And even convinced Tou-sama and Kaa-sama to allow me to attend a human school. The middle school version of Kuoh academy. The same chain of school that Nee-sama attends.

"W-Well, you can't tease your King! I am your King!"

"Even so, I am your Queen. The King listens to the Queen, Millicas-sama. Even that ape Gremory listens to Akeno-san, sometimes. So, you should follow my advice now and let me take control over the important stuff until you are old enough to deal with it without my help. Don't worry Millicas-sama, everything I decide will be run by you of course. As, I wouldn't want to upset my Otouto...King now, would I?"

Did he just call me his Otouto? Yay! If he did, then I am happy!

"Nii-sama, do you have any family?"

"No."

He doesn't have any family? I was curious. But he doesn't have any family?

"So, no one at all?"

"No. I don't have anyone, and I don't care about familiar ties. Only ends in tragedy anyway for someone like myself."

"So...you had family?"

"I did once upon a time. But, they didn't want me so I left. After all, no one wants a monster do they? A Longinus where I can basically block any attack and even transport people to any location that I desire as long as they are in my mist. Plus my other powers also. Monsters aren't allowed families. But if you think like that's sad, then don't. My family was...complicated is the word you could use. Well, the only person in my life that matters right now is you."

I pointed to myself. He moves his head in agreement. So...I'm the only person who matters?

"M-Me? Really?"

"Yes. You are the only person I care about. Well, Koneko-chan is a given as she is an amazing loli. But the only person I wish to protect is you. No harm will ever come to you Millicas-sama. Even if I die in the process. I guess I owe my life to you. I've never been a place longer than two days before. So, being here a month is something I am...blessed with I guess. And being your Queen is...fun. You are a cute kid after all. And you will get lots of girlfriends one day, or boyfriends. I'm not judging."

"Do you honestly think I like boys like that!?"

He shrugs his shoulders at me! Nii-sama! Don't be a baka Queen! You can't think I like boys like that! Ugh!

"You could do. How am I meant to know? You could be lying to yourself. But, like you said before, you aren't interested in those kinds of relationships. And that's enough for now. Devils live for along time, so you have on the other side of forever to find someone or someone's you want to spend your life with."

"Is that what you want Nii-sama? Do you want a girlfriend?"

"Well, I couldn't care either way. If I get one, great. If I don't, oh well. My only priority is keeping you safer than safe. So I guess a girlfriend is a bonus. If it was Koneko-chan then...ooh yeah...Koneko-chan as a girlfriend...hehe...loli justice!"

Ooh no! He's going to talk about the greatness of loli's again!

"Now Millicas-sama. The amazing thing about loli's is..."

And as expected, Nii-sama talked about the greatness of loli's until we reached Lucifaad. Once reaching Lucifaad, we head towards where the ice cream is sold. Along the way, I notice lots of people following us...

"Want them to go away Millicas-sama?"

"Y-Yes. This is our time together. They will ruin it."

"Ok. I will get rid of them."

He looks at the followers with such KI that it isn't even funny! His eyes start glowing an ominous aura...

"...If you've seen these eyes..."

Everyone starts to shake as mist gathers around Nii-sama...

"YOU ARE ALREADY DEAD!"

[NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!]

They all run off at a fast speed! Hehe, well that's one way to get rid of people. Each time I see Nii-sama do these kind of things to scare people, I find it strangely funny. Since he is able to keep away annoying people. Just because I am Tou-sama's son, it doesn't mean I want to be followed all the time. That's why I am happy about going to the human world school next year.

"There you go. They will leave us alone now. Now let us get some ice cream."

"Y-Yes Nii-sama!"

So we continue forward! Once getting to the ice cream parlor, we get ice cream and sit outside on the bench and start eating it. While eating it, someone comes up to us...

* * *

><p>"Hello, Millicas-san, Makoto-san."<p>

The person who spoke to us was of course Sona-Nee-sama. Sona-Nee-sama bowed her head to us which I return. However Nii-sama just blankly stares at her.

"Hello Sona-Nee-sama!"

"Hmmmm..."

Myself and Nii-sama say. Well Nii-sama was only just hmmmming at Sona-Nee-sama.

"Aah, you both are getting ice cream?"

"We are eating ice cream...Sona-san. Can you not see that?"

Nii-sama deadpanned her. She puts on a frown when Nii-sama deadpanned her.

"No need to be sarcastic."

"I wasn't. I was merely stating that we are eating ice cream."

"I see. Mind if I sit down?"

Nii-sama turns to me. I nod a little. So Nii-sama shuffles closer to me so Sona-Nee-sama can sit on the end which she does. Once sat down, Sona-Nee-sama looks in our direction.

"So. What are you two doing today?"

"We are eating ice cream right now. After that, well it is up to Millicas-sama."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. He is my King after all so I follow Millicas-sama in doing anything he wants, after he's done his homework and other duties of course. Millicas-sama can have fun, once he has done his duties."

Sona-Nee-sama nods her head in acceptance.

"Well. You are really working out as his Queen, aren't you?"

"Heh, what did you expect? I'm a good Queen, aren't I Millicas-sama?"

Turning to me, I put on a small smile. Nii-sama is an amazing Queen!

"Yep! Nii-sama is the best Queen! He's so nice and kind and is always helpful towards me. To others...he's unsociable."

"I am not unsociable Millicas-sama. I just prefer keeping myself to myself."

"Yes unsociable."

He glares lightly but I smile brightly! Hehe, Nii-sama looks a little annoyed with me. But, he will be better in a minute or so.

"I am not unsociable! I am just a loner type person. Hmph, I want my loli!"

"Hehe...Nii-sama is crazy as always."

"I'm not crazy like that ape Gremory."

"Hehehe...that ape..."

Sona-Nee-sama let out little giggles at Rias-Nee-sama being called an ape. Hehe, I wonder why Sona-Nee-sama and Nii-sama call Rias-Nee-sama an ape? Is she an ape? No, it doesn't matter.

"She is an ape. She thinks she's all that but she's not. Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Hmmm? I was going to get ice cream of course. This place is very famous for great ice cream."

"That's right Sona-Nee-sama! It is the best!"

When I piped in, Sona-Nee-sama showed a rare smile.

"That's right Millicas-san. Speaking of, I should go and get some ice cream."

With that, Sona-Nee-sama goes inside the ice cream parlor.

"Millicas-sama. She's...the Sitri heiress, right?"

"T-That's right Nii-sama. Why do you ask?"

"Hmmmm, no reason I suppose. She's just different to Serafall-sama. Serafall-sama is more out there and Sona-san seems more down to earth I guess. Totally opposite sisters, yet both are good looking. Speaking of, what's the deal between her and that ape Gremory?"

"You mean Sona-Nee-sama yes?"

"That's right. From what I've seen, they don't get along that well. I was curious as to why."

He wants to know why? Well...there's several reasons. There's always something going on between them.

"Well...they always have problems with one another. They don't have many nice words for each other."

"So they swear. Hmph, and they do that in front of you? Well, if they do it around me and you are around, then they will be meeting the dimensional gap."

I chuckle awkwardly. He can send people to the dimensional gap if he wanted too with his Longinus Dimension Lost. I still can't believe I got Nii-sama on my peerage! Even though it doesn't have any offensive abilities, it has great defensive abilities. Being able to block any attacks and even send people to wherever he wants, as long as they are in his mist...hehe...I am so lucky to have Nii-sama.

"Nii-sama..."

"Oh I wouldn't kill them. I've already been accused of murder. I don't want to actually be a murderer. Although..."

"Nii-sama! You can't murder people!"

"Ooh I am not going to kill anyone. The only people I am going to kill are people who threaten you."

Just then Sona-Nee-sama comes back and we eat ice cream together. During the ice cream eating, we all talk happily. After eating the ice cream, we all leave to our respective homes.

"Say Millicas-sama. You wanted someone magically gifted, yes? For a Bishop or a Pawn perhaps?"

"Ooh, yes that's right. For my peerage yes. Why did you ask?"

"Oh, I just have a few people in mind you might like."

Nii-sama knows people who are magically gifted?

"You know someone?"

"Several people. I have gotten around in my time, you know? Anyway, lets get back home...never thought I would say such things. Now lets go!"

"Yup!"

With that, we head home. Hehe, so Nii-sama knows some people to join my peerage? Well, if they are acquainted with Nii-sama then they must be strong, right?

* * *

><p><strong>And that's just a little bonding chapter between Millicas and Makoto. Next chapter, they end up in Kuoh town! So that means a time-skip! Makoto has the Longinus Dimension Lost, however he has other abilities also. And some reviews about Millicas having a harem? He is only 12 in my story when canon events start so a little young to have a harem. <strong>

**However, Kunou is about his age, so I am considering pairing her with Millicas. Also still accepting ideas for peerage members. And I have been thinking about having Xenovia as Millicas' Knight. What does everyone else think? Thanks for reading!**

**Makoto; Koneko, Elmenhilde.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Makoto-sensei!**

**Makoto P.O.V**

"Nii-sama! It is almost time for school!"

Hmph. Going to school. Well, he's going to school. I've got a class to teach. Yes, I am the second year and sometimes third and first year sensei. Mainly the second year, but sometimes I am asked to teach the first and third years also. I didn't want to attend school as I already have passed school and college years ago. And I am not reliving that hell again. So, I chose to become a teacher. Millicas-sama didn't want me in his school because he thought I would be like watching him all the time, so I came to the high school version instead.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming now."

I get up, get dressed into my suit and head downstairs. Once downstairs in our shared house, I go and make breakfast. Since it is only Millicas-sama and I in this house, I pretty much take care of everything around here.

"Nii-sama. I'm tired."

"Why? What time was you up till last night? Didn't I say go to bed early since it is a school night?"

"...W-Well, there was this new t.v program on last night at midnight..."

"So, you stayed up to watch it?"

I deadpan, he looks sorrowful and nods.

"Sorry...Nii-sama. It was new and..."

"Why didn't you just record it?"

"Ooh yeah...I could've done that."

I sweatdrop at him. Such a silly child. Even after being with him for about a year, I still find this child stranger than strange. Then again, he is Sirzechs-sama's and Grayfia-sans child. So what do you expect from him? I run my fingers through my hair and face the child.

"In any case. Early to bed tonight Millicas-sama. Tomorrow, you have that meeting with that potential peerage member."

"Aah yes. Thank you for setting that up Nii-sama!"

"No problem. That's what I do after all. I am like your legal guardian while in the human world."

"That is true~"

I smile slightly before getting back to cooking. Hmph. I never thought that in my wildest dreams that I would be looking after a child...no, not child. He's twelve years old, so he is going to start...dating soon enough. Ugh, if he gets a girlfriend before I do, I will cry my eyes out. Literally, I will fall over and cry.

Once breakfast is made, we talk between us. I basically have to care for him now. All the needs children need. But it isn't like he is difficult or anything. Sometimes he does kind of annoy me with his weird ways of pointing out my lolicon tendencies...they shouldn't be so adorable.

"Nii-sama. Do I have to do anything today? Besides school I mean."

"Nothing except your homework. You've done your report for the Underworld school yes?"

"I certainly did! Don't worry~ They are all done~"

"Good. Now we need to leave after breakfast. Have a lesson to do for after all."

"Ooh yes. Does Nii-sama like being a sensei?"

Asking me a silly question like that. It was either be a sensei or do nothing all day. I refuse to go to school like a teenager, even if I am one. And I get paid a decent wage also. And the best thing, Sirzechs-sama and Grayfia-san take care of this houses bills so all the money I get goes on Millicas-sama and I.

"I guess so Millicas-sama."

The child smiles at me sweetly. Hmph, I wouldn't want to admit it, but I am attached to the child. At first, it was away to just get amnesty, but now I actually care about the kid. Well, being together a year does things like that.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, we leave for the day. As we walk to school, a certain girl catches my attention from the other side of the road. Not because she's pretty, but because she is a Fallen Angel. From our clasped hands, Millicas-sama shook slightly.<p>

"Millicas-sama. What's wrong?"

"...The Fallen Angel Nii-sama..."

"Oh? That crow? Don't worry. You are stronger than her. I can feel it from here."

"Really Nii-sama?"

I pet his head with my free hand, almost smacking him in the face by accident with my briefcase, and I nod.

"Yes. She's a low level Fallen Angel. Nothing to worry about. Nothing to fear. If Fallen Angels come, I am here!"

"Hehe, silly Nii-sama. But is there really nothing to worry about?"

"Yes, there's nothing to worry about. You really are a worrywart, you know that? Fallen Angel would have to be stupid to attack the Maous son like you. And even if she did. She would be meeting my good friend, the dimensional gap. Or I will just burn her alive. Or freeze her and shatter her or whatever comes to mind."

"Hehe. Nii-sama is strange after all."

I stick out my tongue at the child. He then smiles up at me. And we then continue on. Before leaving the area, I flash the Fallen Angel girl a dangerous smile. If this child is harmed or attacked in anyway, then they will have hell to pay, literally.

Once making it to the school, I come down to his level...which regrettably isn't far.

"Now Millicas-sama. You have your lunch. Your homework is done. And I will see you right here when school finishes."

"Ok Nii-sama! Have a good day! I love you!"

"Love you too. Now go away."

He puts on a little pouty face.

"Muu, you don't say go away after saying I love you."

"I do. Now go and do your best like I know you do everyday. Either that or Sirzechs-sama will axe-murder me."

"Huh? Well, it doesn't matter! Goodbye!"

With a wave, he leaves to go inside. Good thing I don't have to walk him in. So now I make my way to school...hmmmm, I think I will randomly skip to school while singing a jaunty tone. So that's what I do.

Once getting to my school. I run my fingers through my hair and sweep my bangs to the side. Then, I start making my way into the school, slowly. This is always my favourite part of the day.

"That's Makoto-sensei! He's finally here!"

"Ooh! The Bishota-sensei looks sexy as always!"

"Sensei is cute!"

And I hear other random comments like those. Everyday I get this. Yes, I am super adorable because I am small and have been blessed with good genes but that doesn't mean anything about me personally. When I turned to a bunch of girls, I closed my left eye slightly. Not winking fully, just closing it slightly but they all fainted with huge blushes. Hmmmm, its the same as usual.

Then I'm approached by the King of the apes.

"Good morning Makoto..."

"Excuse me? I am a sensei at this school naughty student. Don't make me give you detention."

"...Makoto-sensei. So, did Millicas get off to school alright?"

What a strange question to ask. She should know he did. I wouldn't be here unless he was safely at school.

"No. I've killed him and dumped his body in the Occult Research club. Of course he's at school baka! I am his legal guardian while here after all. I can look after him. I do it everyday. So Rias-san, got anything for me?"

She raises an eyebrow before nodding and handing me some papers.

"Here's my homework!"

"Good girl. I'm teaching the third years today. Something about your regular sensei being off ill."

"Yeah...I remember. You've been doing it for a week now."

"No, I haven't. I am on/off with other sensei's for your class, you know? My normal class are missing me, aren't you normal class?"

I turned around and saw the faces of lots of girls blushing at me. They are like stalkers or something. They all nod at me, as both myself and Rias-san sweatdrop.

"Good to know they follow you."

"Yeah...you'd think, right? Anyway, lets go to class. Since we are heading the same way anyway."

"Yes. Let us go together, Bishota-sensei."

I loathe that name. And she knows it also. Ooh well, I will get my own back on her later. So myself, and Rias-san head towards class. Along the way, lots of students I don't even know greet me. I only know my regular class and some in other classes. My main interactions at this school are Rias-san and her peerage, and Sona-san and her peerage, and my class of course.

* * *

><p>Once in class, I see Sona-san, Tsubaki-san, Akeno-san and some students I don't know that well.<p>

"Alright class. Time to discover your seats please. And get out your homework."

My students go to their seats and sit quietly while getting out their homework. Good pupils.

"Tsubaki-san. Could you collect the work in for me please?"

"R-Right away sensei."

The girl blushed and started collecting the works. Hmmm, well done to her I suppose for not fainting. She usually faints when I ask her things. A minute later, she hands me the papers. I will go over them during class, once telling everyone their assignments.

"Today my students. We are continuing our reading and discussion about Romeo and Juliet. Akeno-san, if you would read from the page we were up to last time please?"

"Ara, right away sensei."

"Thank you Akeno-san."

So Akeno-san starts reading as everyone listens intently. Well, this is a literary class after all. I do various classes ranging from literary to history to science and other forms of learning. After about a few minutes of reading, she finishes the book. We were near the end anyway.

"Well done Akeno-san. Your reading is excellent as always."

"Ara. Thank you very much sensei~"

I smile at her which makes her smile also. Then, I clap my hands.

"Now, can anyone tell me how this great tragedy could've been avoided?"

I look around and see Rias-sans hand up. No one else. Ok.

"Yes Rias-san. Do you have an answer?"

"Yes. I believe if that hoe Juliet would've given it up, then it could've been avoided."

Given it up? Given what up?

"What should she have given up?"

When I asked, everyone paid attention to Rias-san who blushed bright red like her hair.

"Her pride of course. If she had slept with Romeo more times then the families would've stopped feuding, wouldn't they?"

"Ape! That does not make sense! How would her sleeping with Romeo multiple times have stopped the feuding between the families?"

"Once again Souna. You don't see the big picture. Juliet and Romeo loved one another. If they had truly wanted to be together, then they would've done something huge and not killed themselves!"

...What? I didn't understand that. So, Juliet would've had to become addicted to sex for the tragedy not to occur?

"No ape. Didn't you listen? Romeo killed himself because he thought Juliet was dead and he didn't get the full information on her only pretending to be dead due to an elixir she had drank beforehand. And when she saw Romeo dead, she decided to kill herself because they literally couldn't be without one another. It is really a great story yet tragic also."

"Sensei! She has been repeatedly calling me an ape! Isn't that a form of bullying? And you don't tolerate bullying, right?"

I sigh and look at Sona-san who looks apologetic. Even if I agree. It isn't things I will tolerate in my classroom.

"Souna-san, see me after class."

"Y-Yes sensei. I am sorry, but she was basically saying Juliet should have become a hooker when she was in love."

"Yes, you are right about that. However, everyone is entitled to their own opinions. If Rias-san thinks Juliet should've become a hooker, then that's her opinion."

Even if it is wrong. What kind of person says things like that? I then compose myself and continue.

"What Souna-san has clearly noted just before is correct. I am glad someone is listening."

"W-Well...thank you sensei."

"...Kiss ass..."

Rias-san muttered under her breath, but I got it.

"Rias-san? Is there something you would like to share with the class?"

"Nothing whatsoever Makoto-sensei."

I give her a little look before shrugging her off.

"Great. Now today's task is to write about how this tragedy could've been avoided. And, how you yourselves would handle a situation like this. For the boys, Romeo. For the girls, Juliet. How you would feel? What you would do? And why you would do it? If anyone needs anything, please don't be afraid to ask me."

[Yes sensei!]

So, while they all get to work, I start marking homework. I like to do it during the lesson so I can give feedback at the end of the lesson. As I am marking papers, a girl comes to the front with drill-like curls.

"You are, Abe-san yes?"

"T-That is correct sensei. Sensei, I need help with this."

She showed me the paper...ok, I see.

"Alright Abe-san. Basically..."

So I start explaining about what she wanted. As I was explaining, her face turned a dark shade of red...strange humans. Not that I can say anything as I was...part human once. After I had finished, she bowed to me and went back to her seat. Hmph, I actually love being a sensei. Having so much power and all that.

"So, is that a little clearer Abe-san?"

"Y-Yes. Thank you sensei."

"Not a problem. That's what I am here for after all."

She smiles and goes to sit down while swaying her hips. Well, she is quite the beauty. Too bad my heart belongs to Koneko-chan and she knows it. She is actually an amazing girl. No, I shouldn't be thinking about Koneko-chan at all...hehe, no Koneko-chan...

* * *

><p>...The end of the class rolls by and I dismiss everyone after telling them their results from their homework. And now I am alone with Sona-san who looks a little nervous. So, the great Kaichou of the student council is nervous of little cute me?<p>

"So...Sona-san."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No. I am not going to punish you. It isn't like you were swearing at her. But calling her an ape in class is a no-no. I don't care if you do it outside of class but it wont be tolerated in my class. As calling her an ape is a form of bullying in my class. Outside, you both have a unique relationship, but in my class, I would appreciate it if you were more civil with one another."

She bows her head and gives the tiniest of nods. It seems I have upset her or something. It wasn't my intention, I just don't accept bullying in any form. If Rias-san was calling Sona-san a whore or something like she usually does, then she would be sat next to Sona-san right now but since she didn't swear or call Sona-san a degrading name then she's actually being the good one.

"Yes. You are of course right. In lessons, I should have been respectful towards you, and regrettably her also. And this is a learning environment and I wasn't acting in accordance to the rules of the class. It is just sometimes...she really pisses me off...sorry sensei. I shouldn't of said that."

"No. It is fine. So, no more ape calling?"

"Of course sensei. Although, calling Juliet a hooker..."

"Yeah, it wasn't a good answer, was it? But it is what she thought so I say she should go along with it. Anyway, you are dismissed Sona-san. And once again, all your homework was correct. As expected of my best student."

I say with a small smile. Her mouth curls upwards.

"S-Sensei...that's nice of you."

"Don't misunderstand. I am not complimenting you. I am merely stating the truth. You are the smartest student in my class, and quite frankly the school."

"It was still nice to hear it. Instead of hearing from Rias that I am as thick as a dolphin."

"Hey, dolphins are smart. So don't listen to that...Rias-san."

Almost called her an ape myself. Sona-san stands, bows and leaves the room. Well, I will go and eat lunch now. Since the lesson was a double, it is lunch time now. I will go and sit on my own on the roof...

"Get in there!"

"Don't push me!"

I hear voices from the closed door. I go over and open the door...erm...ooh, I don't remember their names...from Sona-sans peerage...girls...Bishop...erm...Pawn girl. ...Ooh Maou...names escape me...

""Sensei!?""

"Yes. That's me. And you two are...Sona-sans peerage."

Please don't ask me to name them...because I have no idea what they are called...I think.

"S-Sensei..."

"Makoto-sensei..."

""Are you busy?""

I raise an eyebrow and shake my head.

"No. I am about to go for lunch."

"I-I see..."

"Momo-senpai! Hand him the cookies!"

Cookies? The girl...I think her name is Momo...something or other goes into her pocket and very shyly hands me...a little bag.

"They...are for me?"

"Y-Yes sensei! I hope you enjoy them!"

She thrusts them into my hands before running off. Ok...that was strange.

"S-Sorry about that sensei! Goodbye!"

With a bow, the Pawn girl runs off. Right...strange girls. I sigh to myself and go towards the roof to eat my lunch. I like going to the roof to eat my lunch. It is quiet and normal. Perfect to get away from them down there. Once on the roof, I take out a cookie that Momo-san gave me and take a bite...

"Delicious."

I let the words slip out of my mouth. They are quite tasty. I look around and sigh to myself.

"You might as well come out now, Fallen Angel."

I hear movements behind me, and a few seconds later, a girl who looks around my age comes out.

"Fallen Angel. What is your business here?"

"Heh. That's nothing to do with you, Devil."

"Hmmmmm, Fallen Angel...what's your name?"

She raises her hand to her face.

"Why should I tell you my name?"

"Because I would like to know the name of the person I am going to kill."

She steps back slightly. Yeah, don't piss me off Fallen Angel.

"K-Kill!? You wouldn't risk such a thing!"

"Why? Unlike Rias-san, or Sona-san. I am not a high class Devil, and I do not care if you live or die. But, if you are after Millicas-sama, then I will murder you painfully. If it is a certain someone in this school, then that's not my provocative. However, if it is Millicas-sama after all...then prepare to die, painfully."

"..."

"Answer me. Because the next time I ask you a question, I will be asking with my Longinus. And, sometimes my Longinus likes to teleport people to the dimensional gap or I could perhaps teleport parts of your body..."

I gather my mist around me and make it creep towards the Fallen Angel.

"W-Wait! I'm not after you or the Maous son! Azazel-sama sent us to watch someone..."

I stop my mist and smile a little sweetly.

"I see. Then, leave me alone or I will actually kill you. Now, leave."

Her body shook slightly then she ran away with her tail between her legs. Hmph, if she's watching someone then it isn't my problem. If she wants to do something, as long as it isn't to Millicas-sama or myself then I am happy.

* * *

><p>...At the end of the day, I go and get Millicas-sama from school. As I got there, I notice a boy with him.<p>

"Nii-sama!"

"Millicas-sama...and friend."

"Aah, Nii-sama this is my new friend!"

"New friend? This new friends name is..."

As he told me this boys name and what they have been doing together, all I could do was smile. If Millicas-sama is happy then I am happy as well. After the introductions, this boys parents came and took him away. Then Millicas-sama took my hand and we went towards home.

"Nii-sama. Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah I suppose. I only did the usual stuff. Class, dealt with a Fallen Angel and more class."

"A-A Fallen Angel?"

A nervous question came from my King.

"Yes. But don't worry. She's not going to trouble us. Or else."

"Cool!"

Cool. I go into my pocket and hand him those cookies that girl...Momo-san gave me.

"These are for me?"

"Yes. This girl from Sona-sans peerage gave me them. I think it was Momo-san. A Bishop to say the least. Enjoy."

"Thank you Nii-sama!"

I smile slightly as he eats the contents of that small bag. It is times like these that I love. Spending time with Millicas-sama and doing my job. I could even become relaxed, if that was possible.

* * *

><p><strong>And another chapter done. Now we are into just before canon events with the Fallen Angels showing up. Lots of people have being saying that Negi from Negima had a harem, and I am familiar with the series as I have actually written a fanfic for it. While I liked the series itself, I found it a little creepy that 15 year old girls wanted to jump a 10 year old boy.<strong>

**But, having people like Le Fay and Bennia are fine with me as they are in that age range. Although Ravel is a little too old for Millicas at this point in my opinion.**

**So to sum that up, Millicas can have people of a similar age like those two and Kunou. Also, a review about Kunou in the peerage? And another one about Bennia? They are possibilities even if it is near impossible in the actual series for Kunou to become a Devil due to her status but this is fanfiction so it can be altered, right?**

**Lastly, Issei is in the story and will have a harem which I will post now. For the review about the Ravel King story, that does sound pretty good and I had considered it awhile ago. And you don't need my permission for anything. If my story can inspire others then that makes me feel good as a writer.**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Irina.**

**Makoto; Koneko, Elmenhilde, Xenovia.**

**Millicas; Kunou, Bennia, Le Fay.**

**Peerage (WIP)**

**Queen; Makoto**

**Knight; Xenovia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fallen Angel torture!**

**Makoto P.O.V**

"Hmmmm, what's wrong Millicas-sama?"

"That person...wasn't what I had expected. Not to say he wasn't nice to others, but he outright laughed at me."

Yeah. That bastard did laugh at him, until I got rid of him. I didn't kill him but I did hurt him painfully. I'm very protective over Millicas-sama. And laughing at Millicas-sama who is trying his best. Once someone upsets Millicas-sama, they are as good as dead. I go over and pet his head comfortingly.

"Millicas-sama. Don't let that guy get you down. I believe you are a great King. No matter what anyone says. So, are you going to cheer up?"

He sniffles. Aargh! I don't know how to go from here!

"B-But he laughed at me..."

"I know. He shouldn't of laughed. But I wouldn't let him get to you if I was you. Idiot was weaker than you anyway. You wouldn't want him on your peerage."

"Nii-sama...why does no one ever take me seriously? I'm strong and good, right?"

Ooh crap. Now he has tears by his eyes. I get behind him and wrap my arms around his neck in a comforting manner. I believe this is how it is done. I don't usually bother comforting someone. But he is my King so I have to at least try and comfort him.

"Yes. You are. The only reason people might not take you seriously is because you are technically a child. However, in my eyes, you aren't a child at all. You, are my King and a pretty damn good one also. Now, no more worrying about silly people. Is that understood my King? No crying over losers. Besides, you will get amazing people on your peerage."

"R-Really?"

"Yes. Since I am in your peerage, I wont settle for less than the best. Now, get your dinner eaten."

"Yes Nii-sama! Later, don't you have to do a contract?"

I sigh and nod. A contract. As if I would have to do things like that. It is just tutoring anyway so it isn't so bad but still... I unwrap my arms and sit back down.

"I certainly do Millicas-sama. And you have a book report due. So don't watch t.v for long."

"Yes Nii-sama. I wont watch t.v for long."

"Good~ Besides, I am tired myself so once I've done the contract, I am going straight to bed."

"Ok Nii-sama~ Was it a hard day?"

I sigh and nod.

"Yeah. I had to break up a few fights and I had to stop the perverted trio from spying on some of my students and also had to give people detention and make some people stay late after class."

"Did you see the Sekiryuutei?"

I smile and nod. Yeah, I told Millicas-sama about the Sekiryuutei. I can sense these kinds of things. And I had told Millicas-sama about it. He became eager about such things. I haven't told Sona-san or Rias-san. If Millicas-sama wanted them to know, then I would tell them. But, he hasn't said anything about it so I haven't done anything about it.

"I surely did. He's being a pervert as usual. I would say "Are you interested?" But, I already know you are."

"I-I am Nii-sama. But he doesn't even know about it, right?"

"He doesn't. If he did, I would know about it. But Ddraig hasn't woken up. Never mind him summoning his Sacred Gear. Personally, I don't think he is suited to become a member of your peerage."

"Because he's a bad influence, right?"

"Of course. Within a week, you will be just as perverted as him. You don't want to grow up as a pervert. Just stay like you are and you will get pretty girls."

"I-Is that so?"

Aah. So, he's noticing girls now huh. Well, as long as he doesn't go beyond kissing at his age then that's fine. Otherwise, Sirzechs-sama would kill me. While I am confident in my abilities, taking on Sirzechs-sama would basically be something I couldn't do, unless I received a huge power-up. And even then it would be like...like a less than ten percent chance at the current me.

"Yes. Pretty girls. Although only girls your age. Girls my age tend to be...well, you've seen the ape when she's looking at her naughty magazines."

"Nee-sama becomes scary."

"Exactly. She's very scary. Anyway, eat up."

"Ok Nii-sama."

So we eat a meal that I cooked. I at least know how to cook a decent meal. After the meal, I bid farewell to Millicas-sama and go do my contract.

* * *

><p>...After the contract which wasn't eventful, I get home and see Millicas-sama asleep on the couch. I sigh to myself and go over to wake him up. He still needs to get ready for bed.<p>

"Millicas-sama. Millicas-sama. Wake up."

"...Ngh...Nii-sama..."

"Time to wake up. You need to get ready for bed."

He lifts his head up from the couches arm and looks at me with sleepy eyes. I adopt a small smile.

"Have you done your book report?"

"...Y-Yes Nii-sama. ...What time is it?"

I look at the clock on the wall...wow, later than I thought it was.

"Just past 11 at night."

"...I wanted to wait up for you but I couldn't keep my eyes open."

"You should've gone to bed. But it was a nice gesture. Sorry I am so late. The contract carried on for longer than I had anticipated."

"...Did you get it signed?"

He asked with a yawn. Geez. He thinks its his job to take care of me, when it is my job to take care of him. That's the original agreement between Sirzechs-sama and I. He wanted me to look after him for as long as he lives which is practically forever. But that's fine with me.

"Yes. I got it signed. Now enough of this talk. It is time to get to bed."

"...Ok Nii-sama. Can you carry me?"

I sigh and nod. It seems I will be sighing a lot when I'm with him. But I pick him up and start carrying him up the stairs. Once upstairs we get dressed for bed and get into said bed. I've given up arguing with him. He always wants me in the bed. When he gets a little girlfriend, I will be free but until then, I'm stuck in the bed with him.

When he gets to 14 and still wants to do this, then I will say no. He's only 12 so I don't mind so much but once he's older then I will have to put a stop to it. For now, it is fine.

"...Night Nii-sama..."

"Yes. Good night. Get some sleep."

"...Yes Nii-sama."

With that, he closes his eyes and I do the same. Just another day at school tomorrow.

...The next day at school, I am currently teaching my normal students. Some second years. But, someone isn't listening to my lecture. Hmmmm...

"Hyoudou Issei-kun. Is there something more interesting than my lecture you would like to share with the rest of us?"

He froze the minute I called his name. He turned to me with sorrowful eyes, however all I give back are cold ones. If he's a pervert, fine. But I will not have my lecture not listened too. I take my position seriously, even though it is only for the money and to starve off boredom. And I take pride in my lectures!

"...No sensei."

"So, you just don't want to listen? And, I was about to get to the good part about girls oppai."

I smirk a little as his eyes light up like christmas lights.

"S-Seriously!?"

"No you idiot! I was talking about Hitler's reign of terror and the repercussions it had on the world. So, unless Hitler was secretly a girl then, I don't see the relevance. Also, stay behind after class. I would like a serious conversation with you about your performance."

"...Ok sensei."

"Can I continue on? Or is there something else you would like to say?"

He shakes his head, so I continue on until the end of the lesson. Once that had been done, I sat Issei-kun down at my desk and look straight into his eyes. He shrinks under my gaze...seriously, what is that about? Everyone always becomes scared when I do things like look at them intently.

"Am I going to get kicked out of school sensei?"

"Why think such things?"

"...Because you asked me to stay behind. I will try harder sensei! I seriously will! But something amazing happened yesterday! I, Hyoudou Issei got asked out by a beautiful Bishoujo with a great pair of oppai! You must know what its like to play with oppai, right!? You must do it everyday!"

"No, I don't play with oppai everyday. I don't have time for such things. Issei-kun, lets be frank with one another. You getting a girlfriend is great, and you should perhaps shout it from the rooftop if you are crazy about this..."

I trail off, wanting him to utter this girls name.

"Aah! Amano Yuuma-chan! That's her name Makoto-sensei!"

"This Amano-san. However, if it disrupts your learning, then I don't want to hear about it. This girl might be the greatest in the known world. However, once it becomes a hindrance to your learning..."

"I-I swear it wont in the future. I was just rubbing it in my friends faces!"

"I see. Then, there's a time and a place. And when I'm teaching, that's neither. Is that clear?"

He nods sheepishly. Well, with that out of the way...

"On a lighter note. Congratulations on your girlfriend. I hope you have happy times together."

"T-Thanks sensei! You aren't as bad as the guys make you out to be!"

"Oh, yes. Those rumours of me being evil. Well, lets say they aren't completely unfounded."

An evil glint appears in my eyes, he backs off slightly. I swear, everytime I joke around...

"Hehe, I'm only kidding Issei-kun. Lighten up. Everytime I joke, someone always becomes frightened of them. Are they that scary? Is it I, who scares people..."

"Makoto-sensei. How old are you, really?"

He suddenly comes out with such a question. My interest peaks as I reply.

"Hmmmm? Can't you guess by looking at me?"

His eyes scan my body then he nods to himself.

"You are 14 years old!"

F-Fourteen!? He thinks I'm 14 years old!?

"I AM SEVENTEEN YOU MEGA-BAKA!"

"...Really?"

"Do you want a detention? Because I have the power to do such things."

"No! Please! I really don't want a detention! I want oppai forever and ever!"

I want loli's forever and ever. Speaking of, where is my Koneko-chan? I can get in a good hug before I go and eat my lunch. I release a breath and stroke the back of my head.

"Alright. No detention. You are free to enjoy your lunch break. Although, if I see you peaking on the kendo team getting changed again...I will be giving you and your perverted friends detention for the rest of the semester."

He shook and nodded so fast. Hehe, I've scared him again.

"You may leave Issei-kun."

"R-Right. Goodbye sensei!"

I fake smile and wave. I then stand up and go to locate my Koneko-chan. Along the way, various students greet me. Don't know most of them, but I do know a few of them. But they all know me as I'm the youngest sensei at the school. And I'm also the Bishota-sensei, I hate that name.

* * *

><p>Once making it to Koneko-chan's class, I see her sitting alone. Uu, whys my Koneko-chan sitting alone? I go over and rub my face to hers. Since she's a Nekomata, I'm sure she loves doing cat things like this. Her face turns bright red upon noticing me doing these things. The rest of the world be damned! Koneko-chan is my Koneko-chan after all!<p>

"...Mako-sensei."

"Koneko-chan is kawaii as always~ How's my cute Koneko-chan today?"

I say as I wrap my arms around her. She doesn't mind me doing this. At first, she was resistant, but now she likes it. I know she likes it. Because my loli-senses can detect these things. Yes, I have loli-senses. I instantly know the feelings of a loli by being in close proximity to them.

"...I'm fine. ...Are you ok?"

"Perfectly. I came for a Koneko-chan hug. You know I can't get through the day unless I hug you for at least a minute."

"...Hardcore lolicon to the end, aren't you?"

I had to nod my head in agreement. I am a hardcore lolicon and I am dead proud to be one.

"That I am Koneko-chan, that I am. But I know you love it really."

"...Maybe."

Hehe~ I know about it Koneko-chan~ You love it because we are meant to be together~ Super loli Koneko-chan~

"That's good~ So why are you eating alone~? I know I eat alone because no one wants me around during lunch..."

"...So dramatic. ...The reason people don't eat with you is because you go onto the topic of killing them."

"B-But that's not my fault! Damn idiots shouldn't get in the way when it comes to my chocolate."

"...What you said made no sense."

She said with a deadpan look. Uu, I feel complicated at best.

"It did to me. So, want to eat lunch together?"

Say yes! Say yes! Come on my Koneko-chan~ You can become my girlfriend then we can get married~ Super loli Koneko-chan~ We will be together forever~ I refuse to let Koneko-chan go to another person~ It is selfish but my cute Koneko-chan loves it really~

"...Ok, as long as you don't go onto the topic of killing me."

"As if I would ever kill you. It would be a cold day in the Underworld before that thought would ever cross my mind. I want to keep my cute Koneko-chan safe forever. That's why I want you to join Millicas-sama's peerage. The ape doesn't appreciated your beauty. I would of course appreciate it."

"...I would but Buchou refuses to trade me away."

I thought as much. That ape wouldn't trade Koneko-chan because she likes seeing me unhappy. And of course she doesn't want Millicas-sama happy either. She's even more sadistic than Akeno-san. Couldn't match me however when I start fully.

"That's because she's stuck up. Anyway, we can at least be on a close personal level."

"...You certainly are strange. Why aren't you this nice to others?"

"Because I love you~ And some people irritate me. Like that ape Gremory. The only reason I tolerate her sometimes is for Millicas-sama. I mean, she can be nice, but her whole attitude towards training baffles me. She hardly trains herself. And she's too damn prideful. Even I know when to ask for help. But she tries to do it on her own. Other than that, we are pretty cool~"

"...I see. ...I do agree to a certain extent about Buchou's pride. ...But it is good that you can look past that."

"Yeah, I'm not a total monster. I mean, I don't hate her or anything. I don't hate anyone besides...no, that doesn't matter. Anyway, are we eating lunch here?"

She nods so I grab a seat and put it on the opposite side of her desk. We then get out our respective bento's and start eating. While eating, I notice the students of this class' eyes on us.

"These eyes, who's are they?"

"...That sounds vaguely familiar to an anime you made me watch once..."

"It must be your imagination~"

I wave her off with my hand. I then go into my briefcase to fish out desert. Once I had revealed desert...Koneko-chan's mouth waters...

"Ooh~ Is it perhaps you want some Taiyaki~?"

"..."

She doesn't say anything, but looks at the Taiyaki with interested eyes. She then looks up at me with those beautiful eyes of hers. I can't resist Koneko-chan ever! She's just too amazing!

"Say the magic words~"

"...Mako-sensei is my lolicon and he is the best."

"There we go~ Wasn't so hard, was it?"

"...Just give me some damn Taiyaki. ...Yours always taste great."

"Too true~ Too true~ Well, when you have a child too look after, you learn how to cook amazing dishes. You can't just go out for every meal...well, I suppose we could but still..."

As I was about to go on about the food, she gives me the stare. The no messing around stare. I swear, her and sweets. Its a good thing she's so actually amazingly adorable. No one else can get away with such things, besides Millicas-sama of course. So I hand her some Taiyaki and she literally devours it within seconds...damn that's something...

"...Its amazing."

"Of course~ I made it. I knew you might want some, I had actually planned to give it to you."

"...Thank you Mako-sensei."

I smile and we together eat and talk until the end of lunch period and then I have to head back to my class, regrettably...I want to spend more time with Koneko-chan~

* * *

><p>...By the end of the day, I headed towards Millicas-sama's school, as per my usual routine...however, I found something most disturbing. A Fallen Angel hanging outside the school. When Millicas-sama came out...<p>

"Nii-sama!"

"Millicas-sama. You head straight to the Occult Research club via magic circle, ok?"

"W-Why? Is something wrong?"

I come down to his level and shake my head.

"Don't worry. It isn't anything major. Just let your Queen handle it now."

"O-Ok Nii-sama. Come to the clubroom soon."

"Of course."

So we go into a secluded place and I send Millicas-sama on his way. Then I go back and make my mist gather around the Fallen Angel once he is within my sights and making sure that no one is around.

"Balance Breaker."

After muttering those words. The mist swirls around him and myself. It teleports us to a new place. My world. My world is wonderful. Sunshine, rainbows, the feeling of death. Such a wonderful vacation spot.

"W-Where are we!?"

The Fallen Angel male asks. I smile a little too sweetly.

"Welcome to my world. I will make you feel welcome before torturing and killing you."

"W-What!?"

He tries to run but I use the mist to form a restraining barrier around him. Hehe, this is going to be fun. I always love the part when they scream for mercy. The best part is when their sorrowful tears pour out of their pathetic eyes.

"PLEASE! STOP IT!"

Hehe, there it is~ He's crying for me to stop~ I haven't even done anything yet. Silly man.

"Now now. Don't be naughty. I said to that Fallen Angel girl that if I ever see any threat come near Millicas-sama, I would terminate said threat. So, I am going to give you a choice. Either answer me honestly and die quickly, or be deceitful and die slowly. You know which one I want you to do?"

I send a playful, yet sadistic smile towards him. I love my dimension. Personally, I can create any type of dimension with my Balance Breaker if I have the exact knowledge of such places, but this one is my favourite as it is so cheerful, yet also with a very dangerous undertone.

"...You want me to lie?"

"Well done. Now, you know what I want. What is it you want? Die quickly or slowly. As, with your level of power, there's no way you could ever break out of here. So, think long and hard. I will be back in 2 hours."

"W-What!? You are going to leave me here!?"

I nod with a happy smile.

"Well, yes. Or you could answer now?"

He breathes rapidly as I stare into his eyes with my own. It is always so fun to torture people like this pathetic shit. Thinking he can be near Millicas-sama and get away with it. Not on my watch buddy.

"...Raynare sent me to spy on the child. She wanted to know how strong he was and if he was a target that needed to be eliminated."

Darn. I didn't even get to torture. Ooh well. I get out my sword and point it at his neck.

"I did say that I wouldn't prolong your life if you were truthful. And people rarely lie when in front of me in this dimension. So that Raynare bitch is your leader?"

"...Yes. ...The one you met."

"I see. So, what are Raynare's objectives? Tell me, and I could be persuaded into letting you go."

Not bloody likely but he might have a chance, hehe.

"...The boy Hyoudou Issei...a girl named Asia Argento...she wants to kill the former and take the latter's Sacred Gear."

"Ooh. So, what's this Sacred Gear then that this, Asia Argento-san has?"

"...Twilight Healing..."

Twilight Healing huh...Millicas-sama could certainly use that in his peerage. Maybe if I come across this Asia Argento-san, I will see what her deal is. I go over and pet this head.

"Well done my pet. Now you get to die quickly. Pray to whatever Fallen Angels pray too. See you now."

As I was about to swing my sword, he lets out a desperate plea for his pathetic life.

"W-Wait! Aren't you going to let me go!? You said I could persuade you into letting me go!"

"Oh? Did I really? Maybe you are mistaken because I don't make deals with naughty Fallen Angels like yourself. If you had even a redeeming thing about you, then I would keep you alive. However, all I see in your heart is blackness. No feelings of anything but pure malice. Well your malice might be pure, but say hello to Alice for me."

He gains a confused face. I thought that was a pretty clever. Alice, malice...screw you Fallen Angel bitch.

"W-Who's Alice?"

"Oh, you don't know? Well, she's visited Wonderland before. And I believe I can see her through a looking glass. But enough silly Fallen Angel. This is what happens when people who are evil comes near Millicas-sama. Goodbye, my pet."

"Wait!"

Chop!

With a swing of my sword and ignoring his plea, I cleaved his head off, then I used some fire magic to burn the body away. I then leave my dimension by deactivating my Balance Breaker. Phew, with that done, I go towards the Occult Research club to see Millicas-sama. I'm sure he's worried about me. He always is but he doesn't have to worry about me at all.

Once making it to the clubroom, I see the worried face of Millicas-sama which disappears upon seeing me.

"Nii-sama is safe!"

He rushes and hugs me. Silly boy.

"Of course I am. Just had to deal with the naughty Fallen Angel who attempted to harm you. No worries, he's been dealt with now. So, tell me about school Millicas-sama. Did you have fun?"

As he starts telling me about school, I can't help but feel like I am missing something here. Yeah, I should've tortured him more. Damn it, next time perhaps. Maybe I will go and find that Raynare chick so I can torture her for awhile.

* * *

><p><strong>Makoto's sadistic side showed this chapter. As for Kunou being in the peerage, that seems popular. So, I think I will make her a Pawn, not sure how many pieces yet. A review about a female Leonardo. I think I might as he, or rather she is around Millicas' age also. About Millicas' peerage, they will play a big part in the story to answer a review.<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Irina, Kuroka, Ravel.**

**Makoto; Koneko, Elmenhilde, Xenovia, Ophis, Serafall, Rossweisse.**

**Millicas; Kunou, Bennia, Le Fay.**

**Peerage (WIP)**

**Queen; Makoto**

**Knights; Xenovia, Bennia**


	5. Chapter 5

**The day the pervert dies**

**Millicas P.O.V**

"Nii-sama~ It is another day for fun~"

When I called for Nii-sama, he just remains neutral like always. For a few days now, ever since Nii-sama said he took care of a Fallen Angel, he has been unusually quiet. So very quiet. Sure, he's quiet around most but with me...

"Nii-sama? Are you ok?"

He looks up from what he is doing and faces me with those different coloured eyes.

"...Fine. Sorry Millicas-sama. I am acting strange, aren't I?"

I incline my head in agreement. He has certainly been acting strange for the past few days...

"...A little. Is something bothering you?"

He shakes his head at me, trying to deny my worries. But I am worried. He is Nii-sama and I find it strange that he isn't talking. It is normal for him to do this to most people, but we are very close and he always talks to me about everything. I am concerned.

"Nothing much. Just a little dilemma I am having."

He's having a dilemma? What's the dilemma?

"Oh? What's the dilemma Nii-sama?"

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it Millicas-sama. Anyway, are you ready for the picnic?"

I nod excitedly! Today we are going to a picnic in the park! Nii-sama is of course cooking the food, but I am helping him by packing the stuff into the basket! I would help cook but Nii-sama is way better than I am in the cooking department. So, I will leave that to my Queen.

"I am super-ready!"

"That's super Millicas-sama."

Uu, he's always going to call me Millicas-sama. I will never be able to break through that barrier, will I? Always Millicas-sama never Millicas. I would even settle for Millicas-kun. However, no it is always Millicas-sama. I guess I will never change him.

"Nii-sama. I want to look for peerage members soon."

I suddenly say. He gains a confused look as he cuts something with a knife.

"Why? Are you already sick of me? Am I not good enough for you Millicas-sama?"

"N-No! I'm not saying that at all! I love you very much! But, I would also like to start building my peerage also. I've had my Evil Pieces for over a year now and my only servant is you, and that was thanks to Tou-sama."

"Aah, I see. Then, we will find you members, don't you worry about a thing. Do you want me to set up a bunch of interviews for you Millicas-sama?"

I nod slightly. I always ask Nii-sama to do these things for me. Even if I want to be treated as an adult, I always make Nii-sama do such things.

"P-Please Nii-sama. I am sorry for making you do it all..."

He pats my head with a caring touch he doesn't show others.

"Don't worry. If it is Millicas-sama, then I will do anything he wants me to. So leave the rest to me."

"Ok! I will leave the rest to my Queen!"

He chuckles slightly at my hyper ways. Yes, I was a little eager then.

"Hehe. Can you imagine if people heard that? It would sound strange you calling me your Queen. It would be something out of one of those books Aika-san reads during free periods..."

"Aika-san?"

I ask as I put some chocolate into the basket. Even if it is only the two of us, we are going to be eating quite abit.

"Yeah. She's in my class that I teach. Think of her as the female version of the Sekiryuutei. Very perverted."

I shudder. Nii-sama has pointed out the Sekiryuutei to me before and he kind of scares me with the things he does. I am kind of glad he isn't a girl as doing that to boys like me and Nii-sama...this Aika-san might do it to Nii-sama!

"Nii-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Geez, what's wrong with you all of a sudden?"

He asks in a composed manner! How can he act so cool at a time like this!? It doesn't make sense at all!

"This Aika-san doesn't be pervy with you, does she!?"

"..."

He stays silent. She does, doesn't she!? Nii-sama is harassed by this pervy girl version of the Sekiryuutei!

"I'm sorry Nii-sama! This girl shouldn't do these things to you!"

"Hehe, she doesn't do anything. Although there has been a few weird letters from her describing what she is going to do to me. However, my heart belongs to Koneko-chan~"

Nii-sama really likes Koneko-chan. They would be great together! Both of them don't really speak, besides to one another. He really is a mega-lolicon though. I remember him once hugging a random loli girl on the street. That was a funny day. The boyfriend came and tried to attack Nii-sama who sent him away pretty easily with a flick of his wrist.

"Aye, it does, doesn't it?"

"That's right~ But, it isn't like my heart can't be opened to others also. Anyway, enough of my love life, what about yours?"

I do a spit take as he finishes making the meals for today.

"Hehe, Millicas-sama is blushing~"

"I am not blushing! Ugh! Nii-sama! You are so embarrassing as always!"

"I am not embarrassing as always! Hmph, the foods ready. Are you ready to go?"

I nod and he grabs the basket. Once checking we have everything, we head towards the park for a fun filled day! We walk out of the door and go towards the park. Along the way we talk about random things until...

* * *

><p>"...Koneko-chan..."<p>

Nii-sama has spotted his favourite loli as always. He looks at me with pleading eyes. Even though this was our day together, Nii-sama can't resist Koneko-chan. I think I might just ask her out for him. It would save lots of trouble for both of them.

"Go ahead Nii-sama. You have to make it up to me though."

"Understood my King!"

He runs from my side by using the Knight trait of the Queen Evil Piece. He's very fast. He's one of the fastest people I know. I rush towards them and see that Nii-sama is rubbing his face against Koneko-chan's and hugging her really tightly. She must really like it because she doesn't let anyone else do that to her.

"Hello Koneko-chan!"

"...Mako-sensei."

"Hehe! I love it when you say my name with sensei added on~ It makes me feel amazingly amazing."

He's...a little crazy but he's my Queen so...yeah.

"...What are you two doing?"

"Ooh! We are going on a picnic! Want to come along Koneko-chan!? There's plenty of food!"

"...Am I not intruding?"

He shakes his head and looks at me. Nii-sama is so going to have to make it up to me later on. I shake my head in Koneko-chan's direction.

"See? Neither Millicas-sama or I believe you are going to be an intruder. So please join us Koneko-chan!"

"...Is it fine Millicas-sama? ...I know of Mako-sensei's lolicon tendencies that overpower rational thinking and reasoning."

He growls at Koneko-chan as I give a little laugh.

"Koneko-chan! You know that only you can get away with such things!"

"...I know Mako-sensei."

Hehe, she has power over him and she knows it. He however just smiles happily when Koneko-chan said that.

"Great! So, lets go Millicas-sama! Koneko-chan!"

He takes both of our hands and we start walking towards the park. The basket is resting on his forearm nicely. Hehe, Nii-sama is cool after all! Even with his lolicon faults.

We get to the park and I lay out the blanket. Meanwhile, Koneko-chan and Nii-sama get the food ready...

"Leave me alone Sona!"

"Whats wrong now ape? Can't I walk in the park on a lovely day?"

"Stop it with the ape! And no you can't! Idiots like you aren't aloud in the park!"

We all turn to see Rias-Nee-sama and Sona-Nee-sama arguing about...something again.

"Ape! Ape! Ape!"

"Roaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!"

Did Nee-sama just roar? She then goes to punch Sona-Nee-sama! However a certain familiar mist comes between the two. Nee-sama's fist goes to the mist but the mist blocks it easily. Nii-sama's Longinus. Seeing the mist, Rias-Nee-sama frowned while Sona-Nee-sama smirked.

"Ooh Maou..."

"Ooh sensei."

Rias-Nee-sama and Sona-Nee-sama simultaneously say. They come over...Uu, are they going to join also? So much for Nii-sama/Otouto day. Uwah, I feel like crying.

"Oh? What's this? A picnic? Why didn't you inform me?"

"Because they might not want you here at all?"

Nee-sama sends Sona-Nee-sama a glare who shrugs it off.

"Tch. Whatever Sona. You hurt me everyday with your saliva!"

""With my/her what?""

Sona-Nee-sama and Nii-sama ask at the same time. Rias-Nee-sama sheds tears of sorrow at those two.

"Why are you always against me!? Doctorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Rias-Nee-sama then runs off crying...she's a strange person. Even if she is Rias-Nee-sama, she isn't actually normal. Sona-Nee-sama then sighs a little.

"Nutter. Anyway, is this a picnic?"

She's going to join also. Nii-sama being the usual self just rolls his eyes. Maybe he doesn't like getting close to people? Even after a year together, I find it a little weird that he doesn't really like many people besides myself and Koneko-chan.

"Yes, it is Nee-sama. Would you like to join us?"

Someone would've asked anyway, so I beat everyone to the punch. Sona-Nee-sama smiles a little and nods. So she sits down and we all start eating while making light conversation. Nii-sama keeps his arms around Koneko-chan who is blushing bright red.

"So, Millicas-san. Have you thought about anyone else for your peerage?"

"O-Oh, Nii-sama is going to set up interviews for me for strong potential peerage members. And not people who will laugh at me..."

I remember the other day that person came and laughed at me. Even if Nii-sama taught him a lesson, but it still hurt to be laughed at. I would like to have respect also! Maybe because he felt my sadness, Nii-sama ruffles my hair affectionately.

"Heh, if anyone laughs again then they will be getting what's coming to them. I've said before that the guy who laughed at you was an idiot and possibly quite insane. But please enjoy your meal Millicas-sama. I made it especially for you to cheer you up."

I smile in appreciation and nod slowly. Wait. He said to cheer me up?

"W-Why are you cheering me up?"

"Because I've felt you feeling sad ever since that guy laughed at you. I'm not so good with the whole 'making people feel better' but I want to at least try an attempt to make you feel better from what that guy did. If it makes you feel better that is. Heh, maybe I am not the best at this sort of thing..."

"N-No! I really am thankful Nii-sama! Thank you for trying! I am feeling better already!"

He smiles a little before we all continue eating. So, that's the reason Nii-sama said we should go on a picnic. It was his way of cheering me up. I am blessed with a great Queen. Trying to cheer me up because someone laughed at me like a child...but he's trying his best to cheer me up so I will make a stronger effort from now on also!

"...This food tastes good Mako-sensei."

"Koneko-san is right. This tastes really good Makoto-sensei."

"Thank you Koneko-chan, Sona-san. I do try my best after all for Millicas-sama."

"So...everything you do is for Millicas-san then? Don't you have any goals for yourself?"

Sona-Nee-sama asked this question. Nii-sama looks at Koneko-chan with a huge blush.

"I do have one goal in mind for now."

"And that would be?"

He takes Koneko-chan's hand and holds it tightly. What's he going to do? Not his weird goal of being with Koneko-chan again. I will seriously just ask Koneko-chan out for him soon. I seriously will!

"My goal right now is to get with Koneko-chan. I want to become Koneko-chan's boyfriend, then in the future become husband and wife."

Geez! I really wish he wouldn't say that with a straight face! Koneko-chan's face flushed. Her whole face looks as red as lava right now. Even Sona-Nee-sama has a small blush on her face.

"...Is that the case?"

Sona-Nee-sama mutters out. Nii-sama nods and rubs his face against Koneko-chan's again.

"Of course! She's my loli after all! Aren't you Koneko-chan!?"

"...If you say so."

"So cold. Don't need to be so cold with me, you know? If you are worried about that ape then don't worry. She can't stop our love. One day, we will be together Koneko-chan. Don't pretend you don't feel anything between us. Me, lolicon and you, ultimate loli. We just make sense, don't you think?"

"...Perhaps. ...However you are still a little weird by how you are so open about being a lolicon. ...I seriously need to know what that's about."

"There's nothing about it. I just love loli's. Their bodies, their cuteness, their innocence, their ways of being so adorable without even trying! Say Koneko-chan. Ever thought about calling me Onii-chan?"

Everyone does a spit take! He wants Koneko-chan to call him Onii-chan!? I've heard of this before. I've heard it is quite popular with lolicon's, sorry I meant with Nii-sama! And he pretty much just asks Koneko-chan straight out!

"...Not really."

"Do you think you can? Just once for me? I will do anything you want! Even sweets!"

Koneko-chan swallows what's in her throat and fights a blush on her face.

"...Onii-chan."

Nii-sama nose bleeds and passes out with a very happy smile on his face! Ooh my! Who knew Koneko-chan had so much power over him!? Koneko-chan smirks and pets Nii-sama's head as she mutters something out.

"...Perverted lolicon."

"But, he's your lolicon Koneko-san. Isn't he your lolicon?"

"...Damn straight."

Hehe, Koneko-chan makes me giggle. Pretty soon, Nii-sama wakes up and hugs Koneko-chan tightly!

"Onii-chan is very happy Imouto."

Ooh my...I've got a weird Queen.

"...Mako-sensei. ...You are really strange."

"That's not my fault! Its that monster ape woman. She stalks people. And I'm pretty sure she's insane and possibly in love with Akeno-san."

That's kind of based in fact. Rias-Nee-sama does kind of say weird things about Akeno-Nee-sama. Like calling her beautiful and saying she sleeps with Akeno-Nee-sama. They apparently sleep in the same bed. There's no other way to sleep with someone, right? Unless it has another meaning that I am currently not aware of.

"That could be true Makoto-sensei. She does say that she likes Akeno's bust and does grope her sometimes."

"...I'm glad Buchou doesn't do that to me."

"Because only I can grope you, right Koneko-chan?"

She deadpans him, but then surprisingly nods! She actually nods at such a thing!?

"...Only when I say."

"Of course! Hey, give me some credit. At least I don't spy on you changing or anything like Issei-kun does to the kendo team and others as well. Speaking of, he's on that date with some girl right now."

The Sekiryuutei is on a date? I thought he was a pervert? Is he going to hurt that poor girl?

"...How do you know that?"

"He told me about it. I'm very approachable, you know?"

"...That is such a lie. ...You aren't approachable to anyone, other than myself and Millicas-sama."

"That's because I love you both. Millicas-sama is my King and you are my future girlfriend. I am a little approachable as a sensei. Aren't I?"

Everyone sweatdrops as Nii-sama smiles sweetly at Koneko-chan. Sona-Nee-sama then speaks up.

"A little. You certainly are doing a wonderful job as a sensei. To be honest, I had reservations about you becoming a sensei as you are usually so cold but then you surprise me by not only earning the respect of the other sensei's but of all your students also. No easy feat considering your age."

"I will take that as a compliment. Anyway please eat everyone. There's lots of food."

[Ok!]

* * *

><p>So we spent all day together. Laughing, joking and other things. Even Nii-sama was acting normally! But now it is time to go home. We had packed everything away and are heading home. As we are walking past a park, I suddenly feel a chill. So I grabbed Nii-sama's hand and held it tightly.<p>

"Yes...a Fallen Angel has just left the area. Lets go and investigate."

"Alright Nii-sama. Let us be careful."

"Understood my King."

So on shaky legs from me, and normal ones from Nii-sama, we enter the park. As we look around, a flash of red enters my eyes.

"If you are dying, then I'll pick it up. Your life that is. From now, you will live for me."

When I heard that, it became clear that Nee-sama was standing there...reincarnating the Sekiryuutei! Well, that's good for Nee-sama. Even though I was considering it, I believe Nii-sama is right in the regard that the Sekiryuutei is a little naughty. We go over and see that eight Pawn pieces have been used. So the Sekiryuutei takes eight pieces of the Pawn to reincarnate.

"Millicas, Makoto-sensei."

"Nee-sama!"

"Rias-san. So, a Fallen Angel killed the boy in the end. Sorry Issei-kun. Don't worry, I will be going to find that Fallen Angel who killed you. Rias-san, do you know which Fallen Angel killed him?"

Nee-sama nods and shows Nii-sama an image of a young girl with black hair. Nii-sama nods and smirks...a little evilly.

"So, it is Raynare after all. Well, naughty Angel that has Fallen from grace will be meeting her end soon enough~"

"...I see. So, where you also interested in this boy?"

"The Sekiryuutei you mean?"

I said. Nee-sama opens her eyes wide. Both Nii-sama and I confirm her unspoken disbelief with a nod.

"So...this boy is the Sekiryuutei after all..."

"That's right Nee-sama. You reincarnated the Sekiryuutei."

"I suppose we both got got Longinus users on our peerage Millicas. Our destined Rating Game will come when you have more members."

"Hmph. Your team can't compare to Millicas-sama and I already. Just say when, and I will beat you all in Millicas-sama's name."

Nee-sama shook slightly at Nii-sama's confident words. I believe that Nii-sama can beat them all as he could trap them all in a dimension of his choosing. But then she kneeled down to the Sekiryuutei.

"I'm going to take him home now. See you later Millicas, Makoto-sensei."

"Yes! Goodbye Nee-sama!"

"Bye."

A magic circle appears below Nee-sama and with a flash, they disappear.

"Are you disappointed Millicas-sama?"

"N-No, I am not disappointed. I already have you! That's all the Longinus I need!"

"Hmph, perhaps. However, I am sure you could add maybe one more onto your team. But, enough for now. We need to get home. I need to make arrangements for you to have interviews with some potential peerage members. But, next time Rias-san wants someone and you do, shall we steal that person for ourselves?"

Nii-sama sends me a playful smirk. I return it with my own playful smirk.

"Yup! Let us steal someone like Nee-sama stole the Sekiryuutei from us!"

"Hehe, yes. Don't worry Millicas-sama. She needs the Sekiryuutei on her team, trust me. She needs all the help she can get. And I'm not just talking about fighting forces either. Anyway, let us go home so we can prepare for tomorrow."

"Ok Nii-sama! Lets go home!"

So with our hands tight, we head home. Even if Nee-sama has the Sekiryuutei, doesn't mean my Dimension Lost user will lose! He's the strongest Queen! And I will become the strongest King so try your best Nee-sama as I will become the strongest King with the strongest Queen by my side!

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of the chapter! Sorry to those who wanted Issei on Millicas' peerage but Rias does need Issei on hers. Otherwise, she would be screwed. Anyway, about Jeanne. I guess she could be around 13 years old, although I am lead to believe she is around 16-18. However that doesn't mean she couldn't be de-aged to around 13 so she is a possibility.<strong>

**And the same for the loli twins of Raisers. They could be 13, they certainly look around that age so they are a possibility for Millicas' harem also. Mittelt could be a consideration for Makoto's harem as he wants a loli harem, hehe.**

**As for the review about Raynare being tortured, she will be getting what's coming to her soon enough to say the least. As for Leonardo, I think I will call him, rather her, Leonora and like it said in some reviews, she will look like Fuu from Koihime.**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Irina, Kuroka, Ravel, Kalawarner.**

**Makoto; Koneko, Elmenhilde, Xenovia, Ophis, Serafall, Rossweisse, Yumi (fem Kiba).**

**Millicas; Kunou, Bennia, Le Fay, Leonora (fem Leo).**

**Peerage (WIP)**

**Queen; Makoto**

**Knights; Xenovia, Bennia**


	6. Chapter 6

**The perverts greeting**

**Makoto P.O.V**

So my perverted student became a Devil. Well, I don't feel guilty about it. It isn't anything to do with me at all. I don't care if he lived or died. Obviously, living is better but the pervert will love being a Devil. Just as that idiot Raiser Phenex does. He's a real sick bastard. Nothing like my Millicas-sama who is a better King. Even if he is a brat sometimes, hehe.

On the roof, I am sat alone eating lunch until someone comes to the roof also. When I looked, it was Kiba Yumi-san. Rias-sans Knight girl. I'm pretty sure she has a crush on me because she always blushes whenever she's near me. She's not bad to look at and she is quite fast and blonde.

It has been a few days since the incident, if you can call it that I mean. Raynare is on my 'Must torture list' as she attacked my student. No one attacks my students and gets away with it. On another note, Yumi-san comes to sit down without muttering a word.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

I ask normally, which to most people is cold. I don't mean to sound cold at all. It just sort of comes off like I am a cold person.

"...I enjoyed the lesson today, Makoto-sensei. It was really fascinating."

"I see. I am glad you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed teaching it. So is there anything else I can..."

"I made you a bento! Would you please eat it!?"

Suddenly coming out with something like that, her whole face turned bright red. Aah, what I thought before might be correct. It might be fun being with Yumi-san as she is adorable, and blonde which is also a turn on for me. Yes, I will admit that I am attracted to blondes, almost as much as loli's. A blonde loli, that would push me over the edge, wouldn't it?

"Sure. Since you made it for me, yes?"

She nods very shyly. Hehe. I take the bento from her and hold it in my hands. I use two fingers to unwrap it and then take some chopsticks. She stands and walks towards the roof access door.

"Where are you going?"

She stops at the sound of my voice. She turns around to me and looks shy.

"O-Oh. You don't want me around, right?"

"When did I say that? Why does no one want me around during lunch? You can stay if you like? I don't care either way."

"O-Oh, alright then."

She comes back over and sits down. As I eat my bento, I notice that she keeps taking shy looks at me. Everytime I took a deep breath, she looked at me with anticipation.

"Ok. There's something you want, right?"

"...Buchou asked me if I would ask you to bring Hyoudou-kun to the Occult Research club after school."

"Why should I do it? I'm not her slave. I'm Millicas-sama's Queen, not hers."

"W-Well...Buchou said that it might be easier for him since you know him."

"I only know him because I teach his class. Other than that, I barely know him. Yumi-san..."

She puts on a complicated expression, but then smiles.

"Buchou said you could have Koneko-chan for a day if you bring Hyoudou-kun to the Occult Research clubroom!"

...Having Koneko-chan for a day? Having her for a day!? The whole day!? Is she serious!? Having Koneko-chan for a day...

"Only this once. After this, I have Koneko-chan for a day."

"T-That's what she told me to tell you. So, you will bring Hyoudou-kun?"

"...Fine. Only because I was offered my Koneko-chan. If I have my Koneko-chan then I am perfectly happy."

"...Is Koneko-chan the only girl you notice..."

She muttered something but thanks to my Devils hearing, I caught it.

"No."

"Huh?"

"What you said, the answers no. I don't only see Koneko-chan. Why would you ask or more like mutter something like that? Is it, do you have a crush on me~?"

Her face flushes and she turns away shyly.

"...That's between me and me."

"Aah, I see now. No worries Yumi-san. You are a type of mine also."

She blushes and faces me. Yeah, this girl is into me. I wonder why? I usually come off cold to others. Maybe she likes guys like that? Who knows at this point.

"I-I am a type you like?"

"But of course. Blondes are totally attractive for someone like me. Anyway, let us eat lunch."

She smiles and nods happily. So we start eating. As we are eating, she looks at me happily. After eating the food, we talk together. Well, mostly from her but I did contribute a little to the conversation.

* * *

><p>After lunch, I went to my class, my regular class and started teaching again until the end of the day. Apparently, the ape will get Millicas-sama for me so all I have to do is get Issei-kun. I stand in front of him and look down at him since he's sat down.<p>

"Makoto-sensei. Is there something wrong?"

"You, come with me now."

He does a spit take as lots of girls from the class cry. Geez, what's their problem? I only asked him to follow me. He should do so as I am a sensei. People should listen to me as I am Makoto-sensei!

"W-Why!?"

"Because Rias Gremory wants you. I have been promised something if I deliver you to her. So come along now. You should listen to me anyway as I am a sensei and you are a student. So either come with me or else."

Even though I didn't want to sound threatening, I kind of did as he backs off slightly.

"Come along Issei-kun~"

I put a fake happy smile with a similar tone to match. I'm not a people person.

"...Alright sensei."

"Good. Now follow me."

As he stands up, the girls scream again.

"Nooooooo!"

"Hyoudou can't be with Makoto-senseiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"He's better than hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim!"

Ugh. That's really cruel. We walk out of the classroom and go towards the Occult Research club. Along the way, lots of different comments are made about us. We find our way to the old school building.

"This is her headquarters."

"Her...headquarters? Is she...do you get along with her?"

"That's a complicated question. At best, we have an understanding. Anyway, follow me."

With a nod from him, we go inside the old school building. We go up the stairs as I note various writing on the walls. She's really depressing when she writes "Screw you Sona" and "Don't come in Sona you bitch" or creepy when she puts "I love Akeno" and "Akeno's breasts are the best" in Devils writing. Good thing I don't let Millicas-sama read these on the wall. She's fucking weird writing these things on the wall. Once reaching the Occult Research club, I go into the room which Issei-kun following.

"Ape. I've brought him."

"Don't call me an ape!"

She said as I locate my target. I go over to Koneko-chan and hug her tightly. I rub my face against hers in happy bliss. Then Millicas-sama comes over and hugs me. The norm for us now. I pet his head as I stare into Koneko-chan's lovely eyes.

"...What's wrong Mako-sensei?"

"I was promised that I could have you for the entire day if I bring pervy perverted perv here. So Koneko-chan...will you sit on my lap!? Its always been a dream of mine for you to sit there!"

"...Sure, but I don't recall this promise."

She's going to sit on my lap...wait, did that ape lie to me? She promised me Koneko-chan...Koneko-chan then sits on my lap! Yay! I can cross that off my list! Koneko-chan sat on my lap, done!

"Ooh yeah. The pervs name is Hyoudou Issei-kun. Issei-kun, this girl is my loli girlfriend..."

She sends me a little look.

"...I mean she's one of my cute students. Her name is Toujou Koneko-chan."

"Ah, its nice to meet you."

Issei-kun bowed and introduced himself. However Koneko-chan just gives an emotionless stare before shrugging her shoulders. I then hear the water running through a shower curtain. Hehe, she's having a shower...Koneko-chan in the shower...when I looked at Koneko-chan a little lustfully, she just glared back at me. Hehe, I guess she knows what I am thinking.

"No?"

"...No."

"Uu...I feel complicated."

Then I hear a noise from behind the shower as Yumi-san sits next to me and looks at me shyly. Hehe, I guess this is apart of her crush on me~ I actually feel honoured. Then Akeno-san goes over and hands the ape a towel through the closed curtains.

"Ara Buchou. Your towel."

"Akeno! Come and join me in the shower and let me wash your breasts!"

Ooh...of course that pervert would nose bleed. I then sigh to myself.

"Ape! There is a child here so don't even start your perversions!"

"Stop it with the ape! Doctor!"

Ugh...her Doctor and her need help. The ape comes out a minute later fully dressed. Weird ape. She then lifts up her breasts...what is the point in that? Wait, she is looking at Issei-kun the pervy pervert so...yeah. She would do things like this...when my eyes drifted to Yumi-san briefly, I noticed that she has moved closer to me. Our arms are practically touching.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed the night at your place, so I took a shower now."

"...Ape..."

"I heard that! Don't call me an ape Makoto-sensei! Isn't that a form of bullying!?"

"In class yes. But we aren't in class now ape. So I will call you what I want ape. Ape."

"Stooooooooooooooooooooooop it!"

I chuckle a little as Akeno-san stands forward.

"Ara ara. Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

She introduces herself politely with a smile.

"O-Oh. My name is Hyoudou Issei. N-Nice to meet you too!"

"Don't you dare Akeno! Even if you are very beautiful, you can't steal him from me!"

"I just introduced myself ape."

I shake my head slightly in disappointment as the ape gives a wary look. This is supposed to be a introduction?

"Looks like everyone is here. Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, let me call you Ise."

"Y-Yes."

"We, the Occult Research club, welcome you."

"Eh, ah yes."

"As a Devil."

He makes a dumbfounded face. Then he sits down as I talk with Millicas-sama about his day.

"So Millicas-sama. Anything interesting happen today?"

"Nothing much Nii-sama. But I still want my peerage members!"

I chuckle uneasily. The people I had set up interviews with where...less than what I had been told. Basically, losers. Not just losers but even more so than usual.

"Yep! You will get peerage members!"

"Cool! I can't wait Nii-sama!"

I pet his head as the ape and Issei-kun discuss about being Devils.

"I will get to the point right away. We are all Devils."

No duh. You said that before. Why are they saying such things right now?

"Your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped. You did see the woman with black wings last night, didn't you?"

So, someone else went after him? Geez, they really dislike Issei-kun don't they? Ooh, I have to go and find Raynare to have fun. I still owe her for sending a Fallen Angel to spy on Millicas-sama.

"That's a Fallen Angel. They are former Angels who served God, but they are beings who have fallen to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils."

That's not completely true. Their are some good Fallen Angels, or at least half Fallen Angels.

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

"No no, senpai. That kind of story is hard to take in by a normal student like myself. Is this what members of Occult Research club do?"

"Occult Research club is just a camouflage. It's my hobby. It's actually a gathering place for us Devils."

No shit Sherlock. I sigh slightly at the ape.

"Amano Yuuma."

She suddenly comes up with that. He shifts uncomfortably. Well, I guess being killed by her might of been traumatic. Nothing as bad I am going to do to her. I can't wait to find this bitch. I haven't had a chance to look yet as I have been preoccupied with Millicas-sama and other things like that.

"That day, you were on a date with Amano Yuuma, right?"

"…If you are joking around, then can you please stop now? I don't want to talk about this here."

"This girl is…no, this is a Fallen Angel."

Millicas-sama then smiled up at me. What's he thinking about all of a sudden? Does he want to find that bitch also? Before I could comment on his abnormal smile, she as in the ape talks again.

"This Fallen Angel came in contact with you to accomplish a certain goal. After she accomplished it, she got rid of any record and evidence regarding herself."

"Goal?"

"Yes. To kill you."

"W-Why did she have to kill me!?"

"Calm down, Ise. It couldn't be helped... No, you were just unlucky. There are possessors who weren't killed…"

"What do you mean, unlucky!?"

Unlucky. Raynare will be unlucky when I see her. Ooh, I am all excited now.

"That day, you went on a date with her and then went to the park, where you were killed with spear of light."

"But I'm still alive! More than that, why was I targeted!?"

"The reason why she approached you is so she could check if there is a dangerous thing inside you. She must have received a weak response from it. That's why she took her time checking you. Then she confirmed it. That you were a human who possessed a Sacred Gear."

Yeah, Boosted Gear. I am interested to see it at least a little anyway.

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history."

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear."

Akeno-san continued on after Yumi-san then the ape spoke.

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels. Ise, raise your hand. Do it for me now!"

Issei-kun raised his hand at her request/order. That's what it was. An order rather than a request.

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

"S-Strongest being…? Son Goku from Dragon Ball…?"

D-Did he say Dragon Ball!? Hehe, I want to watch that now...at the same time he said that, Millicas-sama's eyes lit up like a thousand suns.

"Then imagine it, and imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest."

"Lower your arm slowly and stand up."

He gets up from the sofa and lowers his arm.

"Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? You cannot hold back."

"Kamehameha!"

Hahaha! Now this is why I wanted to be here today. Haha, I should've videoed...Yumi-san read my mind! She sent me a small smile as she handed me her phone...she got it on video. She's actually just raised a rank with me. I hug her and rub my face against hers. I do it to people I like. Even if I'm not a Neko-boy or anything, I just love the feeling of a girls face rubbing up against my own.

* * *

><p>"You're amazing, you know that?"<p>

"W-Well, thank you Makoto-sensei. I-I thought you might of wanted a video of it..."

"You read my mind. You have been raised to hugging level."

"Yay! I-I mean, that's nice."

Then as I hugged Yumi-san, Rias-san speaks up.

"Now, open your eyes. In this place which is filled with demonic power, the Sacred Gear will be able to appear more easily."

When he opened his eyes, something appeared on Issei-kun's arm. A gauntlet, a red one at that. So that's the Boosted Gear? It seems to be in its initial form as he has only unlocked it.

"Ooh Nii-sama~ That's it, isn't it?"

"It is. But, it is only in its initial form. It will fully awaken with time."

"What the hell is thiiiiiiiis!?"

He screamed out as he shook his arm in disbelief. Yeah, its a Sacred Gear...

"That's a Sacred Gear. And it belongs to you. Once it appears, you can use it anywhere and anytime as you will. The Fallen Angel, Amano Yuuma, saw your Sacred Gear as a threat and therefore killed you. You called me when you were on the verge of death. I was summoned through this paper."

Rias-san pulls out a single leaflet. Hmph, Millicas-sama uses the same. Well, he makes his familiar and my own to hand them out. And since I'm the only one on his peerage, I am the one who is called constantly.

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. These days there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils. This magic circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiars was disguised as a human and was handing them out in the business district. You got it at that time, Ise. After you were attacked by the Fallen Angel, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned me. Usually my servants like Akeno and the others would be the ones to be summoned."

"Wait! Are Makoto-sensei and this boy Devils also!?"

"Ugh, don't make me feel ill."

I say in disgust. Not because being mistaken for her servant, but I just like annoying Rias-san. She narrows his eyes as I send a playful smirk to her as Millicas-sama waves happily.

"So...you aren't Devils?"

"We are. However, we aren't the apes servants. I am the servant of Millicas-sama, this boy to my right."

"...You serve a child?"

Millicas-sama makes an upset face when Issei-kun said it in a slightly disbelieving tone.

"Yes. This boy is my Master. So, if you even think about mocking him again, then I will have to use my Sacred Gear on you!"

"S-So, sensei has a Sacred Gear also!? Can you make a red gauntlet appear on your arm!?"

"No. Not every Sacred Gear is the same. Mine is more subtle than yours. But mines in a different class right now. So, either apologize to Millicas-sama for the tone of your voice when indirectly addressing him or there will be consequences."

He freaks out and bows to Millicas-sama.

"I-I am sorry!"

"It is ok Hyoudou-san."

So polite and proper. As expected as a child of the Gremory family, and my King.

"Let's introduce everyone anew. Yumi."

"My name is Kiba Yumi. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you."

"…First year. …Toujou Koneko. Pleased to make your acquaintance. …I'm a Devil too."

Yumi-san and Koneko-chan bowed their heads at Issei-kun.

"My name is Himejima Akeno, and I'm in third year. I'm also the Fuku-Buchou of this Occult Research club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu."

"Nii-sama, introduce yourself."

"Why?"

I turned and asked my King. He adopts a smile and holds my hand tightly.

"For me?"

"Ooh geez. Fine. My name is Makoto, not going to reveal my surname because I don't want to. I'm a sensei at this school. Even though I am like this, I am a lolicon. Just to get that on the table now. If you think about stealing Koneko-chan from me then I will destroy you painfully."

"Nii-sama! You didn't have to add that last part!"

"Muu, I was just warning Issei-kun not to think about Koneko-chan."

"...I think he got the point Mako-sensei."

Koneko-chan said with a nod of her head. I looked and saw him nodding his head so fast. Hehe, I've scared him incredibly. That wasn't my intention, I just wanted to scare him slightly. Well, whatever. Then Millicas-sama and Rias-san introduce themselves to the pervert.

"Uu, Nii-sama. Can we go home now?"

"Sure. Are you hungry?"

"Y-Yes."

I adopt a smile and squeeze his hand.

"We can go now. We've done what you wanted. To introduce ourselves to him, yes?"

"That's right Nii-sama."

"Ok. Let us go home then. Come along Koneko-chan. The ape gave me you and as if I would waste this chance."

"...Ok, let us go."

So we three stand up and walk towards the door.

"W-Wait...Makoto-sensei. I need help with homework! Will you please tutor me!?"

I turn to see the desperate looking face of Yumi-san. Obviously she's lying but to what purpose, I haven't discerned.

"Tutoring? Really?"

"I-I'm not lying."

"If you say so. Come along then. I'm cooking so why not."

"O-Ok!"

She comes over and links arms with me! Geez, I never said you could do that. Although she is blonde and cute so if she wants to link arms with me then that's really fine with me. Seeing what Yumi-san is doing, Koneko-chan holds my hand tightly! Hehe, well this fine with me! Blonde Bishoujo and a loli holding onto me...yeah, this is like a paradise for me.

* * *

><p><strong>This is basically a filling Issei in chapter with Yumi appearing. She hadn't appeared before this so I thought it would be good if she was introduced this chapter, already crushing on sensei~ On another note, a loli Vali. When I read that, I literally laughed until I cried, and thought it was the best idea ever. As for Mina Tepes, that is a pretty good idea so I will consider it also! Don't forget that there are still spaces on Millicas' peerage so if there's anyone you want on the peerage please send a review!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Irina, Kuroka, Ravel, Kalawarner, Tsubasa, Reya.**

**Makoto; Koneko, Elmenhilde, Xenovia, Ophis, Serafall, Rossweisse, Yumi (fem Kiba), Mittelt, Vali (fem), Sona.**

**Millicas; Kunou, Bennia, Le Fay, Leonora (fem Leo), Jeanne.**

**Peerage (WIP)**

**Queen; Makoto**

**Knights; Xenovia, Bennia**

**Pawns; Kunou (amount undecided)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A potential peerage member**

**Makoto P.O.V**

A few days after the pervert joined the peerage of the ape and those silly introductions, I had found out that he doesn't even have the amount of demonic power to even make the magic transportation circle to work. I had laughed and cried at the same time. I couldn't keep it in anymore. I was literally laughing for at least twenty minutes, until Millicas-sama told me to stop as he was laughing also. So, we basically laughed at him. Obviously, it wasn't meant to be harmful but I guess it came across as harmful. Millicas-sama apologized but I didn't. I didn't feel the need to apologize.

As I am walking to school, I notice a certain perverted Pawn with a nun. Huh? Doesn't he know that if he is seen with a nun the ape will go insane and start screaming like she always does? Then again, I can sense a certain Sacred Gear inside her. It isn't offensive or defensive. Hmmmmmm, wait, that idiot Fallen Angel dude told me about a girl who would be coming to this town who possessed Twilight Healing. And I think he said her name was...Asia...Argento-san? I think it was that anyway.

Issei-kun looked in my direction and his pupils dilated. I wave happily at him. His eyes open wide when I waved. Then his features turned questioning as a certain girl comes up to me.

"Makoto-sensei. Good morning."

The girl who came over to me was in fact Yumi-san. That girl is pretty weird but she's totally cute so why not? Issei-kun's eyes opened even wider at the appearance of Yumi-san.

"Good morning. Look over there. It seems Issei-kun is being naughty~"

When she looked to where I was pointing, she let out a small gasp then looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Are you going to tell Buchou?"

"No. It isn't like they are harming anyone. And I am sure she will either be told by him or find out someway. Either way, it isn't any of my business. Are you going to reveal all to that ape?"

"...It wouldn't be my place to say. I will leave it alone. Although it still isn't something Hyoudou-kun should do as Buchou's Pawn."

"True~ But like I said, it isn't like they are harming anyone. If anything, I can see a little spark between them. Can't you? I know that pervert likes big breasts, but that girl seems nice. Well, from what I can tell anyway. Well, she is a nun so she has to be nice, right? Either she is actually a nun or cosplaying. Ehehe...Koneko-chan cosplaying..."

She sweatdrops at me as Issei-kun and the nun girl who I think is called Asia Argento-san, if the information from that silly Fallen Angel I killed the other day can be trusted, have disappeared from sight. Also I don't believe that Fallen Angel was lying to me. He wouldn't be so stupid.

"Thinking about Koneko-chan cosplaying? I-I would cosplay for sensei."

"Yeah, naughty schoolgirl getting disciplined by sexy-sensei."

"Yes that would be good...ehehe, I didn't say that!"

I raise an eyebrow as she blushed at my joke. She freaked out slightly then. What was that about all of a sudden? I don't understand that at all. Strange indeed.

"Well Yumi-san. We should be getting to school."

"Y-Yes, we should be getting to school."

So we as in Yumi-san and I head towards the school. Along the way, I notice again this girl keeps moving closer to me. By the time we had actually reached the school, she was practically hanging off my arm. I don't care if she gets close to me, as long as she doesn't trap me in her love dungeon. No, I could actually do that. Trap Yumi-san and Koneko-chan in a sex-dungeon dimension, hehe. That would be something interesting to say the least.

"W-Well, this is it sensei."

"No. I'm teaching your class today Yumi-san. Didn't you know?"

She shook her head at me happily.

"N-No! I had no idea! So, sensei is teaching my class then..."

"That's right. Come along my cute Yumi-san~"

She flushes and nods shyly. So we go towards her class while the usual people greet me and her also. Once getting to class, she sits down and I go towards the sensei's desk.

"Discover your seats my students. It is a test today."

[Ugh...]

They all groan at me. Hehe, sorry kiddies, but this isn't my choice. It is just test time this day.

"Not to worry. It is a general quiz. Shouldn't take more than 30 minutes. Then, you can do what you like for the rest of the lesson."

[Yay!]

Hmmm, I'm not as bad as most are lead to believe. Although, I think I will go and find Raynare soon. I'm getting a little bored of waiting for her to make a move. I want to make her my bitch then leave it to Issei-kun to what to do with her.

"See? I'm not all bad. Now...Momo-san. Could you hand out the test papers please? And Yumi-san, could you collect the homework from the weekend?"

""Yes sensei!""

Hehe, being sensei is fun. And while they do that, I can read manga! Kidding, I wouldn't do such things, although I am tempted as I haven't gotten anything better to do. Momo-san and Yumi-san both do the duties I assigned for them while I sat down at the sensei's desk~ I love being sensei~ It is fun.

After handing out the papers and handing me the homework, those two sit down and start doing the test. As they do the test, I start grading papers. By the time the classed finished for lunch, everyone had pretty much done the test, and I had been given numerous lunch invitations which I had declined as I already have a lunch date today.

This lunch date isn't a normal one either, it is a lunch date for a peerage member for Millicas-sama. Since Millicas-sama is eager, I have been going full force with the gathering peerage members. I think he is a little depressed about Rias-san having so many peerage members. The same for Sona-san.

I simply walk to the roof and activate a magic circle so I can go to the meeting place. As Millicas-sama's Queen and adviser, I will take the responsibilities of looking for peerage members. Although so far, they have all sucked. Not worthy of being in Millicas-sama's peerage.

* * *

><p>Once getting to the place, I sit down and wait for the person to come. It is a local cafe for Devils. Yes, even Devils have cafes in the human world, if you know where to look that is.<p>

{Sorry to keep you waiting~}

Hmmm, it is about time. When I looked, I saw a cute girl around Millicas-sama's age with long, dark purple hair that is tied in a braid and with sleepy golden eyes which are looking straight at me.

"It is nice to see you again, Bennia-san."

{Aah Mako-Nii-chan~}

Strange girl. However, she is a very interesting character to say the least. She'd be my type, if only she was an older loli. I only go for loli's that are near my age. And I know for a fact that she is 12 years old, the same as Millicas-sama, as she told me her age last time.

"Please, sit down. Would you like some jasmine tea? It is my favourite blend."

{Aah~ Tea could be good Nii-chan~}

I don't know why she calls me that. But she's a very promising Knight. That's the piece I think she would be a good Knight for Millicas-sama. Especially considering who her Otou-sama is. Ultimate class Grim Reaper Orcus is her Otou-sama and she has a human Okaa-sama so she is a Demigod so it should be easier to use one Knight piece on her. Of course that's ultimately up to him if he wants her as his Knight as he is the King, however I will give my input and he will trust in me as I haven't steered him wrong before.

{I'm changing sides because I can't follow Hades-sama's way of doing things anymore. Will Millicas-sama consider making me his servant?}

That's what her opening announcement was to me last time. She came to me after I had just finished an interview, so I listened to what she had to say and today is what we are discussing about.

"Waiter."

I called over the waiter who came over immediately.

"Yes sir?"

"Two teas please. Jasmine blend."

"Understood. Two jasmine blend teas coming up."

With that out of the way, I had faced Bennia-san again.

"So. I presume you still want to become Millicas-sama's servant, right?"

{Yes, plus I didn't like the ways of my shitty dad and Hades-sama so I left home.}

"Yes. I had heard about Hades being a bit of a bother as of late. But you know the ties between Devils and Grim Reapers are, strained at best. Although, you seem to be a good Grim Reaper if such a thing exists."

{Hey! Are you doubting my reasons?}

"To be perfectly honest, yes I am. Even saying that, it isn't anything personal to yourself. I am just wary of everyone who wants to become close to Millicas-sama. So, the reasons you wanted to join his peerage again? Is it because he is a Maou-sama's son?"

When I asked, she froze slightly before answering with a voice that I completely believe.

{Well that's a factor. But Millicas-sama is an up and coming Devil. Strong boy will be gaining a strong peerage in the future which I would like to be apart of~}

"Is that the case?"

I ask as the tea comes. I take a sip of tea as we discuss the advantages of her becoming Millicas-sama's Evil Piece or servant I guess the word is. However Millicas-sama doesn't think of us as servants, but family. By the end of the meeting, I am confident that she is not only telling the truth about her reasons and her skills, but also I believe Millicas-sama will benefit with having a friend his own age to talk with. While we are closer than close, he must want people his own age to talk to also. I know I would if I was his age.

Plus a Grim Reaper on a peerage would be an advantage to say the least. As low class Grim Reapers are stronger than average middle class Devils and she is stronger than a low class Grim Reaper and I think stronger than mid class Grim Reapers also.

"Well Bennia-san. I will be in contact and I will let you know a day when you can meet with Millicas-sama personally."

{Thanks Nii-chan~}

I stand up and shake her hand which she returned. After that, I had returned to school to finish off the day.

* * *

><p>...The school day finishes and I am currently explaining to Millicas-sama how the meeting went. As I am, that ape interrupts me.<p>

"Don't ever get close to the Church again. To us Devils, the Church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a spear of light. Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists who are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God. More so if it is an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear. That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death, Ise."

"Geez, you are harsh."

When I commented, the ape glared at me.

"I'm harsh!? How am I harsh!?"

"In the way you speak to him. It is very condescending."

"Condescending? Right now, I am superior to him. I am his Master."

"Yeah...if you say so ape."

She might be stronger now, but I bet he will surpass her soon in power. Even Millicas-sama is stronger than the ape.

"He's right Nee-sama. You shouldn't use such a tone when addressing Hyoudou-san."

"Don't gang up on me! I'm beautiful!"

Millicas-sama and I look to one another before shaking our heads. We then get back into conversation with one another about Bennia-san. I've had a few reservations about Bennia-san as I originally didn't know what her motives where but I had finally figured out what they were.

"So you think the Knight piece Nii-sama?"

"I do yes. I believe she would be a very good Knight. However, it is your choice Millicas-sama."

"What are you two talking about? Millicas? Have you found someone you want?"

We both sigh at the ape. Yeah, even Millicas-sama sighed at the ape.

"No disrespect Nee-sama, but this is a matter for the Millicas Gremory peerage."

She looks betrayed. Well, it isn't like we butt into her affairs, she usually just tells us anyway. But if Millicas-sama wants to keep quiet then he can keep quiet. Just then, Akeno-san went over to the ape.

"Akeno, did something happen?"

"We received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke."

So they are going hunting? Millicas-sama looks at me...he wants to go also. Geez, well I guess so.

"Hey ape. You mind if Millicas-sama and I come along?"

"Don't call me an ape Makoto-sensei! But, fine whatever. Do what you want."

"We will do what we want ape."

She growls but looks away. So we all gather and made our way to the location specified in the hunt. It seems to be Stray Devil Visor. Well, that's fine with me as I could use to release. However, I doubt that I would have fun like I want as they always take the fun away from me.

* * *

><p>When arriving at this building, I can already smell blood. Well, Millicas-sama did want to come and it isn't like he hasn't seen or smelt blood before so he will be fine.<p>

"…Smell of blood."

"Don't worry Koneko-chan~ I will protect you with my life!"

"...No need for that Mako-sensei."

Muu, I want to become Koneko-chan's hero~ Yumi-san then comes over to me and hugs my arm in between her breasts.

"You can protect me if you want Makoto-sensei."

"I see. Well you are a Knight, so shouldn't you protect the Queen? Aka, me?"

"...You have a point but..."

I pat her head. Damn blonde is growing on me. If this Bennia-san does become apart of Millicas-sama's peerage then I need someone my age also! I'm sure I can get Millicas-sama to get someone my age into his peerage.

Pinch!

I felt someone pinch my butt. When I looked around, it was Yumi-san. Pervert. When I looked at her, she just looked away. Since when did she become such a pervert? Hmmm, I guess behind that beautiful face, there is a secret pervert.

"Like my butt, do we?"

"..."

She didn't say anything, only blushed a deep crimson colour. Then that ape Gremory spoke to the perverted Issei-kun.

"Ise, it's a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight."

"Wait, are you serious!? I'm positive that I won't be of much use!"

"Yes. It's still impossible now."

Well at least she is honest about such things.

"But you can watch what a Devils battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the servants have."

"Explain? The traits servants have?"

Rias-san nodded.

"Devils, who are the Master, give traits to those who will become their servants. …Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and also about the history of Devils."

Rias-san starts to explain about the current situation of the Devils.

"Long time ago, there was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

Yumi-san continues after the ape as she held my hand. Real subtle Yumi-san. Well, whatever I am too tired to care right now. Been a long busy day at school and the meeting with Bennia-san and all that drama.

"The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies."

Akeno-san continues on from there.

"I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. Even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even though the Fallen Angels and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble."

Then, the ape speaks again to Issei-kun.

"Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the Evil Piece."

"Evil Piece?"

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game chess to their servant Devils. It was also sarcasm, because most of the servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a King. In our case, that is me. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of Queen, Knight, Rook, Bishop and Pawn. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with peerage."

"Popular? You mean the Chess rule?"

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, high class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their servant Devils. We call it the Rating Game. Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their pieces and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called piece collect where they gather humans with talents and make them into their Pieces. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status."

Rating Games. I can't wait until Millicas-sama can do one. I'm sure there will be people there who can give me a fun time~ I can't wait to see the strength of people in the games~

"Buchou, what is my role and traits? And what piece am I?"

"Ise, you are..."

She stopped there. The naughty Devil-chan is here~ Ooh I so wish I could play with the Devil-chan~

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?"

A low voice which is coming from below the ground.

"Stray Devil Visor. We are here to eliminate you."

Rias-san says this to Visor. I wanna kill already! Muu, I don't like this at all. I want just play~ But no one ever lets me play~ And I can't play in front of Millicas-sama as it might be a little bad if he saw me going fully sadistic on someone.

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa…"

The abnormal laughter echoes around us.

It's a grotesque being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster.

It's holding something that looks like a spear in both of its hands.

The lower body of the monster has four fat legs with sharp claws. And it also has a snakes tail. Ewww, disgusting~ Why doesn't it look normal? Freak of nature~

"Leaving your Masters side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your haaaaaaair!"

The monster barks, but Rias-san just laughs with her nose.

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yumi!"

"Yes!"

Yumi-san who was holding onto me shot off at Visor. It seems I wont get to play with the Devil-chan. I pout as Yumi-san starts dancing around the Devil-chan with her speed.

"Yumi's position is Knight. Its trait is speed. Those who become a Knight have their speed increased."

The monster is using its spear to attack, but it didn't seem like it will hit.

"And Yumi's ultimate weapon is swords."

In that instant, Yumi-san used her speed to cut off the arms of that thing. Uu, I wanted to hurt it.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"This is Yumi's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, she becomes the fastest Knight."

"But we will get a strong Knight, wont we Nii-sama?"

I smile and nod at him. We will get Knights who are strong also. Then...Koneko-chan! Noooooo! I know she wont be hurt but for my Koneko-chan to fight...

"Next is Koneko. She is a Rook. The trait of a Rook is its..."

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!"

The thing used its foot to try and crush Koneko-chan. However my super loli wasn't crushed as she held the foot from crushing her. She's super amazing after all~

"The trait of a Rook is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defence. It's impossible for a Devil with that caliber to stamp on Koneko. It can't crush her."

Koneko-chan completely lifts up the monster.

"…Fly"

Koneko-chan jumps high and punches into the monster's stomach very sharply.

BANG!

The enormous body of the monster gets thrown backwards. I rush over and act all worried! Koneko-chan! I hugged her as she makes a weirdly cute face.

"...Get off me!"

"No! What if you had gotten hurt!? Next time, send her in. If she gets crushed, no one would bother crying."

I pointed to the ape with my thump. The ape frowned as Akeno-san stepped forward. Hehe, I just find annoying Rias-san fun. Maybe because I'm a little of a sadist? I like seeing her in emotional pain? I do it to others also, just mainly her though.

"Lastly, Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou. Ara ara, what should I do?"

"Akeno is a Queen. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Fuku-Buchou of our club who has all the traits of Knight, Bishop, and Rook."

"Guuuuuu…!"

The monster stares at Akeno-san. Akeno-san makes a fearless laugh after seeing the monster's gaze.

"Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?"

Akeno-san puts her hands towards the sky.

FLASH!

Next instant, the sky sparkles, and a lightning bolt strikes down the monster.

"Gagagagagagagagagagagagaaa!"

The monster gets electrified violently.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist."

"Sorry, that title belongs to me. Just wait until I find my victim. I will destroy her."

I am of course referring to Raynare. I just want to punish her badly.

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, ok? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohohoho!"

I turn to Millicas-sama with a pout. Noticing my pout, he decided to question it.

"Whats wrong Nii-sama?"

"I wanna torture the naughty Devil-chan also!"

"Ok Nii-sama. I will ask Nee-sama."

Damn straight. He goes over and pulls on Rias-sans shirt. She turns to him.

"What is it Millicas?"

"Erm...Nii-sama wants fun also."

"You mean...ugh. When he has fun, it creeps me out."

I gather the mist around her and teleport her away. Heh, can't do anything now, can you?

"W-What happened to Buchou!?"

Issei-kun yelled desperately as I step forward. Akeno-san backed off her attack. Yeah, it is Makoto fun-time now.

"I just got rid of her. She can't say anything now, can she?"

"What do you mean, got rid of her!? Is she dead!?"

"Nope~ She's just back at the clubroom, probably wondering what the hell just happened. But now it is my turn~"

I go over the Visor and smile happily.

"Hello Stray Devil Visor. I am going to be your entertainer tonight. No, I meant that you're going to be my entertainment tonight. So show us your teeth so I can do some dentistry work."

The monster-san looks scared as I briefly send Millicas-sama to an alternate dimension. Children shouldn't see this. I go over to the monsters head and forcibly open its mouth. Tears comes from its eyes as I hold one of its teeth in my hands.

PULL!

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Oo~ Did it hurt~ Please tell me~ I love it when they scream~ Ooooo~! I am feeling so excited now~ Can you feel the excitement from me monster-san~?"

"P-Please don't!"

Seeing my smile, it cried for me to stop. However, I just gather some demonic power and fashion it into a sword.

STAB!

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

I just stabbed it in the eye! Oooooooooooh yeah~

"I'm certainly feeling your pain course through my body~ Scream as loud as you want as no one can hear you~ It seems I will have to call you One-eyed Bandit now~!"

Blood pours down its face. Since it has no arms anymore, it can't wipe the blood away. Poor Devil-chan~

"P-Please kill me!"

"Ooo, not yet my pet."

PULL!

I pulled out another tooth and burned it away while Visor screams! It gets me all excited seeing the monster-chan writhe in pain~ After that, I have more fun with Visor until it got boring so I summoned Millicas-sama back.

"Can I kill it Nii-sama?"

"Sure~ I had my fun~"

"I'm glad you had fun Nii-sama!"

I walk back to the others as Millicas-sama walks towards Visor.

"Have you got any last words naughty monster-san?"

"..."

It can't talk as I pretty much beat it within an inch of its life. Calling me a shorty wasn't nice~

"I will take your silence as a no. Goodbye naughty monster-san."

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Millicas-sama shot out a large volume of power of destruction. Bigger than anything the ape can muster up. It has vanished now. Millicas-sama rushes and hugs me.

"That was great Nii-sama! Next time I hope its just us who deals with the naughty bad guy!"

"Me too~"

Just then, the ape came back looking angry.

"I don't find it funny doing that to..."

"Bye."

"W-Wait! Noooooooooooooo don..."

I then make her disappear again via my Longinus.

"Well, that's it folks. Time to go home."

I go over and look at Koneko-chan who just holds out her hand! Yay! She wants me to hold her hand!

"Y-You want me to hold your hand!?"

"...Yes."

She actually said it! So I oblige and hold her hand tightly while crying anime happy tears. Hehe, I'm so happy right now. With that, everyone starts heading home! But then suddenly Issei-kun gets in front of me.

"Wait! Makoto-sensei. Since you teleported Buchou away, I was wondering if you knew what I was? You know, as a servant?"

"You, are a Pawn."

It seems I have just crushed his dreams if his face is anything to go by. Well, being a Pawn is great as it was something that can become a Bishop, Rook, Knight or Queen. So it is a very grand piece as it can adapt to any situation. After that, we headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I added Bennia earlier than the Light Novel, way earlier. But I wanted Millicas to have a peerage member and a love interest at this time and the others can't appear yet for various reasons. So yeah, she's going to be his Knight from next chapter onwards!<strong>

**About the review about Chelia Blendy, I had been thinking about a healing character and I couldn't choose between them, so Chelia is pretty perfect as she can be expanded on also so I will think about it deeply. **

**And Le Fay would make a great other Bishop as she is a magician so she's definitely one of the Bishops. A few reviews about Jeanne being a Pawn? She could perhaps be one of the Pawns. And her appearance of Miu from Koihime. Well I had a look and I think that appearance would suit Jeanne as a 12/13 year old.**

**Lastly, I think Leonora would be best suited as a Rook, to increase the strength of her demonic beasts. And Mizore, maybe not a peerage member, but perhaps a familiar?**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Irina, Kuroka, Ravel, Kalawarner, Tsubasa, Reya, Asia.**

**Makoto; Koneko, Elmenhilde, Xenovia, Ophis, Serafall, Rossweisse, Yumi (fem Kiba), Mittelt, Vali (fem), Sona, Gasper (fem).**

**Millicas; Kunou, Bennia, Le Fay, Leonora (fem Leo), Jeanne.**

**Peerage (WIP)**

**Queen; Makoto**

**Knights; Xenovia, Bennia**

**Rooks; Leonora (1 Mutated)**

**Bishops; Le Fay**

**Pawns; Kunou (2 Pawns)**


	8. Chapter 8

**The nun saving**

**Makoto P.O.V**

"So Millicas-sama. This Bennia-san will becoming soon as per your request."

I had set up a meeting with Bennia-san for Millicas-sama. He wanted to meet her as soon as possible so I set it up for two days after the little hunt we did with the Gremory group. Wait, no. I can't call them that as there are two Gremory peerages in the human town of Kuoh so I will call them the apes group. Yes, the apes group will do after all. The apes group. Ape. Mega ape!

"Thank you Nii-sama. I can hardly wait to meet her."

I smile slightly. He's always saying about new peerage members and this girl is by my accounts, someone who would be the best from what I have seen so far. So, Bennia-san will most likely be added to Millicas-sama's peerage. Even as a Knight I believe. Of course Millicas-sama trusts my judgment and I don't want to disappoint.

"Yes. I am sure you and Bennia-san will get along famously."

"Hehe. I hope so~"

I shake my head at Millicas-sama to his confusion. So, I start to explain.

"No, I know so. She's your age and I guess she will be placed into your school once the meetings go well. And then she will become your Knight. Isn't that something you wanted? Well, I am sure you will be able to judge her for yourself."

"I am sure that I will Nii-sama."

So we wait and wait until finally a few minutes later, the Grim Reaper Bennia-san comes forward from the ceiling. Well, it isn't the way I would enter but to each their own I guess. Once seeing Bennia-sans face, Millicas-sama's face immediately turned a little red like this hair. Ooh, you player~

{My Nii-chan~ Is this Millicas-sama~?}

I confirm with a nod then I gesture to Millicas-sama.

"This boy is Millicas Gremory-sama. Millicas-sama. This girl is Bennia-san."

Millicas-sama stands up and bows.

"M-My name is Millicas. Pleasure to meet you."

Millicas-sama introduced himself like a proper nobleman from the prestige clan of Gremory. Bennia-san then bows respectfully.

{My name is...Bennia.}

That's her introduction. Ok. Well, lets get this party started.

"Ok Millicas-sama, Bennia-san. Please start conversing about what you both want out of this."

"Ok Nii-sama!"

{Understood Nii-chan.}

So like that, they start discussing about the various roles and other things they will need to know about one another while I get the documents and other things ready for school tomorrow. I am listening in on their conversation so I know what's happening between the two.

As they are conversing, they both end up giggling to one another like old friends. Seal the deal Millicas-sama. You can have this girl as your friend and then maybe you can fall in love and then they can share a bed and I can finally share a bed with Koneko-chan and Yumi-san as opposed to sharing a bed with Millicas-sama which I do right now.

"That's a pretty interesting story Bennia-san."

{Yes, and the best part was when the idiots thought it was a giraffe!}

"Hahahaha! A giraffe!? That's amazing Bennia-san!"

Well, they are getting along quite well indeed. I am happy about this current development. Now they are laughing weirdly to one another. Hehe...is this peerage going to be full of children? I want someone at least my age in the peerage. I will lose my sanity if it is all children and I am the only teenager. As long as the person isn't an ape and hopefully a loli then I will hug that girl and add her to my loli harem. But that dream keeps going further and further away from me.

After about an hours talk between the two, they finally stop talking.

"So Millicas-sama, Bennia-san. What is your mutual decision?"

"I want her Nii-sama!"

{I want to join the peerage~}

"Well, that's that then. Please make absolutely sure. Spend more time together. Is that ok?"

They both nod and leave the room, to spend more time together I suppose. I wouldn't want Millicas-sama to rush his decision. Even if I think the girl is the right way to go, it couldn't hurt if they send a little more time together in the meantime. So while they are spending more time together, I can sort out my lesson plans.

"Makoto-sensei..."

When I looked behind me, it was Yumi-san. Why is she here? Stalking me? Stalker.

"Is there something wrong Yumi-san?"

"...This is a little embarrassing but I need help with a class project. Usually, they are pretty easy but I find this one harder than previous ones. If it isn't too much trouble then, could you please help me?"

Trouble with a class project. I see. I am sure she just wants to get close to me. Personally, I don't know why as I am apparently cold to everyone so why would she even choose to get a crush on me? If she has a crush on that is.

"Sure. Please sit here. Obviously I can't do it for you, but I can give you pointers."

She nods and sits next to me.

"Makoto-sensei. There's something I also want to ask you."

"Oh? What's that?"

"..."

She suddenly went quiet. Well I might as well ask her a question.

"Yumi-san. This isn't about a project, is it?"

"...No. It isn't about a project. I just wanted to spend time with you. So we could get closer."

"Oh? Why do you want to get closer to me?"

She blushes and just looks away. Ooh Yumi-san~ I pet her head then hug her.

"Ma-Makoto-sensei?"

"I'm not as cold as what people believe, you know? I can be a very nice person. It is just the way I was raised. Don't trust anyone because they will betray you. Obviously I don't believe that now. But when I was growing up, I had no choice but to believe it. Maybe that's why I come off as a cold person when I'm really not."

"I-I see. So...can we spend time together Makoto-sensei?"

I nod at her. I don't mind spending time with Yumi-san as she is cute. And a little funny. So the rest of that day, Yumi-san and I spent it together and Bennia-san and Millicas-sama became quite good friends.

* * *

><p>...A couple of days later, Bennia-san finally became Millicas-sama's Knight. Yes, Millicas-sama made her his Knight. Apparently, they are getting close quite quickly. I guess they are both children and it is easier to make friends when younger than I am. Damn, that makes me sound old, even though I am only seventeen years old.<p>

"I am so happy now! That's two members of my peerage!"

Millicas-sama cheered happily. Bennia-san also cheered happily. Ooh geez, two twelve year olds. This is going to be interesting to say the least.

{I'm so happy right now~}

"So am I Bennia-san! Now, you have to hand out leaflets starting tonight!"

She makes a dumbfounded face as Millicas-sama explains to Bennia-san about the leaflet handing out. After the explanation, she frowned slightly.

{That sounds like grunt work to me.}

"It is I suppose. But it is only for a few days Bennia-san. I'm sorry but that's what we have to do when starting out as Devils. Even I had to do it."

She gives me a happy look before looking at Millicas-sama who she affectionately calls Millicas-kun. I suppose I should also call Millicas-sama, Millicas-kun. We are close so I should drop the honorific sama, and add kun instead. I just find it hard to get that close to someone besides Koneko-chan as she is such a super loli.

{Then, I can't wait to start~}

"Don't worry Bennia-san! I will make sure you live a completely happy life!"

{I'm sure you will Millicas-kun~}

Well another member of the family has been added. I seriously hope that someone my age joins the peerage or I might actually cry if I'm around children all day everyday.

"Well! School time now. Bennia-san, I took the liberty to get you into Millicas-sama's class at school and you start today so please get your uniform on. It is in your closet."

{Wow, Mako-Nii-chan did all that?}

"Yes, I did. I presume you would want to be near Millicas-sama all day?"

She tilts her head down, and I believe that a small blush was dusting her cheeks. Ooh that's wonderful. Millicas-sama will get a little girlfriend~

{That's right Nii-chan.}

"Then hop upstairs and get your uniform on."

{Understood Nii-chan.}

So with that, Bennia-san ran up the stairs, while I start teasing Millicas-sama.

"Millicas-sama. Isn't Bennia-san a pretty girl?"

"Nii...Nii-sama!? What are you talking about!?"

"Hehe, Bennia-san. She's pretty, isn't she?"

"Nii-sama! You can't have her! Oops..."

Can't have her? Geez, she's twelve years old. I like my loli's my age, or older. He couldn't of thought...wait, don't tell me that he is actually liking Bennia-san?

"I don't want her. I have my Koneko-chan."

"W-Well...as long as that is cleared up...Nii-sama, Bennia-san is really pretty."

"That she is. And I think she would make you a great little girlfriend. But don't rush into anything, ok?"

"I-I know Nii-sama. I wouldn't do anything like that until we get to know one another better than we do now."

I had to release a little chuckle as Bennia-san came down in her uniform. Millicas-sama's face immediately went bright red upon seeing Bennia-san in her uniform. Young crushes. Seeing Millicas-sama's blushing face, Bennia-san decided to question it.

{Aye~ Whats with your face Millicas-kun~?}

"O-Oh, nothing. Nii-sama...I want to...walk with..."

"Millicas-sama. I actually have something's to do this morning. So, is it alright if you and Bennia-san walk alone?"

I knew what he wanted to say so I just came up with a little lie. He sent me a thankful gaze.

"Y-Yes that's fine! Lets go Bennia-san!"

{Right Millicas-kun!}

So, those two rush out of here while giggling to one another. Well, I guess I will go towards my school also. Once out of the house, I head in the direction of the school. I've never done this before. Going to Kuoh academy, high school version before first. I always go towards Millicas-sama's school first. This is kind of strange. I never pictured this before.

"Makoto-sensei!"

Hehe, someone called for me. But today it wasn't Yumi-san, it was Issei-kun. What does he want all of sudden? I looked at him briefly before looking ahead.

"Issei-kun. What a surprise. Is there something I can help you with?"

"W-Well, you've been a Devil for awhile now, right?"

"Yes. That is correct."

"And, it is important that we shouldn't mix with nuns and others from the Church."

I see where he is going with this.

"You are thinking about that nun, Asia Argento-san."

"Yeah. I don't think she is safe. I get the feeling that she is in danger from what happened last night."

"And you want to help her? Well, I know that the Fallen Angels and her have a connection based on what Rias-san was saying yesterday, but until we know how far Raynare is connected to the Fallen Angels..."

In my way, I was trying to help, although I don't think I did it right.

"...I see."

"But, don't worry Issei-kun. I am going to go and find Raynare soon so I can torture her for you. She has hurt my student a few times and she isn't getting away with it much longer."

"I understand sensei!"

"Good, now aren't you supposed to be resting? From yesterday I mean?"

"Y-Yes...I should be."

"Then, I will pretend that I didn't see you if the ape asks. Ooh, if you are looking for that nun, I can sense a Sacred Gear like hers coming from that direction."

I point towards a certain park. He looks at me confused, but then it becomes clear.

"I-I see...then I best be making tracks sensei."

"Ok. See you later Issei-kun."

With that, we depart from one another. He's going to his nun and I have a school to go to.

* * *

><p>...By the end of the day, Millicas-sama had instructed Bennia-san to hand out leaflets while I work on stuff for school and so does Millicas-sama. However my work and his work differs. He does class-related work while I have to do sensei-related work. Apparently, the ape and her gang have gone to do weird contract things, besides Issei-kun who I don't know where he is.<p>

"Did you have a great day with Bennia-san, Millicas-sama?"

"I-I...did Nii-sama."

"That's good~ I'm glad she's already working out as your..."

I couldn't finish my sentence as a flash of light appeared in my eyes. It was the apes group minus Issei-kun. Rias-san, and the others come back. It seems like they have come back. We all get into conversations with myself getting into one with Yumi-san and Koneko-chan like always.

Sometime later, an injured Issei-kun comes into the clubroom. Ooh geez, what happened to him? He's placed on the couch.

"W-What happened Ise?"

"I was attacked by...Raynare."

Oooh, so Raynare is being a bitch again. Well, that's that then. I will go and find Raynare and kill the fucking bitch. Then the ape starts explaining about the situation but then Issei-kun jumps up!

"No! Didn't you hear what they said Buchou!? They are going to take Asia's Sacred Gear, tonight!"

So they are going to take the nuns Sacred Gear. Millicas-sama is looking at me. Ooh great, I'm going to have to go and save the nun, aren't I? Millicas-sama drags me aside from them as the ape and Issei-kun have an argument.

"Nii-sama...I think we should go and save this nun for Hyoudou-san."

"You want to get involved? What about if they are acting with all the other Fallen Angels?"

"...So you wont do it?"

I internally sigh to myself then I blink.

"I will. I don't care if that Raynare is working with other Fallen Angels or not. If you want to save the nun, then we can go and save the nun. Either way it is fine with me."

"Ok then Nii-sama! So, when Bennia-san comes back, let us go and save the nun!"

"Yes. Just don't tell the ape as she would only say that you are being reckless or something."

"Ok Nii-sama."

So we wait for Bennia-san to come back, which she does a few minutes later. We explain what's happening and head out to rescue the nun. Finally, some action. I wont have to worry about these two. As, even though they are young, they are strong.

We find ourselves outside a Church. From the presence inside, there's definitely a Fallen Angel and some others also.

"Ok, first we need..."

"A map Millicas-sama. Its basic in every strategy."

From our location, I spread out the map of the Church. I had a feeling we would be doing this sooner or later so I acquired this map.

"Besides the sanctuary, there is also a dormitory. The sanctuary looks suspicious."

I point at the sanctuary.

{So we can ignore the dormitory then?}

"Most likely Bennia-san. Most stray exorcist groups usually make some alteration to the sanctuary. They usually perform suspicious rituals under the sanctuary."

{Why?}

She told me her doubt. I make a bitter smile.

"It's the place they used to respect as a holy place, and by doing something that rejects God there, it makes them satisfied because it's an insult to God. Because they loved God, because they were rejected by God, they purposely cast evil spells under the sanctuary as a representation for their hatred. The sanctuary is located right behind the entrance. I think we can go straight in. The problem is to find the door to the basement once we get in the sanctuary, and also if we can defeat the assassins waiting for us."

"So that's the plan then. Bennia-san, Nii-sama. Lets go and save Asia Argento-san!"

"Understood."

{Yes Millicas-kun~}

So we three go towards the door and basically force it open. We walk inside the sanctuary.

* * *

><p><strong>Millicas P.O.V<strong>

We had walked inside and are looking around for the nun named Asia Argento-san.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

Then a clap echoes through the sanctuary. Someone who looks like a priest shows up from behind the pillar.

"Aah? Three newcomers!? Wait, I know you! Red hair, red eyes. Son of the famous strong Maou Sirzechs! Hehehehehehhe! What a pleasure to meet you my dear boy! Such a heartwarming sight to see! Two children and Onii-sama as their guard!"

"Hello stray exorcist. My name is Millicas Gremory. And we have come for the nun girl Asia Argento-san. Could you please be nice and tell us where the nun girl might be?"

I asked politely. The priest man moved a thump to the front...the altar.

"Well, there is a hidden stairs under that altar. From there you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual."

"How nice. Thank you for sharing that information with us priest-san. Now, we will be on our way."

"Ah, not so fast youngling! It is time to dance boy!"

The priest-san pulls out a gun and a blade-less sword. A few seconds later, a sword made of hard light appeared. The boy pointed the gun at me, and shot it! However, Nii-sama used his mist to stop the attack immediately. Heh, Nii-sama wouldn't let anyone hurt me if he can help it.

"That's naughty priest boy. Bennia-san!"

{Yes boss-man!}

On my command, Bennia-san shot from beside me with her scythe in hand. Using the newly acquired Knights speed toppled with her own speed as a Grim Reaper, she closed the distance quite quickly. She really is best suited to that piece.

GIIN!

There are sparks between Bennia-sans scythe and the priest's blade of light. So he was able to react to Bennia-sans speed. Even if only a little.

"Lets see what Bennia-san can do, yeah?"

I nod at Nii-sama as the priest-san and Bennia-san start having a duel with blades. She's fast. She can even leave afterimages of herself to confuse the enemy. The priest boy swings his sword at a Bennia-san, only to cut right through an afterimage. She's basically playing with the priest-san.

"Damn girl! You are insanely fast!"

The priest getting frustrated starts shooting out in random directions and swinging his sword also. But each time he does, all he gets is the afterimage. Bennia-san is very fast. Maybe even as fast as Yumi-san. They could be on par with one another.

{Impressive. You are quite strong for a human.}

"Ahaha! You too! A Knight, huh!? Not even a single blind spot! This is great! Yes yes, this is what I'm talking about. Lately, I haven't had an awesome battle like this! I was about to cry because of it! Hmmm! Hmmm! I'm going to kill you!"

{Then. It is time to get serious.}

Suddenly, Bennia-san stood still. The priest smirks and points the gun at her head. As he pulls the trigger, she moves at an incredibly fast speed and...

Slash!

She slashed at him. But the thing about Grim Reapers...

"W-What is this!?"

{Grim Reapers death-scythes damage the soul. Depending how strong the Grim Reaper, depends on the damage. You must have a pretty strong soul to still be able to stand against my scythe.}

"And that's pretty much it, priest-san. Now, get lost."

BUZZ!

With a wave of his hand, Nii-sama sent a violent wave of wind made up of magic at the priest. The priest-san was immediately blasted through the wall. I guess Nii-sama was being nice today. He could've killed him easily. However, the priest then stands up.

"Wow! Seriously feeling it from Onii-chan and the children! Next time boys and girl! We will dance again."

The priest then ran away at a high speed.

"Hmph, loser. Shall we go Millicas-sama, Bennia-san?"

Agreeing with him, we went towards the hidden room with the alter. There are stairs which we went down immediately.

{So Millicas-kun, Nii-chan~? What did I get?}

"Hmmm, you did well Bennia-san. Quite speedy."

Nii-sama gave...somewhat praise.

"You did great Bennia-san! That man couldn't keep up with you!"

{Aah, to hear that from the King and Queen is quite spectacular.}

After the stairs, there is a single passage. Sometimes there are doors in both side of the wall. So this is a basement huh. Nii-sama pointed ahead to the farthest door.

"I sense a Fallen Angel in that direction. Lets hurry."

We ran towards the big door and stand outside. I face both Nii-sama and Bennia-san.

"Are you both ready?"

"Yup."

{I'm ready Millicas-kun~}

So, with that out of the way, Nii-sama and I opened the big doors. Once open...

"I-Its you!"

"Hehehe, hello Raynare. I see you are as weird looking as always."

Then I noticed a girl next to this Fallen Angel girl. A girl with long blonde hair. This girl must be Asia Argento-san. We can get to her. I gesture to Nii-sama who nods and secretly sends his mist from his Longinus to Asia Argento-san.

"Y-You're too late! The ritual is about to..."

Asia-san then is teleported to Nii-sama's arms. Hmm, well that was easy. Nii-sama hands Asia-san to Bennia-san who nods and goes up the stairs with Asia-san.

"What was that Raynare? We were too late? Yes, most likely as you have pretty much nearly killed the girl. But, you didn't get her Sacred Gear. Now, I get to have some fun. Millicas-sama, would you like to take out the priests?"

"Ok Nii-sama! Set up the wide range circle!"

"Yes."

Nii-sama sends a magic circle in front of me. I gather up the power of destruction. The circle is basically to make my attack wide range. There's no way I could create such a wide range blast to take them all out at once. However with Nii-sama's circle, it will make the attack cover the whole area.

"Attack!"

Raynare shouted at the priests which charge. However, I release my power of destruction at the circle. The circle meets the power of destruction and my block of power of destruction has turned into a wide range blast!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The blast annihilates the enemy forces easily. The only one left is Raynare. And that's only because Nii-sama protected her as he wants to play with her. If Nii-sama wasn't here, it could've taken a little longer. The circle doesn't make the attack stronger or anything, it just makes the attack wider. Raynare, seeing her forces wiped out, looks shocked.

"Y-You..."

"Ara, Raynare. This boy is the son of Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge. He is incredibly talented and he just beat all your little pathetic forces. And trying to kill a nun, how dirty of you. Millicas-sama, allow me to play, and ask Rias-san to look after you tonight. I'm going to be a little busy."

"Understood Nii-sama! Please have fun!"

He sends me a smirk and heads towards Raynare who is crying. Hehe, Nii-sama is going to have fun. Well, if Nii-sama is going to have fun then I am happy for him. I then head upstairs and I hear her screams coming from Nii-sama's location. He's going to have fun~

Once I had gotten upstairs, I see that Nee-sama and peerage. The girl, Asia-san is on a pew. Hyoudou-san is holding her hand and is crying. I looked to Bennia-san who shook her head. The girl, died. We came a little late. However, Nee-sama has a plan. I can see it in her eyes. I would reincarnate her, but Hyoudou-san and Asia-san have a connection and since he is on Nee-sama's team, I can let Nee-sama have the healing girl. However, I will get my healer also!

"Millicas. Has the Fallen Angel been taken care of?"

"Nii-sama is having fun. He told me to tell you to take care of me tonight."

"I see. Well, I am sure Makoto-sensei is going to be busy with his...fun."

Nee-sama then produces a Bishop Evil Piece and shows it to Hyoudou-san.

"That is?"

"Ise, this is a Bishop chess piece."

"Huh?"

He made an idiotic voice because of the sudden answer.

"I'm late in telling you this now but a Devil with a peerage receives 15 chess pieces in total, made up of 8 Pawns, 2 Knights, 2 Bishops, 2 Rooks, and 1 Queen. Same as in an actual chess game. I already used one of my Bishop, but I still have another one left."

Nee-sama then went to Asia-san and placed the Evil Piece on her chest.

"The Bishops role is to support the other members of the group. This girl's healing power could be useful as a Bishop. It never happened before, but I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil."

A crimson demonic power surrounds Nee-sama's body.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my Bishop, be delighted with your new life!"

The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia-sans body. After a short while, Asia-san opens her eyes.

"Huh?"

Rias-Nee-sama gives me a warm smile.

"I resurrected her because I wanted her power that can even heal a Devil. Fufufu, Ise, from now on, you'll protect her. Since you will be her senior Devil."

Asia-san raises her upper body. She looks around and finds Hyoudou-san.

"…Ise-san?"

He hugged Asia-san who looks puzzled.

"Let's go home, Asia."

* * *

><p>...The next day, we are all in the clubroom after school. Asia-san has been introduced to everyone and now we are waiting for Nii-sama to return. He sent word saying he will be here soon with something called Misa. I don't know what or who that is but Nii-sama said it would be a little surprise.<p>

"Ugh, geez. Where is he already!?"

"Buchou, please calm down. Makoto-sensei said he would be here soon."

Yumi-san reassured Nee-sama who sighed in frustration. A few minutes later the door opens to reveal a very happy Nii-sama with...the Fallen Angel! He's got the Fallen Angel! Everyone gets battle ready, but Nii-sama waves his hand.

"Everyone, stand down. Misa here wont do anything."

"Who the hell is Misa?"

Nee-sama asked. He gestured to the Fallen Angel. I thought her name was Raynare? Why is he calling her Misa?

"This is Misa. She became my playmate."

H-His playmate!? He made...no, he must mean something not good. A playmate that isn't the usual way I would use the word.

"...Why did you call her Misa, Nii-sama?"

I had asked this question. He smiles brightly.

"Because I knew someone named Misa who looked like this thing here!"

Everyone face faulted but then Hyoudou-san looks at Raynare...Misa.

"Why is she not moving?"

"I broke her."

He replied to Hyoudou-san in a tone that says it is like the most simplest thing in the world. What does he mean by, broke her?

"W-When you say broke her..."

Akeno-Nee-sama trailed off. Nii-sama adopts a smile.

"I had fun. I broke her mind."

"T-That's something...scary."

Even Akeno-Nee-sama is like this when she is a sadist. Nii-sama clapped his hands.

"Misa! Jump!"

The Fallen Angel jumped at Nii-sama's command! That's totally cool!

"Misa, bark!"

"Woof! Woof!"

Ooh my, that's awesome~ Wow, he's trained her quite well.

"Misa, beg!"

Raynare got on the floor and put up her hands like a dog, begging. I don't even want to know what Nii-sama did to this girl to make her like this.

"Anyone else want to play with Misa?"

"Ooh! I will have ago!"

Akeno-Nee-sama was really happy. She went in front of Raynare.

"Misa, meow!"

"Nyaa. Nyaa."

Hehehe, this is pretty funny. Akeno-Nee-sama then makes Raynare do some other tricks like run around the room on all fours, jump through rings of ice made from demonic power.

"You know Issei-kun. I did this for you."

"F-For me!?"

Hyoudou-san asked surprised. Nii-sama nodded and lead Misa...now, I am doing it. I meant Raynare to Hyoudou-san.

"She's hurt you quite a lot, hasn't she? So, I returned that pain by inflicting mental torture. She's surprisingly weak willed. She could only last this long before she lost herself. She's basically empty inside. No thought pattern. So Issei-kun, what do you want to do with Misa here? Want me to kill her for you? I thought since she hurt you the most, you should decide her fate. So, what's going to happen to Misa? Kill her? Keep her as a pet? Insult her? Forgive her? Honestly, I know which one is the most probably, but which one do you want Issei-kun?"

Hyoudou-san gets into a thinking position as he stares at the lifeless Raynare. Uu, I wonder what Nii-sama did to Raynare for her to not even bat an eyelid. She doesn't look like he has harmed her physically but he has destroyed her mentally.

"...Makoto-sensei, please kill her for me. She's caused too much pain."

"I see. Then I will do. Misa, you were fun to have around to torture. But if my student wants you gone for hurting him, then I will get rid of you. Come along Misa."

Nii-sama leads Raynare out of the room. A light flashes from the corridor and a few seconds later Nii-sama comes back looking happy. He sits down next to me and smiles.

"She's gone now. Anyway, introductions are in order!"

So while Asia-san and Nii-sama get acquainted, I talked with Bennia-san about last night at the Church. It was good seeing what she could do in person. And Nee-sama got a new member of her peerage, but I also got Bennia-san! I am so happy right now!

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of the Raynare arc. Well, Jeanne as a Pawn seems to be going great so I will add her as a Pawn! To the review about Millicas' eyes. I had noticed that some weeks ago, and it is a little strange that his eyes are red while neither of his parents have red eyes.<strong>

**Noel from Blazblue. She would be a possible Pawn as she is a ranged fighter. Also, the Chelia in this story as the Bishop is going to be Chelia Blendy from Fairytail, although she's going to have a past with Makoto also. But that will be revealed in time, hehe.**

**The pieces left are 3 Pawns and 1 Rook. So if anyone has any suggestions, please send them in! Thank you for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Irina, Kuroka, Ravel, Kalawarner, Tsubasa, Reya, Asia.**

**Makoto; Koneko, Elmenhilde, Xenovia, Ophis, Serafall, Rossweisse, Yumi (fem Kiba), Mittelt, Vali (fem), Sona, Gasper (fem).**

**Millicas; Kunou, Bennia, Le Fay, Leonora (fem Leo), Jeanne.**

**Peerage (WIP)**

**Queen; Makoto**

**Knights; Xenovia, Bennia**

**Bishops; Le Fay, Chelia**

**Rooks; Leonora (1 mutated)**

**Pawns; Kunou (2 Pawns), Jeanne (3 Pawns)**


	9. Chapter 9

**The engagement**

**Makoto P.O.V**

The day started off like any other. I made breakfast, my King and his Knight ate it while flirting with one another, even if they don't realize they are actually flirting with one another. I find it sweet when they do flirt with one another and it isn't even flirting properly. Then I ate my breakfast also. After breakfast, those two headed to school while myself got everything ready for my day. They didn't want me walking with them. I guess they want to be alone. Aah, young love.

Love. I wonder if I will ever have someone like Koneko-chan or Yumi-san love me. It would be pretty good if either of them confessed to me. Hehe, I want them to confess to me! Yumi-san or Koneko-chan...iyaaaa! I'm not going to get my loli!

Speaking of loli's...no, Issei-kun isn't a loli, although he does annoy me sometimes. It is funny to have him around. Especially when seeing what the Boosted Gear can do. Like he tried it against me and it changed slightly. Maybe it is waking up or something?

Ignoring those thoughts, I start getting ready. Once ready, I stand up and go towards the door. As I was about to leave, a magic circle appeared on the ground so I stop in my tracks. Hmmm, the Gremory magic circle. Now who could this be...? If I had to guess then it would have to be Grayfia-san. My theory seems to be correct as the maid herself appears.

"Makoto-sama...has Millicas-sama already left?"

"Yeah. You actually just missed him. He's walking to school with Bennia-san, his new Knight."

"Ah, I understand."

"So, what are you doing here Grayfia-san?"

When I asked, she let out a large sigh, which was very uncharacteristic.

"Raiser-sama and Ojou-sama's engagement has been pushed forward. I am going to be the intermediate between the two."

"Aah, I see. Let me guess something. She tired something silly to get out of it? Most likely involving the Sekiryuutei."

"How'd you guess?"

She deadpans me. Hehe, isn't it obvious? The ape would do something drastic in order to get out of the engagement. And I'm pretty sure that she would do that!

"Because this is the ape we are talking about. I'm sure she would try something to get out of the engagement. And that's the only thing I can think of that she would do. So Grayfia-san, I presume you would like to see Millicas-sama?"

"It would be good yes. Unfortunately he has already left for school."

Aah, an Okaa-sama's worries for their children. I wouldn't know much about that because my Okaa-sama wouldn't care if I lived or died. Same could be said for Otou-sama actually.

"Then, why don't you pick him up from school? I'm sure Millicas-sama would love to see his Okaa-sama coming to school."

"I would but Raiser-sama and Ojou-sama's meeting is right after the school day ends."

I adopt a small smile.

"Aah, don't worry about that. I will stop either of them from doing anything in the event that you are late for the meeting. You know I can wipe the floor with Raiser Phenex."

"Yes. I wouldn't dispute that. That's why you was originally made Millicas-sama's Queen."

Yes, because I can keep him safe from the world. While he is pretty strong, he could always need me to keep him safe also.

"Exactly. So, don't worry about it. If you like, I could take the meeting while you spend time with Millicas-sama?"

"...You would actually do such things?"

I nod with a smile. I realize how much Grayfia-san and Millicas-sama miss one another. Even though Millicas-sama wants to be in the human world, he still love to see his parents occasionally.

"I would. Just tell me all the details and tell them to Rias-san and Raiser. Don't worry, I can be professional and I can stop any fighting if it comes to that. No one wants to deal with the Queen of Millicas-sama. I'm sure everyone has heard about how I like to torture people~"

"And you are proud of that fact. I understand. I, shall let you be the intermediate. Thank you."

I smile and wave my hand at her. She doesn't need to thank me. I'm doing it for Millicas-sama after all.

"You have permission for such things, yes?"

"It shouldn't be a problem to sort out."

I nod with an "I see" then I offer her a seat which she takes. She then starts explaining the details of the meeting to me as I sit opposite her. As she was explaining, I notice that she has been looking at a photo frame. In the frame, Millicas-sama and I are hugging one another. Yeah, we took that after the first day of his new school. By the end of the meeting, I ask a simple question.

"Are you ok, Grayfia-san?"

"Huh? Oh, yes I am perfectly fine. Thank you for asking."

Clearly not. She is clearly not ok. She must miss Millicas-sama.

"Grayfia-san, school lets out a 3.15."

"I see. Then I shall be waiting for Millicas-sama at that time."

"That's great. Anyway, I need to leave for school now. Please feel free to stay here and make yourself at home. Just make sure to lock up when you leave."

"I understand Makoto-sama. Again, thank you."

I smile and then grab my stuff and leave. Once I had left, I go towards Kuoh to start another day at school. As I am walking to school, I hear something behind me coming in at a fast pace.

* * *

><p>"Makotoooooooooooooooooo-senseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei! Ahh!"<p>

That voice. The voice was that of a girls. When I looked, it was Yumi-san from Rias-sans peerage. She fell over. I go over and help her up.

"You ok?"

"Ehehe, yeah. I am fine. Owww, that hurt."

She rubbed her knees. Geez, she's scrapped her knees. How is that possible? As a Devil, she would have a stronger body than humans. Unless, she was running at a fast speed and fell over quickly and hard. And she's a Knight...

"So, Yumi-san. Is there something wrong?"

"Nope! You are alone today, and I thought since we are going in the same direction...we could maybe walk together..."

She pokes her fingers together shyly. Is something wrong with her? She then shivered.

"Burr, its a little cold."

"That's because you don't have a jacket on. Even if it is approaching the warm side of the year, doesn't mean that it still wont be cold every now and again."

"O-Of course sensei."

Seeing her shivering, I take off my jacket and wrap it around her. Her eyes open wide in surprise as I explain my actions.

"Basically, you are cold so I gave you my jacket to warm up. Be sure to give it back to me later."

Her face turned red, and she nodded shyly.

"Sensei's jacket is really warm."

"That's because I was just wearing it."

I had deadpanned her, however she just blushes deeper. Her red face is cute.

"E-Even so, I love the warmth of it. Sensei really is kind after all."

"Of course I am kind. I am not evil or anything. I just love the occasional torture. You heard about Misa, right?"

"Misa...? You...mean the Fallen Angel?"

Yeah, I meant Raynare, the Fallen Angel. I called her Misa as she was my bitch for a short time. Then I had to kill her unfortunately. I miss Misa. It was fun breaking her."

Her eyes open wide, then she just comes closer to me. Her body is practically pushing against my own.

"Is there a reason you are so close?"

"O-Oh, I am still a little cold. And I heard that body heat was away to get warmer."

"It is. I suppose making girls wear those skirts aren't that good during a day like today."

She brushes her skirt and nods shyly.

"Y-Yes, that's right. Even though it is cold, we girls still have to wear skirts like this."

"Let us get to school then. Warm up in the school."

"Y-Yes sensei."

So we head off towards school. Her body is now pressed against my own. She must really be cold to do this.

"Sensei. Did you like the bento I made you awhile ago?"

"Hmmm? Ooh, that bento was delicious. Very well made. So, do you make bento's for other sensei's?"

When I asked, she made a delayed reaction.

"...No. I thought that since you mentioned in class once that you liked those kinds of bento's, I could give you some as a present for being a wonderful sensei."

"A wonderful sensei? I guess I am pretty cool as a sensei."

"Y-Yes sensei is the best sensei in school!"

"Aah, you flatter me. I'm not the best...no, maybe I am! I am certainly the youngest sensei at least. But that's enough of that. Let us get to school. We are going to be late after all."

"R-Right sensei."

So we make it too school a few minutes later. When walking into the entrance, shocked faces faced our way. Hehe, these people are shocked that Yumi-san here is wrapped up in my jacket and that she has now held onto my arm for warmth, apparently. Although I have no idea why she's resting her head on my shoulder. What a strange world we live in.

Once making it into the school, she hands me my jacket back, bows then leaves immediately. Hmph, what a strange thing. I then head towards class, ready for another fun filled day at school.

* * *

><p><strong>Issei's P.O.V<strong>

"Buchou's problem? Maybe it has something to do with the House of Gremory."

Kiba says that to me while we are walking towards the clubroom located in the old school building.

I met with Kiba while I was on my way to the clubroom along with Asia. So I asked Kiba about how Buchou is acting strange lately, but it seems like Kiba also doesn't know the reason why.

"Akeno-san would know, right?"

Kiba nods at my question.

"Akeno-san is Buchou's most trusted servant, so she obviously would know."

I know that asking Buchou about her problem is rude, but I became concerned about her since I was involved in it last night. We arrive at the door and go in without any concern.

Inside the room are Buchou, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, and Makoto-sensei.

Buchou has a very unpleasant face. Akeno-san is smiling like usual, but she has cold vibe.

Koneko-chan is sitting on a chair at the corner quietly. It seems like she doesn't want to get involved with others much as possible. Makoto-sensei has an emotionless face on.

The room has an atmosphere where no one is talking.

Kiba quietly says "Oh my" from behind me. The three of us goes inside the room but none of the members are talking to us like they always do.

That's how tense the atmosphere of this room is.

Asia is also feeling uneasy so she holds onto my sleeve with an uneasy face. I pat on her head to comfort her and to make her feel safe.

Buchou speaks after looking at each of us.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Rias-sama. Would you like me to explain?"

Did he just call her Rias-sama? I've never heard that before. Only ape or Rias-san but never Rias-sama.

Buchou rejects Makoto-sensei's offer by waving her hand.

"The truth is..."

It happens exactly when Buchou speaks. The magic circle on the floor glows.

Eh…? Teleportation? But all of the people from Gremory group are here. So is it a Devil who serves the House of Gremory just like Grayfia-san? Is it Grayfia-san since she isn't here?

After this, I realise that my guess is way off from the correct answer, and I will come to realise that I still lack knowledge as a Devil.

The symbol of the Gremory drawn on the magic circle changes into an unfamiliar pattern.

"...Phenex."

That's what Kiba who is close to me says. Phenex? T-Then it isn't a Gremory!

The light shines through the room and a person appears from the magic circle.

FLAME!

Flames come out from the magic-circle, and the room gets flowed with heat. Hot! Sparks are burning my skin.

There is a silhouette of a man inside the flames. When he swings his arm across to the side, the flames disappear.

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world."

The one standing there is a man wearing a red suit. Since he's wearing his suit casually, he didn't have a tie and his shirt is opened till his chest. He looks like he's in his early 20's.

He's handsome but he seems more of the bad boy type. He has his hands inside his pockets.

Somehow, he looks like a host. More like, is he a host-Devil? His good looking face kind of pisses me off. If Makoto-sensei is the gentle type and sometimes sadistic type, then this guy is the wild type.

"My lovely Rias. I came to see you."

…M-My lovely Rias? This guy, what kind of relation does he have with Buchou?

Buchou is looking at him with her eyes half closed. It doesn't seem like she is welcoming this guy. But the guy doesn't seem to care and approaches Buchou.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

The guy grabs Buchou's arm. W-What a rude guy!

"…Let go of me, Raiser."

Buchou says that with a deep and serious voice while shaking the guys hand off. Uwah, her voice sounds really scary… She's really pissed off!

The guy called Raiser doesn't seem to care about having his hand shook off and is just smirking.

Somehow, his slight movement is ticking me off. I'm starting to get pissed. But as I was about to say something, Makoto-sensei speaks up.

"Raiser, sit down before I start smashing your skull open repeatedly."

Shit! Makoto-sensei is being as scary as ever! This idiot playboy stares at Makoto-sensei before complying. Hehe, go Makoto-sensei! Scaring people is what you are great at! Buchou's eyes thanked Makoto-sensei who nodded as a response. I guess, even though they fight, they have respect for one another, even if they don't want to admit it. Then, as I was looking confused, Makoto-sensei looked at me.

"Hmph, Issei-kun. You know this Raiser Phenex is actually engaged to Rias-sama?"

Huh? E-E-E-E-E-E-Engageeeeeed!?

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!"

I screamed because of the shocking revelation. This bastard is Rias-Buchou's fiancee.

* * *

><p>"The tea made by Rias's Queen is superb."<p>

"Thank you very much."

The guy who praises Akeno-sans tea, Raiser. Akeno-san is also smiling, but she doesn't say her usual "Ara ara" and "Ufufu". I feel a bit scared…

Buchou who is sitting on the sofa. Raiser who carelessly sat next to her and is holding her shoulder. Buchou keeps on shaking his hands off, but the bastard keeps on touching her hair, hands and shoulders. That guy is way too close to her!

We, her servants, are sitting away from the two high class Devils and can only look at them.

"Stop it already!"

Buchou's angry voice echoes through the room.

When I look, Buchou got up from the sofa and is glaring sharply at Raiser. Raiser on the other hand is smirking like usual.

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!"

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? I think the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't ended yet. It's not rare for the successors of pure-blood Devil to get killed in the worthless battle against them, which leads to the household becoming extinct. So for a pure-blood Devil that are also happens to be a High-class Devil, getting together would be the obvious solution for the forces of Devils. A pure-blood High-class Devil. Even you know that these children will be important from now on, right?"

Buchou and Raiser starts to argue about something I don't get. But even an idiot like me knows that they are discussing an important thing about the world of Devils. After awhile of talking, Buchou suddenly spoke up with strong, powerful words.

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband."

Hearing Buchou, Raiser makes a big smile.

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's..."

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose."

Buchou talks over Raiser and says it clearly.

Hearing that, Raiser suddenly becomes unpleasant. His eyes become sharper and he even makes a noise with his tongue.

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

FLAME!

There are flames around Raiser. There are small bits of fire around the room.

"I will take you back to the Underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants."

His hostility and killing intent fills the room. The pressure from Raiser's body come right at me, no, at us.

I feel something cold on my back, and it feels like all the hair on my body is about to stand. The killing intent directed by a High-class Devil. This is bad! My hands and body are trembling.

Asia hugs my arm because she got scared. Yeah, Asia won't be able to withstand this atmosphere.

Kiba and Koneko-chan aren't trembling but they are getting ready to fight any time.

Buchou makes a stance against Raiser, and there are red aura coming out of her body.

Raiser also starts covering his body with fire. Intense heat fills the room. Hot… That fire, it's obvious that we will get turned to ash if we get hit by that! I can feel the same strength of demonic power as Buchou from his flames! But then, Makoto-sensei steps forward with a sigh.

"Rias-sama, Raiser. If you don't stop with this foolish behaviour then I wont be silent. The next words I want to hear from both of you are "Yes Makoto-sama" or I will be sending one or both of you to the dimensional gap, and you know I will do it."

""Yes Makoto-sama.""

Even Raiser said it! So, is Makoto-sensei stronger than a high class Devil like Raiser? For Raiser to act like this when he is so cocky with Buchou, I think Makoto-sensei is stronger than Buchou and Raiser then! As expected of my sensei! Even if he is a lolicon, which is a little weird but...as long as he isn't after Buchou or Akeno-san then that's fine with me!

"Good Raiser and Rias-sama. Well done for listening. Now Lord Gremory, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phenex knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

"Last resort? What do you mean, Makoto-sensei?"

"Rias-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a Rating Game against Raiser?"

Buchou becomes speechless hearing Makoto-sensei. She seems to be very shocked by it.

Rating Game? I think I heard about it before…

"Its a game that is played by the Devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle."

Kiba explains it to me because I have a confused look.

Oh, I think I remember about it. It's a battle amongst Devils where you use your servants, Pawn, Knight, Bishop, Rook, and Queen.

I heard that your strength in the game reflects greatly in your social standing among other Devils. But wasn't that game only played by mature aged Devils, and Buchou who isn't at the mature age can't participate in it?

Makoto-sensei continues his explanation and answers my questions.

"Just as you know, Rias-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official Rating Game. But if its an unofficial match between pure blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case..."

"When it involves the family and household problems."

Buchou continues to talk while making a sigh.

"In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? …Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life to feel satisfied...!"

Buchou is really ticked off. Uwah…I can feel her urge to kill! Scary…

"Then Rias-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then. Let's settle this with a game, Raiser."

Raiser smirks after Buchou's provocative words.

"Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

Raiser replied back with an even more provocative words. Buchou sends back a fearless smile.

"I will. I will blow you away, Raiser!"

"Fine. If you win, do whatever you like. But if I win, you will marry me immediately."

Both of them glares at each other. They are both glaring at each other with scary eyes. Oh, their glares are so intense that a low class Devil like myself can't butt in!

"Understood. I, Queen of Millicas-sama, have confirmed both sides opinion. Grayfia-san has said she will be in charge of the game between the two household. Is that ok?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Buchou and Raiser both agrees to Makoto-sensei's approval.

"Understood. I will inform the two households then."

Makoto-sensei bows his head after confirming.

Wow, it has turned into a serious situation! Game! So I will be participating in it as well! Raiser looks at me and then smirks. He then makes a smirk which pisses me off.

"Hey, Rias. Would the ones here be your servants?"

Buchou twitches her eyes at his words.

"So what?"

Raiser starts laughing after Buchou answers him as if he finds it amusing.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your Queen, the Priestess of Thunder can fight on par with my adorable servants."

Saying that, Raiser clicks his fingers, and the magic circle on the floor glows.

The magic circle has the same emblem of Phenex that Raiser appeared from. Then shadows appears from the magic circle.

One, two, three…s-shit…

I got speechless after I saw the number of shadows that appears from the magic circle.

"Well, these are my cute servants."

Around Raiser who said that, 15 people that seems to be his servants gathers around him.

There's a person in armour that seems to be a Knight. There's also a person wearing a hood that seems to be a magician.

Full members! Just like in real chess, you can have a maximum number of 15 servant Devils under your control.

The Knight and the magician I mentioned earlier are also girls! A girl wearing a Chinese dress! Two girls with beast ears! Two girls with identical face that seems to be twins! A loli girl! Two older girls with nice bodies! A Yamato Nadeshiko like girl wearing a kimono! There's also a girl wearing a dress who looks like a European princess! A wild looking older woman who is carrying a sword on her back! There's also a girl wearing a dancer's outfit! There's also a mysterious woman wearing a mask that hides half of her face!

They are all beautiful woman or beautiful young girls! An army of beauty actually exist!?

* * *

><p>Slurp.<p>

I heard a slurping sound...Makoto-sensei has blazing eyes while looking at the twins Raiser has! The green haired twins are giving Makoto-sensei a strange look as he makes grabbing motions with his hands! His face has a dark blush.

"Loli twins...hehehehe!"

"...Are you ok Makoto-sensei?"

Buchou asked worried. Makoto-sensei ignored her and continued to stare at the loli twins with excited eyes. His body is even twitching with excitement! Is his loli fetish just as big as my fetish for oppai!?

FLASH!

Within literally a second, Makoto-sensei disappeared and reappeared in front of the loli twins. Damn that was some speed indeed!

Hug!

He then wraps them in a hug! Shit! He's so cold and cool but then put loli's in front of him and he becomes a completely different person! Loli fetish at its best!

""...""

The twins didn't know what to say as Makoto-sensei rubbed his face against both of theirs.

"My dear twins~ Loli twins are amazing after all~ Would you like Onii-chan to take care of you?"

O-Onii-chan!? He calls himself Onii-chan to loli's!? I'm shocked Raiser isn't saying anything. Maybe he's frightened of Makoto-sensei. He might have a rep in the Underworld? I will have to ask Buchou or Makoto-sensei at the next opportunity.

"Grrrr..."

A small growl from from the back of the room. It was Koneko-chan! Her eyes are burning with annoyance and frustration! Her eyes are scrunched up like her nose in anger! She's seriously pissed!

"Onii-chan is cool!"

"Onii-chan is a nice one!"

No way! They actually said it! He nose bleeds and hugs them tighter! They have dark blushes on their faces! W-Well, he is called the Bishota-sensei and he is pretty handsome so...damn handsome! Die handsome! I am just glad he isn't interesting in Buchou and Akeno-san! He can have the loli's!

"Makoto-sensei..."

"Don't interrupt loli-time ape!"

Buchou looks taken back, but then Koneko-chan calmly goes over and taps him on the back. He turns to her.

"Whats wrong Koneko-chan?"

"...This meeting is important."

"So is loli-time!"

She sighs heavily as Makoto-sensei hugs the twins tightly.

"...I will let you hug me later."

"But these are loli twins! Even though you say hug you, twin loli's are awesome! When am I going to get a chance like this again?"

"...You're my lolicon."

With those strong words, she grips him by the collar and starts dragging him away from the pouting twins.

"I'll dream about you two."

""Onii-chan!""

Hehehe...Koneko-chan doesn't look happy about that. She throws him onto the couch and jumps onto his lap! He blushes bright red as he hugs her from behind! Raiser coughs into his hand.

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap."

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? Rating Game isn't something simple that you can win with only your feelings. If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first Rating Game. I have seen Devils who lost without using their power to the fullest countless of times, no matter how great their potential and power was."

Buchou doesn't complain and listened quietly to what Raiser's said.

When Raiser directs his palm towards the ground, the magic-circle starts to glow.

"...10 days. If it's you, then you should be able to improve your servants."

He then looks at me.

"Don't be a disgrace to Rias, Rias's Pawn. Your blow is Rias's blow."

I understood immediately that his words carries his concern towards Buchou.

"Rias, the next time we meet will be at the game."

Saying that, Raiser disappears in the light of the magic circle along with his servants.

"I'm going to have to go and watch Peppa Pig to calm down."

Buchou is going to do what? What's Peppa Pig? Buchou leaves the room then comes back in, gropes Akeno-san and then drags her out of the room! She actually groped Akeno-sans oppai!

"...Mako-sensei, you know those loli twins were about Millicas-sama's age?"

He covers his mouth as he looks like he is going to be sick from Koneko-chan's words.

"W-Were they really!?"

"...I don't know, I think so."

Makoto-sensei makes a disgusted face and looks at himself in that disgust.

"...Koneko-chan...hug time?"

"...Fine, lets go."

So they stand up and walk out of here, only for Makoto-sensei to come back, take Kiba's hand and walk out again. Ehehe, what was that about? When I made a confused face, Asia hugged me!

"That was scary Ise-san! But, you'll keep me safe, right?"

"Y-Yeah, I will keep you safe Asia."

That's a promise of a lifetime! I will protect Asia with my life!

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaand, this is the beginning of the Raiser arc. Millicas and peerage can't do much during this arc but they will be increasing numbers and strength as time goes on! About Chelia. I am thinking about pairing her up with Makoto. <strong>

**As for the last Rook, a review about Kokoa from Rosario Vampire made me think. Now, I can't decide between her and Mina Tepes. So, I will leave that up to everyone! Whoever gets the most votes will be the other Rook.**

**About the loli twins of Raisers. They will be in Millicas' harem, even if Makoto was attracted to them. That is a little humour for later on also. Lastly, there are three Pawns left now so please vote! Maybe it should be a guy as Millicas and Makoto are the only males on the team. Thanks for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Irina, Kuroka, Ravel, Kalawarner, Tsubasa, Reya, Asia.**

**Makoto; Koneko, Elmenhilde, Xenovia, Ophis, Serafall, Rossweisse, Yumi (fem Kiba), Mittelt, Vali (fem), Sona, Gasper (fem).**

**Millicas; Kunou, Bennia, Le Fay, Leonora (fem Leo), Jeanne, Ile, Nel.**

**Peerage (WIP)**

**Queen; Makoto**

**Knights; Xenovia, Bennia**

**Bishops; Le Fay, Chelia**

**Rooks; Leonora (1 mutated)**

**Pawns; Kunou (2 Pawns), Jeanne (3 Pawns)**


	10. Chapter 10

**The surprise return**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Hmmmm, so I just stated explaining what happened in the meeting to Grayfia-san who is taking it all in quite intently. As I was explaining, I notice that Bennia-san and Millicas-sama are as always getting closer and closer. Hehe, I love it when they get closer like this. It means that I can actually see love forming.

After finishing explaining the details to Grayfia-san, all she could do was nod as if she knew this outcome anyway.

"I understand the situation. Makoto-sama, your thoughts on the Rias-sama/Raiser-sama fight?"

"She'll lose."

The instant I said that, Millicas-sama and Bennia-san froze. That's my honest opinion. While Rias-sans peerage are more talented, they don't have the power to overcome Raiser right now. No one of their Sacred Gear users have attained Balance Breaker. And as for Akeno-san and Koneko-chan, they have personally sealed their special abilities like Akeno-sans Holy-Lightning and Koneko-chan's Senjutsu. If they used those against Raiser, my prediction would be they would be able to beat Raiser.

"Yes, I tend to agree with you."

Grayfia-san agreed with me. It is the predicted outcome. However, the peerage of Rias-san might surprise me. But, that's very doubtful at best. But, that doesn't mean a thing right now. Millicas-sama turns to Grayfia-san with wide eyes.

"Kaa-sama. You can't be serious."

"I am Millicas-sama. And don't call me Kaa-sama when I'm on the job."

She's really uptight about that. She's not on the job right now, is she?

"Boo, yes. But...will Nee-sama really lose?"

"That's the predicted outcome of the higher-ups and even your Queen."

Millicas-sama faces me and I nod.

"Because some of Rias-sans peerage wont be using their full powers, the predicted outcome is that Rias-sans peerage will lose."

{Who aren't using their powers Nii-chan?}

Bennia-san asks me as I look at her.

"Akeno-san and Koneko-chan aren't using their powers. I wont go into detail as that's their business however, if they unsealed the power they have sealed themselves then I can see the outcome being different. However, the chances of that are...well, not much chance of that happening but not completely impossible."

Grayfia-san nodded in agreement with what I had said then. Yes, it does seem like this is the outcome after all. Not to be nasty, but Rias-san is a little naive thinking she can win against a Phenex without really thinking about it. Right now, she doesn't have the power to crush a Phenex. In the future, I could see her becoming strong enough to tackle Raiser on her own, but for now...she's out of luck. If I was on her peerage, then I would make Raiser my bitch but since I'm not on the peerage, all I can do is look on with luck for them.

"...So for Nee-sama to win Akeno-Nee-sama and Koneko-chan would have too..."

"Yes. Not to say she doesn't have a chance Millicas-sama, but the odds are against her. However, you never know of the outcome, do you?"

"That's right Nii-sama! We will cheer for Rias-Nee-sama to win!"

Such optimism. I wish I was as optimistic as him. However, even if I think it is a losing battle, I will cheer for Rias-san to win also. If Koneko-chan or Yumi-san get hurt then I will blast Raiser a few times for it. I would like to see how he fares against me.

"Hmph, for now. It is dinner time. Grayfia-san, would you like to stay?"

I asked nicely. However Grayfia-san denies me with a wave of her hand.

"I am sorry but I have to talk with the Master, Sirzechs-sama and the members of the House of Phenex."

"I understand. Then, safe journey."

I bowed respectfully. Hey, I might break rules sometimes, but I know when to be respectful towards those who deserves it.

"Ooh...so Kaa-sama can't stay after all?"

"I'm afraid I can't stay Millicas-sama. However, we did get to spend the afternoon together."

"Y-Yes! That was certainly fun! Goodbye Kaa-sama!"

"..."

Grayfia-san didn't say anything but her eyes spoke all the words that didn't come from her mouth. Seemingly understanding it, Millicas-sama briefly hugged Grayfia-san who soon departed. I then got to making dinner for these two children while they play with one another. Hehe, not in that way thankfully. Grayfia-san would kill me if that happened.

After making the meal, we sit down and start eating.

"Millicas-sama. The ape said to me after I had left that she is taking her peerage on training and wondered if you would like to go and train your servants also?"

"Ooh, yes. I would like that Nii-sama. Is that fine with you, Bennia-san?"

{Aye~ That's fine with me.}

"Great! Then, me, you and Nii-sama will go and train!"

Those two cheer happily. I suppose I could train in the uses of my Balance Breaker. I haven't perfected the full abilities of it yet so getting used to it might be good. After eating, those two play together happily while I get a message. The message is from Yumi-san. Saying stuff about how they are going training tomorrow and all that stuff. And asking if I want to go and things like that.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, I had finally retired to my room. I can sleep alone tonight as Millicas-sama said he doesn't want me to sleep in his bed, so yay! I get into my own room and...there's a knock at the door? I go out of my room after sighing to myself and head towards the door downstairs. I feel a certain familiarity now. I open the door...<p>

"..."

"..."

My eyes came into contact with a certain girls. I couldn't speak and neither could she. The girl had dark pink, almost dark red type hair with black ribbons tying it into two short pigtails. Her blue eyes are as I remember. Although, I don't get why she is wearing a school uniform. A school uniform akin to a private girls school one.

"...You."

"Mako-chan..."

"What are you..."

"Doing here?"

I nod, not trusting my voice. She, to be here now is a little strange. Her being able to find me at all is a strange turn of events.

"Exactly. What are you here for?"

"Geez, is that how you treat your fiancee?"

Ugh, no. Don't say such things. You're not my fiancee. I am marrying Koneko-chan!

"I'm not your fiancee, Chelia-chan."

"Uu, but we are! We even wrote it in blood!"

Don't say such things! People will get the wrong idea! Even if she is telling the truth. A thought crossed my mind.

"How did you find me?"

"It wasn't hard, considering what you have been doing. Making a Fallen Angel girl your 'personal pet' even if it was for a short time. It wasn't hard to find you after all the outrageous things you have done."

"Outrageous? Saying something like outrageous isn't right, Chelia-chan. I'm not outrageous at all."

"Liar! You are a liar! I've been beside myself with worry! You up and disappear like that suddenly years ago!"

"Shhhh, it is late. I've got two children upstairs..."

"WHAT!? YOU HAD CHILDREN!?"

I back off slightly. The loudness is still the same as ever. I just gesture her in...but then she trips on her own feet! Geez, this brings...memories back alright. I help her to her feet.

"Ooh, thank you. Now Mako-chan~ Tell me who you had children with?"

"Ugh, I didn't mean I had children. I meant that I am looking after children."

"Oh? Who's children? Your older woman's children? Are you having an affair with a married woman?"

"Yeah, of course I am."

I bonk her on the head and she lets out a "Ow!" sound while putting her fingers to her head.

"You know I am a lolicon. No, these children are my King and fellow peerage member."

"King? Peerage member? That sounds like Devil talk to me."

"Sigh, I am a Devil now."

Her eyes open wide as I gesture her into the living room, promising to explain everything. Well, Chelia-chan hasn't changed at least. Even if she is a bit of an air-head, it is good seeing her smiling happy face. I do admit that I like girls who are cute and clumsy...too bad that Issei-kun got that Asia-san first. She's totally my type. Guess you can't win them all.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Actually, milk and cookies if you have any!"

"Ugh, give me ten minutes and I can cook some cookies."

"Chocolate chip cookies!"

"Like I said, give me ten minutes. Watch television in the meantime, just keep it low."

She flashes me the peace sign as I go into the kitchen to make...chocolate chip cookies. Ugh, what am I now? Her slave? Whatever. I make the cookies within ten minutes and bring them to her with milk for both of us and she is watching anime! Yay, I forgot that they have this late at night!

"Ooh~ How nice of you Mako-chan."

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, what are you doing here exactly?"

"Uh...wasn't you supposed to explain to me why you became a Devil?"

"Alright. I guess that's fair. The reason I became a Devil was because I was going to be punished for a crime I didn't commit and I had made a deal with Sirzechs Lucifer-sama. Saying that I would become his sons Queen, laugh at that and I will kill you, and I would protect him with my life for getting me off the hook basically. Well, there might be a little more to it than that, but that's the basics of it."

So I had explained about my past, sort of. I didn't go into too much detail but those are the key points. As I was recounting my tale, her features became one of confusion to one of clarity but then goes back to confusion.

"How can you meet your Otou-sama if you became a Devil?"

"I don't have any intentions of ever meeting that person."

I reply coldly.

"But...don't you want to know what your Otou-sama is like?"

"I already know what he is like. He's an idiotic pervert and not interested in my affairs so I don't care about his welfare."

"Maybe so."

She only said that. That's the only thing she could say. She must agree with me then.

"Anyway. Ignoring the idiot who doesn't want me, what is it you are doing here?"

"...About that, I couldn't stand home-life anymore. So, I left to find the only person I called friend, and fiancee."

I wish she wouldn't say fiancee. Even if I did sort of agree to it. I was a child then, and I'm a sensei now. So, does that still make it valid? I don't know about the valid part, maybe just normal that she still remembers that promise.

"I...sort of see. So, what's so bad at home Chelia-chan? Last time I saw you, you was having a blast."

Her face turns downwards in a smile that I can totally see through. A frown masquerading as a smile.

"A smile can hide everything wrong in your life Mako-chan."

"A fake smile you mean? Yes, I use those pretty much all the time nowadays."

"Me too. But! I don't want to use fake smiles anymore! Only real ones! Home wasn't a place I could do such things. But, I can do such things now. A real proud happy smile I can use on the world around me."

A smile you can project to the world around you. Hmph, is that possible? A true smile to the world? I only use them on certain people. And right now, the only person I use it on is upstairs asleep. No, that's not true. I do use genuine smiles with members of the Gremory group and Sitri group. Have I gone soft? No, not possible. Just ask Misa.

"So...you are thinking of staying here?"

"Mmmmhmmm! That's right! That is, if you don't mind?"

"...Of course I don't mind. It would be nice to have a familiar person around me again. Well, Chelia-chan. This is my home, and Millicas-sama's home and Bennia-sans home. I guess consider this your home also. Since I wouldn't turn you away."

"Awesome! I knew if I found you, you'd take care of me! Even if I am clumsy and sometimes abit of an air-head, I will make myself useful."

She read my mind...no, that's not funny. I shouldn't say or think such things, even if they are true...no Makoto! Don't be rude!

"I'm sure you will. So, I guess welcome home or something."

"Yay! I knew Mako-chan would keep me around!"

"Of course I would idiot. It isn't like I am going to turn you away now, is it? So Chelia-chan, catch me up with your life."

"Sure! Now where to start...? Erm...not much has happened really since a few years ago. I left home, wondered around for about a year, before I heard of the Longinus Dimension Lost being used around the area of Kuoh town, so I came to check it out. Then, I felt for your power...and here I am. Ooh, I also came across the Longinus user of Annihilation Maker. Such a nice little girl."

"Oh? Did you have a fight with her?"

She shook her head as she moved from her seat to sit next to me.

"Of course I didn't. I don't like fighting after all, but I will if I have too."

"Hmmmm, sometime ago, maybe a few months ago, I came across another Longinus user."

"Oh?"

She tilts her head to the side quite cutely indeed.

"Yeah, we didn't talk much but the person didn't want to fight that's for certain. Just an exorcist. That person could've attacked but didn't. We exchanged words, then we parted on a mutual understanding."

"Wow, so you came face-to-face with a Longinus user. They are popping up all over the place. So, what Longinus was it?"

"Zenith Tempest. That was the Longinus I came across. It was a little mission for Sirzechs-sama. You know the usual beat out a threat towards the Devils society. Of course I wasn't alone as I had some other Devils helping me. Then I guess the exorcists also sent that person to deal with the threat. Although, the person seemed really...lazy to me."

"Ooh, we wouldn't want lazy for Mr grumpy."

I gain a tick mark. I am not Mr grumpy!

"I am not grumpy! I just prefer keeping myself to myself."

"Unless a loli is involved."

"Exactly. Actually, I had a mishap today when I was playing intermediate with Rias Gremory-san and Raiser Phenex. He has these loli twins, and I thought they were about 15 or something so I lost a little control and hugged them. Hehe, then I was sort of told later on that the girls were actually around 12 or 13. Oops moment, isn't it?"

"You know, I wouldn't expect anything less if it is the self proclaiming lolicon."

"You shouldn't do either. I am a lolicon and dead proud to be one! But, everyone always seems to focus on that. You know, I do like other types of girls also. Like cute, clumsy and blondes and funny nutter's. The ape doesn't count as she is too mental for me..."

"The...ape?"

I release a rare chuckle and nod.

"Yeah. Rias Gremory-san..."

"Ooh yeah. I've heard of this ape. She's like, really insane. She's becoming known as a nutter worldwide."

"Haha! Really? You aren't just saying this?"

"Yeah. She's known throughout the world as a psycho."

"You know, you have just made my evening. It isn't just I and Sona-san who thinks she's a special person."

She giggles and then rests her head on my shoulder.

"Uh..."

"I missed Mako-chan you know? We were always together. We even planned out the rest of our lives together. Then you left without even saying goodbye?"

"My family didn't want me around. They became scared at my power. They treated me like a monster. I didn't want to stay around them. I suppose, even though I don't look like him, I was a constant reminder of what I was to my...Okaa-san. So I left as an abandonment of that life."

"...You abandoned me also."

Her barely emotion filled words had reached my ears and I listened intently. It wasn't supposed to be me abandoning her...

"...It wasn't meant to be like that. I would've taken you, but you looked like you enjoyed your home-life. Wouldn't it of been selfish if I had taken you away from such things? It is like asking me to take Rias-sans peerage from her. Like asking me to take Millicas-sama's parents away from him. I might be a sadist, but I know when to stop being selfish."

"It wasn't selfish! I could've gone with you and you wouldn't have had to become a Devil at all!"

"There's nothing wrong with being a Devil, you know? It is a pretty fun life. I get to enjoy day-to-day life with Millicas-sama and Bennia-san and the others. Even if it doesn't look like it from others perspectives, I am quite enjoying my lifestyle."

"...Is that the case? You truly enjoy your current life? Even more than the one before?"

Is there an answer here that wouldn't make her feel bad? Ok, I think I have gotten it.

"...The only thing I miss from my former life is sat on this couch."

"You do mean me right?"

"No, I mean the pen on the side of me. Of course I mean you! Chelia-chan, you are the only person from back then I would want with me now. I don't care about my Okaa-san, my...Otou-san can rot for all I care. And there's nothing else I would want from back then to be with me now. Other than you."

Her eyes well up with happy tears.

"I've been wanting to hear that for so long. Despite your loli fetish, I still want to be with you forever."

"...What do you mean by that? There's nothing wrong with my fetish. Well, whatever. Millicas-sama, you can stop listening now and come out from hiding."

I looked behind me towards the stairs. I hear a shuffle and see that Millicas-sama steps from the stairs and looks at me with guilty eyes.

"I'm sorry for listening in Nii-sama."

"Nii-sama huh. Wow, never thought I would hear a child call you Nii-sama."

"Yeah, it took me by surprise too, Chelia-chan. Come here Millicas-sama, I will introduce you to Chelia-chan."

He comes over and bows to Chelia-chan who looks surprised.

"H-Hello Chelia-san. My name is Millicas Gremory. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"O-Oh! My name is Chelia Blendy, pleased to meet you, Millicas-chan."

Millicas...chan? Well, whatever. A quirk I suppose. So like that, Chelia-chan and Millicas-sama start getting acquainted. Who thought Chelia-chan would come back into my life again, now?

"So you and Nii-sama are very close?"

"Fiancees."

I gain a tick mark as she sticks her tongue out at me.

"We are not fiancees!"

"We are though! You promised me!"

I feel like crying. It was a promise when I was a child! I am not a child anymore and I want my loli harem! Give me my loli harem!

"If you say so. Anyway Millicas-sama, is it alright if Chelia-chan stays here?"

"Hmmm? Any friend of Nii-sama's is a friend of mine! And if you two are engaged to be married then doesn't that make her my sister-in-law?"

I don't know if he is joking or being serious. I want to think joking but I honestly don't know at all.

"We are not getting marrrrrrrrried!"

"We are."

I actually sob to myself. Fiancees. I'm someone's...fiancee? Is it even real? I don't know anymore. Well, training tomorrow I suppose, so it is time for bed!

* * *

><p><strong>And Chelia is in the story! I decided to add her now so Millicas can gain his healer and Makoto can gain someone who knows his past. Well, it looks like Mina Tepes won so Mina is the new Rook! If anyone is wondering about the other Knight for Rias, I have been having thoughts about that. Should it be a girl for Issei? Or a male? Because I have ideas for either gender. Anyway, thanks for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Irina, Kuroka, Ravel, Kalawarner, Tsubasa, Reya, Asia, Isabela.**

**Makoto; Koneko, Elmenhilde, Xenovia, Ophis, Serafall, Rossweisse, Yumi (fem Kiba), Mittelt, Vali (fem), Sona, Gasper (fem), Chelia, Mina.**

**Millicas; Kunou, Bennia, Le Fay, Leonora (fem Leo), Jeanne, Ile, Nel.**

**Peerage (WIP)**

**Queen; Makoto**

**Knights; Xenovia, Bennia**

**Bishops; Le Fay, Chelia**

**Rooks; Leonora (1 mutated), Mina**

**Pawns; Kunou (2 Pawns) Jeanne (3 Pawns)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's to training!**

**Makoto P.O.V**

"Muu...this is hard."

I hear Issei-kun complaining as we walk up a hill. Since last night, Chelia-chan and I have been catching up like old times. I must admit that it is fun for her to be around at least. Chelia-chan and I are talking quite a lot while Millicas-sama and Bennia-san talk quite a lot also. Times like these are good for us. Even though the Gremory group aren't in a position to enjoy their time training but we, the Millicas-sama group and Chelia-chan can enjoy our time together.

"Ise! Keep up!"

The ape cried out. We all then walked up the mountain until we reached the Gremory mansion. We all go inside and everyone spilt's up to put on their jerseys on, besides myself who is stopped by Rias-san. She looks serious so I gesture her to the couch. We sit down opposite one another, then she started talking to me about her current situation.

"Honestly Makoto-sensei. I need to ask you a serious question."

"Shoot."

"Alright. I will come straight out with it. My chances against Raisers, your honest opinion."

"Less than 10 percent at you and your peerages current level."

She puts a finger to her chin and releases a small dissatisfied breath.

"Yes, I thought so. Even though his peerage aren't as...talented as my own, his damn regeneration ability is something that can't be ignored."

"Yes, that is very true. In terms of abilities and power, you surpass Raisers group. However, they are Phenex. You need a power that can basically crush him and his soul. Crush him and his soul..."

As I trailed off, I thought of away for him to lose...too bad that person isn't on Rias-sans peerage.

"Yes...since he is a Phenex the regeneration ability is like a cheat."

"True. But you could say that about Issei-kun's Sacred Gear. Doubling power every ten seconds. And you could say that mine is a cheat also as most attacks can't hurt me."

"Precisely. Too bad you aren't on my peerage. While I have faith in my servants, your power surpasses Raisers."

"Exactly. Rias-san, do you believe that the Gremory group could have one more person on their peerage?"

"Hmmm? What do you mean?"

I sigh slightly as I start telling her about it. Even if it wouldn't happen, it would be a possibility if the sides agreed to it. After finishing my explanation, she became quiet until her eyes darted to me.

"Do you think the Houses would let such a thing occur?"

"I don't see why not. It isn't against any rules that I am currently aware of. It wont be a breach to the games rules after all. So, I don't see the negatives against such things."

"Then, just maybe with that trump card I could pull off a win..."

"But, you would need to get permission first from the various Houses and then from the person you want. Even then, you would still have to make sure all of your peerage is up to spec, especially Hyoudou Issei-kun."

I warn slightly. I wouldn't want to give her false hope. I'm just throwing in a suggestion and she took it so what she does now is completely on her.

"True enough. Alright, this is a chance I can't waste. I'm going to contact the Houses straight away. Don't worry Makoto-sensei, I will say it is my idea."

"Yeah. I suppose that's for the best. Would you like me to instruct everyone to train while you are away?"

"If you would be so kind."

I smirk and just simply comply with a movement of my head. Rias-san then rushes out of here to contact the Houses and other important people. It shouldn't be a violation to the rules so she should be alright with having that addition to her peerage.

They all start coming down with Issei-kun being the last.

* * *

><p>"Makoto-sensei...where's Buchou?"<p>

"I've killed her."

He does a spit take at the casual tone of my voice.

"T-That's not funny!"

"It wasn't supposed to be funny. Now, it is time to start your training. Asia-san!"

She jumped at me saying her name.

"Y-Yes Makoto-sensei!?"

"Geez, no need to be scared of me. I like you as you are such a sweetheart."

I see Issei-kun giving me the evils for that comment. Hehe, playing around is fun.

"What I was going to say Asia-san. You should focus on demonic power to begin with. And also running away. But, I am sure Rias-san will cover that topic more tonight."

"O-Ok Makoto-sensei!"

Such energy. I turn to Issei-kun who shrinks beneath my gaze. What is it with that?

"Issei-kun. You are going to find out what you are good at. Swords, demonic power, although I highly doubt that one, or hand-to-hand combat. These areas are the basics of fighting. Myself, I can see you being a brawler type. For now anyway. You don't have special training in areas of fighting, yes?"

"T-That's right..."

"Ah, I wasn't trying to discourage you or anything. It is only natural I suppose as you grew up in a normal society filled with normal people and normal people rarely take an interest in anything that isn't normal, like fighting for example."

"Why do you keep saying normal?"

"Because that was what you was. Before becoming a Devil. You was an ordinary high school student, who is a huge mega pervert which sometimes disrupts my lessons...anyway! Go ahead Issei-kun! Yumi-san, Koneko-chan and Akeno-san will be your sensei's in those areas. Now, run or I will send you to my dimension!"

"N-Nooooooooo!"

Hehehe, Issei-kun ran outside so fast. I love threatening people with such things. Then Yumi-san, Koneko-chan and Akeno-san along with Asia-san went to do what they are doing.

"Nii-sama...what training should we do?"

"That's a good question. Bennia-san, you should focus on building up your skills? While your speed is already impressive and your skills right now are good, they could be better. There's also skills with demonic power you might want to consider."

{Cool Nii-chan~ I will do what I can~}

"Hehe, I am sure you will. For now, just concentrate on building up your skills with your scythe. Rather than swinging around, have a plan to make precise movements."

Bennia-sans eyes tell me that she has taken my words to heart. Then I turn to Millicas-sama.

"Millicas-sama. During your training, you should try and build up your physical power. While your demonic power is something to be marveled at, especially if you are a certain ape, your physical capabilities could be better."

"Y-Yes Nii-sama. That's an area I should become better at."

"Exactly."

"Hey hey Mako-chan. What about yourself? Its good and all that you have thought about these two. But, what about yourself?"

I turned to Chelia-chan.

"My own training consists of perfecting parts of my Balance Breaker. Of course, it is going to take more than the time we have now. But, I can at least become a little familiar in the uses of it. My Balance Breaker isn't perfected yet. It still has abilities that I can adapt upon. And, I could always learn more magic or something."

"But...what about your other power?"

"I refuse to use anything inherited by him. I don't need it, nor do I desire to use it anytime soon. For all I care, the power can just stay dormant forever. And yourself? Are you going to train while here?"

"But of course I will be my dear Watson."

Her dear what? Who the hell is Watson?

"Who?"

"Never mind Mako-chan. But yes, I am planning to train also. Can't fall behind Mako-chan now, can I?"

"You have a point. You wouldn't want to fall behind me."

Her tongue sticks out at me while smiling playfully.

"Exactly~ Now! Lets get to it everybody!"

[Yeah!]

Surprisingly, even I cheered energetically. So Bennia-san and Millicas-sama go off to do their own training while I walk outside calmly with Chelia-chan following. I activated my Balance Breaker and when I was about to go to my training dimension, I hear the voice of Chelia-chan behind me.

"What are you doing Mako-chan?"

"I can't train out here with them. It would cause too much damage. So, I use one of my Balance Breaker abilities to go to another dimension to train. It also tests my endurance on how long I can train, and maintain the Balance Breaker."

"You said one of? Does that mean your Balance Breaker has more than one ability?"

I nod slightly. It does. My Balance Breaker isn't the normal one of Dimension Lost. It doesn't simply create dimensions like previous users aimed for.

"Yes, it does. My Balance Breaker is a sub-species. Unlike the regular Balance Breaker of past users. I desired other powers also. So my Balance Breaker is a sub-species."

"Wow, that's totes amazing. You'll have to tell me the details sometime."

"Perhaps. Anyway, I'm going now. See you later."

She puts a hesitant hand on my shoulder. Hm? What does she want?

"You think, I could maybe go also?"

"You want to spend time with me in that dimension?"

"Well, more than that, I just want to become stronger. Being out here with the others...you might get lonely in that dimension of yours."

"...I guess sometimes I do. But, that doesn't mean anything. I'm quite content with being alone."

"That's a bad lie. No one wants to be alone. Even people who say they want to be isolated, don't really want to be isolated. It is only human nature to be with others, isn't it?"

Hmmmmm, is she right? I haven't got a clue. Is it human nature to be with others? I wouldn't know as I'm not human. And I didn't originally start off as fully human either.

"I haven't got a clue about that. Anyway, you can come if you really want to come."

"Awesome! Lets gooooooooooooooooo!"

So hyper. But, I take myself and Chelia-chan to my training dimension. Once there, I get to work immediately. While she also trains herself in her various combat forms. Her fighting style revolves around the magic she uses. Ancient magic. Its powerful, and also supportive. The healing power is amazing to say the least. I tried learning it at one point, but it takes a special kind of person and a certain aspect. And Chelia-chan has those two key points.

"Admiring my talents Mako-chan?"

"Yeah. I have been actually. Say, Chelia-chan. Have you ever thought about becoming a Devil?"

She blinks in confusion.

"A Devil?"

"Yes. You know, like myself? I became one to abandon my former life."

"...A Devil? Who's Devil would I be?"

"Millicas-sama's Devil of course. I just thought that you might like to be on Millicas-sama's team. Its fun, different and exciting. I guess fun and exciting are the same thing. But, what I'm trying to say is...I would like it if you became a Devil under Millicas-sama."

She blushes at my words. Were they weird? I only said what came to mind.

"Y-You would like it if I became a Devil?"

"Yes. It has advantages like being able to participate in Rating Games. I sure hope Millicas-sama is allowed to do those soon. I can't wait to destroy some bastard...but my main point is, you'd like being a Devil. We'd be together for lots of years to come as we would be on the same team."

"Hehe, then we really would be together forever."

"I suppose so. You should at least think about it. Now, I'm going to train."

"Need a sparring partner?"

A sparring partner? Wow, she's really determined, isn't she?

"Alright then. Lets go."

She gets into a battle position and nods strongly.

"Mmmmmm, lets go Mako-chan~ I'm ready!"

"Good! Now, lets get to it!"

"Yup!"

She summons black winds around her in a dangerous vortex. Hmph, going on the offensive already. She spins around on her heels and points her hands at me while making a cute face.

"Take this!"

The violent black winds head towards me in a brilliant blast of black winds. I raise a defensive barrier made from the mist. Even in here, I can use my Longinus' normal abilities. The winds connect with the mist and gets cancelled out.

"Ooh~ That's gotten stronger!"

"Yep! Now, lets do this Chelia-chan!"

"Hehe! Just like old times!"

So we spend the day training together. She's gotten stronger than the last time we fought a few years ago. But, she's still the support kind of girl. Even then, she's still stronger than average people I've fought. After the days training, we exit the dimension and head inside all banged up. Hehe, even if she can heal herself, she can still run out of power~ Our clothes are...practically nonexistent. The only parts that are being covered are our most private areas.

* * *

><p>"Hyuh...hyuh...I'm sooooooo...tired!"<p>

"Yeah, me also. Not had a fight quite like that in a while."

She beams at me which I sort of return. We returned into the mansion and then went towards Walking into the dining area, everyone gives us shocked expressions.

"W-What happened?"

Millicas-sama asks. Chelia-chan and I just wave our hands slightly.

"Nothing to worry about."

"We just trained, hard. It was fun, wasn't it Mako-chan?"

"Hmmm, I guess it was a little fun."

"Oh pish posh a little. It was extremely fun! We even had a time where we dodged one another's attacks for a few hours."

Yeah, that was a little fun, I must admit that.

"Yeah, that's true. Anyway, food!"

"Yes! Food! Lets eat Mako-chan!"

We both sit down and start eating without reservation. As we are eating, the ape suddenly speaks up to Issei-kun.

"Now, Ise. From today's training what have you found out?"

"...I am the weakest among us."

"Yes. That's for sure."

How blunt of her. Then again, I would most likely say the same thing.

"Akeno, Yumi, and Koneko have lots of battle experience even though they have not participated in the game, so they can fight if they get used to it. But you and Asia basically don't have any experience yet. Even so, Asia's healing ability and your Boosted Gear is something that can't be ignored. Even the enemy knows that. I want you to have at least the power to run away from the enemy."

"Run...? Is it that hard?"

She nods at his question.

"Running away is also a part of the strategy. Retreating to form a new formation is also a professional way of battling. There are ways to win a match like that. However, running away with your back facing an enemy is something quite hard. If it's an enemy with roughly the same strength as you, it is easy, but showing your back to an enemy who is far superior to you is basically asking them to kill you. So being able to run away from such enemy will also be the part of your strength. So I have to teach you and Asia the time you have to run away. Of course, I will also teach you how to fight the enemy head on."

"Roger that."

"Yes."

How energetic of them both. I know what I would do with Asia-sans ability and also Issei-kun's. It wouldn't be strange for them to obtain stronger powers soon.

"Let's take a bath after the meal. Its an outdoor bath so its wonderful."

Dirty person. She was looking at Issei-kun while saying that. She's saying that in front of children like Millicas-sama and Bennia-san. I think I will tease the pervert a little.

"Hehe, Issei-kun. You know, I'm not going to peak on them."

"Idiot! D-Don't blurt it out!"

"Oh, Ise. Do you want to peek at us while we are taking a bath?"

She's really sick. The pervert nose bleeds.

"How about you, Akeno?"

"I don't mind if its Ise-kun. Ufufu. I might want to wash a gentleman's back."

Akeno-san gives her approval with a smile. Hmph, as expected.

"How about you, Asia? You should be all right if its your beloved Ise, right?"

Asia-san got red and became quiet after the apes question, but she eventually makes a small nod with her head.

"Yumi. What about you? Would you mind if Ise was to bathe with us?"

"Yes, I would mind. Sorry Ise-kun but I don't want to bathe with you."

Like that, the perverts dream was shot down.

"Hmph, it seems no to that Ise. Koneko, not that it matters now, but what would you say if Ise bathed with us?"

"...Never."

Hehe, of course my loli Koneko-chan doesn't want him around! I flash her a smile which she rolls her eyes at. Ehehehe, Koneko-chan...

"And you, Chelia-san?"

"Ewwwww! No. I'd rather bathe with my fiancee!"

...The room became silent. Everyone, bar Millicas-sama looked at Chelia-chan with wide eyes. Hehe, so is it that bad?

"Who's your fiancee?"

Yumi-san asked...with a little hostility.

"Mako-chan is my fiancee. We even wrote it in blood!"

Shut up! Geez, you don't say such things Chelia-chan! Yumi-san and Koneko-chan look at me.

"She's lying Koneko-chan! You know that we are destined to marry one day!"

"..."

Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!? Whats going on!? Koneko-chan has closed her eyes! No! Don't blame meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

"I'm telling you the truth Koneko-chan!"

"..."

"Please...uwah. Koneko-chan..."

"...Hmmmmm, I believe you for now."

For now? Uwah, don't say such things! You should believe me...I'm your lolicon...

"I can't believe you said I was lying. I don't lie about such things Mako-chan."

Shut up! Seriously! You can't say things around Koneko-chan Chelia-chaaaaaan!

* * *

><p>...Sometime later, I ended up in my room. I talked with Rias-san and they seemed to agree with my addition to her peerage. It isn't certain that she will win, but with the addition to the peerage, then she has a better chance at least. I'm not alone my room however. On my bed, is the blonde haired girl Yumi-san. Hmmmmm, she has a little smile on as she is wearing lingerie. Hehe, silky white lingerie. Makoto likes.<p>

"Yumi-san...what are you doing in here?"

"Makoto-kun...the Rating Game is going to be difficult."

"Yes, most likely. But, you are the most skilled on the apes peerage. If anyone is going to last till end game then it is you."

I sit on my bed and turn around to see her face, inches from mine.

"Damn, you don't play around, do you?"

"N-No. I wouldn't play around at such things Makoto-sensei."

"Good. Because I don't play around either."

I get undressed and get into my bed. I pat the side of me. She blushes deeply.

"If you are serious, then sleep here. If not, then you can leave. It really is only a matter of a choice. So, what is Yumi-san going to do?"

She looks at me, then the bed, then at me again. She seems conflicted. It wasn't my intention. I only wanted to know what she was going to do because I am a little tired. She then becomes bold and gets into the bed. Hmmm, so that's her decision then.

"So, you are sleeping next to me then? Your sensei?"

"I-If you don't mind?"

"Either is ok with me. Sleeping alone or next to a blonde Bishoujo. Either has advantages. Now, I am going to sleep. Training was hard today."

"I-I see. Then, goodnight Makoto-sensei."

"Yes, goodnight Yumi-san."

I close my eyes, however the next moment, the door opens so I look...ehehehe! Koneko-chan in a thin white cloth! Yay! Koneko-chan! She comes over and gets into the bed! I immediately cuddle her! Then, I cuddle Yumi-san also! I'm so excited right now!

"Koneko-chan!?"

"...I want to sleep next to Mako-sensei since Millicas-sama doesn't want you near him tonight as he is sleeping with Bennia-san."

"HE'S HAVING SEX WITH BENNIA-SAN!?"

They both jump back with surprise by the loudness of my voice.

"...No. Sleeping next to Bennia-san. ...Don't jump to conclusions. I doubt Millicas-sama is thinking about things like that, unlike you perverted lolicon."

"Hehehe, but only with you and Yumi-san right now. Threeway's are totally amazing you know?"

Slap!

She slapped the back of my head! Uwah! Don't hit me! You are a Rook so you possess amazing strength which hurts a lot!

"That hurt..."

"...Good. ...Stop being perverted."

"Uwah! But it was directed at you and Yumi-san!"

Her face turned red as did Yumi-sans. I seriously hope that Millicas-sama and Bennia-san are just sleeping next to one another...maybe I should go and check? No, he would be annoyed if I did such things.

"...Lets just go to sleep."

"Agreed Koneko-chan. Makoto-sensei. Can I maybe sleep on your chest?"

"I don't have any objections Yumi-san. Koneko-chan, are you doing the same?"

"...Of course I am. ...You are my lolicon after all."

Ehehe! Each time she says it, I feel happy inside. So, those two place their heads on my chest as I grin ear to ear. Hehe, this is actually totes amazing as Chelia-chan might say.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was a filler chapter. It seems the other peerage member of Rias' will be male as that's the more popular one. Like I said last chapter, I have a few ideas for the second Knight of Rias'. It will be someone from another series and I am narrowing down the choices. Until next time!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Irina, Kuroka, Ravel, Kalawarner, Tsubasa, Reya, Asia, Isabela.**

**Makoto; Koneko, Elmenhilde, Xenovia, Ophis, Serafall, Rossweisse, Yumi (fem Kiba), Mittelt, Vali (fem), Sona, Gasper (fem), Chelia, Mina.**

**Millicas; Kunou, Bennia, Le Fay, Leonora (fem Leo), Jeanne, Ile, Nel.**

**Peerage (WIP)**

**Queen; Makoto**

**Knights, Xenovia, Bennia**

**Bishops; Le Fay, Chelia**

**Rooks; Leonora (1 mutated), Mina**

**Pawns; Kunou (2 Pawns), Jeanne (3 Pawns)**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Rating Game of Raiser **

**Millicas P.O.V**

The battle of Raiser-san and Nee-sama is today. We, the Millicas peerage have been invited to watch, but there's something I need to do before going to watch the Rating Game. I'm in my living room with Nii-sama and Chelia-san. Chelia-san just asked me a question which I couldn't believe so she repeated it again.

"So Millicas-chan, think I could join your peerage?"

T-To join my peerage!? She wants me to make her my servant Devil? Why would she want to become a Devil?

"Y-You..."

"I want to become a Devil under Millicas-chan!"

"May I ask why Chelia-san?"

She points to Nii-sama who rolls his eyes at her. Even though he's like that, I see the smallest hint of a smile.

"Mako-chan here gave me the idea. To be with Mako-chan forever and to help Millicas-chan in anyway I can. I think that's a good enough reason. Don't you want me?"

"Ehehe, it isn't like that Chelia-san. I was just surprised by the sudden request."

"Yes, I guess it would be surprising. However Millicas-sama, I believe she would make a great Bishop."

Nii-sama said as he ran fingers through his hair. A Bishop? Why a Bishop? I don't actually know Chelia-sans capabilities so I wouldn't know what piece to make her. If Nii-sama says Bishop then there must be a good reason, right? A reason I am currently unaware of. But it must be a good reason as Nii-sama said it and he doesn't steer me wrong.

"Why a Bishop Nii-sama?"

"Uh...she has a healing power that is pretty much comparable with Asia-san. She's skilled in various forms of combat which revolves around her ancient magic. She's also got some supportive spells. She's pretty much suited to Bishop as that's what the Bishops role is, right? To support the peerage with their magic and other skills."

"A-Ancient magic?"

That's my question. An ancient magic? Chelia-san has such a skill? That's her role isn't it? She's a good Bishop from what I have heard but the ancient magic is the one that got my attention the most.

"Yes. Ancient magic. Her magic is capable of killing a God. That's what the magic was originally developed for after all. But, only a few people in the known world are capable of learning such a magic. And Chelia-chan is just one of those people. I tried learning it at one point but I wasn't suited to such magic."

Magic capable of killing a God? Chelia-san really has such things like that? Nii-sama couldn't learn it? To actually kill a God? And she's even a healer? Hehe...I think I've just found an amazing peerage member! Nee-sama might have Asia-san who can heal, but Chelia-san can heal, and even have a magic that can slay Gods.

"Of course she hasn't perfected it, but she's stronger than most right now that we know. Certainly stronger than most on the apes peerage. I believe she would make a great Bishop however it is your choice after all. So Millicas-sama. What do you say to Chelia-chan?"

"W-Well, this is so sudden. But, you really want to become a Devil Chelia-san?"

"Yup! Like Mako-chan, I want to abandon my former life and start a new one. That's what I want to do. Like Mako-chan, I didn't like my former life. I wasn't treated kindly and everything I did was seen as a mistake. That's why, I came to find the one good thing in that former life, Mako-chan. He was the only person who was kind to me while everyone else just treated me as a mistake, even my family. But that's something I don't even like remembering that. So Millicas-chan, what do you think?"

"W-Well, I believe you would make a great peerage member Chelia-san. Ok, I will make you my Bishop! But, will one piece be strong enough...?"

Nii-sama taps me on the shoulder. So I turn to him and he nods in my direction.

"Chelia-chan will be able to take one piece. You see, your talents are higher than most. And as such, your raw power is stronger. If she was to join the apes peerage, she would've taken two Bishop pieces or six Pawns. However, since it is you, who has a very high talent thanks to both of your parents, your Evil Pieces reflect that talent and power so I believe a single Bishop piece will be sufficient."

"If Nii-sama says such things then I believe him. So I gain a Bishop! Beat that Nee-sama...I just said that out loud..."

Those two are deadpanning me. Uwah, I didn't mean to say such things out loud...Nee-sama hehe...

"Ignore me then."

""Weirdo.""

Uwah! They both called me a weirdo! I am not a weirdo! They are weirdo's! Especially Nii-sama with his lolicon...

"There's nothing wrong with loli's!"

Uwah! Did he predict what I was thinking!? I face Nii-sama who sent a glare in my direction...uwah, I'm a little frightened right now. But then he points to the clock.

"We need to be leaving Millicas-sama to watch the Rating Game."

"A-Ah yes, we do need to leave now."

"Wait! What about me!? I want to become the Bishop!"

We both smile weakly at Chelia-san who has a cute looking pout on.

"He'll make you one later Chelia-san. For now, we need to go."

"Right..."

"Cheer up Chelia-san! We get to see Nee-sama fight!"

"Oh yeah...uwah. Everyone is yelling at me again."

We both sweatdrop and head towards the magic circle Nii-sama created. Once inside, he checks that we are alright, then we teleport away with a flash! The place we end up is a place to watch the Rating Game. The Rating Game between Nee-sama and Raiser-san.

The people here are myself, Nii-sama, Chelia-san, Doctor Penguin...yes the good Doctor is here conversing with Tou-sama! I rush over to Tou-sama and hug him! I've not seen Tou-sama in awhile! Even though I love living with Nii-sama, Bennia-san and Chelia-san, I do miss Tou-sama and Kaa-sama on occasion.

"Tou-sama!"

"Millicas! It has been awhile! How have you been?"

"W-Well, I've been great Tou-sama. I have a new servant and I'm going to have a new servant in the form of Chelia Blendy-san."

I gesture to Chelia-san who bows as Nii-sama sits down next to Tou-sama.

"My name is Chelia Blendy. It is a pleasure to meet you Sirzechs-sama."

"Aah, so you are going to be my sons servant? What piece?"

"Bishop! I am like so totes amazing!"

"Totes?"

Hehe, yeah even I had to ask what that was. Chelia-san says totes amazing a lot. Maybe it is a verbal tic or something akin to that?

"Yeah! Totes, means totally. So totes amazing is totally amazing, see?"

She winked at Tou-sama who smiled in her direction...weakly. Ehehe, she is a little weird but she is a very nice person with a good heart. And even a healer! I can't get over that fact! That's the one person I wanted on my peerage also. No matter what, I always wanted a healer and she's even able to fight also. That's something to be marveled at. She's like Sakura from Naruto. A healing girl who can fight. But instead of using monster strength, she uses magic...I will have to ask her full capabilities later on.

"I see. Then, if my son thinks you are a great peerage member then I will support his decision."

"Ooh thank you~ Mako-chan, I'm sitting on your lap!"

Faster than I could see, she sat on Nii-sama's lap! She blushes slightly as she moves her body sideways to rest her head on his shoulder...Bennia-san doing that would be...aah! I can't think such things! It is lucky that we get to share a bed...w-well, that was a one time thing...then it became a regular occurrence for the training trip.

"...Uh, what are you doing Chelia-chan?"

"Sitting on my fiancee's lap duh."

"Fiancee? Makoto-kun, you have a fiancee?"

Nii-sama shook his head as I hear a voice.

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phenex."<p>

Ooh, I didn't even realize Kaa-sama was here. I quickly sit down as this is about to start soon. Sitting next to Nii-sama, I hold his hand and he smiles at me. I hope Nee-sama does well, even with the addiction to her peerage well...I know Nee-sama will win!

"In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuou academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world."

So the school is the grounds for the fight. I had heard it would be a familiar location but for it to be the school...

"The location where both teams were transported will be their base. Rias-sama's base would be the Occult Research club's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's base would be the student council's room located in the new building. For the Pawns to use promotion, please head to the enemy's base to do it."

So for Hyoudou-san to promote...he would have to go near the new school building. Yes, that makes sense. I do hope one day that I can do a Rating Game. Maybe, I will ask Tou-sama if I can do one soon. Even an unofficial one would be fun as I want to see what me and my peerage can really do.

"Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans time. So, Game starts now."

With a ringing of the schools bell, the game officially begins! I can see that both Raiser-san and Rias-Nee-sama are talking to their peerages.

"Hmph, knowing Raiser, he will sacrifice his peerage."

Nii-sama said to me. So when I looked, I saw his serious face.

"Raiser-san would do such things?"

"Yes. From what I have heard, that's his fighting style. Because he has a full set as it were, he is able to fight while sacrificing the peerage members he has. The only one they really have to worry about is Raiser himself. Because, his peerage are not trained properly. Everyone with training can progress but since Raiser doesn't believe in anything other than his regeneration ability, his peerage suffered because of that. The only ones I know that might train themselves is one of the Knights, can't remember her name. The Rook Isabela and maybe the twin girls who happened to be your age instead of my age...uwah, loli twins. I'm not counting Raisers sister Ravel-san as she's a special case."

Loli twins? Oooh! He means Ile-san and Nel-san. I thought they were pretty cute, and I knew they were my age Nii-sama. But Nii-sama apparently didn't and came onto them...hehe, I wish I could've seen that.

"So if that's the case, Raiser-sans peerage are cannon-fodder?"

"Yes. That's what they are. The main opponent will be Raiser himself and perhaps Yunaballooner might be a challenge."

"Who's Yunaballooner?"

"The Queen, Yunaballooner."

"Do you mean Yubelluna-san?"

His eyes open a crack, he then nods.

"Yes, I meant her. I thought her name was Yunaballooner. So the Queen Yuna...I mean Yubelluna might have a stronger power than most as she is the Queen. If Akeno-san was to use her special power, the Queen Yunaballooner...Yubelluna would lose for certain. Akeno-sans aspects with her Holy-Lightning, which is very frightening, would beat Yunaballooner...Yubelluna."

"I agree Nii-sama. But Akeno-Nee-sama doesn't like using that power..."

"Yes, true. She doesn't like it because it came from her Otou-sama."

"But aren't you the same? You don't use your other power..."

"That's because I detest the place it originated from."

Nii-sama made sharp eyes when I mentioned it and his reply was just as sharp. He really doesn't like his Otou-sama. Yes, I know who Nii-sama's Otou-sama is. He told me who it was a few months after we became connected by him becoming my Queen and I his King.

About ten minutes later, the battles commence! With Hyoudou-san and Koneko-chan facing the four members of Raiser-sans peerage. A Rook, and three Pawns which consist of Ile-san, Nel-san and Mira-san I believe. The Rooks name...I think it is Xuelan-san. She's a Rook capable emitting flames from her hands and feet.

"GOOOOOOOO KONEKO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN! KICK HER TO THE CURB!"

Nii-sama shouted from beside me! Oww! That was really loud! But Koneko-chan is having a fist fight with Xuelan-san. Thanks to Koneko-chan's height, she has the advantage but the Rook opponent Xuelan-san is swiftly dodging Koneko-chan's punches. However, Koneko-chan is able to land one or two hits. Koneko-chan is a Master of hand-to-hand combat.

A bit further away from them is Hyoudou-san vs the three Pawns. The twins, which are totally cute, are chasing Hyoudou-san with their chainsaws. Hyoudou-san has Boosted with his Sacred Gear. I can't hear what they are saying exactly due to the noise of the chainsaws but I believe Hyoudou-san is making whimpering noises as he got cut on his face. Ile-san was able to cut Hyoudou-sans face with her chainsaw.

The Pawn Mira-san swings her stick around like a professional and charges at Hyoudou-san who swiftly dodges, to her surprise. And even surprised me. I didn't know he came that far from what I have seen before. He then hits Mira-san on the shoulder, a tiny magic circle appeared...hmmm?

"Hmmmm, so the training wasn't completely useless then."

Nii-sama commented as Hyoudou-san tackles one of the twins but not before Boosting. I wish I could hear what's going on but the chainsaws are really loud so it is drowning out most of the noise.

"Will Hyoudou-san win?"

"Well, what do you believe? As a King, you should be able to determine which one is stronger. Issei-kun or the Pawns?"

Which is stronger? The Pawns of Raiser-sans have numbers but Hyoudou-san has the Boosted Gear. If its terms of abilities then I believe...

"Hyoudou-san is going to win?"

"You didn't sound confident then."

"Well, I don't know the full capabilities of Raiser-sans Pawns. If I did then I could offer a better estimate but since I don't know their powers, I haven't got a clue. But if I go off from what I know about Hyoudou-san then I believe he will win."

"Hm, I agree also Millicas-sama. I am sure that Hyoudou Issei-kun will be able to pull off a victory like no other. He will surprise everyone I am sure."

What does that mean? As I think about it intently, I see Koneko-chan is able to get the upper hand against the enemy Rook. She delivers a fist to the opponent Rooks stomach in a blinding pain. Hmmmm, the banging sound echoed throughout the gym they are in.

[Kyaaa!]

I hear a scream. That was Nel-san! Hyoudou-san hit Nel-san! The chainsaws are now off so I can hear the conversation. Uu, even though I should be cheering for Hyoudou-san, I don't feel right that he hit Nel-san and Ile-san. Since they are cute...ehehe! No Millicas! Don't think that now!

[Take this! My new ultimate technique! Dress Break!]

His new technique? He clicked his fingers...aaaaaaaah! He's naughty! He's made the girls clothes come off! Ile-san and Nel-san have nice bodies...no! This is wrong! I blushed and looked away. But I kept taking peaks at the twins...

"That's horrid! He's seriously twisted!"

Chelia-san spoke with disgust evident in her voice.

"...Use it on Koneko-chan..."

Nii-sama! I heard that! Use that on Koneko-chan!? Kaa-sama looks disgusted! While Tou-sama is looking with a mixture of confusion and...happiness? Is he happy?

"Nii-sama..."

"What?"

"O-Oh, never mind Nii-sama. W-Well...that was Hyoudou-sans ultimate technique...?"

"He's disgusting. Especially since he didn't use it on Koneko-chan. But, I saw you looking at the twins with lustful eyes."

I shake my head slightly! You can't say such things! Kaa-sama and Tou-sama are right there! Both of them face me. I turn away. I can't face this much more! Uwah! This is their Rating Game yet everyone has their attention on me!

"Although that Mira-san looks kind of cute. She's a loli my age right?"

I think Mira-san is about Nii-sama's age. Maybe fifteen or so. She's definitely not my age though, I know that...I think. Nii-sama is blushing at the Pawn Mira-san. Uu, well she is a loli so...yeah, Nii-sama is a lolicon so of course seeing a loli is great for him.

"I think so Nii-sama."

"Well that's ok then~ Hehehehe!"

Nii-sama...you are my Queen. Don't embarrass me like this.

[Ahahahahaha! How's that!? This is my technique! And the name of it is Dress Break! I just kept on imaging the girl's clothing getting blown away into pieces! I spent all of the talent I have in making a technique that will make all of the girls naked!]

He's really a naughty person. But then, those two run out the gym? Are they planning to do something? The camera then goes to Akeno-Nee-sama who is in the air. Her fingers are covered with lightning. Not Holy-Lightning, just normal lightning. She points her fingers at the gym building. The lightning rains down with a roaring thundering sound. The gym is destroyed as Kaa-sama makes the announcement.

"Raiser Phenex-sama's three Pawns and one Rook retires!"

Well, Nee-sama has taken the lead. Like Nii-sama said. Rias-Nee-sama's peerage have more skills. Well, that's that then. But poor Ile-san and Nel-san...

"Thinking about the twins Millicas-sama?"

"N-No! Of course I am not thinking about the twins!"

"Hehe, liar."

Chelia-san! Don't get involved also! Uwah! Those two are ganging up on me! Don't gang up on me! Hyoudou-san and Koneko-chan are now running towards...the sports field I believe.

[DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!]

An explosion! Ooh no...Koneko-chan. She was attacked by the enemy Queen. Then a howl from next to me is heard.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THAT'S IT! RAISER IS DEAD WHEN HE GETS OUT OF THERE! I'M GOING TO DESTROY HIM!"

"Nii-sama...I know you like Koneko-chan a lot but she's going to be fine."

"That's not the point. Raiser is going to be meeting the dimension gap when he gets out of there! Koneko-chan...uwah."

Koneko-chan lets out a cry as she disappears with a small light. That's the retirement light.

"Rias Gremory-sama's Rook retries."

"That's a cruel announcement. Poor Koneko-chan..."

Chelia-san whimpered out. Nii-sama doesn't look happy. Then, Akeno-Nee-sama comes between them. Them being Hyoudou-san and Yubelluna-san. So, is it going to be Queen vs Queen? Akeno-Nee-sama tells Hyoudou-san to run off to the meeting point, wherever that is and that's what he does after Akeno-Nee-sama gave encouragement.

Then the screen switches to Yumi-san and three Pawns of Raiser-sans. I think they are Pawns anyway. Yumi-san has her sword out and is pointed at three of Raiser-sans Pawns who look like maids. They are dressed in maid outfits. That's the weird thing, isn't it?

"Well, Yumi-san wont have any trouble with them."

"That's true Mako-chan. She's heavily skilled in swordswomanship. She's just a good girl really."

Nii-sama and Chelia-san speak in turn. So that's it isn't it? The swordswomanship of Yumi-san is better than the Pawn girls of Raiser-sans. They must be Pawns, right? I believe they are Pawns.

[Well well well. Three of Raiser Phenex's Pawns. It is time to lose for the honour of Rias Gremory-sama.]

With the confident voice of Yumi-san, she uses her speed to get behind the Pawns with ease and is able to use her special sword skills to dispatch the Pawns easily. Wow, that wasn't even a challenge. The three Pawns have been dispatched. No, I believe that there's also a spell on the ground also. That must be a spell from Nee-sama's Queen, Akeno-Nee-sama.

"Raiser Phenex-sama's three Pawns retires."

With Kaa-sama's announcement, it seems that Raiser-sans peerage has lost seven members while Nee-sama has only lost Koneko-chan. If it is in terms of strength, Nee-sama's team has the advantage.

Soon after the announcement, the Knight and Pawn of Rias-Nee-sama's meet up. They seem to be having a discussion. At the same time, the battle between Akeno-Nee-sama and Yubelluna-san seems to be heating up.

A battle of demonic powers. Raiser-sans Queen seems to favour fire demonic power while Akeno-Nee-sama has of course been using lightning and thunder attacks. They seem pretty evenly matched. The match seems like it could be dragged on for a long while yet...

"I would say this is about mid game, don't you believe so Nii-sama?"

"Yes. It is about mid game. I wonder when the mystery guest will be making an appearance?"

"Hmmmm, I do wonder the same thing Nii-sama..."

That's what I am wondering. So far, Nee-sama hasn't used her yet. Even though she could've, maybe she's saving her for endgame? It would be a sound strategy since that person has the power to deal damage to Raiser-san directly.

[I'm the Knight of Raiser Phenex-sama, Karlamine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's Knight! I challenge you to a duel!]

Ooh! The switch between the screens! This time, a female has appeared in the ball court. It is the Knight Karlamine-san. That's Raiser-sans Knight. The Knight that is honourable in my eyes. The other Knight Raiser-san has is...less honourable in my eyes from what I have seen.

"Its just another manic Monday~ I wish it was a Sunday~ Cause that's my fun day~ My I don't have to run day~ Its just another manic Monday~"

Chelia-san just randomly starts singing! She wants it to be Sunday?

"What the hell are you singing?"

"Manic Monday Mako-chan~ I just love the song and it fits, doesn't it? It is Monday so I wish it was Sunday, because that's my fun day."

"You are certainly strange. You certainly know how to set a certain mood."

As they were talking, I see that Yumi-san and Karlamine-san take stances against one another. They are going to fight, aren't they? Well, that's my theory and it has come true as both have gone slashing at one another.

The Knights both have good skills. Maybe they are evenly matched? Yumi-san and Karlamine-san are using good skills against one another. The swords are making heavy sparks as they do what could be described as a dance.

At the same time, a new opponent has appeared for Hyoudou-san. The other Rook, Isabela-san. That's her name and there's also another girl, Ravel Phenex-san. Raiser-sans little sister. I hear she doesn't fight often so I don't know her full capabilities.

They have a conversation, then it turns to about why Raiser-san has a peerage full of girls...ehehe, it seems not all the girls are in his harem. Well, if Ile-san and Nel-san aren't in his harem then maybe we could get...

[Now, here I come! Rias Gremory's Pawn!]

With that, the Rook Isabela-san came charging at Hyoudou-san. Hyoudou-san was barely able to dodge her attack as his Sacred Gear does another Boost. Isabela-san throws a flurry of punches at Hyoudou-san. By some miracle, Hyoudou-san is able to dodge or block most of those attacks. But then, Isabela-san is able to land a blow against Hyoudou-sans stomach with her foot. Hyoudou-san staggers a little as the battle between the Knights are going strong.

As the fight, I hear the Boost call a few times. Yumi-san has also showed her Sacred Gears abilities. Her Sword Birth Sacred Gear which can create any sword she can think of.

Yumi-san put her hand on the ground and lots of swords appeared. Is that her way to stop the Knights advancements? Hyoudou-san then puts his hand forward towards the Rook Isabela.

[Boosted Gear! Explode!]

A mass of red energy is released from Hyoudou-san! The shot is called Dragon Shot. Nii-sama told me that Hyoudou-san developed this move during the training. So, Hyoudou-san did improve quite abit this time? He has shown remarkable composure and strength. He's such a good Pawn for Nee-sama.

[Isabela! Don't take it! Dodge!]

Raiser-sans Knight, Karlamine-san shouts. Isabela-san who was trying to take the attack before changes her action by evading it. The attack passes by Isabela-san, marginally. Just another second and the attack would've retired Isabela-san.

The attack went strong and then destroyed the court behind her! That attack was something fierce! Hyoudou-san has raised a rank at least! That's amazing! The Sekiryuutei has a good growth.

Isabela-san wastes no time and charges at Hyoudou-san. Hyoudou-san makes a stance and goes for the Rook Isabela-san also! The two are going for one another. The Rook Isabela-san makes a jab at Hyoudou-san. Hyoudou-san was able to evade the attack and then pushes Isabela-san. But then clicks his fingers...her clothes fly off!

"Why is he able to use this move!? Shouldn't it be banned or something!? If he ever tries to do that to me then I am going to kill him!"

Chelia-san is pissed off. I think I would too if I was a female. Hyoudou-san is...a pervert. He's really a huge pervert. Hyoudou-san, the pervert released another Dragon Shot at the Rook Isabela-san who gets covered in the light. Eventually, the Rook was beaten by Hyoudou-san.

"Raiser Phenex-sama's Rook retires."

With confirmation from Kaa-sama, the Rook retired. Hyoudou-san beat the Rook.

"Well well well. Issei-kun seems to have gotten stronger at least."

"Hmmm, he's still perverted though."

Nii-sama's and Chelia-sans conversation reached my ears so I listened in.

"Even as a pervert, he's won against the Rook Isabela."

"But! He's still sick for making up that move! I seriously think it should be banned from future games. Especially if they are going up against us."

"Hmmmm, I don't think that pervert would try and use that move on you as you'd probably nearly kill him then heal him only to beat the living daylights out of him."

"Hehe, true enough. But, it seems that Rias-chan's peerage is the stronger one."

I think that also. Raiser-sans peerage losing people while Nee-sama's peerage have only lost one of them. That's the thing about Rating Games. You can never tell who's going to win and who's going to lose. The other pieces of Raiser-sans have appeared near Hyoudou-san and Yumi-san. This is going to be the big brawl!

At the same time that happens, I see Rias-Nee-sama and Asia-san have gone to challenge Raiser-san! Why isn't...she there? I don't understand, unless Nee-sama is using...aah I see now. Yes, that does make sense after all. Raiser-san and Rias-Nee-sama have exchanged words then they start their attack!

* * *

><p>A few minutes into the fights between Rias-Nee-sama and Raiser-san plus the fight between Hyoudou-san and Yumi-san plus the remaining peerage members besides the Queen, the screen suddenly switches to Akeno-Nee-sama. She is still fighting against Yubelluna-san. They are still evenly matched. Every attack were cancelled by another attack. They are too evenly matched.<p>

No matter what attack they use, they always cancel one another out. It is only a matter of time before one of them falls. And if Akeno-Nee-sama would only use her Holy-Lightning then the enemy Queen would be defeated.

{Aye~ Akeno-san needs help~?}

That voice! Appearing from below them, the voice of the Knight appears! Yes! I was wondering when they were going to use her. Bennia-san! It was Nii-sama's suggestion.

[Ara, Bennia-chan~ Lets do this~ Buchou needs help after all.]

Yes, Bennia-san is going to join the fight now! Bennia-san quickly dashes to the enemy Queen and swings her scythe before she could react. The enemy Queens body shook.

The scythe attack damaged her soul, and since she was pretty much beaten from Akeno-Nee-sama's assault before, the Queen fell to the ground. A direct attack to the soul, that's Bennia-sans specialty.

[Ara ara. Buchou's prediction was right after all.]

"Eh? What did she predict Mako-chan?"

Chelia-san asks. Nii-sama lets out a small breath.

"Rias-san has predicted most of this based of Raisers way of fighting. Maybe she didn't predict it all but she did predict enough to know that the Queens would end up engaging in a fight. By using one another to weaken one another, then having Bennia-san come in at the final moments to finish her off, well that's a good move to make. Although, I would've made it so that Koneko-chan doesn't get hurt at all! Rias-san and I are going to have words when she's done this."

He's going to have words with Nee-sama? At the same time, Akeno-Nee-sama pointed her fingers at the enemy Queen and made a big lightning attack fall on her. The enemy Queen couldn't react due to her soul getting slashed. Bennia-san is stronger than the average Grim Reaper. Raiser-san didn't know what he was getting into when he allowed my Knight to appear. Since Rias-Nee-sama had only one Knight, he couldn't really object to her having two Knights.

"Ah, I see now. But, wouldn't it of made more sense to send Bennia-san to begin with?"

"You have a point. It would've saved Akeno-san stamina. However, I believe that Rias-san can still pull off a win with Akeno-sans help. And of course Bennia-sans help also."

Yes, that's why Nii-sama suggested it. Bennia-sans attack affects the soul. If a Phenex has their soul slashed, then even the regeneration will be slower and slower. Even if they are immortal, the Phenex's aren't invincible. The Queens body then lights up.

"Raiser Phenex-sama's Queen retires."

With Kaa-sama's confirmation, the Queen has retired. The screen shifts back to the fight between the rest of the peerages members. Hyoudou-san and some of the Pawns have been fighting. It seems the Pawns have been overpowering the Pawn of Nee-sama.

At the same time, Yumi-san has been dealing with the enemy Knight Karlamine. It seems they really are matched in the art of fighting with swords.

[Give me strength! Boosted Gear!]

[Dragon Booster!]

Eh? Hyoudou-sans Sacred Gear is changing. It has changed a little, and is still changing!

[Dragon Booster second Liberation!]

It has changed again! The Boosted Gear has gone up his arm more and more jewels have appeared.

"Well now. It seems Hyoudou Issei-kun has evolved slightly."

The happy words of Tou-sama. Even Doctor Penguin, Nii-sama and Chelia-san from Nii-sama's lap are smiling happily. Well, Nee-sama's peerage is becoming formidable to say the least.

"Wow, well I hope Issei-kun becomes stronger and stronger. I would like to have a fight with him. Longinus vs Longinus. Speaking of...Sirzechs-sama. I want to know if Millicas-sama can participate in Rating Games soon?"

Tou-sama does a spit take at the words of Nii-sama who has a serious, yet happy face on.

"Rating Games? Even Rias is too young for such things so Millicas is obviously too young."

"Ooh come on. I've been hearing about a certain gathering that is happening during the summer. And I heard that the people are going to be participating in Rating Games."

"How did you hear that? That information has been kept secret."

"Well, I have connections in the form of Serafall-sama."

Tou-sama puts a hand to his head.

"Ugh...she would do something like this..."

"Hey, don't blame Serafall-sama. I had asked and she told me. So, let Millicas-sama participate in these games. If his safety is an issue, then that's why I am here. So, please for me?"

Wow, Nii-sama is pleading. Does he want to do it so badly? But then again, so am I. I want to fight in a Rating Game badly also. To prove how strong I am. That's what I want in this world right now. I might only have two peerage members, and a third on the way, I believe that we will be able to fight strongly!

"Is it really important?"

"Yes it is. I know you and Grayfia-san will have reservations about it, but Millicas-sama is stronger than the ape...rather Rias-san right now. Even you can't dispute that fact. So, doesn't it make sense that he participates also?"

As he said that, Hyoudou-san and Yumi-san use a new move together. Yumi-san had released her Sacred Gear at Hyoudou-san who used a new move called Gift which made the sound of Transfer which made lots of demonic swords appear from the ground. The swords pierced nearly all of the enemy pieces!

"Raiser Phenex-sama's two Pawns, two Knights, and one Bishop, retires."

So that's all besides Ravel Phenex-san and Raiser-san from his peerage gone. The Knight Bennia-san and the Queen Akeno-Nee-sama met up with Rias-Nee-sama. Just by adding one addiction to Nee-sama's peerage, it seems the whole tide of the battle was changed.

"So, what do you say Sirzechs-sama? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!?"

"Alright! Geez, calm down. I've never heard you want something so bad."

"It is because my King has to be shown off. He's an amazing King. He's strong, kind, vigilant and the best of all, my King. I wouldn't have a loser as a King and Millicas-sama is anything but a loser. So, what do you say?"

"Ugh...maybe I could do something. Seeing the son of the Maou participating in the Rating Games between the youths might gain the interests of the council members. And I'm sure you've already won over Serafall?"

Nii-sama smirked and nodded strongly.

"Oh, of course I have. Serafall-sama was easy to win over. All I had to do was take her on a date sometime."

N-Nii-sama and Serafall-sama are dating!? No, a date doesn't mean dating but still...maybe they are interested in one another?

"Heh, is that so? Well, there you have it then. If Serafall has been won over then I am sure the council members will be soon also. Despite her attitude, she is in charge of foreign affairs so she has good diplomatic skills...most of the time when she doesn't let her heart get in the way."

"Thank the Maou's everywhere! Hmph, hehe. Fighting in a Rating Game, I can hardly wait~"

Just then, I see Raiser-san standing against the entire Rias-Nee-sama's peerage, besides Koneko-chan. Bennia-san is also standing their. With her and Nee-sama combined with Akeno-san. Nii-sama predicted that, they will be enough to defeat Raiser-san.

[Hmph! Don't think just because you beat my peerage, you'll beat me Rias!]

Raiser-san screamed angrily. However, Nee-sama just stood there, looking confident. She knows she has the upper hand, but she shouldn't look so cocky. It could get turned around against her, like with Ravel-san. I don't know her full capabilities.

[Raiser, don't underestimate my cute servants! Bennia! Do your thing!]

{Aye~ I will fight the bad bird for Millicas-kun!}

Hehe, fight him for me. Since Bennia-san is fast, she is able to close the distance between Raiser-san and her instantly. Raiser fires an attack at her, however she is able to avoid it thanks to her speed.

I see that Bennia-san able to land a few cuts on Raiser Phenex-san. His soul is getting slashed thanks to that. The soul of a Phenex isn't going to last if she is able to cut him like this. Raiser-san fires lots of his Phenex flames at all directions but then Yumi-san steps in and uses a ice demonic sword to freeze the flames that could've hit Nee-sama.

[That wont do Raiser Phenex!]

Yumi-san declared to Raiser-san! Seeing that, Raiser-san took aim again at Nee-sama and launches a strong attack at Nee-sama! The fire must be intense as the flames travel to Nee-sama. At the last second, Nee-sama was saved by the speed of the Knight Yumi-san. At the same time, Bennia-san was able to land another attack on her opponent Raiser-san.

[Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh! Dieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!]

Raiser lets out a roar. At that time, Akeno-Nee-sama was able to muster up some lightning and took aim at Raiser-san. Raiser-san pointed his hands towards Akeno-Nee-sama. However, Hyoudou-san rushes at Raiser-san and punches him square in the face which makes Raiser-sans hand point upwards as he fired the flames so the miss completely.

[Ara. Thank you Ise-kun. Now, please get out of the way!]

[Y-Yeah! I will Akeno-san! Deliver the finishing move!]

[Ara, I will Ise-kun~]

Hyoudou-san moves out of the way, at that same time, once confirming that Hyoudou-san is out of the way, Akeno-Nee-sama launches her heavy duty lightning at Raiser-san!

The whole screen shines. The lightning's light itself is intense. I don't want to see what is happening to Raiser-san right now! When the light from Akeno-Nee-sama's attack dies down, I see a smoldering Raiser-san. Nee-sama steps forward, and mercilessly launches an attack made from her power of destruction.

Bennia-sans attack on the soul was a good idea. Even if the attack itself wasn't going to be lasting due to his trait as a Phenex, it doesn't have to last long. Only to the end of the fight. That's the power of my Knight after all! Nee-sama's attack hits Raiser-san who lets out a pained cry. Yeah, being hit by that was something not even Raiser-san can ignore.

* * *

><p>"Alright Makoto-kun. Level with me. Rias said that it was her idea for Millicas' Knight to be temporarily traded to her team for just this fight, but it wasn't, was it? It was your idea, wasn't it?"<p>

"What difference does it make?"

"I just want to know why you chose to share such information with her? Why would you care if she would be married to Raiser-kun or not?"

Nii-sama puts on a neutral face and explains to Tou-sama.

"The reason is because I don't like Raiser. And I find it fun to annoy Rias-san, that's all."

Everyone face faults! But then we gain our composure.

"Is it because you care about Rias?"

"In the platonic sense yes."

He said it without any argument. He actually cares about Nee-sama. If Nee-sama was a loli then she would be his. Hmph, sorry Nee-sama but it seems you aren't on Nii-sama's list of potential girlfriends.

"Hmph, you've changed since the first time I met you."

"No. I've always been like this. I just prefer keeping myself to myself. But being with Millicas-sama has made me more...sociable I suppose the word is. So if any change has occurred then it is thanks to my King."

Thanks to me? I feel my face heat up slightly due to happiness. Hehe, thanks to Nii-sama I have become stronger, and thanks to me he has opened up more? We are becoming the ultimate team!

"Raiser Phenex-sama retires. It is victory to Rias Gremory-sama."

Kaa-sama! As we were talking, Nee-sama had won! Well done Nee-sama! It was thanks to everyone on her peerage! And my Bennia-san!

"Hehehe. I believe Makoto-kun, you are to thank for this."

"Hmph, no. It wasn't me. I didn't do anything. If you are to thank anyone, then it is Millicas-sama for letting Bennia-san participate in the game."

Nii-sama said I'm to thank? I didn't do anything to great. I just let Bennia-san fight because I don't want Nee-sama to marry someone she didn't want.

"Well, yes Millicas did lend Rias his Knight. And it is thanks to Bennia-san also. Well done Millicas for recruiting such a strong Knight. I believe you will become a great King in the future...no. Maybe you already are a great King. You, and your Queen and Knight and your future Bishop will be the ones to watch out for when you start the Rating Games during summer."

"That mean we get to do it?"

Nii-sama asks as we both lean in for confirmation. Tou-sama let out a laugh and smiled.

"I will certainly put it across and I am willing to bet it goes through. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to go and talk with Rias."

""Ok Tou-sama/Sirzechs-sama!""

Both myself and Nii-sama said. Tou-sama goes with Kaa-sama to talk with Nee-sama while Nii-sama and I high-five with one another!

"Yes! We get to fight!"

"Ooh yeah! I can't wait Millicas-kun!"

Eh? Did he just call me Millicas-kun rather than sama? That's the first time I've ever heard that before.

"Did you say Millicas-kun?"

He gains an embarrassed face.

"I guess I did. Want me to go back to Millicas-sama?"

"No! I-I mean, no. Please call me Millicas-kun from now on."

He adopts a smile and ruffles my hair.

"Sure. I will only call you Millicas-sama during important times."

"Yup! Now, shall we go, Nii-sama? Chelia-san!"

""Ok!""

So we three stand up and start leaving. Well that's the end of that. Nii-sama is holding both of our hands. Chelia-san looks extremely happy while I am just happy that Nii-sama has finally dropped the sama from my name and used kun which makes us even closer than before! And my Knight totally kicked butt! Prepare Nee-sama because once summer comes and we finally get our Rating Game, I wont lose!

* * *

><p><strong>And that ends the Rating Game and the whole Raiser arc. Bennia was only lent to Rias so she is still Millicas' Knight. And from now on, Millicas and his peerage can take more of an active role as that whole arc is over! For the review from DarkPlasmaDragon, I will think about it intently and most likely go with that. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Irina, Kuroka, Ravel, Kalawarner, Tsubasa, Reya, Asia, Isabela.**

**Makoto; Koneko, Elmenhilde, Xenovia, Ophis, Serafall, Rossweisse, Yumi (fem Kiba), Mittelt, Vali (fem), Sona, Gasper (fem), Chelia, Mina.**

**Millicas; Kunou, Bennia, Le Fay, Leonora (fem Leo), Jeanne, Ile, Nel.**

**Peerage (WIP)**

**Queen; Makoto**

**Knights; Xenovia, Bennia**

**Bishops; Le Fay, Chelia**

**Rooks; Leonora (1 mutated), Mina**

**Pawns; Kunou (2 Pawns), Jeanne (3 Pawns)**


	13. Chapter 13

**The start of the holy swords**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Two weeks after the Raiser incident, I heard that the ape has moved in with Issei-kun, and she even kissed him on the lips. I want to kiss Koneko-chan. Her loli lips would slay me. I want to kiss her so very much! Ugh! It seems the road to being the ultimate lolicon with the awesome loli harem is going to be a long tiresome road.

Now thinking about it, Yumi-san has been acting strange lately. We were at the perverts house yesterday and she saw a picture. I didn't see the picture itself, but ever since then, she's been acting a little differently. I presume it has something to do with holy swords as that's the only thing that would make her act strangely. Or that's the only thing I can think of now.

Hmph, holy swords...Chelia-chan and I have had to deal with such things now. Chelia-chan and I fought against a holy sword user and it wasn't easy as we were young.

Speaking of, Chelia-chan is apart of Millicas-sama's peerage now which is a good thing. It means that there's someone my age on the peerage. Millicas-sama...rather Millicas-kun has been getting closer and closer to Bennia-san. I'm sure they will kiss, any day now. Uwah. If he gets a kiss, and the ape gets to kiss her pervert. Then shouldn't I kiss a loli? Doesn't that make it justice or something!?

But speaking of Chelia-chan, she's in Kuoh now. She's my teaching assistant for every class. Even though she should technically be apart of the first year class, she has also finished school and most of college also. That's why she is my teaching assistant.

"Ready for another day of school Mako-sensei?"

"Heh, yeah why not Chelia-sensei."

Our joke with one another. Even if it isn't funny to others, it is to us. We are just a little weird like that. Millicas-kun and Bennia-san have already gone ahead, holding each others hands. It is so sweet, but if I don't get a girlfriend soon then I will cry hard tears.

"Good! Because we have lots of different things to do today!"

"Yeah...uwah. I want Koneko-chan."

"Ugh, lolicon."

Why does everyone think that hurts me? I'm proud to be a lolicon! And they should know it!

"You do know that doesn't effect me whatsoever? I am actually proud to be one yet everyone tries to hurt me with it. I am an out and proud lolicon. Yet everyone seems to think that it is such a bad thing. Well Koneko-chan loves that I am a lolicon! And I am going to ask her out today!"

"Y-You what? You are actually going to ask out Koneko-chan?"

I nod! I can't have Millicas-kun or that pervert beat me anymore! I am having my loli! And that's the only thing I am thinking about right now!

"Yes, I am! I don't want to be without her anymore! I want her! And she wants me! We've had this whole back and forth now for awhile when it is clear that we both love one another. So, I'm just going to ask her out."

"Ok, good luck to you I suppose."

She wished me luck but it didn't sound too happy. It almost sounded...aah, it doesn't matter now.

"Thank you my assistant. Now we really should be going at least to get there on time."

"Hehe, yeah. We really should be going now~ But, I can't believe that the ape won because of Bennia-chan. That was a good surprise, wasn't it?"

I nod in agreement. That was a good show. It was funny watching the ape command a peerage like hers. Although, I'm pissed that Koneko-chan was the only one who was taken out! Ugh! I've had words with the ape and she bowed her head in an apologetic manner. She should do also. Koneko-chan was hurt because that ape went insane and ugh!

"It was..."

"Hmmmm? Whats wrong?"

"Nothing...I find it ludicrous that Koneko-chan was the only one taken out. She tried her best damn it!"

I'm angry! I had hit Raiser a couple of times! It was really funny when he cried when I threatened to send his testicles to the dimensional gap! It seems that Issei-kun and the Rook Isabela hit it off after the games. Even Raisers sister seemed to have a little thing for him, I think. That's what I saw at least. And also, there's the loli twins and Millicas-kun. They got to talking, and exchanged phone numbers.

Yeah...they hit it off quite well. It seems like Millicas-kun is forming a little harem of his own. Bennia-san, Ile and Nel the twins. And no doubt he will get more girls in the future. Well, I already have Koneko-chan and I'm sure that Yumi-san likes me a lot so that means...I am sort of forming a harem! And Issei-kun, well he has the ape, Asia-san, Akeno-san and perhaps the Rook Isabela of Raisers.

"No one is disputing that Mako-chan. We should be making tracks..."

"Yeah. Let us go then."

So with that, we start making tracks. Once out of the house, we head to school like always. I'm dressed as the usual shirt, tie, pants and other things that make up a suit. She, as in Chelia-chan is dressed up in things that make it a females version of the suit I am wearing. She looks quite cute actually. It really suits her. Even with the pencil behind her ear. She looks all professional.

The rating of us has gone up. We are the A team now apparently. Not in the sense of that old show. But because we are pretty much together all the time, we have become the ultimate team so that's why we are classed as the A team now. I think the A is short for Ace perhaps?

* * *

><p>Getting to school, I look for my target loli. I can't go on another day anymore without Koneko-chan! She can be the alpha of my loli harem, and I'm pretty sure I am counting Yumi-san in my harem also. And possibly Chelia-chan. I start looking around for Koneko-chan...she has to be here somewhere...<p>

"What are you looking for?"

"...My loli Koneko-chan."

"Oh? She's over there."

I look to where she is pointing...I have her in my sights! Yay! There she is! I wave goodbye to Chelia-chan and promise to see her in class. I got to Koneko-chan and stood in front of her. She is giving me a questioning look as I smile at her sweetly.

"Koneko-chan, I need to ask you something!"

"...Shoot."

Ooh crap, I'm actually going to do it. I can't let that pervert win anymore and not Millicas-kun either! I am 17 and a sensei damn it! I am supposed to have the girlfriend, not those two! It is me before them! The ape and him have kissed. It is only a matter of time before they get together. And don't even get me started on that King of mine. Millicas-kun and Bennia-san will be dating soon, I am sure.

"Koneko-chan...We've known one another for awhile now. And we are like meant to be together as it is written in the stars, or I could actually do that for you if you like? I could write in the sky for you if you like?"

"...Where are you going with this?"

Where am I going with this? I want to ask you out! But, since you are ultimate loli, I can't just ask you, can I? Yes, I can ask her out! I am not a coward! I am Makoto! I wont lose to this stupid dance of asking out someone I love!

"W-What I am trying to say is...Koneko-chan! I love you and I want you to become my loli girlfriend! You see, that pervert and his ape are getting closer and closer and Millicas-kun and Bennia-san are getting closer and I thought we could become an official couple and whatnot because we are like perfect together! So, what do you say!?"

"...Its about time."

I face fault! Its about time!? She had expected this!? W-Well, if she had expected it then she wants us to be together, right!?

"Does that mean yes!?"

"...Yes."

Holy shit! My heart just skipped a beat. She actually said yes! That means I have my loli! Koneko-chan! She's my girlfriend!

"Ooh my Maou...Koneko-chan..."

I hugged her tightly. She lets an embarrassed blush grace her adorable face! Don't be embarrassed now Koneko-chan! We have just become lovers! We are so going to be together forever! Me and Koneko-chan against the world!

"...We need to get to our individual classes Mako-sensei."

I hand my head low in sadness. She just became my girlfriend and now we have to part...

"Yeah...but still! I'm so happy Koneko-chan is my loli girlfriend~"

"...I'm happy you are my lolicon boyfriend."

She's happy! I can so feel the love between us! It is burning brightly!

"Hehe! Well, best be going! See you later!"

"...Yes, see you later."

With that, we part ways...I am dating Koneko-chan~ Take that you pervert! I bet he wouldn't even care as he doesn't see the loveliness of a loli. Their loli bodies are the best after all~ I make it to the class I am teaching today. Well, that's my normal class. Chelia-chan has already set up.

"Alright everyone! Class is about to begin! Please find your desks!"

Everyone does as I ask.

"Wow, Mako-chan. You seem happy."

"I am happy. Koneko-chan agreed to date me~ Koneko-chan is my loli girlfriend now~"

"I-I see. Then, congratulations Mako-chan."

She seemed sad by that. What's wrong with her all of a sudden?

"Eh, what's wrong Chelia-chan?"

"Ooh nothing~ I am just happy for you Mako-chan. Anyway, we need to start the lesson."

I give her a little look before nodding at her. So we then start the lesson. As we are teaching, I feel several irregularities around. Hmmmmm, is this feeling...a holy sword? I've not felt one in awhile. A holy sword has come to town. And if I look at Chelia-chan, she nods at me as we are teaching this class. So, it is what I am thinking about. A holy sword...and a Excalibur. I've not seen one in awhile.

After class, we head to the rooftop to discuss about the Excalibur we both sensed while eating our lunch.

"So...Excalibur is in Kuoh town then?"

"It seems so Mako-chan. Although, I can't tell where right now. Can you?"

I shook my head slightly. I can't sense the location of the Excalibur, but I know that Excalibur is in this town right now. And I don't know which one either. Only that it is an Excalibur. Yumi-san isn't going to like it. I know she's apart of the Holy sword project. And I know of the stuff they did to her. Poor children.

"I can't. But this is going to be a tricky one to handle."

"Hmmm? Do you know something?"

"Nothing much. I only know of Yumi-sans past."

Yumi-sans past. Yeah, the holy sword project, that's the naughty project that hurt Yumi-san.

"The, holy sword project?"

"Yes, you know then?"

She nodded at me with a serious look.

"I can sense such things. Remember, my senses are better than yours. So what you can sense, obviously I can sense."

Hmph, she sounds confident. Well, she is right in that regard though. She does have better senses than I have. She's just a better sensor than I am. It is her magic and her natural sensitivity to the different powers.

"Hmph, don't be cocky Chelia-chan. But I do know what you mean by it. We really should be careful. We are Devils now. The last time we came into contact with holy swords..."

I trail off. I wonder if she remembers. She nods strongly at me. So she remembers then.

"Yes, I remember. It was dangerous but at least we know the abilities of the swords this time. We were blind to it last time, this time however we wont lose."

"We didn't lose last time. It was a unprovoked attack and we simply fought back, that's all."

She nodded at me. It was an unprovoked attack. A holy sword wielder wanted to fight strong opponents and we were around by chance. They didn't even stop until they nearly killed us. We were only below ten years old so we weren't exactly the fighting form we are now.

"I know Mako-chan. Are we informing Millicas-chan?"

"I suppose we should at least warn him about said threat. I doubt they will dare attack him with us around. A Longinus user and God slaying magic user. Plus a Grim Reaper. Yeah, I think we will be ok for now. However, maybe if we sense more holy swords, we should go and look for them? Or if they become a threat, we will just have to take out side threat."

"But even then. Why is an Excalibur here now?"

I shrugged my shoulders. I haven't got a clue as to why an Excalibur would be here right now. The only reason I could think of is, someone is collecting them? Or maybe they are after someone in this town and they need an Excalibur to fight the threat?

"To be honest, I haven't got a clue. But I do know that things from here on are going to be complicated."

"True that. Excalibur's, your loli girlfriend and hopefully those Rating Game things in the near future."

"Ooh yeah. I can't wait for those! And yeah, Koneko-chan and I are an item now."

She sweatdrops at me as we eat our meal while conversing about the Excalibur's. We might as well remember about them if they are in town. I'm sure that we will come across them sooner or later. And if that's happens, then I guess it will be fighting against the Excalibur's.

* * *

><p>...By the end of the day, we all had returned home. Millicas-kun and Bennia-san are sat next to one another. Aah, it is sweet really. I will just ask them to date one another. It will save me a headache with watching them being all lovey dovey with one another.<p>

"So Nii-sama. What's wrong?"

Chelia-chan and I nod to one another.

"The Excalibur's have come to town."

"As far as we are aware of, there's only one in town right now."

Chelia-chan and I spoke in turn. Bennia-san looks confused as Millicas-kun sharpens his eyes.

"Does Yumi-san know?"

We both shake our heads. As far as I know, she is currently unaware of their presence in this town.

"I don't believe so Millicas-chan. But Mako-chan and I thought you should know about the Excalibur's."

{Erm...Excalibur's are those holy swords right?}

Bennia-san raised an eyebrow in confusion. I'm shocked their is someone who doesn't know about the Excalibur's.

"Yes, there are seven of them in total. We will explain it in time Bennia-chan. Right now however, we thought we should tell you about the holy swords being here. Millicas-chan, I doubt the holy swords have anything to do with us at present, but if you come across the holy swords then be vigilant. They are powerful against us Devils."

Chelia-chan warns Millicas-kun who nods seriously.

"Yes, thank you for the warning Nii-sama, Chelia-san."

We waved our hands at him.

"You are our King after all. We wouldn't keep secrets from you."

Unless it was a really dangerous thing. There are secrets everyone has after all. And right now, I don't believe keeping the Excalibur's a secret from him is a thing we should do.

"But I don't believe we should tell Yumi-san."

I say. Millicas-kun nods. He knows about the holy sword project also.

"Even though she was apart of that project, it will only stir up old feelings in her."

"She couldn't forget about it. And I wouldn't blame her either."

Both Millicas-kun and I say. Bennia-san just looks confused. Right, I suppose we will have to tell her about such things eventually. Right now however she can remain unaware, unless Millicas-kun wants to tell her about it sooner rather than later.

"Anyway! Millicas-kun! I'm dating Koneko-chan!"

His mouth opens wide at my words. Yeah that's right. I'm with Koneko-chan now. Now, you'll have to get with Bennia-san.

"S-Seriously!?"

"Yup! Ha! I got with Koneko-chan! I am so happy right now. Nothing can bring me down right now."

"What if I mentioned something about Rias-chan being in love with you?"

I do a spit take at Chelia-chan!

"Don't you dare say such scary things! She and Issei-kun are great together. He's got a huge breast fetish and she's got them, plus she's insane. They are perfect together. But! Enough of this now! Who wants dinner!?"

They all raise their hands happily. So I go into the kitchen and start cooking a nice meal while thinking about Excalibur. Hmmmmm, so it is time to meet the Excalibur's again. That's fine with me. This time, I wont lose to an Excalibur...ooh crap! I forgot to get a kiss from Koneko-chan! Damn it to fucking hell! Ugh! Tomorrow I will get a kiss from Koneko-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

* * *

><p><strong>Well this was the introduction of volume three of the light novel. And this is where Millicas and his peerage can start kicking some ass. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Irina, Kuroka, Ravel, Kalawarner, Tsubasa, Reya, Asia, Isabela.**

**Makoto; Koneko, Elmenhilde, Xenovia, Ophis, Serafall, Rossweisse, Yumi (fem Kiba), Mittelt, Vali (fem), Sona, Gasper (fem), Chelia, Mina.**

**Millicas; Kunou, Bennia, Le Fay, Leonora (fem Leo), Jeanne, Ile, Nel.**

**Peerage (WIP)**

**Queen; Makoto**

**Knights; Xenovia, Bennia**

**Bishops; Chelia, Le Fay**

**Rooks; Leonora (1 mutated), Mina**

**Pawns; Kunou (2 Pawns), Jeanne (3 Pawns)**


	14. Chapter 14

**The holy swords are here**

**Millicas P.O.V**

For a few days now, Nii-sama and Chelia-san have been being a little weird. They have been muttering about holy swords and how bad they are. I realize that they both are Devils and as Devils, the holy swords are taboo for us. But the way they talk about them, it is like they are actually angry at them. Is there a connection between them and the holy swords that I am currently unaware of? The school that Nii-sama and Chelia-san teach at had a ball tournament today.

When Makoto-Nii-sama and Chelia-san got back, they muttered about holy swords before doing what they usually do, be secretive about the holy swords. Well, no more! I am going to find out about why holy swords are so bad. There must be a reason, right?

I go over to Nii-sama who is making dinner for us all. I look him straight in the eyes and ask the question.

"Nii-sama. You've been acting differently to normal. Is something wrong?"

"...Nothing Millicas-kun. Why assume such things?"

"Because you and Chelia-san have been acting differently to the usual selves you are."

"We have? Sorry about that. It is just holy swords are a little taboo for us personally."

They are a taboo? What's going on? That's made me more curious.

"Why? You shouldn't keep secrets from me."

"...They just are. We've been attacked by holy swords before and we also heard about the holy sword project but as children, there wasn't anything we could do..."

{Holy sword project? What's that?}

Bennia-san came and said this. That's right. We never told Bennia-san about the holy sword project. I guess it is about time to explain about the holy sword project.

"Alright. Lets go to the living room and I will explain what I know about the holy sword project."

Nii-sama lead myself, Bennia-san and Chelia-san to the living room. He then sat us down with myself next to Bennia-san. Chelia-san is sat next to Nii-sama and holding his hand tightly.

"There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the holy sword Excalibur and Yumi-san is a survivor of this project."

{I hadn't heard of this before...}

"No, you wouldn't of. Holy swords are the ultimate weapons against Devils. If we, the Devils, touch the holy sword then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by it, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see Devils as an enemy."

That's true. But, I kind of want a holy sword wielder on my team because of that. Even though it might cause problems...no, I don't think Nii-sama or Chelia-san would have a problem with the wielder themselves.

"Even though there are numerous holy swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. Its a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But holy swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen. Although their are exceptions to this of course."

{Kiba-san is a Sacred Gear possessor that can create demonic swords, right? So isn't there a Sacred Gear that can create holy swords instead?}

Bennia-sans question was that. Chelia-san was the one to answer this time.

"There are. One is called Blade Blacksmith. It is literally the holy version of Yumi-chan's Sword Birth. But if you compare it to the holy swords that already exist, it is kind of lacking. Of course I'm not saying its weak. Among them there is a sacred utensil included in the Longinus, just like Mako-chan's Dimension Lost or that perverts Boosted Gear. The most famous is the Sacred Gear that was wielded by the person who killed Jesus Christ, the True Longinus. It's also said that the name Longinus was derived from it."

The true Longinus. I wonder if we will ever face such a foe? I wouldn't be surprised it we came up against that in the future with how our luck seems to be going. Nii-sama then speaks.

"Except, at this point there isn't a holy Sacred Gear that can compete with Excalibur, Durandal, Caliburn or Ame-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi because these holy swords are too powerful. Its the same with the demonic swords. I think I heard the currently wielder of Durandal is called Xen...something or other. Xen...garden? Well, her name is irrelevant right now. I know about Caliburn being in possession of the descendant of King Arthur...Arthur Pendragon I believe the name is. I hear he has a sister who is very powerful witch..."

He has a sister who's a powerful witch? And Nii-sama knows this...how? Well, he is well travelled so I guess he picked up a few things along the way. Chelia-san moves her arms as she talks.

"Yumi-chan received artificial treatment to adapt to the holy sword, particularly the Excalibur."

{So Kiba-san is able to use the holy swords?}

Chelia-san shook her head at Bennia-sans question.

"Yumi-chan couldn't adapt to the holy swords. Not only Yumi-chan, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yumi-chan's couldn't either…"

"The people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the holy swords as defective products and disposed of them."

Dispose… Sounds like an unpleasant word. I can imagine what it means. Nii-sama's eyes changed because he also felt discomfort. Chelia-san also felt discomfort as she spoke next.

"Most of the people experimented on were killed including Yumi-chan. Only because they couldn't adapt to the holy swords…"

"They, the people of the Church, calls us Devils an evil existence, but I think the bad intentions of humans are the greatest evil in this world."

Nii-sama said with sharp eyes. Yes, what they did to Yumi-san is cruel and even more humans out there are doing things like that now...

"...Well, that's enough about holy swords for now. It seems we will be most likely getting involved sooner or later."

"It seems so Nii-sama..."

"But! Don't worry! Any holy sword has to get through me first, and as if I would lose to a holy sword this time. Now, who wants food?"

We all cheer for food. Nii-sama goes into the kitchen while I ask Chelia-san a question.

"...Chelia-san, what isn't Nii-sama telling us? Since you are his childhood friend. You'd have an idea about it, right?"

"...Holy swords have been used against us before. We, don't like them at all. There was a point in time where we were fighting for our lives...and then...well, we only survived because Mako-chan released his Sacred Gears ability to block attacks. From that day forward, we vowed to never let any holy swords get the better of us. And we immersed ourselves into training. Its just, hard thinking back to the past. We both had rough childhoods. Myself with neglectful parents. And Mako-chan with being treated like a monster for what his Otou-sama had done to his Okaa-sama."

"I see. Well, it seems both Nii-sama and Chelia-san will have a better life now! As you are my servants, I will always love you both!"

Chelia-san giggles and then comes over and ruffles my hair.

"That's why I would rather be your Bishop than anyone else's. Being with Mako-chan, Bennia-chan and Millicas-chan is a wonderful thing. I can't wait to see where this ride takes us."

With that, Chelia-san disappeared into the kitchen to help Nii-sama. Well, holy swords are naughty weapons for Devils...still doesn't change the fact that I would like a holy sword wielder on my team.

* * *

><p>...The next day, after school. Nii-sama, Bennia-san, Chelia-san and I are going out for ice cream! Without realizing it, I was holding hands with Bennia-san! Hehe, she doesn't seem to mind though. Well, if she doesn't mind then I will hold her hand!<p>

"Ice cream~ Ice cream~ I love ice cream."

Chelia-san loves ice cream? I had no idea. As we were walking, suddenly Chelia-san and Nii-sama stopped. Bennia-san and I looked to one another and looked over at those two who are looking over to the west. Is something in that direction?

"Whats wrong?"

""Two holy swords are in that direction.""

They said with narrowed eyes. Holy swords are in that direction? Really? Should we go...they have already started running!

{Hey! Don't leave us behind! Millicas-kun! We should go right!?}

"Y-Yeah! Lets go Bennia-san!"

With our clasped hands, we ran in the direction Nii-sama and Chelia-san ran in! If they are going to face the holy swords then I would be troubled. A hit from a holy sword is going to be deadly!

We get to the location a minute later to see that Nii-sama and Chelia-san are having a stare down with two females. One has brown hair tied into a twin tail style. The other girl has blue chin length hair with green fringe. I walked next to Nii-sama and Bennia-san does the same to Chelia-sans side.

"You..."

"Are..."

"The Queen of Millicas Gremory-sama. And you two are?"

The girls went quiet. Yeah, my Queen has a reputation as a merciless fighter. He's really cool.

"Xenovia. That is my name. This is Shidou Irina. We are to meet Rias Gremory in the place called Kuoh academy tomorrow after the school days end."

Wow, she spilled her guts quickly. So these two are holy sword wielders and they are meeting Nee-sama tomorrow?

"So, meeting her tomorrow. Don't worry girls, we will be there also."

"That's right holy sword wielders! Mako-chan and I, and Bennia-chan and Millicas-chan, the Maou Sirzechs-sama son, will be there also! So, no funny business!"

""...""

They both didn't know how to respond to Chelia-san. Makoto-Nii-sama stares at the two holy sword wielders with emotionless eyes. The one named Xenovia-san steps forward and looks directly into Nii-sama's eyes.

"Where have I seen you before?"

"I don't know, Xenovia-san was it?"

"Yes. That is my name. I get the feeling like we've met before."

"We might've crossed paths on this journey that is called life. I have been all over the place so it is possible that we've met somewhere before. But for now, it is time to leave. Be seeing you later."

The girls scrunch up their eyebrows before leaving. Hehe, they really are scared of Nii-sama. I then had to ask the question.

"Nii-sama. You've met her before, haven't you?"

"Yes. I kicked her butt once in a fight like two years ago. I couldn't remember her name until she just said it. But I remember something now. That girl, she wields the Durandal. And she is a power idiot you could say. She tried to overwhelm me with power rather using Durandal skillfully. Hmph, lets go and get some ice cream."

With all of us agreeing with him, we all went to get ice cream with Nii-sama!

* * *

><p>...The next day after school.<p>

We, Millicas Gremory group and the members of Nee-sama's group, were gathered in the club room. On the sofa, Rias-Nee-sama with Akeno-Nee-sama and the two guests were sitting. I am also sat next to Nee-sama with Nii-sama sat next to me holding my hand gently. That's because I told him to because holy swords are here. The other members of their group were sitting in the corner of the room listening to their conversation.

Rias-Nee-sama and Akeno-Nee-sama were talking to them with a serious face. But the most dangerous one was Yumi-san. She was glaring at them grudgingly. If something were to happen… No. She looked as if she was about to go slashing at them any moment. They were the believers of God that Yumi-san hates. If you knew her past, then you would know that she was brimming with hatred now. Under this atmosphere, the first one to talk was Shidou Irina-san.

"Recently the holy swords Excalibur's that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen."

Excalibur's were stolen? The Excalibur's were stolen? I wonder how many? All of them?

"Excalibur itself doesn't exist Issei-kun."

The one who said that was Nii-sama who answered the unasked question Hyoudou-san was looking to ask. Nee-sama then sighed.

"I'm sorry. One of my servants recently became a Devil, so can we continue this conversation while explaining about Excalibur?"

Shidou Irina-san nodded at Nee-sama's request.

"Ise-kun. Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago."

"Now it looks like this."

The woman with blue hair and a green fringe got her weapon, which was covered in cloth, and revealed it to me. What appeared was a long sword.

"This is Excalibur."

"Destruction, right?"

Xenovia-san narrowed her eyes at Nii-sama who has a carefree smile on his face.

"Yes, correct. The Excalibur I hold is Excalibur Destruction. Its one of the seven holy swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it."

Irina-san also took out something that looked like a long rope. That rope started to move as if it were alive.

"Mine is Excalibur Mimic. I can change its shape into anything I want so its really useful for carrying around. Just like this, each Excalibur has its unique ability. This one is in the possession of the Protestant Church."

"Irina… There's no reason to tell these Devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?"

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are Devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the Devils here."

She's confident. I would like to see her take on my Queen or even my Knight. Or my Bishop! My Bishop wont lose either to Excalibur! Nee-sama then continued on the conversation.

"…So what does the stolen Excalibur's have to do with this country located in the east of the world?"

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excalibur's including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, Devils, and Fallen Angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town."

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excalibur's?"

"The ones that stole them were the Grigori."

"...Grigori..."

Nii-sama whispered to himself. The Grigori...

"The holy swords were taken by the Fallen Angel organisation? Its not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the Fallen Angels when it comes to stealing them. For the Devils working at the top, holy swords does not give them much interest."

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excalibur's. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel."

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the Fallen Angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible."

"Kokabiel...I will destroy him."

Nii-sama said with confidence. But for Kokabiel to be here...I hope that other person isn't involved, for Nii-sama's sake.

"We sent priests, exorcists, to this town secretly but they kept getting killed."

Xenovia said that. Are you serious? They kept getting killed? By Kokabiel? Or someone else connected to Kokabiel?

"Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any Devils intrude in the battle between us and the Fallen Angels for the Excalibur's. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident."

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those Fallen Angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?"

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible."

She replied to Nee-sama with a slight smirk.

"The higher-ups don't trust Devils and Fallen Angels. We were ordered as "If the holy swords are taken away from God's side then the Devils would also be happy right?" The Fallen Angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance. That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the Fallen Angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister and son of the Maou."

"If you threaten Millicas-kun then I will kill you immediately. Is that understood Xenovia-san?"

Xenovia-sans eyes opened wide and she nodded slowly. Then Nee-sama spoke again.

"…If you know that I am the sister of a Maou and Millicas is the son of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the Fallen Angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. We wont not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!"

It had become a contentious situation for both sides. But Xenovia-san laughed.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excalibur's. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if its the little sister and son of a Maou."

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?"

Xenovia-san answered Rias-Nee-sama's question.

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail."

"So its just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excalibur's from the leader of the Fallen Angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?"

"Yes."

"I have the same view as Irina, but if its possible I don't want to die."

"Hehehehe..."

Nii-sama suddenly laughed to himself. The two girls narrow their eyes at Nii-sama who is in a fit of giggles. But Xenovia-san was the one to ask.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Ooh nothing. Just a small joke. I find it funny thinking you two could face a leader of the Fallen Angels. I find it very funny actually. So, is there a secret weapon you will use? Durandal perhaps Xenovia-san?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Hehe, because I've kicked your butt before, badly. Then saved it. Remember me? Maybe if I say mist?"

Xenovia-sans eyes widen. She then gets up and bows to Nii-sama. Eh? Whats that about?

"Makoto-sama, I should've realized before. Your face was covered last time...so Makoto-sama is a Devil then...even then I have to fulfil my part..."

"Why is she calling you Makoto-sama, Mako-chan?"

Chelia-san asks. Nii-sama just smiles happily.

"I have followers. More than you'd think actually. Lets just say, I get around."

Nii-sama has followers? Powerful followers? I wonder who else Nii-sama is connected too? And I wonder if Nii-sama is willing to introduce me to the powerful followers?

"Why is she following you?"

"Because I saved her from getting killed. Then she pledged her loyalty to me when I saved her from another crisis. Geez, now that I think about it...I've saved you quite a few times."

"Yes of course Makoto-sama. Let me get you a drink."

Wow, she's really...different. She goes over and makes some tea for him then hands him the cup...Durandal...I wonder if Nii-sama could convince Xenovia-san to become a Devil one day? If she is his servant, for a lack of a better word, then maybe she would be willing to become a servant to me.

"Thank you Xenovia-san. It tastes quite delicious."

"Ah, high praise."

"Xenovia...why are you being so nice towards a Devil all of a sudden?"

"Shut up Irina! Seriously! Shut up!"

Ooh Maou! Irina-san looks taken back by that. Then the meeting takes a turn when they suddenly stand up to leave. They rejected Nee-sama's offer of tea. Xenovia-san had bowed to Nii-sama who waved his hand with a small sigh. Those two then looked in the same direction. It was Asia-san.

* * *

><p>"When I saw you in Hyoudou Issei's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the witch Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this."<p>

Xenovia-san said. Asia-sans body shook after she was called witch. That word is something painful to Asia-san. Irina-san seemed like she noticed as well and stared at Asia-san.

"Are you the rumoured witch? The former holy maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal Devils and Fallen Angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a Devil."

"…Ummmmm…I…I…"

Asia-san didn't know how to react to Irina-san and Xenovia-san.

"Its ok. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the holy-maiden Asia will also get shocked as well."

Asia-san made a perplexed expression at Irina-sans words.

"But to become a Devil. The one who was called a holy maiden. You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?"

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a Devil, still believes in God."

Irina-san said it with an amazed face.

"No, I can smell the belief from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her."

Xenovia-san said it with sharp eyes and Irina-san stared at Asia-san even more with interested eyes.

"Is that true? Asia-san, you still believe in God even if you have turned into a Devil?"

Asia-san replied to that question with a sad expression,

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…"

Hearing that, Xenovia-san took her sword out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia-san.

"Is that so. Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sin, our God will forgive you."

"Down girl. Xenovia-san, don't make me get serious."

Xenovia-sans body shook and she nodded and put the sword away. Hehe, Nii-sama has her very well trained, doesn't he?

"Understood Makoto-sama."

Wow, that is actually amazing. Suddenly, Yumi-san steps forward.

"That's good timing. I will be your opponent."

"Who are you?"

Yumi-san smirked at Xenovia-sans question.

"I'm your senpai. Though I apparently was a failure."

That instant a countless number of demonic swords appeared in the club room. Then it turned out like those two are going to be having a fight. Even Nee-sama agreed. Well, if that's the case then...

"Nii-sama! I want you to fight one of the girls also to show everyone the power of Millicas Gremory's peerage."

"Ugh, why me? Ask Bennia-san or Chelia-chan."

"Nii-sama please. You are my strongest servant so I don't have to worry about you being hurt."

"...Fine. You, Shidou Irina-san, are going to be my opponent."

Irina-sans body shook slightly as she nodded. Hehe, well it is going to be Yumi-san vs Xenovia-san and Irina-san vs Nii-sama. I don't have to worry about Nii-sama as he has a Longinus and is pretty well versed in fighting. But I am worried about Yumi-san...

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, well that's that for this chapter! The person who will be joining Millicas' peerage next will be Xenovia as she was introduced this chapter. But after her...well, I haven't decided yet. Maybe one for Millicas so he has another girl to romance also. Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Irina, Kuroka, Ravel, Kalawarner, Tsubasa, Reya, Asia, Isabela.**

**Makoto; Koneko, Elmenhilde, Xenovia, Ophis, Serafall, Rossweisse, Yumi (fem Kiba), Mittelt, Vali (fem), Sona, Gasper (fem), Chelia, Mina.**

**Millicas; Kunou, Bennia, Le Fay, Leonora (fem Leo), Jeanne, Ile, Nel.**

**Peerage (WIP)**

**Queen; Makoto**

**Knights; Xenovia, Bennia**

**Bishops; Chelia, Le Fay**

**Rooks; Leonora (1 mutated), Mina**

**Pawns; Kunou (2 Pawns), Jeanne (3 Pawns)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dance holy swords!**

**Millicas P.O.V**

So it turned out like this. Nii-sama is going to fight Irina-san. Although I don't have to worry about my Queen at all. He's very strong. My Queen wont lose to a lousy holy sword. Even Excalibur wont beat Nii-sama! There's no way. Rias-Nee-sama and Akeno-Nee-sama have deployed a barrier around the field they will be fighting. Nii-sama and Irina-san are standing off against one another, and abit away's, so is Yumi-san and Xenovia-san.

"Be careful of the holy sword Nii-sama! Even if you are strong, it is still an enemy to us Devils."

"Yeah yeah. Don't worry Millicas-kun~ Irina-san, we shall play ok? Please don't die quickly~"

Ooh no! I better tell him now that he can't kill her. Even though he knows, sometimes his...sadistic side takes over and he loses all reasoning and just goes onto a sadistic fun torture game.

"Nii-sama! You can't kill her! Remember that, ok?"

"...Ok Millicas-kun. I wont kill her. Can I least hurt her a lot?"

"W-Well, as long as Chelia-san doesn't mind healing afterwards?"

I glance at Chelia-san who shook her head horizontally at me. Well, that's fine then.

"As long as you don't kill her, have fun!"

"Ok! I will be having fun with Irina-san~"

Irina-sans body shook abit at that and her eyes became a little wet. Yeah, I think I would be scared if Nii-sama looked at me with those penetrating eyes. It isn't the way he looks at you, it is just a natural way to respond when Nii-sama is thinking about doing something sadistic.

"O-Ok..."

Irina-san didn't sound confident. But then I hear the awkward laughter of Yumi-san. Nii-sama faced her without ever taking his eyes off Irina-san. His body turned to Yumi-san but his eyes stayed glued onto Irina-san.

"Hey Yumi-san~ You are laughing at such a time?"

"Yeah. The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. Fufufu, I had even heard that by being close to a Devil and a Dragon, powers would gather. But for me to encounter it this early."

"…Sword Birth, huh. The possessor can create any demonic sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the demonic sword related Sacred Gears… I heard that there was a subject that avoided from being disposed by the holy sword project… Is that you?"

Yumi-san didn't answer her question. But then Irina-san called out to Nii-sama who faced her with a sadistic smirk on his face.

"Erm...Makoto-san...you wouldn't kill me would you?"

"Well well well. It all depends if I have fun or not? But if you had threatened Millicas-kun then you would be dead right now. Is that clear Shidou Irina-san? You will die if I hear anything come from you that is negative about my King. Ooh, that goes for you too Xenovia-san. Is that understood? Or do I have to beat it into you?"

""No! It is clear Makoto-sama/san!""

My Queen...scary. But awesome also! Go my Queen!

"Alright girl, attack me. I wont even use my Longinus against you~ Ooh, I need a weapon. Hmmmmm...Chelia-chan, give me a sword would you?"

"Right!"

Chelia-san opened a tear in space and pulled out a blood red katana and threw it at Nii-sama who caught it without looking. Nii-sama swings the blade around with one hand and then puts the tip at Irina-san.

"This is one of my favourite swords. I hope you like him."

Nii-sama is using that sword. Well, since it is that sword then he will be fine.

"Shall we dance my pet?"

"Ugh...ok. Please don't kill me."

While saying that, Irina-san charged at Nii-sama, slashing.

Gin! Giiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Giiiiiiiiiiiiin!

The blades of Irina-san and Nii-sama make sparks as they clash. Nii-sama is a good swordsman and he can use the trait of the Knight to his advantage also. Irina-san swung her sword horizontally at Nii-sama who did a back flip. Then, using the Knights speed, he rushes at her and nails a fist right into her stomach!

"Gah!"

Irina-san spat out bile. The force of the impact was enough to send Irina-san across the field and into a tree! Ooh, from the impact, I bet he broke her rip or something. Well, Chelia-san is here and she has pretty amazing healing powers. And Asia-san is here also, so that they could work together to heal the people who take damage.

"Hmph, is this supposed to be a challenge? I don't even need my Longinus."

"L-Longinus?"

Irina-san asked as she stood up.

"Yes, Longinus. I have the Dimension Lost. But I wont use it as it isn't needed."

"Hyaaaaa!"

Yumi-san went on slashing towards Xenovia-san without warning. The holy sword and demonic sword made sparks. Xenovia-san smirked after blocking Yumi-sans strike.

"Sacred Gears Sword Birth, Dimension Lost and Hyoudou Issei's Boosted Gear. And also the Twilight Healing that Asia Argento has. All of them are Sacred Gear that are said to be a heresy to us. Maybe it was natural for you to turn into a Devil. Except you Makoto-sama as you are great."

"Damn straight Xenovia-san, and don't you forget it."

Nii-sama's weird ways. But then Yumi-san held her sword and glared at Xenovia-san with a lot of hatred.

"My power is also the power made by my comrades hatred, who were killed while filled with regret! I will beat those with Excalibur with this power, and I will destroy that Excalibur!"

"Come on Irina-san~ My sword wants to taste your blood~"

"Eh!? Is it alive!?"

"Hehe, I will leave that to your imagination. Now attack me!"

"R-Right!"

* * *

><p>So again Irina-san went slashing at Nii-sama again, Nii-sama blocks the strikes with his expert swordsmanship. The holy sword is still a problem but Nii-sama will be fine. He did say that he wont lose to the holy sword, even if it can change shape like Irina-sans sword.<p>

Irina-san becomes shocked when Nii-sama is matching her in swordsmanship easily. Well Nii-sama is a good swordsman. I know he learned how to use a sword because originally, his Sacred Gear didn't have any offensive properties. So to overcome that original weakness, he took up using swords and magic also. But, Nii-sama wont use the power he inherited from his Otou-sama. He said he wont ever use it and that he hates his Otou-sama.

{Wow~ Nii-chan's skills are cool~}

Bennia-san spoke out in amazement. Bennia-sans skills can reach this level and even beyond. Nii-sama is a Master at swordsmanship yet Bennia-sans focus is wielding a weapon so if she can hone her skills then she will be able to fight even stronger than she currently can.

"Maybe you and Nii-sama could train together?"

I suggested to Bennia-san who gains a happy face.

"It would be good if Nii-sama and you train together. As you are going to become one of my ultimate Knights!"

Bennia-san then kisses my cheek!? Bennia-san!? Y-You can't suddenly do that without warning...although I do know that I liked it. That was...the first time a girls lips have touched anywhere on my face before...my first time a girl has kissed my cheek...

"Bennia-san..."

{Aye~ Don't worry my cute King~ I will kiss your lips next time~}

I blush furiously. The next time Bennia-san kisses me will be on the lips...well, if I lose my first kiss to Bennia-san then I would be happy! Then I noticed something. Yumi-san has been fighting against Xenovia-san strongly, but carelessly. She isn't using her skills.

Yumi-san created a demonic sword where she stood and held it. She now had two swords and went towards Xenovia-san with a naughty smirk.

"Now back to where we were! Burn! And freeze! Flare Brand and Freeze Mist!"

One of the demonic swords created a whirl of flames while the other one made a cold air and silver frost. Yumi-san went attacking with God speed.

But Xenovia-san was evading Yumi-sans attack, which came from all directions, with the minimum movements.

"The Knights swift move. And flame and ice demonic swords. But you are too naive!"

A single swing of Xenovia-sans turned Yumi-sans two demonic swords to dust.

"…!"

Yumi-san became speechless because her demonic swords were destroyed with a single swing. Well it isn't called Excalibur Destruction for nothing. So of course it is going to be able to overwhelm Yumi-sans Sacred Gear. Yumi-san wont win because her Sacred Gear is weaker than Excalibur Destruction. Maybe if she reached Balance Breaker then she could fight evenly or even overpower depending on the power-up but still right now...the current Yumi-san isn't going to win.

"My sword is a mass of destruction. There's nothing it can't destroy."

Xenovia-san swirled around her sword. She then pointed it upwards then thrust it into the ground.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The place Xenovia-san has been turned into a crater. Hmmmm, so that was the power of the holy sword Excalibur Destruction. Well, at least it wasn't a huge explosion from that sword. I've heard it can release a wave of destructive power.

"Irina-san~ You have good swordsmanship but..."

BANG!

"Guah!"

"...You don't have good defensives~ You aren't using Excalibur Mimic to its full uses!"

Irina-san fell to the ground with the kick Nii-sama. Irina-san coughed up blood from the impact from Nii-sama's kick. Well, at least he didn't use full force. Nii-sama then took Irina-sans sword and swung it! It changed into a whip! He then used the whip to split a tree in half! Nii-sama can use holy swords!? He's a natural holy sword wielder!? I never knew that!

"You see Irina-san? You can use it in other forms. There's plenty of ways for you to use this holy sword. You could use it to do anything with it Irina-san. You could've switched it to a whip to make me go on the defensive. You could change the weapon into a thicker sword."

"...Can I have my sword back? Pretty please?"

"Ugh, fine. Here. Are you going to continue fighting me?"

Nii-sama asked as he held out the sword to her. She takes the sword as she stands up.

SWING!

Irina-san spent no time and swung her sword at Nii-sama! She became a little merciless then. I guess she doesn't want to play around anymore. Nii-sama was able to jump back just in time from the swing. She points her blade at Nii-sama who points his own blade at Irina-san.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Yup! I wont back down now Makoto-san!"

Irina-sans determination shines through against the odds. But Nii-sama then smirks slightly.

"Its a shame really Irina-san."

"Ooh? What's a shame?"

"Just the fact that we are enemies. I would love to teach you how to properly fight sometime. But, I guess I will just have to settle causing you pain!"

Nii-sama went slashing at Irina-san!

"Waaah!"

Gin! Giiiiiiin! Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

The swords make lots of sparks! Irina-san is trying to parry Nii-sama's amazingly specialized skills. The girl is getting cuts all over her body while Nii-sama just has a happy smile on his face!

"You wont win!"

Irina-san goes on the offensive. I think she is trying a last ditch effort to cut Nii-sama. If Nii-sama gets cut from a holy sword then even he will feel the effects. Nii-sama pushes Irina-san back with this sword skills and makes a grab for her throat. Irina-san tried to get away by Nii-sama was too fast for her.

"Hehe, Irina-san~"

"D-Don't kill me!"

"Ara ara. I'm not going to kill you Irina-san~ I just want fun!"

Irina-san sobbed as Nii-sama had...fun. First of all, Nii-sama threw her against a tree which made a banging sound. Nii-sama walked over to Irina-san who screamed and cried as Nii-sama then started to cut her body with his blood red katana. She tried to attack with her holy sword but Nii-sama parried her attacks easily.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

A howling came from Irina-san. Xenovia-san looked on, before she got back to her battle with Yumi-san. Although that fight is pretty one sided. All the demonic swords Yumi-san made to attack Xenovia-san was turned to dust by her Excalibur Destruction.

By the end of his...fun, she was pretty much cut up on the floor. No life-threatening wounds, just lots and lots of cuts. Irina-san looks up to Nii-sama who bends down and pets her head.

"Hehe, well done Irina-san. Your pain tolerance is higher than I thought it was. But, it seems you could become a blubbering mess. Would you like Chelia-chan to heal you now?"

"P-Please."

"Ok Irina-san. Chelia-chan~ Can you heal this girl please? I didn't hit anything major, so she'll live."

"Right Mako-chan~ I'm coming now~ Actually, you bring her to me~"

"Lazy."

Even though saying that, Nii-sama did as she had asked. So Nii-sama put away his sword while dragging Irina-san to Chelia-chan who started using her healing magic straight away once she had been delivered to her. Nii-sama smiled at me and I smiled back.

"I didn't kill her. But it took restraint."

"Hehe, I'm sure it did Nii-sama~"

"Well, I won but Yumi-san on the other hand..."

"Haaaaaaaaaa!"

Yumi-san let out a cry and created something that looks like a sword...

"The destructive power of that holy sword or the destructive power of my demonic sword! We will see which one is stronger!"

What appeared in Yumi-sans hand was a gigantic sword. Yumi-san held it with both hands while releasing an ominous aura. Its big. Its way longer than Yumi-sans height. It definitely was more than two meters. Yumi-san then swung it with force! The slash reached Xenovia-san, but she made a sigh as if she was really disappointed.

"Its a shame. You made the wrong decision."

A violent sound of metal! A large fragment of the sword went up in the air. It was Kiba's sword that broke. Xenovia-sans Excalibur easily destroyed Yumi-sans demonic sword.

"Your weapon is the variety of the sword you can create and your speed. You would need a lot of strength to swing a gigantic sword like that, and you will lose the speed that you are proud of. Are you seeking a destructive power? From your fighting style, its something unnecessary. Don't you even know that?"

BANG!

The pommel of the holy sword hit deep into Yumi-sans stomach. It was a simple move like that yet it created a shockwave. It meant that even a single attack with a pommel has destructive power.

"Gaha!"

Yumi-san fell onto the ground after she vomited from her mouth.

"Even if it's not a hit with the blade, that hit just now will be enough to stop you from standing for a while."

Xenovia-san glared at Yumi-san once, and turned around.

"…Wa…Wait!"

Yumi-san reached her hands towards Xenovia-san, but everyone here knew that the match was over. Akeno-Nee-sama unsealed the barrier. The red aura that covered the area disappeared. The battle was over.

"Senpai, I suggest you fight with coolness the next time we fight. Rias Gremory, I trust you with the talk from earlier. Also, you should train your servant a bit more. There's a limit for polishing their battling style."

Yumi-san glared at Xenovia-san with hatred. Xenovia-san then looked at Hyoudou-san.

"I will tell you one thing. Vanishing Dragon has already awakened."

Hyoudou-san gains a confused expression at that. The Vanishing Dragon is the enemy of you Hyoudou-san. Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing are both holders of the Heavenly Dragons Ddraig and Albion. I wonder who is currently stronger? No, I think the Vanishing Dragon is stronger. I don't know what side the Vanishing Dragon is on. I wonder who it is...

"The Vanishing Dragon huh...hehe..."

"Chelia-san?"

I had looked at her when she muttered about the Vanishing Dragon. She just smiled at me with such sweetness.

"Ooh, I know that Mako-chan will love her~"

"Oh? What's that supposed to mean Chelia-chan~?"

"...The girl is a loli."

...! Nii-sama's face turned very happy! Chelia-san had also finished healing Irina-san who stood up and bowed to Nii-sama who did the same. Warriors code maybe? Even though Irina-san was beaten badly, she is being respectful to Nii-sama who is being respectful back.

"It was a nice fight Makoto-san! Next time, I hope we can fight again in the future."

"Hmmm, I had fun Irina-san. Polish your battle skills and we will fight again."

"Alright! Next time, I will fight to the utmost!"

"Good girl. Next time, I want your new skills to shine through."

Irina-san took Nii-sama's words to heart. Nii-sama then pats her head softly.

"See you next time."

"Right!"

Xenovia-san then came over and bowed to Nii-sama. D-Damn, that's something alright. I wonder why she's really like this? Nii-sama said something about her being saved by him?

"Makoto-sama. Next time, I will repay a little more of my debt to you."

"I see. Until next time Xenovia-san."

"U-Understood!"

With that, those two turned and left. Well, my Queen won as expected and Yumi-san lost, as expected sadly. Chelia-san went over to Yumi-san and offered to heal her, but it was rejected immediately.

* * *

><p>"Yumi-chan, don't be stubborn and let me heal you already."<p>

"No...I'm fine."

"Yumi-san. Let Chelia-chan heal you. You was hit by a holy sword and that damages Devils. So let her heal you."

"...Ok Makoto-sensei."

So Chelia-san starts healing Yumi-san who is sat on the floor looking sad. I see. Because she lost to a holy sword, and to Excalibur at that...poor Yumi-san. After she had been healed, she stands to leave. Nee-sama puts out a hand to stop her from leaving.

"I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are the Knight of the Gremory group. I will also be troubled if you turn into an exiled. Wait this instant!"

Yumi-san brushes off the attempt from Rias-Nee-sama to leave.

"…I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my demonic swords…"

After muttering that, she left immediately.

"Hmmmmm..."

"My oh my..."

{It seems like we need too...}

Nii-sama, Chelia-san and Bennia-san say in a strange voice.

My Queen, Bishop and Knight then start dragging me away! Uwah! What's going on!? I'm getting kidnapped by my peerage! They take me all the way home then they through me on the couch! Why are they doing this to me!?

"Nii-sama? Chelia-san? Bennia-san?"

"Yes, we already know what you are thinking Millicas-kun. You and I can't get involved right now due to our positions as King and Queen. But..."

"Your Bishop and Knight can unofficially..."

{So give the word and Nee-chan and I will help Yumi-san with hunting Excalibur.}

So they can tell that much huh. Alright then...since they know what I want then...

"Alright. Bennia-san, Chelia-san. I want you to go after Excalibur with Yumi-san and any peerage member of Rias-Nee-sama's that might happen to have the same idea. But if it gets too dangerous then you contact Nii-sama and I then we will be able to get involved."

"Right Millicas-chan!"

{Leave it too us!}

"Now you really are growing as a King Millicas-kun."

Chelia-san and Bennia-san are giving their full cooperation and Nii-sama said I'm growing as a King. Ok then, I will do it this way for now. I can't get involved but I know my Bishop and Knight will be able to keep Yumi-san safe. Good luck to my Bishop and Knight!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end! Obviously Makoto was able to trounce Irina easily. And soon Kokabiel will get his ass handed to him by the Millicas peerage! Until next time! Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Irina, Kuroka, Ravel, Kalawarner, Tsubasa, Reya, Asia, Isabela, Kiyome, Seekvaira.**

**Makoto; Koneko, Elmenhilde, Xenovia, Ophis, Serafall, Rossweisse, Yumi (fem Kiba), Mittelt, Vali (fem), Sona, Gasper (fem), Chelia, Mina, Momo, Ruruko.**

**Millicas; Kunou, Bennia, Le Fay, Leonora (fem Leo), Jeanne, Ile, Nel.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Makoto**

**Bishops; Chelia, Le Fay**

**Knights; Xenovia, Bennia**

**Rooks; Leonora (1 mutated), Mina**

**Pawns; Kunou (2 Pawns), Jeanne (3 Pawns), Kuro (3 Pawns)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Talk about Excalibur destroying**

**Issei P.O.V**

"Aaaaa. And? What was the reason for calling me?"

The next day off.

I called Kaichou's Pawn girl Saji, in front of the train station. Saji seemed listless. I somehow managed to get in contact with Saji thanks to Buchou. She's cute, but she's annoying and really pisses me off so she's not my type. She's around 5 ft and has shoulder length blonde hair. Her oppai are about Asia's size...plus she's into Makoto-sensei. That's what she told me before.

"…She's right. What were you two trying to do?"

The one who was holding onto my shirt and wasn't letting go was Koneko-chan. I met her by coincidence when I was on my way to meet Saji in front of the train station. I tried to run away, but I was caught easily. I'm inferior in terms of physical build against a loli shoujo like always. Well it couldn't be helped. She didn't seem to like the fact that I tried to run away after I saw her face. So she was not leaving in terms of observation. I think she's holding a grudge against me because I stripped her naked a few days ago. The reason why I called Saji. That is… I coughed once, and told both of them.

"I'm going to ask Shidou Irina and Xenovia to give me permission to destroy the holy sword Excalibur's."

Not only Saji, but Koneko-chan also became really shocked that they had circle eyes.

"Nooooooooo! I'm going home!"

Saji was screaming and trying to run away. Koneko-chan held onto her and didn't let her go. When I suggested the plan to destroy Excalibur, Koneko-chan thought about it and agreed.

"Hyoudou! Why me!? It's your group's problem, right!? I belong to the House of Sitri! I shouldn't take part in this! Not at all!"

Saji argued while crying.

"Don't say that Saji. The only Devil that I know who seems willing to help me is you."

"Bullshit! There's no way that I will help youuuu! I'm going to get killed! I'm going to get killed by Kaichouuuuu!"

Oooh, the fear you have towards Kaichou is appearing on your face. Kaichou must be really scary, huh.

"Your Master, Rias-senpai, might be strict and kind! But you know what! You know Kaichou!? She's strict AND strict!"

Yeah. Buchou is strict but also kind. Is that right? So Kaichou is strict, huh. That's good for you. After I made up my mind, I went looking for Shidou Irina and Xenovia inside the town with Koneko-chan and Saji.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!"

{Wait up you guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys!}

Eh!? Two voices behind us! They were coming in at top speeds! What appeared in front of me was the Knight and Bishop of Millicas-sama!

"Phew, we caught up. Pervert, loli girl and...a blonde haired nearly loli girl? Does Mako-chan know about you?"

When Chelia asked, Saji became all quiet and blushed. Aah yeah, she did say that she was obsessed with him. Well, maybe not obsessed but still...she has expressed a wish to be with him at least. I don't understand why as he is highly sadistic and a huge lolicon and apparently into blondes. Ah, Saji would be perfect for him then. A near loli and a blonde for him. Ehehe, he's always looking for those and all he has around here is Koneko-chan and she's not blonde. Well that's also Kiba who is after him who is blonde yet not a loli. If I was him, I would be going mental for just more loli's and blondes to appear. But he can't have Asia! She's too innocent for that sadist!

"W-Well...I don't think so. We've never been formally introduced at least but sensei is so hot. He's cool, amazing, sexy and he loves blondes like me!"

"...That's my lolicon you are talking about."

Koneko-chan is defensive about that. I heard she and Makoto-sensei are dating now. I guess he doesn't give a shit about it being weird dating a student when he is a sensei. Then again, he is my age so it isn't really that weird.

"B-But..."

"...No."

She had silenced Saji with one word.

"Well well well now. Is this the Excalibur hunting team?"

How does she know that!? The girl Chelia...I thought she was a little ditzy but she seems to be on the ball...

"Hey! You were just thinking about me being ditzy, weren't you!?"

How did she know that!? Can she read minds!? She narrows her eyes as she waits for an answer!

"No..."

"Don't lie to me pervert! Hmph, even if you think I am ditzy, then you can suck on a lemon. I'm calling Mako-chan to tell you off!"

She then actually gets out her phone and starts having a conversation with someone! She's going to talk to Makoto-sensei!? She then looks at me with a fire in her eyes! Ehehe...I don't want to piss her off. I've never seen her fight but she must be strong, right? She is Millicas-sama's Bishop girl and Millicas-sama has a strong Queen and a fast Knight so the Bishop girl must be very magical.

"Hmph, Mako-chan told me to tell you to stop picking on me!"

"Ok?"

"Damn straight ok! Now, if we are looking for the girls who came the other day then they are over there."

She pointed in a random direction. She...knows where they are!? Is she a sensor or whatever they are called?

{Nee-chan can sense them yes?}

The Knight Bennia asked Chelia who nodded.

"Yup! I can sense them Bennia-chan. Since I've had contact with them before, I know their precise location. If we travel in this direction at the speed you three were walking at, we should reach them in about 20 minutes. I don't think we should rush as they've been over there for 4 hours now, in the same place."

"A-Alright then! It saves looking for them!"

Chelia smirks at me and shows me her phone...eh? It has a message on it...Stop picking on Chelia-chan or I will send you to the dimensional gap...I don't know what the dimensional gap actually is but it must be scary for...Makoto-sensei to threaten me with it.

"Is it clear enough pervert?"

"...Ok."

"Good pervert. Now lets go!"

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes from then, true to Chelia's words, we came across them. And what they are doing...<p>

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb."

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in Heaven!"

There were two girls wearing white robes, praying on the road. Wow. They were standing out. It was easy to find them. It looked like they were quite troubled. People walking past them were giving them odd glances.

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs."

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!"

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting."

Xenovia pointed at a painting of a saint that was drawn really badly. What the heck was that? Did they get cheated in a fake exhibition?

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!"

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't."

The person in the picture certainly looked like a foreigner and was wearing poor clothing and had something on his head. There was also a baby Angel on the background with a trumpet who was floating in the air.

"…I think it's…Saint…Peter…?"

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this."

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!"

I then hear giggling from beside me. It was Chelia who was pointing at the fake picture and laughed.

"Irina-chan sure does crack me up! Don't you think so Bennia-chan?"

The Bishop girl asked the Knight girl who nodded while giggling.

{That is so obviously fake that any normal person could notice that. Maybe there's something wrong with the girl Irina-san...}

Something wrong with her? She's...certainly a unique character.

"Do you mean Buchou level of something wrong with her? I mean, that's a pretty good accomplishment if you reach that level of insanity."

When Chelia asked, Bennia shook her head.

{No. No one beside her is that insane. But she certainly does rank up there with the crazies.}

"Hehehe, but Buchou is on tops though."

{True that.}

Poor Buchou. She gets it from lots of people. Then again I have seen her hit Kaichou a lot for no reason. They are as bad as the other. Xenovia then puts her hands together and looks to the sky.

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?"

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you."

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!"

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!"

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?"

Those two started to argue by banging their heads against each other…

Then we heard the sound of their stomachs rumble when we were a distance away from them. The two of them dropped onto the ground with their stomachs rumbling.

"…First of all, let's do something to fill our stomachs. Or else it's not a matter of retrieving the Excalibur's."

"…You are right. Do you want to get money from the heretics by threatening them? I think God will forgive us if we threaten the heretics."

"Do you plan to attack the shrine? Or do you plan to steal their offertory box? Don't do either. Let's use our swords to put on a performance. It's an international entertainment that works in every country."

"That's an excellent idea! If we can cut fruits with our Excalibur's, then we can gather cash!"

"Well, we don't have fruits. It can't be helped. Let's cut that picture."

"No! You can't cut this down!"

The two of them started arguing again. I went towards both of them even though I was getting a headache. Seriously. They didn't seem like the girls I had an argument with in the clubroom just a few days ago.

"Yo! You two want food? The pervert will pay I'm sure."

Don't say that Chelia! She flashed me an adorable smile with a wink! Ugh! You can't say such things like this! But they agreed immediately so we went to a nearby family restaurant. Irina keeps looking around while holding her picture...that's a little creepy.

"Is something wrong Irina?"

"Huh? No Ise-kun. I just...feel like someone will attack my lovely picture."

"Yeah, that's me Irina."

Xenovia stared at the image intently. Irina got in a defensive position with it.

"You can't attack it you heretic! You are obviously going against the teachings of the Lord if you attempt to damage an image of one of his followers!"

"What if I damage you!? I think God will allow such acts! Since you are stupid!"

"I am not stupid! At least I am not intensely afraid of squirrels!"

"...Don't Irina...just don't..."

The tone was very dark from the blue haired girl. Then I hear the conversation of the Bishop and Knight of Millicas-sama.

"This is like watching a talk show~"

{Got any popcorn Nee-chan?}

"I wish I did~ This stuff is quality gold."

{Muu...we should record this and put it all over the internet!}

"What? Two exorcists fighting over a painting and one is apparently afraid of squirrels while the other is very gullible."

You know, she does have a point. Irina was quite gullible to fall for such a fake painting. The two fighting girls suddenly stop and glare in Chelia's direction. She flashes them a peace sign.

"I am not very gullible!"

"I am not afraid of squirrels!"

"If you both say so. Now lets go! Squirrels!"

"WHERE!?"

Xenovia looks around frantically! Ehehe, she is afraid of squirrels after all. Her breathing has become ragged as she looks for the squirrels threat.

"Ooh, I meant a cat. My mistake."

"...That's not funny girl."

"My name is Chelia Blendy thank you very much. Now don't you want food?"

""...""

They both remain silent as we head inside that family restaurant. Once inside and they had got the food (thanks to me) we all sat down and watched them eat.

* * *

><p>"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!"<p>

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!"

Irina and Xenovia started to fill their stomachs with the food they ordered at a family restaurant. Man they eat a lot. Are they really assassins sent from the Christian Church?

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil."

That was what Xenovia said.

"Hey. We are treating you to food and that's what you say?"

I said it while holding down my emotions. I couldn't talk to them with strong words. Otherwise we couldn't negotiate.

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these Devils."

Irina said while using her cross.

[Auu!]

At that moment I got a headache. The same thing happened to Koneko-chan, Bennia, Chelia and Saji so they were touching their head as well. Seems like us Devils received some damage because she used her cross.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I did it without thinking."

Irina smiled with a cute face. These two look like a bishoujo if you look at them normally. Xenovia drank a cup of water and took a deep breath. She then asked.

"So, why did you come to us?"

! I never thought she would get right to it. Well, it didn't look like we met them by coincidence.

"You two came to this country to retrieve the Excalibur's, right?"

"That's right. We already told you that before."

Both of them didn't seem like they were giving us hostile intent because they had just finished their food. There was no point battling us in this family restaurant, and even if we did battle they were confident that they could beat us with ease.

"We want to help you destroy the Excalibur's."

Both of them looked surprised at what I just said. They were also looking at each other.

GULP.

I swallowed my saliva and waited for their decision. Wow, its scary. Scary! If they reject us then we are in deep shit. It might turn into a battle between Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils! To think about it, the Excalibur's are supposed to be quite an important thing. And to destroy that together with Devils like us might be an insult to them, perhaps? I was getting worried about things like that, when Xenovia opened her mouth.

"Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys."

"Wow, you decided that very quickly."

Chelia said in amazement. Yeah, I couldn't believe my ears either. Is she actually serious right now?

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if its Ise-kun, he's still a Devil, you know?"

Irina raised an objection. Well that's the normal response.

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excalibur's and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us."

"I know that. But...!"

"The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excalibur's or take them back. If our Excalibur's are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely."

Is that really the success rate of it? Only 30 percent? I wouldn't risk my life for 30 percent without help. I know that much at least.

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line."

"Yeah. The higher-ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self-sacrifice."

"And isn't that what we, the followers, desire for?"

Xenovia shook her head at Irina's question.

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way."

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!"

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?"

"…You are not wrong. But..."

"That's why we won't ask for help from the Devils. Instead we ask for help from a Dragon. The higher-ups didn't tell us not to borrow the strength of a Dragon."

Xenovia then looked at me. Dragon… She was talking about me. The being that is residing in my left arm… Sekiryuutei.

"I never thought that I would meet Sekiryuutei in a distant country like this. Even if you turned into a Devil, I see that the Dragon power within you is still present. If it's like the legend says, then you can increase your power to that of a Maou, correct? If you gain a power to that of a Maou, then you can break the Excalibur's without a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting."

Xenovia said joyfully.

"C-Certainly they didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a Dragon… But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!"

"Weird is fine with me. But, Irina. He's your childhood friend, right? Let's trust him. The power of a Dragon."

Irina became silent at Xenovia's words, but her expression showed that she was okay with it for now.

{So, that's a yes then? Call Yumi-san Nee-chan~}

"Yes yes. I already am on it Bennia-chan."

So Chelia called Kiba here. Once she got here she started listening to our explanation of the current situation. After that...

* * *

><p>"…I understand the situation."<p>

Kiba put her mouth on the coffee after she made a sigh.

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excalibur's are giving me the permission to destroy it."

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were a Stray Devil, I would have cut you down without any time to spare."

"Ahem! Please don't fight!"

Xenovia and Kiba stopped at Chelia's cute command.

"Good girls. This is peaceful talks, not bad mouthing and trying to start fights talk."

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the holy sword project. Against the Church and the Excalibur's."

Kiba sharpened her eyes at Irina's words.

"Obviously."

He replied with a low and cold voice.

"But Kiba-san. Thanks to that project, the research on holy sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronise with the holy swords."

"Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?"

Kiba looked at Irina with eyes filled with hatred. Certainly killing them is cruel. It's too cruel. I think that its an inhuman act for those who believe in God. Even Irina didn't know how to respond. Then Xenovia spoke.

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen Angels side."

"On the Fallen Angel's side? What's the name of that person?"

Kiba took interest and asked Xenovia.

"…Valper Galilei. The man who is called the Genocide Archbishop."

"...Valper Galilei huh..."

Chelia muttered to herself. Hm? Does she know something about him?

"…If I go after Fallen Angels, then can I reach him…"

Kiba has new determination.

"Then it looks like I have to share information as well. The other day I was attacked by a person who had the Excalibur. At that time, he killed a priest. The one who was killed is probably from your organisation."

Everyone became surprised. Obviously! I never thought that Kiba would have been involved before us! So why was she quiet about it the whole time? I'm sure that she had something in her mind.

"The name of that person is Freed Zelzan. Does this name sound familiar?"

Freed! That shit priest! I remember him very well. He's the crazy priest from the previous incident! He was still in this town!? Xenovia and Irina both made sharp eyes at Kiba's words. But Bennia then spoke up.

{Ooh that shitty priest! I remember kicking his ass last time~ Hmph, if he shows up again I will just have to deal more damage to his soul until he's no longer able to stand.}

Ooh, she's referring to the time they saved Asia. As in Millicas-sama, Makoto-sensei and Bennia. Chelia wasn't present during that time as she wasn't on Millicas-sama's peerage. They got to her first and got her away from Raynare...Misa, hehe. I remember sensei making her broken. That was a good sight to see to say the least. That's one of the only times I like sensei being sadistic. All the others times...he scares me. I will admit that freely. He frightens me with his tactics of fighting and the way he looks into the eyes of his opponents.

"I see. So its him."

"Freed Zelzan. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating Devils and mystical beasts."

"But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy."

Xenovia then released a breath.

"Anyway's, let's move onto the cooperation strategy."

Xenovia took out a pen and used it to write on a memo pad. She gave us her contact details.

"If something happens, call this number."

"Thanks. Then we should also…"

"We already received Ise-kun's number from Okaa-sama."

"Are you serious!? Okaa-san!? She gave it without my permission!?"

She told her son's number without my permission.

[Why don't you call him?]

She probably gave her my number like that because we are childhood friends!

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, "Sekiryuutei" Hyoudou Issei."

Xenovia got up after saying that.

"Thanks for the meal, Ise-kun! Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are a Devil, God will allow it if its Ise-kun who treats me to a meal! Its okay if its food!"

Irina thanked me while giving me a wink. Is it alright for your religious belief to be like that? We sent the two of them off, and we all gave out a deep breath.

Fuuuu. It somehow went smoothly. I thought it was a reckless plan, but it was easier than I thought. I felt chills when I thought that I might have gotten cut down by the Excalibur's if I'd failed in the negotiation. It could have been the trigger for the war between the Devils and people from God's side… That was quite a bold move for me.

* * *

><p>[Koneko-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!]<p>

Huh? That sounded like Makoto-sensei! Koneko-chan released a breath.

"...Three...two...one..."

Eh? Why is she counting backwards from three?

BURST!

The doors suddenly burst open! When I looked, it was Makoto-sensei! He scans the area until his eyes focus on us. He comes over and wordlessly hugs Koneko-chan!

"Hehe, I haven't done it today! I needed a loli hug~"

"...Mako-sensei. ...Nice to see you."

"Yes! Koneko-chan hug time!"

He rubs her cheeks to his and stays in that embrace for a few minutes before going over to Chelia and hugging her!

"Chelia-chan~"

"Hehe, Mako-chan is being affectionate today!"

"Hehe, I just woke up in a good mood~"

And he rubbed his cheeks against hers for a few minutes before doing the same to Kiba! Kiba looks shocked as she blushes profoundly.

"Ma...Makoto-sensei."

"Yumi-chan is looking cute today~ I'm so glad you are cooperating with these people. Sorry I can't get involved due to my position, hope you understand."

"Y-Yes, of course I understand Makoto-sensei. Thank you for worrying about me...wait, you called me Yumi-chan?"

"Heh, of course I did. You are a blonde Bishoujo after all. And you are cute! Now I must..."

Makoto-sensei's eyes went to Saji. Saji who has been quiet until now blushes red as Makoto-sensei eyes her up.

"You...who are you?"

"...My name is...Saji Gen..."

"Gen-chan then! Wait...Sona-sans Pawn girl huh. Sona-san never told me you was so cute! Ugh, I'm going to have to have words with Sona-san...keeping such a cute girl who is blonde away from me is unforgivable...Gen-chan!"

Makoto-sensei rushes her and hugs Saji tightly! Sensei rubs his face against hers. Saji has a lewd look on as sensei does what he is doing.

"Lets get better acquainted in the future, ok!?"

"Ok sensei!"

"Such a cute girl~ And blonde...Uu, I'm seriously feeling it from you...Sacred Gear. Ehehe, I have to go...Uu Gen-chan is cute after all...you are cute. Goodbye Gen-chan! Yumi-chan! Koneko-chan! Chelia-chan! Bennia-san. Issei-kun."

With that, sensei unwraps his arms from Saji who pouts. He then leaves...then a red haired boy comes in and goes over to Bennia-san and hugs her tightly!

{M-Millicas-kun?}

"Sorry Bennia-san~ Nii-sama does it so I thought it was a great way to show affection~"

From Makoto-sensei huh...yeah, he does that with those girls. And Millicas-sama has learned from Makoto-sensei it seems. He's even rubbing his cheeks against Bennia's! He does that for a few minutes before leaving.

"Hehehe~ It seems Bennia-chan is blushing~ Next time, just give him a kiss or something."

{...}

She didn't say anything but her eyes looked like she was thinking about it. Huuuuuuh!? How is it that a child, Millicas-sama is able to get a girl to do that!? When I have trouble around girls!?

"Its because you are a pervert Ise-chan."

"W-What do you mean? Why call me a pervert all of a sudden?"

"You were thinking something like "How did Millicas-chan get a girl to blush when I have trouble doing stuff like that!?" am I wrong?"

"Can you read minds!?"

"Hehe, no I can't read minds at all. I'm just good at reading facial expressions. And you are jealous of love between Millicas-chan and Bennia-chan."

{D-Don't say such things Nee-chan!}

Ooh, Bennia is acting all shy. That day, we spent it teasing Bennia about her love for Millicas-sama which she continued to deny but it was obvious to even me. But we've come this far now, we can't stop until we destroy Excalibur!

* * *

><p><strong>End chapter. Now to explain about Saji. Originally, I wasn't going to make Saji into a girl, however I had several pm's about making him into a girl in one of my stories and pairing her with Makoto. Since I hadn't introduced Saji yet in this story, I decided to make it this story that coupling would appear.<strong>

**Anyway, for the review about Millicas having a peerage member/harem member after Xenovia becoming his Knight. I have it down to Kunou or Jeanne. Which one would you all like to see first? As for Kunou, I thought of her knowing Senjutsu since she is a Youkai and to give Millicas someone like that on his team.**

**A review about Makoto being OP, well he isn't really. It is just he hasn't fought anyone strong yet. Like Raynare was beaten by canon Issei and Irina is still human here so that explains her loss to an experienced Devil like Makoto. And finally, there will be a scene where Millicas and Rias will be arguing over Xenovia. Thanks for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Irina, Kuroka, Ravel, Kalawarner, Tsubasa, Reya, Asia, Isabela, Kiyome, Seekvaira, Yasaka.**

**Makoto; Koneko, Elmenhilde, Xenovia, Ophis, Serafall, Rossweisse, Yumi (fem Kiba), Mittelt, Vali (fem), Sona, Gasper (fem), Chelia, Mina, Momo, Ruruko, Gen (fem Saji).**

**Millicas; Kunou, Bennia, Le Fay, Leonora (fem Leo), Jeanne, Ile, Nel.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Makoto**

**Knights; Xenovia, Bennia**

**Bishops; Chelia, Le Fay**

**Rooks; Leonora (1 mutated), Mina**

**Pawns; Kunou (2 Pawns), Jeanne (3 Pawns), Kuro (3 Pawns)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Get those Excalibur's!**

**Issei P.O.V**

A few days later...

I was sitting at my desk in my classroom, sighing heavily. Every day the six of us, me, Kiba, Koneko-chan, Chelia, Bennia and Saji searched for the Excalibur. Our opponent was that shit priest Freed who worked under the Fallen Angels. Apparently, he was hunting down priests sent by the Church. So we wandered around the town dressed in priests outfits but still couldn't find him. Well my true feeling was that I didn't want to ever see him again.

We were wearing the priest outfit that Xenovia gave us that kept our magical power down, but still couldn't encounter him. Where was that shit priest hiding? I wanted to find him so Kiba could destroy the Excalibur… At this rate, we would get caught by Buchou and get into deep shit. She had started getting suspicious of us… I'm sorry Buchou for doing something like this without telling you. I will apologise to you a lot afterwards. I will work hard as well. That's why please let us do this. Like that I was apologising to her within my heart.

"Today everyone gets a free period. Since my students have been working so hard and have just finished a bunch of exams, I have decided that you should use this period to do what you like. As long as it stays in this classroom as I can't technically let you go yet."

[Thank you sensei!]

Thank you Makoto-sensei! You are a great sensei after all! Even though he and Millicas-sama know about what we are doing, they are choosing not to reveal that information to Buchou and Kaichou. It would be pretty bad if they found out right now. They can't get involved due to Millicas-sama being the Maous son and Makoto-sensei being the Queen of Millicas-sama. I tried making fun of him being a Queen once but he threatened to kill me so I didn't pursue it. I know he would make good on that promise also. Just ask Misa the dead Fallen Angel also called Raynare.

"No way Mako-chan. That's like so totes amazing."

"Hehe, I suppose it is kind of amazing. But, that's not the point. The point is..."

Chelia and Makoto-sensei are talking together again. I should call Chelia, Chelia-sensei shouldn't I? Even though she's younger than I am, she is Makoto-sensei's teaching assistant which basically translates too runner girl. She does all the odd jobs he doesn't do. Like handing stuff out and collecting papers and other things like that. Ooh, she also helps students that are struggling when Makoto-sensei is busy. Even though I do kind of think she has an air-headed personality, she is actually really smart. Even I have learned from her before as she helps me more than I would like to admit.

Hehe, someone younger than I am helps me with learning. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Then again, Buchou, Akeno-san and Kaichou learn from Makoto-sensei and they are all older than him. So, I guess this shouldn't be any different.

"Yeah, and then the elephant went "Where's my chimpanzee lover!?" then the elephant cried heavy tears!"

"Haha! Chelia-chan that is really funny!"

What the hell are they on about...? I've learned to just let things be with those two. They get one another and I respect that.

"Anyway, I was listening to the Sailor Song the other day right?"

"Yeah, that one by...erm...Toy-Box right?"

"Yes, that is the name of the group. Like I said, I was listening to the song, then something hit me. I just fell in love with the song so I looked up some other songs they do. And then I found the one I love the most."

Makoto-sensei raises an eyebrow as practically the whole class is listening in on their conversation.

"Ooh? What's that then?"

"Best Friend. That song, was like so totes amazing. It screamed at me. And I felt like it described us!"

"Yeah? Then, I will listen to it later."

"No need for that. I have it on my phone. Stick this in your ear."

Makoto-sensei nods and takes an ear phone and starts listening. Seriously? Is this what they do together? I've never even heard of the band before. It can't be japanese then, right?

"Hehe, that is quite a good catchy song."

"I told you Mako-chan. The song is like..."

""So totes amazing!""

Eh!? I've never seen Makoto-sensei so...hyper before about anything other than loli's or blondes. Asia then goes over to Makoto-sensei and Chelia and got their attention while looking nervous.

"Ma...Makoto-sensei, Chelia-san."

"Hmm? Is something wrong Asia-chan?"

Chelia asked politely. Asia fiddled with her skirt.

"I-I was wondering if you both are coming bowling and karaoke with us on the weekend?"

Aah that's right. Everyone is going. Matsuda, Motohama, Asia, me, Koneko-chan, Kiryuu and Kiba maybe if she's up for it.

"Yeah, I will go Asia-chan! Can Millicas-chan and Bennia-chan come also?"

"O-Ok! That's fine with me! A-And Makoto-sensei?"

"Is Koneko-chan going?"

"I-I think so yes."

"Then I'm already there."

Hardcore lolicon. Asia gains a happy face. She told me that Makoto-sensei is kind of scary. But I've told her that he's actually a nice guy to allies. Its just enemies that are the problem with him. He comes off cold to most, but he's actually helpful and nice, once prompted to be so by Chelia.

"T-That's good!"

He then gives Asia a calculating look while she shrinks under the gaze.

"Hmmmm, Asia-san. Are you perhaps intimidated by me? You always seem nervous around me. Am I that frightening?"

"N-No sensei! It isn't that...it is just you are really smart and cool so I find it hard to talk to you...I am sorry if I come off rude."

"Ah, that wont do Asia-san. You don't come off rude at all. As your sensei, you should be able to talk to me easily. Look, am I really that hard to talk to? I might be smart and cool, but I'm friendly...for the most part. Just ask Chelia-chan."

Turning to Chelia for confirmation, she nods happily and speaks in a cheery voice!

"Mmmmmmmmmmhmmmmmmmmmmm! He's really nice Asia-chan! Don't be frightened of him! He's only a sadist to naughty people! He's actually kind to people like us!"

"O-Ok then!"

Nice. That's a nice scene. Asia doesn't have to be nervous around sensei at all.

"Asia-chan~ Lets since a duet together~ The healers!"

The healers!? I take back what I said before, she is a ditz...she comes over to me and slams my head into the desk!

"Don't think I'm a ditz pervert!"

How does she seriously know!? I'm sure she has some kind of mind reading powers on her side! She seems to know everything I am thinking about!

"I'm sorry!"

"Yeah...you will be sorry."

That threat shook me to my very core. Then the door opened to the classroom as Asia came over to me and sat next to me happily.

* * *

><p>"Aaaaaah!"<p>

Someone was thrown in! It was Sona-Kaichou! Buchou was behind her and went charging! The downed Sona-Kaichou was regaining her senses when Buchou pounced on her!

"DIE HARPY!"

"GET OFF ME FREDDY-CHAN!"

Who's Freddy-chan? Makoto-sensei goes over and pulls them both by the ear!

""Ow! Ow! Ow!""

They let out those sounds as he stands them up.

"Alright. Now which one is going to explain why you are not only out of class but also disturbing mine by fighting?"

Serious sensei mode. Buchou cried a little as she explains. He hasn't let go of their ears.

"Makoto-sensei! That idiot Sona was calling me Freddy Krueger-chan! And we aren't in class because we have a free period right now!"

"Hahahaha! I-I mean, Sona-san. You shouldn't call Rias-san...F-Freddy Krueger...you better stay away from Millicas-kun Freddy-chan~"

"Hahahaha! Good one sensei~"

As Kaichou laughed, Buchou cried. Calling Rias-Buchou Freddy Krueger...is she a child killer?

"SHUT UP SENSEI! AND YOU SONA, OR SHOULD I SAY JASON VOORHEES-CHAN!?"

"Jason Voorhees-chan? I'm a mask wearing killer now?"

"That's right Jason-chan! A mask to hide your ugly face!"

"Why aren't you wearing one then Freddy-chan?"

"Fuck off Jason-chan!"

Wow, when they go for it they don't hold back. Sensei then pulled their ears again!

""Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop it sensei!""

"Now students. Swearing and calling one another serial killers from the movies is a no-no. Although I do like watching those films."

Yeah, I bet he does. That's where he gets tips to torture his victims...he sends me a little smirk! He knows what I was thinking! That's where he gets his ideas from!

"Ooh, I think someone has just discovered a secret~ What should I do with this information~?"

I shed a few tears at that. He's going to kill me! I know he is going to kill me! The smirk sent a shiver down my spine.

"Sorry sensei. We shouldn't be fighting."

"Fucking kiss up to sensei loli breasts."

Buchou! You can't refer to Kaichou as loli breasts! Hearing the word loli, sensei's ears perked up happily.

"Loli?"

Buchou smirked happily and pointed to Kaichou's oppai while Kaichou herself covered her breasts.

"That's right. Jason-chan here has loli breasts. When she was born, something went wrong. She got the breasts of a loli but not the height of a loli. She's really fucked up. I mean, she's not a loli, she's not got even the average sized breasts for someone her height. Just what the fuck are you Jason-chan!?"

"I'm normal ape. I don't have a professional helping me with life."

"Don't you fucking bring my Doctor into this! I at least have someone who cares about me! No one gives a shit about you!"

Her Doctor!? Ooh yeah, her Doctor Penguin. I met him once after the Raiser incident. Poor Buchou cried and hugged him tightly for the duration he was here. I think she might love him very much.

"He's paid to care about you, stupid. And at least I don't look like a whale Freddy-chan. I'm intelligent, and have a bright future. All you have is your breasts. Maybe you could become a hooker?"

Oooooooooooooooo! Kaichou! She just called Buchou a hooker and a whale! Buchou's face turned red like her hair and she started taking sharp breaths in.

"...SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! THAT SLUT JASON-CHAN SAID THAT I AM GOING TO BECOME A HOOKER IN THE FUTURE! AND SHE IS IMPLYING THAT I WEIGH AS MUCH AS A WHALE! TELL HER OFF IMMEDIATELY!"

But sensei didn't reply. Instead he is looking at Kaichou with a small blush? Kaichou notices it and raises an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong sensei?"

"...You, ehehe...screw it!"

Hug!

He hugged her! Kaichou blushed a dark red and didn't know how to respond!

"Hmmmmm, not bad at all. And you are quite intelligent, beautiful, glasses wearer. All in all, very good for Makoto~"

"Hahaha! There you go Jason-chan. I got someone interested in you for your loli breasts!"

"Fuck off whale."

Even though saying that, she looks like she is enjoying her hug with Makoto-sensei.

"DON'T CALL ME A WHALE!"

"I meant whape!"

"What the fuck's a whape!?"

"A cross between a whale and an ape."

Buchou ran away crying. Kaichou just rolls her eyes as sensei lets go of her.

"Now run along Sona-san. I will be hugging you again."

"A-Ah, alright then. Goodbye sensei."

With a bow, Kaichou leaves. Ehehe, that was certainly an experience and a half, wasn't it?

* * *

><p>After school on the same day.<p>

We gathered in the park and changed to the priests and sisters clothes after finishing our normal club activity. The crosses we were wearing were fakes. If they were real then we would had gotten injured. We walked around town in these clothes. We walked mainly in places where there weren't any people. I seriously wanted to get some leads today.

Though I was thinking that, time went by quickly and now it was already evening… We would get in trouble if we didn't return soon. This action was kept secret from Buchou and the others, and it would also be troublesome if we got caught by the student council.

"Fuu. No progress today as well."

Saji said as if she lost interest.

"We've got company! Koneko-chan, confirm!"

"...Yes, confirmed Chelia-san. Above!"

When all of us looked up, there was a white haired boy priest falling down with a long sword!

"Something like a divine protection for the group of priests ay!"

KACHIN!

Kiba took her demonic sword out quickly and blocked Freed's slash.

"Freed!"

"…! Is that voice you, Ise-kun? Heeee. Well isn't this a weird reunion!? How is it? Has your Dragon power increased? Is it all right to kill you now?"

This bastard has a crazy attitude like always! So the sword he's holding now is the Excalibur? I can certainly feel the dangerous aura coming out of it, just like Irina's and Xenovia's. We took off the priest and nun clothes, revealing our usual uniform.

"Boosted Gear!"

[Boost!]

My power increased. My duty this time was to support. I transferred my power boost to Kiba. I wanted Kiba to fight as much as she could, but I would have to help if it got dangerous.

"Stretch my line!"

SWISH!

Something that looked like a skinny black hand left Saji's hand and headed for Freed. On her hand, there was a cute looking deformed lizard face equipped. The line was coming from its mouth. Then that skinny hand was the tongue of the lizard!

"Such a pain!"

Freed tried to knock it away with his holy sword, but the lizard's tongue changed its direction and went downwards. It stuck onto Freed's right foot, and it started to swirl around his leg. Freed tried to cut the tongue off with his swords, but it went past as if the tongue didn't have any physical form.

Something then went past me. Chelia! She's gathered black winds around herself and rushed at Freed!

"Wowweeeee! A new player! And a girl huh? Lets see what you can do sweetheart!"

"Don't call me sweetheart idiot! Take this! Sky Gods Dance!"

Chelia closed the distance and rotates her torso as she extends her arms outwards!

SWISH!

This move prompted a massive spiraling force of black wind to appear and lifts up Freed forcefully! He's been lifted several meters into the air! That's some wind! The nearby trees have even been ripped apart by just the force of her attack! What in the hell kind of Bishop does Millicas-sama have!?

"Now Bennia-chan!"

{Yes Nee-chan!}

With the order from Chelia, Bennia rushed from the side of Koneko-chan and met Freed in the air! Without warning, she swung her scythe at him!

Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

The sword and scythe make sparks! Freed was able to bend his body back just in time to strike her scythe with the holy sword! Bennia is quite skilled it seems but Freed is also skilled! Plus she's against a holy sword! Ku, that's going to be a difficult problem! They have a mini sword/scythe fight in the air! Freed puts on a disgusting smirk as he realizes who he is fighting.

"Hohohoho! How lovely to see Grim Reaper girl again! Not got Onii-chan and red-head boy with you this time!?"

{Hmph, don't need them for you shitty priest!}

Bennia avoided a swing from Freed by bending her body. Bennia then used that to kick Freed downward!

{Now Nee-chan!}

"I'm on it!"

Chelia took in a deep breath as Freed descends towards the ground at a fast pace! That black wind...is gathering by her mouth! Just what is that crazy wind? Magic? A natural ability? As Freed nears the ground, Chelia lets out a huge tornado from her mouth!

"Sky Gods Bellow! This will put you in your place!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

The attack hit Freed as he was inches from the ground. The massive blast of black winds propelled Freed into a nearby lamppost! Freed smashed through the lamppost and carried on going through the air until he was crashed into the fountain!

D-Damn, those two have effective team work! Should we just leave it up to them? Bennia comes back to the ground and stands next to Chelia in a defensive position! Chelia then put her hand up! A magical aura gathers there!

"May your power reach the Heavens! Sky Gods Vigour!"

The aura then surrounded Kiba! Kiba looks at herself then at Chelia!

"W-What is this..."

"While it may currently pale compared to the Boosted Gears Transfer power when reached a certain point and I can't do it as much as I would like it rely's on my magical power and right now my magical power is... Your power has been temporarily raised! Now go forth and kick some butt!"

Kiba nodded at Chelia who smiled as a response. But to think that this girl can also increase the power of others as well as fight together with Bennia with that black wind...damn, she's kind of scary. I wonder if I would ever be able fight her and win?

"…I have to use it since I received it! Sword Birth!"

ZAN!

There were blades coming out around the whole area! From the ground! From the light pole! There were different shapes of blades popping out from different places.

"Chiii!"

Freed jumped up from the attack Chelia and Bennia gave to him and made a noise with his tongue, and then started to break the demonic swords going at him.

SWISH!

Kiba disappeared with her demonic sword as soon as she found an opening. She used the demonic swords as a platform and moved around freely! Wow! With my eyes, I could only see something moving left and right! That's to be expected from the Knight with speed! Freed was following Kiba's movement with his eyes!

SWISH!

Along with the sound of the wind, there was a demonic sword heading towards Freed! Kiba threw one of the demonic swords when she was using the demonic swords as a foot path! No! It's not just one demonic sword! There were several demonic swords coming from every direction!

"Uhaa! That is a good circus trick! You rotten Devil!"

KACHIN! KACHIN! KACHIN!

Freed knocked away the demonic swords one after another with an expression of excitement!

"My Excalibur is Excalibur Rapidly! In terms of velocity, it won't lose to anything!"

The holy sword that Freed held started to vibrate at the tip, and then disappeared! It meant the holy sword was moving that fast! Freed destroyed all of the demonic swords and then rushed towards Kiba!

KACHIN!

"Its not working!"

The demonic swords that Kiba had in both hands crumbled.

"Bennia-chan!"

{Right Nee-chan! Power me up!}

Chelia nodded and did the same actions she did for Kiba! A magical glow surrounded Bennia who smirked then dashed off!

"DIE!"

The moment Freed's sword was going downwards at Kiba…

PULL! SLASH!

Freed's body was pulled back, and he lost his balance. And he also received a direct attack by Bennia! Freed's body shook violently at that and he is breathing quite rapid!

"Like I would let you!"

{Take that shitty priest!}

Saji and Bennia team up! Damn, those two are also effective together. Ehehe, I don't want to face Bennia and Chelia together. They are dangerous. She can power people up and Bennia can move as fast as Kiba! Freed then looked at Kiba and smirked disgustingly.

"...Hmmm. Sword Birth huh? Its a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor."

Then there was the voice of another person. When I looked that way, there was an old man wearing priest clothes standing there.

"…Is it you old-man Valper?"

Everyone became shocked at Freed's word. Valper!? Isn't Valper the guy who Xenovia was talking about? The one who disposed of Kiba and her comrades during the holy sword project… Just like the Excalibur's, what a fateful meeting!

"…Valper Galilei!"

Kiba glared at the old man with eyes full of hatred.

"I certainly am."

The old man admitted it normally. So this guy was Kiba's enemy.

"Freed. What are you doing?"

"Old-man! I can't run away because of this girls weird lizard tongue! And that Grim Reaper bitch attacked my soul!"

"Hmph. You still can't use the holy sword perfectly yet. Use the element I gave you more wisely. I'm researching because of that. Gather the holy element that is running throughout your body to the blade of the holy sword. With that, you should be able to cut it. Although I will fix your soul damage later."

"Yeah, yeah!"

Freed's holy sword had started to gather auras and started to glow!

"Like this! Horyah!"

CUT.

Saji's Sacred Gear was cut with ease, and the only thing that was holding Freed was gone! This was bad! He was going to escape!

"I will be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle!"

Freed said that but…

"I won't let you escape!"

There was someone who went past me with a very fast speed.

KACHIN!

There was a blade clashing with Freed's holy sword that was igniting sparks! It was Xenovia!

"Yahoo! Ise-kun."

"Irina!"

Irina was also here as well. Ooooh! The partner's of our cooperation were here!

"Freed Zelzan. Valper Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!"

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!"

Freed and Xenovia exchanged swords, but he took something out. It was a ball of light. That was!? The item used for escaping!

"Old-man Valper! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!"

"There's no other way."

"See ya! The alliance of Church and Devils!"

Freed threw down the ball of light on the ground.

FLASH.

I couldn't see anything! The light covered the whole area and blinded our eyes! By the time we regained our sight, Freed and Valper were gone. Shit! We came all the way here and we lost track of him!

"We are going after them Irina."

"Okay!"

Xenovia and Irina nodded at each other and sprinted from here.

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Valper Galilei!"

"He…Hey! Kiba! Geez! What's going on!"

Everyone was doing whatever they felt like! The ones who stayed behind were me, Koneko-chan, Chelia, Bennia and Saji. We loosened our battle stances and took a breath. Then I felt the presence of people behind me.

* * *

><p>"When I thought that the flow of power was irregular…"<p>

"This is certainly troublesome."

"Oooh, they're in trouble now~"

"Hehe, sorry everyone for our lateness."

I turned around after hearing a familiar voice and…

"Ise! What's the meaning of this? Explain it immediately!"

Buchou, Kaichou, Makoto-sensei and Millicas-sama were standing there with serious faces. I turned blue.

Buchou and Kaichou took the three of us, Saji, Koneko-chan and me, to a secluded. Then we were forced to do seiza in front of a statue. Chelia and Bennia don't have to do this! They are getting hugged! Bennia by Millicas-sama and Chelia by Makoto-sensei! What kind of world is this!? They did stuff too yet they aren't getting yelled at!

"…Destroying Excalibur. You two…"

Buchou didn't have a pleasant face and she put her hand on her forehead.

"Saji. You were doing something like this behind me? You truly are a troublesome child."

"Auuu…I…I'm sorry Kaichou…"

Kaichou was also talking to Saji with a cold expression. Saji's face became so blue that it was dangerous. She must have been truly scared.

"So Yumi went after that person called Valper?"

"Yes. I think she's with Irina and Xenovia… I think that she's going to call us if something happens…"

"Do you think Yumi who became an avenger would call us normally?"

You are absolutely right. Buchou then looked at Koneko-chan.

"Koneko."

"…Yes."

"Why did you do this?"

"…I don't want Yumi-senpai to go away…"

Koneko-chan told her true feelings. Buchou looked confused rather than angry when she heard that.

"…Saying this when it has already happened won't change anything I guess. But what you two did could have affected the world of Devils. You understand that, right?"

"Yes."

"…Yes."

Koneko-chan and I nodded our heads at the same time. We understood that very well. No, we didn't know how serious it was. I was acting while thinking that there was a bit of danger involved. So the scale of this case that Buchou imagined and the one I imagined are different. Seems like I was taking it too lightly.

"I'm sorry Buchou."

"…I'm sorry Buchou."

Koneko-chan and I bowed our heads. I didn't think she would forgive us with this, but I had to. I'm truly sorry Buchou.

SLAP! SLAP!

When I looked at the direction from where the sound was coming from, Saji was there getting her butt spanked! Oooou, Saji! What a sad view!

"Looks like you need to reflect on your behaviour."

"Uwaaaaaaan! Makoto-sensei do it harderrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

...She does know it is Kaichou doing that right? Saji said about...Makoto-sensei doing it. Is she secretly a masochist? Kaichou looks on with wide eyes as I hear a giggle coming from sensei.

"If I did it Gen-chan, your butt would be sore for weeks."

I then look in that direction...why aren't they getting yelled at? Its not fair. They did stuff also. Yet they get hugs off the King and Queen! This is not fair!

"Hey Ise. Don't fucking look away you haunting ghost!"

I looked back at Buchou who is shaking her fist at me! Is she going to punch me!?

"I sent my familiar to search for Yumi. Let's go to her with the rest of the club members when she is found. We will decide what to do from there. Okay?"

"Yes."

"…Yes."

Koneko-chan and I replied to Buchou's words.

Hug!

Buchou pulled us to her and hugged us. I could feel Buchou's warmth.

"…You two really are stupid children. Making me worry so much…"

Buchou said it with a gentle voice while she patted me and Koneko-chan's head. Buchou… I'm sorry. To make you worry about us… Aaaah, I can feel her kindness. I'm glad I'm her servant. To have a kind Master like her.

"I am so glad you are safe Bennia-san! Chelia-san!"

{Hehe~ Worry wart~ We are your Knight and Bishop after all~ We kicked butt!}

"That is true. Gave Freed a few definitive strikes to say the least. Little idiot calling me sweetheart."

She's still focused on that? That happened at the beginning of the battle! Get over it!

"Ugh, really?"

"He did Mako-chan! He was like "What can you do sweetheart!?" And I was like "Sky Gods Dance!" and then I blew him up in the air where Bennia-chan kicked him down and I blew him into...erm, I think it was the fountain of the park perhaps? I can't remember. The rush was...wow! I was really excited! But auu~ I am hungry now~"

{Me too~ We should look for them but I need food to function~}

"Hehe, me also. Nii-sama...please cook something~"

Makoto-sensei nodded happily.

"Food will be served soon~ Lets all go home~!"

""Yes Nii-sama/Mako-chan!""

Millicas-sama and Chelia are cheering while Bennia looks very happy indeed! They all left like one happy family! Where's the discipline speech!? Even if Makoto-sensei and Millicas-sama knew of their actions when they started...uwah. I'm crying as Buchou gathers a scary red aura by her hand. Demonic power...

"Now Ise. Show me your ass because I am going to destroy it!"

...She's going to destroy my ass? I'm scared of Buchou-sama! Makoto-sensei then appears again! He's here to save me...

"Forgot Koneko-chan! And Gen-chan!"

He takes Koneko-chan's hand and leads her away. Then goes over to Saji who was getting spanked by Kaichou. Kaichou stops and looks on with interest as Makoto-sensei leads those two away! They disappear in the darkness of the night! I thought he was going to save me! Damn Bishota-sensei! Die handsome!

"Oops forgot something else!"

Yes! This time he is here to save me! I just know it! I'm a student and he cares for students! He has too, right!? He comes over to...he changes direction to Kaichou! He takes her hand and wordlessly leads her away! What the fuck!?

"Ok...that was interesting. Ise, I am going to destroy that ass of yours."

That day, my ass died.

* * *

><p><strong>It seems Kunou is the favourite so after Xenovia, Kunou will be making her debut! Please look forward to that! Also, I know that Chelia in Fairy-tail can't actually do things like Boost peoples power but I thought for the sake of it since Wendy can from Fairy-tail, Chelia can do it in this fic. Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Irina, Kuroka, Ravel, Kalawarner, Tsubasa, Reya, Asia, Isabela, Kiyome, Seekvaira, Yasaka.**

**Makoto; Koneko, Elmenhilde, Xenovia, Ophis, Serafall, Rossweisse, Yumi (fem Kiba), Mittelt, Vali (fem), Sona, Gasper (fem), Chelia, Mina, Momo, Ruruko, Gen (fem Saji).**

**Millicas; Kunou, Bennia, Le Fay, Leonora (fem Leo), Jeanne, Ile, Nel.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Makoto**

**Bishops; Chelia, Le Fay**

**Knights; Xenovia, Bennia**

**Rooks; Leonora (1 mutated), Mina**

**Pawns; Kunou (2 Pawns), Jeanne (3 Pawns), Kuro (3 Pawns)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Kokabiel's assault!**

**Millicas P.O.V**

"Rias-senpai. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside."

Saji-san reported the current situation to Nee-sama. We, Millicas and peerage minus Nii-sama and Bennia-san, the Occult research club and the student council, had gathered at the park located right in front of Kuou academy. There had been an incident later after the whole priest attacking those people apart of the Excalibur attack. And there has been several incidents over the area so...

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power at the school grounds."

Sona-Nee-sama is right of course. Kokabiel is someone that was recorded in the Bible. The best we can do is give him enough damage until Nii-sama and Bennia-san show up. I am sure that Nii-sama plus Bennia-san and Chelia-san teamed up will be able to deal enough damage to stop him enough for Tou-sama to come...

"Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here."

"Rias. Our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. Its still not too late. We should get your Oni-sama…"

Rias-Nee-sama shook her head.

"You also didn't call your Onee-sama."

"My Onee-sama is… Your Oni-sama loves you. Sirzechs-sama will definitely move. So…"

""I/Nii-sama have/has already informed Sirzechs-sama/Tou-sama.""

Akeno-Nee-sama and I said above Rias-Nee-sama and Sona-Nee-sama.

"Akeno! Millicas!"

Nee-sama criticised. But Akeno-Nee-sama had an angry expression as did I. Nee-sama can't always think about her pride. Everyone needs help sometimes.

"Rias. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-sama. It happened in your territory. In your base. And it happened after the family problem. But its a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou."

"She's right Nee-sama. We should use the Maous as they are stronger than us! Please listen to Akeno-Nee-sama's words strongly."

Rias-Nee-sama seemed like she wanted to say something. But she took a deep breath and nodded. Akeno-Nee-sama put on her usual smiley face after she saw her.

"Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama's reinforcement will be here in one hour."

"One hour… I understand. In that time, we, the student council, will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri."

Rias-Nee-sama seemed like she had made her decision as well after hearing Sona-Nee-sama's decision.

"…So one hour. Now my servants. We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. Unlike the battle against Phenex, this is a battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!"

[Yes!]

Nee-sama's peerage cheered happily. Chelia-san then faced me with a smile. She must feel it...

"You are nervous, aren't you?"

"W-Well, a little. This is my first major battle. What if I'm just a hindrance?"

"Hindrance? I don't think so Millicas-chan. Mako-chan and Bennia-chan and I all believe in you. If we didn't, then we wouldn't of become your servants. Each one of us has faith in your power and you should also have that faith. Since this is a big battle, I wont let any harm come to you. As your Bishop, I will put my life on the line for you!"

"C-Chelia-san...thank you."

She smiled cutely and ruffled my hair.

"Don't worry your cute head about it. Besides, you are stronger than the ape. If anyone has any chance of hurting Kokabiel here, then it is you. And if I power you up, maybe, just maybe we can deal enough damage until Mako-chan and Bennia-chan come."

I nod in thanks. Chelia-san is cheering me on. Nii-sama and Bennia-san are also cheering me on. I can't let them down now. I am the Maou Sirzechs-sama's son! I can't let that name be tarnished now!

"Speaking of...Millicas. Where are Makoto-sensei and Bennia? I thought they would be here. This is kind of important and we could certainly use their help right about now. Especially Makoto-sensei as he has achieved Balance Breaker."

"Nee-sama. The thing is...I've sent Nii-sama and Bennia-san on a separate mission. Nii-sama sensed, and was confirmed by Chelia-san that there are several high level Fallen Angels being deployed around the town and have each activated some kind of spell."

Chelia-san then continues on from me.

"If I am right then the spell they are using are a high grade destruction spell. So that's why Millicas-chan sent Bennia-chan and Mako-chan to deal with the threats. Mako-chan might be enough alone but Millicas-chan sent Bennia-chan as backup for Mako-chan. Please understand this. It isn't just Kokabiel now. It is several Fallen Angels also that are a high grade..."

"So that's why I sent Nii-sama and Bennia-san. Like you said, Nii-sama has achieved Balance Breaker and Bennia-san is a good backup for Nii-sama just incase. They will deal with that threat to the town then they will come and back us up. In the meantime..."

"We should fight to win. Millicas-chan and I will also support you during this fight, understood?"

Nee-sama simply nodded at my and Chelia-sans explanation. It happened just before Nee-sama called us. The Fallen Angels are making a destruction spell to destroy the town should something happen to Kokabiel. Or that's what we have theorized anyway.

"Lets go then."

With Nee-sama's words, her peerage minus Yumi-san started moving forward. Chelia-san then extended her hand.

"While I'm not Bennia-chan, think of me as a Nee-sama."

"T-Then...Chelia-Nee-sama?"

"Yup! Either Nee-sama or Nee-chan? That would mean we are closer after all. Yes, please go with Nee-chan as we will always be together now. Hey, you should call Mako-chan, Nii-chan instead of Nii-sama. It would mean you are close. Well, you two already are brothers in every way other than blood."

To call Nii-sama Nii-chan? I have thought about it. I will ask at the next opportunity if it would be ok if I use Nii-chan rather than Nii-sama. Then our relationship would go up another level! Then...if I added chan to Bennia-sans name then that would also suggest that we are on another level of closeness...

"Hehe, thinking about Bennia-chan, aren't you?"

Uwah! How does she do such things!? She can always guess what I am thinking! I would say she can read my mind but I know that isn't the case at all.

"..."

"Hehe, you should just like ask her out or something. Maybe you should just kiss her and see what she does. If she slaps you then you know she isn't interested. If she deepens the kiss then you know she is interested. And if she is the one who initiates the kiss then you know that she is very interested in you. Maybe you float the idea around and see what happens."

Nee-chan can't be serious, right? But then we take one another's hands and head after Nee-sama and the others.

* * *

><p>I became speechless after seeing a bizarre scene. In the middle of the school field, there were four swords that were releasing extreme lights while floating. Having the swords at the centre, there was a suspicious looking magic circle spread in the whole school field. There was an old-man located in the middle of the magic circle. Valper Galilei? That old-man. What was he planning to do by using the magic circle?<p>

"...He's going to combine the Excalibur's together!"

"Like the girl said, I'm going to make the four Excalibur's into one."

Valper confirmed Nee-chan's words. He's really going to combine the Excalibur's together!

"Valper. How much longer will it take for the Excalibur's to merge?"

"…!"

There was a voice from up in the sky! When all of the club members looked up and Nee-chan and I, there was Kokabiel who had the moon as a background. He was sitting on a chair up in the sky while looking down on us… Was it the power of a Fallen Angel that was making the chair float? He was crossing his legs confidently!

"It won't even take 5 minutes, Kokabiel."

"Is that so. I will leave it to you."

Kokabiel moved his eyes from Valper to me. Nee-chan got in front of me in a defensive position.

"So little boy. Is your Otou-sama coming? Or is it Serafall?"

"In the places of Tou-sama and Serafall-sama we..."

It happened before I could finish. The gym that was previously standing there, has been erased by a giant light spear! That light spear is huge!

"Boring. Well that's okay. It will be entertaining."

Hmph, how confident. But this is an Angel that has Fallen of the highest order. This guy wont be easy, but I know we will be able to pull off some sort of victory!

"Don't worry Millicas-chan."

"Right Nee-chan. I am ready."

She smiles at me and I smile back at her. I would feel better if Nii-sama and Bennia-san are here. But right now, they are saving the town from another enemy and that's just as important as this person standing before us.

"Now. I will have you all fight my pets that I brought from hell."

Kokabiel clicked his fingers. Then from the depths of darkness there was a sound of the ground rumbling as it came closer to us. That thing was something that far exceeded my expectations. Eight…no it probably was ten meters tall. It had a large body. It had four legs, and each leg was thick. Also the claws that grew from each leg looked so sharp that I felt chills behind my back. The eyes that were glittering from the darkness were red. From its mouth, what it had were dangerous looking fangs. The fangs were close to each other, and from the gaps there were white breaths pouring out and the worst thing was...there's two of them!

GARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

GARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

"So two Cerberus' huh..."

"It seems like that Millicas-chan. Cerberus' don't have anything on us."

I like her confidence at least. But there's two of them. One might be easy enough but two off the bat...no, I am going to be confident right now. Nii-sama and Bennia-san would want me to be. And Chelia-Nee-chan is here also so I can't show my uncool side to my Bishop!

"Fucking shit! Two of them..."

Nee-sama just swore! Good thing Nii-sama isn't here or he would yell at her. He doesn't like people swearing around me.

"Hmmmm, well. Millicas-chan? How do you feel about me and you taking one of the dogs?"

"Taking one alone? You think we could?"

"Hehe, of course I do. Remember, believe in yourself."

I nod and turn to face Nee-sama who has a complicated expression on right now.

"Nee-sama. Myself and Chelia-Nee-chan will be fighting one of the Cerberus' and don't try to deny me either. Even with the current situation, we need to be clear. I along with my Bishop will fight that Cerberus."

She looks away slightly before giving the slightest of nods.

"...Don't die Millicas. Understood? If you get killed then Onii-sama and Grayfia will kill me. Also, Makoto-sensei and Bennia will also. Hehe...so do your best."

I again nod at her.

"Don't worry. Nii-sama has trained me to fight. I am battle ready! Nee-chan!"

"Right! Lets do this!"

We both make a little distance between Nee-sama's group and look at one of the Cerberus'! Right, this is where we show them the power of Millicas Gremory's peerage!

"Nee-chan! Increase our defence!"

"Understood!"

Nee-chan put up her hand and at the same time, it glowed a black colour like her winds! Its a magical aura!

"May your defence reach the Heavens! Sky Gods Protection!"

The magical aura travelled to me and I already feel my defence getting stronger! Alright, and also Nee-chan's defence is stronger! That's Nee-chan's supportive side of her powers. She can currently raise the defence, speed and power of an ally. And she can apply it to herself also. But, she can't do more than one at a time. So, she couldn't increase my power and defence at the same time. She's still learning after all. Everyone has to start somewhere. But doing this is enough for now.

"Lets go Nee-chan!"

"Yeah!"

So Nee-chan and I spread our wings and take flight!

GAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Cerberus jumped after making a growl!

FLAAAAAAAAAAAME!

One of the heads looked towards me who was flying and breathed out fire! The fire is quite large. However it isn't enough to stop me!

"Hmph, don't think so!"

Nee-chan got in front of me and blew the flames back to Cerberus. As expected of my Bishop. One of the Cerberus' head shot out fire to stop the fire that Nee-chan fired at her! I gathered power of destruction in my hands and went from behind Nee-chan.

"Take this!"

I launched a large block of power of destruction! My power of destruction is a power that can eliminate anything. I inherited it from Tou-sama and he's very strong and so am I!

FLAAAAAAAAAAME!

The other head of the monstrous dog shot out a ball of fire! I redirected my power of destruction to bypass the fireball and made it go straight for the Cerberus. Unlike Nee-chan, I can control the direction of my power of destruction. That fireball that was fired at me was dealt with by my Bishop!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

My attack was able to take one of the heads of Cerberus easily! Hmph! One head was taken care of! All we have to do is take care of the other two heads. I thought that maybe taking care of one head would take care of the whole Cerberus. But! This will still be beaten!

"Alright! Then I will do this!"

Nee-chan released a large tornado-like blast from her mouth at Cerberus! I then fire some power of destruction at the tornado! Nee-chan and nod to one another!

""Sky Destruction Gods Bellows!""

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Nee-chan and I combined our attacks together. The attack was able to completely destroy the Cerberus. Our attack was able to take out the Cerberus! Yes, take that Cerberus!

"Hm, that was the first time we have done that Millicas-chan."

"Y-Yes, but I take that as a success! Now, shall we help Nee-sama?"

Nee-chan nodded and we went together the other Cerberus! Nee-chan and I get there to see that Akeno-Nee-sama has just fired lightning at the Cerberus. The Cerberus lets out a howl as it was hit by the lightning.

"Hmmmm! Millicas-chan! I'll go low and blow it into the sky! You deliver a finishing attack!"

"Yes Nee-chan!"

I then turn to Nee-sama!

"Nee-sama! Leave this to me and Nee-chan!"

"R-Right Millicas! Go ahead!"

With the go ahead from Nee-sama, Nee-chan went flying towards the Cerberus. The Cerberus lets out a deafening howl and launches a fireball at her! Nee-chan's black winds dance around her and then she points her hands at the fireball! The winds are gathering at an alarming rate! While Nee-chan is doing that, I gather my power in the palm of my hands!

"Sky Gods Boreas!"

Nee-chan launches her attack! Her violent winds which are now a large black whirlwind has fired at the Cerberus! The Cerberus tries to dodge the attack, however Nee-chan's attack powers through and blasts Cerberus up into the sky!

"Now Millicas-chan!"

"Right! Take this Cerberus!"

With that cry, I release a large volume of destructive power! The power has taken the form of a large block! This attack will eliminate Cerberus without a trace!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Like I thought, Cerberus was killed by my power of destruction! It was enveloped by power of destruction and killed! Chelia-Nee-chan comes beside me and smiles!

"We did it Millicas-chan!"

We nod to one another, but then I hear another roar! A deafening roar!

"Ooh geez, another one!? What does he do? Breed these things!?"

Like Nee-chan said, another one has appeared! Ugh! Why don't they just stop already!? Kokabiel is looking as evil as ever as I notice that Xenovia-san and Yumi-san have appeared. However, before they could do anything, I hear a noise.

"Buchou! Akeno-san! I have got enough power to take down Cerberus!"

That was Hyoudou-san! Rias-Nee-sama and Akeno-Nee-sama went down towards Hyoudou-san. Yes, Nee-chan and I have taken two out. Let them take one also I suppose.

"Ise, is it possible to increase both of us at the same time!? Please Transfer the power to Akeno and I if it is possible!"

Hyoudou-san goes quiet for a few seconds before he said that he can Transfer 70 to 80 percent of the Boosted power to them both.

"I think that would be enough."

"Yes. We can do it."

""PLEASE!""

Rias-Nee-sama and Akeno-Nee-sama replied at the same time. He put his hands on Rias-Nee-sama's and Akeno-Nee-sama's shoulders and activated his Sacred Gear.

"Let's do it, Boosted Gear!"

[Transfer!]

"…We can do this."

Akeno-Nee-sama nodded to Rias-Nee-sama's daring smile.

"Akeno!"

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!"

Akeno-Nee-sama pointed her fingers to the sky and started to control the thunder. Her fingers were aimed towards the Cerberus.

The Cerberus tried to run from the spot as if it predicted the upcoming thunder!

STAB!

Countless swords pierced through the Cerberus' limb! The swords were coming out from the ground! This is…

"I won't let you escape."

The person who appeared was Rias-Nee-sama's Knight! It was Yumi-sans Sword Birth! That girl came at a good time it seems! Hehe, all that's left is too...

"Die!"

The thunder went down at Cerberus after it lost its movement due to the demonic swords. The lightning was so big that it couldn't be compared to the one before! The lightning covered more than half of the school grounds!

RUUUUUUUMBLEEEEEE!

The howl of the Cerberus was overshadowed by the sound, and its body turned to nothingness from the lightning. The moment the big dog Cerberus disappeared, Nee-sama pointed her hand towards Kokabiel!

"Take this! Kokabiel!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

There was a gigantic mass of demonic power that shot out from Nee-sama's hand! It was bigger than anything Nee-sama has shot before. So her power went up this much due to the Sekiryuutei. Kokabiel however just outstretched his hand as the attack nears him.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

No way! Even that amount of power wasn't enough? Nee-sama's shot was being beaten with one hand. Kokabiel pointed his palm to the sky and the demonic power of destruction soon followed.

Kokabiel showed his malicious smile after seeing the smoke coming out of his hand.

"I see. Rias Gremory's power would grow this much because of the power of Sekiryuutei. Interesting. This is very interesting indeed. Kukuku."

Kokabiel started to laugh by himself as if he find it funny.

* * *

><p>"…Its complete."<p>

Valper's voice. Then the four Excalibur's that were placed on the centre of the school field started giving out incredible amounts of light. What is it? What was happening? Kokabiel started applauding.

"The four Excalibur's are going to become one."

It started giving out divine light that spread throughout the school field. Because of its brightness, we covered our faces with our hands. When I stared at the centre of the school field, I saw that the four Excalibur's were put on top of each other. Excalibur that was originally one. It was split into seven, but four of them were going to become one. When the bright lights were gone, there was one holy sword at the centre of the field giving out a blue-white aura.

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within 20 minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel."

Valper said something astonishing. I became speechless. In twenty minutes. We need to defeat him before then! Hurry Bennia-san, Nii-sama! You two are needed now! If this town is destroyed then...

"Freed!"

Kokabiel called out the name of that idiot priest.

"What's up, Boss?"

A white haired boy priest emerged from the darkness.

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the four Excalibur's."

"Yeah yeah. Geez. My Boss sure uses people recklessly. But but! Its like I'm so honoured to use the Excalibur-chan that has become super wonderful! Something like that? Uhehehe! I will just chop some Devils now!"

Freed put on a crazy smile while holding the Excalibur located at the centre of the school field. Xenovia-san then spoke to Yumi-san.

"Rias Gremory's Knight. If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together."

"Is it okay?"

Xenovia-san laughed fearlessly at Yumi-sans words.

"At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the fragment of the Excalibur that is acting as the core of it. Since Freed is wielding it, that is a holy sword but it isn't a holy sword. Even if it's a holy sword, its the same as any other weapon. It changes depending on the person using it. That is a sword of heresy."

"Kukuku…"

Someone was laughing at the duo's conversation. It was Valper.

"Valper Galilei. I am a survivor of the holy sword project. No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a Devil."

Yumi-san said calmly to Valper. But her eyes were filled with flames of hatred. Depending on Valper's answer it might become an explosive situation.

"Hou. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu."

What a disgusting way of laughing. It was like he was making a fool out of us.

"You see. I like holy swords. I like them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair."

Valper suddenly started talking about his life. I don't really care about his life. He's an evil person so no one cares Valper!

"I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. Its thanks to you and the others."

"What? Complete? You disposed of us after finding us to be a failure."

Valper shook his head.

"I realised that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy swords. So I used the numerical value of the factors to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the elements but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?."

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the holy-sword wielders when they received a blessing is…"

Xenovia-san seemed like she learned the truth and grit her teeth hatefully. Wh…what did she mean? I was in doubt and Valper continued to talk,

"That's right holy sword wielder girl. We take out the holy-elements from those who have them and crystallise them. Just like this."

Valper took out an orb that was giving out light. It was a shiny orb. It has the so-called holy aura in it.

"With this, the research on holy sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well its that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me. Kukukuku."

"…You killed my comrades and took out the elements needed to wield the holy swords?"

Yumi-san asked Valper with her voice filled with killing intent.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one."

"Hyahahahaha! Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronise with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special."

He's not special that Freed. He makes me feel sick.

"…Valper Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…"

Yumi-sans hands were shaking and there was an aura of anger coming out of her body. What an incredible intensity.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excalibur's. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me."

So that was the reason why Kokabiel and Valper teamed up. Both of them had hatred towards the Angels. Both of them sought war. They were the worst pair! Valper threw away the orb as if he had lost interest in it. It rolled on the ground and went to Yumi-sans foot. Yumi-san leaned down silently and picked it up. She patted the orb sadly, lovingly, and dearly.

"...Everyone..."

A single tear rolled down Yumi-sans face. Then it happened. The orb that Yumi-san held started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field. From the ground there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then it formed into a proper shape. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Yumi-san.

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear."

Akeno-Nee-sama said. Yes, demonic swords, holy swords, Fallen Angels and Devils are all present.

"Everyone! I…I!"

Those boys and girls are all apart of the holy sword project. Poor children had such a rough and ultimately horrible end.

"…I have always…always thought about it. Was it all right that I was the only one that survived… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it all right that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…"

Then one boy's spirit smiled and it seemed like he wanted to say something. He was moving his lips but I couldn't understand what he was saying because I couldn't read lips. Then Chelia-Nee-chan read it for me.

"…"Don't worry about us any more. You are alive at least." That's what they are saying Millicas-chan."

There were tears coming out from both of her eyes because it seemed like their thoughts reached her. Then the spirits of boys and girls started to move their lips in a rhythm. They are singing...

"T-That's the sacred song."

Nee-chan mumbled from beside me and then so did Asia-san. Hehe, Yumi-san is singing along with them. The smiles of innocent children. Those lights then glowed stronger with Yumi-san as the centre.

[We were no good alone.]

[We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But.]

[It will be okay if we are together.]

I could also hear their voices. Everyone here besides the evil people have tears come out of our eyes. Even my eyes have tears coming out of them! Uwah...it is really sad. Nee-chan then hugged me!

"This is really heartbreaking!"

"I know Nee-chan!"

As we hugged one another, the boys and girls spoke to Yumi-san.

[You have to accept the holy sword.]

[It's not scary.]

[Even if God is watching.]

[Our hearts are always…]

[ONE.]

Their spirits went up into the heaven and they turned into a big light that fell down to Yumi-san.

"No way..."

"W-What is it Chelia-Nee-chan?"

"That girl...she's reached it."

Reached it...no way. She can't be possibly meaning...

"Balance Breaker?"

"Y-Yes! Yumi-chan has reached Balance Breaker!"

That girl has reached it. Yumi-san has attained Balance Breaker. She has attained it! Well done Yumi-san!

* * *

><p><strong>Yumi P.O.V<strong>

"What do you desire?"

I remember Makoto-sensei asking me this once. What do I desire? We talked once and he asked me this question but at the time I couldn't answer the question. But now I can answer it for certain. I know the answer to the question. I know what I desire now. A life with Makoto-sensei and everyone. That's the one thing I desire now.

"Valper Galilei. As long as I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us."

"Hmph. Its been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realised that yet?"

You certainly are evil!

"Kibaaaaaaaa! Cut down both Freed and Excalibur!"

…Ise-kun.

"You are the Knight of the Gremory group and my comrade! My friend! Fight Kibaaaaaaa! Don't waste their feelings and spirit!"

"Yumi! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of I, Rias Gremory! My Knight will not lose to a mere Excalibur!"

"Yumi-chan! I believe in you!"

Buchou. Fuku-Buchou… Rias-Buchou! Akeno-san!

"…Yumi-senpai!"

"Go ahead Yumi-san! I know you'll be able to beat the Excalibur!"

Koneko-chan, Millicas-sama.

"Please do your best!"

"Hehe! Go ahead Yumi-chan! A new you now!"

Asia-san and Chelia-san. Everyone is behind me now.

"Hahaha! Why are you crying? You were singing with joy with the ghost-chan. Its really a nuisance. It's totally the worst. You know I hate that song. Just listening to it makes the hair on my skin crawl! I don't want to hear it any more. I'm totally at my limit! I'm going to cut you into pieces and calm myself! With this ultimate Excalibur that has merged four of them!"

Freed Zelzan. My comrades spirits reside within you. I can't allow you to do evil deeds with them any longer! These tears I have are tears of determination.

"…I will become a sword."

My comrades. My comrades who have merged with my spirit. Let us overcome it together. The feelings we couldn't say back then! The wishes we couldn't fulfil back then! Right now, right here!

"I shall become the sword of Buchou and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword Birth!"

My Sacred Gear and the spirits of my comrades mixed. It started to align and formed a shape. The demonic power and the holy power were combining.

Yes, this sensation. My Sacred Gear is…my comrade is telling me that this is sublimation. It was giving out divine light and an ominous aura. What appeared in my hand was a single sword… Its completed, everyone.

"Balance Breaker Sword of the Betrayer. You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body."

I ran towards Freed.

My trait as a Knight is speed! Freed tried to grasp my movement with his eyes, but I got out of his sight by doing a few feints.

GINNNNNNNNN!

Even so, Freed blocked my strike. Seriously. You are quite a skilled, exiled-exorcist. But the aura that was covering his Excalibur was being erased by my sword.

"...! That sword surpasses the originator of holy swords!?"

He said in a shocked voice.

"If that was the true Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!"

"Chi!"

Freed clicked his tongue, and stepped back after he pushed me back.

"Stretccccccch!"

His Excalibur started to twist as if it were alive! It moved randomly and came towards me with intense speed! The ability of Excalibur Mimic! I see. It has four of the abilities. Then his sword split into two at the tip of the blade, and started to come at me with God speed. This is the ability of Excalibur Rapidly. If I remember, its trait was its velocity. It accurately tried to pierce me from every direction, but I blocked each strike. Your killing intent is easy to read. If I know which direction the killing intent is coming from, parrying it is very easy.

"Why!? Why isn't it hitting!? You are supposed to be the unrivalled holy-sword-sama, aren't you!? Weren't you supposed to have lots of legends of being the ultimate sword!?"

Freed shouted. I could see that his expression was filled with both enjoyment and impatience.

"Then! Then I have to add this as well!"

The tip of the holy sword disappeared. Transparency pheromone? This is the power of Excalibur Transparency. The ability to make the blade transparent. But if he doesn't change the direction of his killing intent, even if I can't see the blade…

GIIN! GIN! GIN! GIIIN!

The transparent sword and my sword made sparks. I was parrying all of his attacks.

"…!"

Freed narrowed his eyes and made a shocked face.

"Yes. Keep him there like that."

Xenovia suddenly intruded. She held the holy sword in her left hand, and put her right hand in the air.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy mother Mary. Please hear my voice."

She started to chant something. Is she going to summon Durandal? I remember Makoto-sensei talking about her having Durandal at one point. So if she is summoning Durandal. The space beside her hand gets distorted and she stuffed her hand inside. She pulls something out. That sword must be Durandal.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!"

"A Durandal!?"

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?"

Not just Valper, even Kokabiel couldn't hide his astonishment.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all."

Xenovia made a stance with Durandal. Two sword style along with the Excalibur.

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"Then why!?"

"Unlike those common artificial holy sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder."

Valper became speechless at her words. Unlike us, Xenovia was someone who was blessed to naturally wield the holy sword.

"Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, has a hard time with it. Now, Freed Zelzan. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!"

The blade of Durandal started to give out more holy aura than the Excalibur Freed held. That aura! It had more power than my holy demonic sword!

"Is that even allowed!? It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!"

Freed shouted and moved his killing intent to Xenovia. I couldn't see with my eyes, but he probably slashed his transparent sword towards her.

GAKIIIN!

With a single side slash, the Excalibur shattered. Because of the pressure given by the swing of Durandal, there was a big hole in the school field.

"So its just a broken holy sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal."

Xenovia made a sigh while looking bored. What an incredible power. It can't even be compared with her Excalibur Destruction.

"Are you serious!? Are you really serious!? The legendary Excalibur-chan is shattered into pieces!? Horrible! This is really horrible! Kaaaa! Was it wrong to use something that was broken from the start? The shallowness of humans. The foolishness of the Church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it!"

His killing intent became weak, and I went right at him! He also couldn't respond to it! Checkmate! He tried to block my holy demonic sword with the remnants of his Excalibur but…

BAAAKIIIN!

A shallow shattering sound echoed. The sound of the Excalibur crumbling.

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur."

I cut down Freed as soon as I shattered the Excalibur.

Freed fell down while blood came out of the wound I made from his shoulder to the side of his stomach.

I won…

We surpassed the Excalibur. I gripped the Holy-demonic sword hard and looked up to the sky. Rather than an inexpressible feeling, it felt like losing my aim was greater. It felt like the only reason I was living…the only reason I was allowed to live…disappeared.

"Ho…Holy demonic sword…? Impossible… The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…"

Valper Galilei made a strong expression. That's right. It hasn't finished yet. As long as I don't defeat him, the tragedy will continue. We cannot allow other people to meet the same fate as us.

"Valper Galilei. Prepare yourself."

I pointed my holy demonic sword at him and tried to slash at him. Now my comrades. Let's finish it with this! Let's finish everything!

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the Maou but the God has also…"

STAB.

A spear of light pierced through Valper's chest, who seemed like he realised something. Valper went down after throwing a solid amount of blood. I went up to him to confirm his state. And he had already passed away.

"Valper. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning."

Kokabiel who was up in the air was sneering. The one who killed Balba was Kokabiel.

"Hahahaha! Kahahahahahahahaha!"

Kokabiel laughed loudly and landed on the ground. An overwhelming pressure. The leader of the Fallen Angels finally stood in front of us while sending out an intense aura and confidence. While smiling fearlessly he said,

"Increase the power of Sekiryuutei and Transfer it to someone else."

He made an order full of confidence, and Buchou got enraged.

"Are you trying to give us a chance!? Don't mess around!"

"Don't mess around? Hahaha. You guys are the ones who are messing around. Do you guys think you can defeat me?"

"…Ise. Activate your Sacred Gear."

Ise-kun answered Buchou's order.

[Boost!]

Along with the mechanical sound, a red light emanated from his Sacred Gear.

A few minutes from then. We couldn't move a single step. We were waiting for Ise-kun's boost while not moving an inch. We could have gone towards the fallen-angel if he let his guard down. But the Fallen Angel didn't show a single chance while he just stood still. I could only imagine getting countered by him if I went against him. So we couldn't make a fatal move. Most likely, everyone here was in the same situation. I could only wait for the power of Sekiryuutei to increase while swallowing my saliva and trembling.

* * *

><p>"…Its here!"<p>

Ise-kun's gauntlet emitted a brighter light. The boost had probably reached the limit.

"Now. Who will you transfer it to?"

"Ise..."

"You will Transfer the power to Millicas-kun Issei-kun."

...! That voice! Someone talked over Buchou and I think I know the person who said it. When I looked on hopefully...! Makoto-sensei and Bennia-san are standing there!

"Nii-sama! Bennia-san!"

Millicas-sama cried happily. Everyone is relieved. Since Makoto-sensei is here, our chances of winning have doubled. He can go Balance Breaker and since I have mine and Xenovia's Durandal, it might be enough!

"Hey Millicas-kun, everyone. Sorry about the delay."

{Hey hey Millicas-kun! We took care of all the Fallen Angels who might try and blow up the town!}

So that's what they were doing. I had wondered where Makoto-sensei and Bennia-san actually where but that's what they were doing? Millicas-sama smiled joyfully at the news.

"That's my Queen and Knight for you!"

He's very joyful indeed! Makoto-sensei then turned to Kokabiel with a sickened smile.

"Kokabiel."

"Hahahaha! So, its you! Hmph, so you actually fell to become a servant of the Maou Sirzechs son!?"

"I don't think I fell at all. I believe I was elevated beyond what I was before."

What could that mean? Buchou then made a cry!

"Makoto-sensei! You can't seriously expect Millicas to attack Kokabiel!?"

"Yes, I do Rias-san. Geez, you think just because he is younger than you, he's weaker than you. Well, I'm younger than you yet I'm stronger than you. It doesn't matter about the age of a person. Millicas-kun is stronger than you are. If you want to win then I suggest you allow Millicas-kun to attack Kokabiel with Issei-kun's help."

He's right. Even if Buchou doesn't want to admit it, Millicas-sama is stronger than Buchou. He was gifted with lots of power. His Otou-sama is the Maou Lucifer and his Okaa-sama is Grayfia-sama who is known as the Strongest Queen. Millicas-sama was blessed with great power. Even if he is young, he's very talented. Buchou grudgingly nods in acceptance. I can tell she doesn't like it, but Makoto-sensei is right.

"Well done Rias-san. Now go ahead Millicas-kun. Show Cockybiel up there who's boss."

Cockybiel ehehe. That's a pretty good one. Millicas-sama puts his hands together and nods.

"Yes Nii-sama! I will do it!"

Millicas-sama went next to Ise-kun. Ise-kun at first looked reluctant but did it on the command of Makoto-sensei. Ise-kun transferred his power over to Millicas-sama. ...! The waves of demonic power is immense! No way! His power is so high! All that extra energy swirling around him is spectacular. I bet even Kokabiel will be having a hard time with Millicas-sama now!

"Fuhahaha! Good! That flow of demonic power! The demonic power I can feel right now is that of an Ultimate class Devil. A little bit more then you would reach that of a Maou, Millicas Gremory! Looks like you have a talent equal to that of your Otou-sama's!"

The Fallen Angel leader laughed as if he was truly enjoying it. His expression was coloured in ecstasy. He was feeling…pleasure for War!

"Get ready Cockybiel, Millicas-kun is about to deal damage to you~"

Makoto-sensei seems confident. Millicas-sama puts out his hand. A small sphere of power of destruction has gathered there. The sphere expands and expands until it becomes a huge massive sphere!

"Millicas-kun, dial down the size a little. It will stop the velocity if it is too big and he might dodge it."

"R-Right Nii-sama!"

So doing as Makoto-sensei advised, the sphere became smaller. However, it still stayed quite big. Millicas-sama lets a smirk grace his face as he points his hands at Kokabiel!

"With this, you will blow awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

Millicas-sama shot that huge sphere at Kokabiel! The attack made lots of powerful shockwave's and it is even distorting space around it! The windows of the school are being broken by simply being near the sphere!

"Interesting! Interesting indeed, Maou's son!"

On Kokabiel's hand, the energy of the Fallen Angels, the power of light gathered.

DOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Kokabiel took Millicas-sama's shot head on. His expression surpassed that of a normal one and looked dreadful.

"Hayaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Millicas-sama's shot is going strong! First of all, it has bloodied Kokabiel's arms and hands. Lots of lacerations have appeared on Kokabiel's body! The amount of demonic power is fading, but the attack itself managed to hurt Kokabiel immensely. If Buchou had powered up, I doubt she would've done this much. Like I thought before, Millicas-sama is stronger than Buchou...

"Take this!"

"Lightning!"

Buchou fired her own power of destruction as Akeno-san sent the lightning towards Kokabiel who was concentrating on Millicas-sama's attack. But their attacks dissipated with a single movement of Kokabiel's wing.

"Will you stand in my way!? The one who inherited her power from Barakiel!?"

"…Do not put me in the same group as him!"

Akeno-san widened her eyes and got enraged. She continued to use lightning but they were all deflected by Kokabiel's wings. Barakiel is the leader of the Fallen Angels. A thunder user who has the alias Holy Lightning. In terms of basic fighting ability, he is said to be on par with the Viceroy of the Fallen Angels, Azazel. And Barakiel is Akeno-sans… Kokabiel laughed loudly after nullifying Millicas-sama's attack completely.

"For you to become a Devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! Sekiryuutei! The left over of the holy sword project who reached Balance Breaker! And the daughter of Barakiel! And you Millicas Gremory! The outcast God Slayer! The half breed daughter of Orcus! And the one who inherited his power from Azazel! You both have weird tastes, just like Sirzechs!"

...From Azazel...Makoto-sensei is actually...everyone looks on in shock besides Millicas-sama and Chelia-san. They both just look away sadly. They both knew, and I guess Makoto-sensei didn't want us to know about it...he's really the son of Azazel...the leader of the Fallen Angels. I hadn't had any clue at all. Wow, he really doesn't look like Azazel. I've seen images before so...wow, he really...wow.

"Millicas...did you know?"

"Of course I knew Nee-sama. Nii-sama and I don't have any secrets. I've known for over a year now. And it doesn't change anything because I still love Nii-sama and he will always be Nii-sama. No matter what race he was born. All that matters is he is my Queen and Nii-sama!"

Makoto-sensei's eyes shoot open and actually...he's crying? I've never seen him cry before. I didn't know he could.

"Millicas-kun..."

"Hahahaha! Ooh, did I just reveal that to everyone? My bad! Well, your friend, is actually the bastard son of Azazel! Hmph, not even Azazel wanted him! Monster! Demon! Disgusting filth!"

"...Don't you dare call me a monster you ugly Fallen Angel bastard."

Even though saying that calmly, Makoto-sensei let out a lot of killing intent at Kokabiel who is laughing right at him.

"Hohohoho! Ugly bastard am I!? Well, you are half ugly Fallen Angel bastard then aren't you?"

"Don't you put me in the same group as you things! Fallen Angels aren't anything but disgusting creatures that need to be exterminated! The only Fallen Angel I like is Akeno-san as she is my student! If anyone is a monster around here then it is you, you fucking piece of shit! You are going to die! Balance Breaker!"

SWISH!

The air around Makoto-sensei went violent! A dusty tornado formed around Makoto-sensei! Aah! I had to cover my eyes at the violent winds! When the winds die down, I see Makoto-sensei stood there, glowing. He's activated his Balance Breaker which is a sub-species. I only know of its ability to create dimensions like the normal Balance Breaker but since this is a sub-species... But I've heard that there's other powers also. I wonder what they are?

"Come Kokabiel. I will destroy with my Balance Breaker. Come and take me on Kokabiel. Chelia-chan! Back me up!"

"Right Mako-chan! I'm on it!"

She raises her hand into the sky and it glows a magical aura.

"Sky Gods Vigour!"

The magical aura surrounded Makoto-sensei. His power raised! Kokabiel smirked and sent a light spear at Makoto-sensei who stood there. A white barrier appears in front of him!

"Try this bitch!"

The spear bounced off the barrier as it broke and went towards Kokabiel! Did it...just reflect an attack!? Kokabiel summoned another light spear to deflect the one sent at him!

"Hmph, my Reflecting Barrier is pretty self explanatory! Well I will explain it for the mentally impaired like you! My Reflecting Barrier can either block attacks or reflect them back at my opponents! It is what I decide it does! If you think you can take us all Kokabiel then think again! Millicas-kun, Rias-san! Please fire your destruction powers at Kokabiel!"

So that's what Makoto-sensei's white barrier does. It would be hard to tell what will happen. There are several ways to use such a power. Even to confuse enemies but thinking it will counter when he just blocks the attack. Then using that distraction, he could fire an attack.

""Ok!""

Millicas-sama and Buchou both fired impressive amounts of power of destruction at Kokabiel! Kokabiel prepared to counter it, but then a pink barrier appeared! The attacks of the Gremory's passed through the barrier, enhancing the attacks power! I can feel it with my skin! The attack has increased by a fair margin!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Kokabiel had been damaged by that attack! The attack hit him straight on and damaged him!

"Hmph Kokabiel! That was my Enhancing Barrier! Any attack that passes through it will be enhanced! Hmph, you don't look so tough Kokabiel! Chelia-chan! Please enhance Bennia-sans power! Bennia-san, please attack Kokabiel after Chelia-chan has enhanced you!"

"Ok Mako-chan!"

{Right Nii-chan!}

So Chelia-san did what did to me that time and to Makoto-sensei a minute ago. Then, Bennia-san dashes towards Kokabiel! Kokabiel was about to take flight when a blue box-like barrier appears around Kokabiel! He can't move! He makes a light sword appear and swings at the barriers continuously and does eventually break free, but not before Bennia-san had a chance to damage Kokabiel with her scythe!

Kokabiel's body shook at that!

"Aha! My Entrapment Barrier was enough to trap you for a minute or so! Since I've not perfected my Balance Breaker yet, it seems I was only able to hold you for a short amount of time! Now it is time for you to die!"

"Wait! Listen to this bastard! Seeing that even after losing the Masters you serve, you Devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!"

Suddenly Kokabiel spoke with desperation. What was he trying to say?

"…What do you mean?"

Buchou asked with doubt. Kokabiel started laughing aloud as if he found it truly amusing.

"Fuhaha, fuhahahahahahahahahaha! That's right! I totally forgot! The truth wasn't revealed to you lower guys! Then I will tell you. In the war between the three sides, not only the Maou but also God died."

…! …Wh…What… What did he just say…? Everyone here was shocked and couldn't believe what he just said.

"Its normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the Fallen Angels, and Devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Valper noticed it earlier."

…God didn't exist any more? No…that couldn't be… It was impossible… Then what did we believe in while living in that institute…?

"After the War, what was left were the angels who had lost their God, the Devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high class Devils and the Fallen Angels who lost most of the Fallen Angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the Angels and Fallen Angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen Angels can increase if the Angels fall. But pure Angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure Devils are rare, right?"

"…Lies…its a lie…"

Slightly further away from me, Xenovia seemed like she started losing strength. She had a panicked expression that was too unbearable to look at. The active believer. God's servant. A person who lived by serving God as her mission. If the existence of God was rejected and she lost the means to live, it would be natural to become like that. Even I… I would be biting my lips thinking what my life meant.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel, your Otou-sama Makoto, declared that "There is no second war!" after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, he...! Is there any value in Fallen Angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?"

Kokabiel declared his argument strongly. His face was expressing anger. The real truth made an impact on us more than we thought. Asia-san covered her mouth with her hands, opened her eyes wide, and her whole body shook. Even if she turned into a Devil, her belief didn't disappear.

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…"

Kokabiel answered Asia-sans doubt with a laugh.

"That's right. Its normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well, if the "system" used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That holy demonic sword brat over there was able to create the holy demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear, then lots of unique phenomenon's occur."

Then the reason why my holy demonic sword was created was no coincidence. It turned out like that because God didn't exist any more. What sarcasm. Hearing Kokabiel's words, Asia-san dropped onto the floor.

"Asia! Pull yourself together, Asia!"

Ise-kun held her and called out to her. It wasn't weird for her to get shocked. The majority of her life involved serving God. She sacrificed her life because she thought God existed. A lot of things must be happening inside her. Even if I did rebel against God, the majority of my life also involved believing in God. Even my comrades… I felt complicated… Ignoring us, Kokabiel put his fist up in the air.

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if its only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the Fallen Angels, are the ultimate beings!"

…Lucifer. Michael. Both of them were enormous existences as recorded in the bible. Kokabiel was trying to take on something like that. He had that much power. We were trying to fight someone like that.

"Hmph, that's pathetic Kokabiel. You really are trying to save your pathetic life with that shit. Everyone pull yourselves together. He's only telling us this information to deter us from killing him. To make us lose strength. Well, lets show him the power of the Devils! And human Xenovia-san. Lets not let this idiot win!"

...Makoto-sensei's words gave me strength. Yeah, that's the reason he told us this. It was to make us lose strength. He was losing on account of Makoto-sensei using his Balance Breaker and combined with various peoples powers, he was going to lose so he told us that about God in an attempt to make us lose face. Well, that's not going to work!

Everyone made stances against Kokabiel. Makoto-sensei summoned a red barrier. What's the red barrier? What does it do?

"Chelia-chan! I need him damaged so he wont be able to move for a minute! You know the score!"

"Right! Understood Mako-chan! Xenovia-chan! Yumi-chan! Please lend me your strength!"

""Right!""

We both went forward with her! We both went slashing towards Kokabiel while black winds gathered around Chelia-sans hands! Xenovia went slashing first. Kokabiel created a light sword and blocked the attack of Xenovia!

I went slashing at Kokabiel who created another light sword in his other hand and blocked my holy demonic sword! Ku! That's it, isn't it!? He's even a expert in swordsmanship!

"Here you go!"

Chelia-san appeared behind him and went at Kokabiel punching with a fist covered in her black winds!

"Naive!"

Kokabiel's wings turned into sharp blades and went towards Chelia-san. However, Chelia-san smirked and blew back by using her winds!

"Now Bennia-chan!"

{Right Nee-chan!}

My eyes caught a shadow. The shadow slashed at Kokabiel three times! The body of Kokabiel went down but he forced both Xenovia and I away! It was Bennia-san!

"There!"

BANG!

Koneko-chan had appeared behind Kokabiel and delivered a devastating blow to Kokabiel's back! He spat out blood as he turned around and went attacking at her! But Bennia-san used her speed to get Koneko-chan out of the way!

"And here's another one!"

Kokabiel turned at the voice. Ise-kun went flying at Kokabiel and punched him right in the face! Kokabiel's mouth bled at that! Then Kokabiel summoned a light sword and went swinging at Ise-kun! But Xenovia got there in time to block the attack! At the same time, I used my speed to get Ise-kun out of there!

"Damn Durandal user!"

Kokabiel and Xenovia exchanged blades! She then jumps back as Akeno-san points her fingers to the sky! Clouds form and she gives a sadistic smirk! His fighting form is lessened than before! It must be due to Bennia-san slashing his soul. She is a strong Grim Reaper and a direct attack to the soul will hinder even Kokabiel! Plus the attacks of Koneko-chan and Ise-kun have slowed Kokabiel's reaction time!

"Ara ara! Time to taste lightning Kokabiel!"

With a flash and thundering roar, lightning fell upon Kokabiel!

"And another one!"

Buchou fired her power of destruction at Kokabiel! By the attacks of Buchou and Akeno-san, Kokabiel bleeds! Then I hear the voice of Makoto-sensei speak strongly!

"Thank you everyone! Now stay right there Kokabiel!"

Those blue barriers appeared again and trapped Kokabiel! Then I notice Millicas-sama standing next to Makoto-sensei. The red barrier that was there before has turned into a mass of swirling energy but it still has a barrier-type of look. And Millicas-sama has gather power of destruction in his hands.

"Ready Millicas-kun?"

"Yes Nii-sama! Lets take out Kokabiel together!"

"Yeah! Taste my Destruction Barrier along with Millicas-kun's power of destruction Kokabiel!"

Makoto-sensei's red swirling energy and a block of destruction from Millicas-sama are released at Kokabiel! Kokabiel tries to break free however the barrier seems too strong this time...no. Rather, the damage done by Bennia-san, Ise-kun, Buchou, Akeno-san and Koneko-chan have slowed him down enough for the barrier to encase Kokabiel!

""Bye Kokabiel!""

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Try as he might, Kokabiel couldn't break free! Then the attack landed on Kokabiel!

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

With a huge explosion, Kokabiel was gone. I couldn't feel his presence anymore and once the dust died down, it was confirmed. All that was left was a crater. We've won. Kokabiel is deceased. He's dead. I then hear a falling sound. When I looked...it was Makoto-sensei!

"Nii-sama! Are you ok!?"

"Y-Yes. It takes a lot to use my Balance Breaker after fighting all those other Fallen Angels and Kokabiel was a tough cookie alright. I know there's no way I would be able to win against someone like that alone right now. Don't worry about me however Millicas-kun, I'm fine."

* * *

><p>Millicas-sama smiled and hugged Makoto-sensei. Then Makoto-sensei, Chelia-san and Millicas-sama all looked up. When I followed their line of sight, I saw a white thing. It is similar to descriptions of the Scale Mail. Well, it looks quite small though. Maybe even Koneko-chan size.<p>

"Vanishing Dragon. Right Nii-sama?"

"Yes, that is the Vanishing loli...Dragon. Divine Dividing. She is..."

"Hmmmmm, so Dimension Lost and Boosted Gear. Two Longinus' gathered in this place. Dimension Lost...Ma-kun huh."

Makoto-sensei steps forward with the help of Millicas-sama. I guess a lot more was taken out than I thought. The Vanishing Dragon went to the ground. I don't sense hostility right now but I am staying in a fighting position just incase.

"How do you know me?"

"Through...Azazel. I took an interest in you for your various accomplishments and Azazel told me all about you. Pretty interesting...nice butt..."

What did she say about his butt? I know it is a girl by the voice...and a loli. She must be if she's that small. Ooh great.

"...Azazel. Tell him something for me."

"What?"

The girl asked as she removed her mask. Makoto-sensei promptly blushed before shaking his head.

"Don't bother with me or I will kill him."

"Hmph, I see. Then, I will relay this message for you, Ma-kun."

"Thank you for that."

The girl nodded and picked up Freed. Then she started to fly away with her wings of light.

[Are you ignoring me, huh, white-one.]

A voice I heard for the first time. The voice came from Ise-kun. His gauntlet was glowing.

[So you were awake, red-one.]

Albion's armour jewel was also glowing white. Were the ones residing in the jewels communicating?

[We finally met, but in a situation like this.]

[That's all right. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.]

[But white-one. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.]

[Red-one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.]

[Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting.]

[That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.]

[That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.]

The conversation was between Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou. Both of them gave a farewell. Then she flew away. Nearly everyone then started gathering around besides Makoto-sensei who is walking away?

"Nii-sama? Where are you going?"

"...They wont want a disgusting Fallen Angel hybrid around anymore Millicas-kun. ...I'm going so you wont have to look at me."

"W-Wait, Nii-sama!"

Makoto-sensei then started walking again ignoring Millicas-sama's attempts to make him stay. Koneko-chan then rushed to Makoto-sensei's side and hugged him to his shock.

"...Koneko-chan I'm..."

"...It doesn't matter to me or anyone. ...We've all got pasts...it doesn't change who you are. ...My perverted super lolicon boyfriend."

Everyone sweatdropped at that last bit. It sounded cool, until she said the lolicon bit. But then Makoto-sensei smiled.

"I am a lolicon, aren't I? The best one lolicon around!"

That's not something to be proud of Makoto-sensei...

"You really don't care Koneko-chan? I lied about it to everyone."

"...So? It doesn't matter. Come, stay."

"Aah, I can't argue with you Koneko-chan. Alright then. I will stay because you are my loli."

"...Damn straight."

Those two then shared a kiss! I've never actually seen them kiss before. S-So this is them kissing huh. I will have to kiss Makoto-sensei soon also. Confess and become Makoto-sensei's also. It doesn't matter to me that he is Azazel's son. I just wish he told me, but I guess it must be hard admitting that Azazel is your Otou-sama when he is the leader of the Fallen Angels. The leader of a foe for us Devils.

Those two then come over happily.

"Yumi."

Buchou called my name. Buchou welcomed me with a smile.

"Yumi. I'm glad you returned. Also to reach Balance Breaker. I am proud."

"…Buchou. I… To everyone in the club… Most of all, I betrayed you who saved my life once… I can't find the words to express my apology…"

Buchou's hand patted my cheek. Buchou always comforts me like this.

"But you have returned. That is enough. You can't waste the feelings of your comrades."

"Buchou… I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yumi, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the Knight of Rias Gremory's group."

"Good girl. You are my Knight now and forever. I'm not letting you go."

I smile a little. But then she blows me a kiss? Why is she blowing me a kiss? Is she going to try and kiss me? Sorry Buchou but I'm not a lesbian.

"Now."

VOOOM.

Buchou's hand was covered in a red aura making a dangerous sound.

…Ummm. What's happening Buchou? Buchou smiled at me while I was in doubt.

"Yumi. Its a punishment for acting by yourself. 1000 spanks."

The Maous forces arrived 30 minutes later. During my spanking, I thought about Makoto-sensei spanking me. And he knew it too as he kept sending me dirty smirks. Makoto-sensei, I love you. Don't change.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of Kokabiel! Makoto has a different Balance Breaker to the one used in canon, but he can still create dimensions as that is one of his 'Barriers'. It also hasn't been perfected yet so there's growth still to come and that's why he couldn't hold Kokabiel for long. His Balance Breaker will be explained in more detail in the future.<strong>

**And Azazel is Makoto's father! There is a reason why I made him the father, even if it has been done before, I will try and put my own spin on it at least. For the review about making Ise too weak, well he doesn't do much during volume three anyway plus he helped this chapter anyway. About the question about Kuro appearing, I haven't figured out properly yet but he will appear eventually! Next chapter is the little argument for Xenovia! And Bennia and Millicas kiss! Thanks for reading!**

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Irina, Kuroka, Ravel, Kalawarner, Tsubasa, Reya, Asia, Isabela, Kiyome, Seekvaira, Yasaka.**

**Makoto; Koneko, Elmenhilde, Xenovia, Ophis, Serafall, Rossweisse, Yumi (fem Kiba), Mittelt, Vali (fem), Sona, Gasper (fem), Chelia, Mina, Momo, Ruruko, Gen (fem Saji).**

**Millicas; Kunou, Bennia, Le Fay, Leonora (fem Leo), Jeanne, Ile, Nel.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Makoto**

**Bishops; Chelia, Le Fay**

**Knights; Xenovia, Bennia**

**Rooks; Leonora (1 mutated), Mina**

**Pawns; Kunou (2 Pawns), Jeanne (3 Pawns), Kuro (3 Pawns)**


	19. Chapter 19

**The loves revealed**

**Chelia P.O.V**

A day after the Kokabiel incident, I am watching an amusing fight between red heads. It is very funny watching them dance around like this.

"No Millicas! I'm beautiful! I should ask first!"

"Yes Nee-sama! I am asking her first!"

"No you are not Millicas!"

This has been happening for awhile now. Me, Mako-chan and Bennia-chan are watching the amusing fight between Millicas-chan and the ape. They are fighting over who will ask Xenovia-chan to become their Knight. Since Xenovia-chan found out about God, I heard that she is looking to become someone's servant. I heard she wants to become Millicas-chan's servant because he is the Maous son and she saw how he totes kicked butt during Kokabiel's little raid plus she owes Mako-chan. But the ape had to get involved didn't she?

She was like "Xenovia seems to be a good choice to me! I am going to make her my Knight!" but then Millicas-chan countered "I wanted the Durandal user on my team! She even knows Nii-chan and is indebted to him!" and that's how it was. That's how this whole argument started.

"Millicas, I am the older one so I should get the Durandal user as a Knight!"

"No ape! Even if you are older, I want Xenovia-san on my peerage!"

"Don't call me an ape Millicas! Seriously, just don't! I am Rias Gremory and I'm beautiful!"

What's her being beautiful got to do with anything? Even if she is attractive, she's just insane. Everyone besides her shares a look as she said she is beautiful.

"Yes I will Nee-sama! Also named mega fat headed ape!"

Go Millicas-chan! The ape is crying heavy tears at that. Hehe, serves her right. She should let Millicas-chan have Xenovia-chan. That's even her expressed wish anyway.

"DON'T CALL ME AN APE! MILLICAS! I AM GOING TO HAVE HER ON MY FUCKING TEAM!"

The air suddenly got cold and the ape cried hard tears. She swore, and that's a no-no around twelve year olds. She looked to Mako-chan who is glaring at the ape. Yes, everyone found out about Mako-chan being the son of Azazel. I have known for as long as Mako-chan has known. I was there when he found out. It was devastating to say the least...hey, I just thought. Millicas-chan and ape-chan both have half Fallen Angels as Queens. And they both have a healer on their team that's a bishop...hmmmm, me things something is afoot here!

"Did you just swear?"

"Shit...I mean no. I said flipping not that naughty word that beings with f. I was being good sensei. Please forgive me."

"Hmmmmmm, as long as I don't hear that word and you get me an ice cream right now then you're forgiven."

The ape-chan nodded and ran into the kitchen. She comes back with a chocolate ice cream thingy. She hands it to Mako-chan who smirks happily.

"I didn't think you would actually do it. Thank you."

"R-Right sensei. Anyway, Millicas! I am having that blue-haired girl on my team!"

"No Nee-sama! You can't! I'm going to ask her right now!"

Millicas-chan then ran away!

"Nooooooooooooooooo!"

The ape-chan howled and ran away after him! Ehehe, I guess that's that.

{Should we go after them?}

"Naw. Let them have fun. Besides, Xenovia-chan is upstairs right now, not outside."

I giggled. Yes, it is true. Xenovia-chan is outside right now. Those two have run outside and down the street. I presume they are going to the place she stayed last night. But she came here just before when they fought over her. She went upstairs to do...things. I don't know exactly what but she is upstairs...no, she is coming down.

The door to the living room opens and reveals the blue-haired girl herself. She comes in and sits down wordlessly across from us who are on the couches. With Mako-chan in the middle and Bennia-chan and I on either side of him.

...Silence filled the room. She really has that kind of stare down, doesn't she? The, silent stare. Koneko-chan can also do something similar. Then Mako-chan speaks up.

"Are you ok Xenovia-san?"

"Ah, I am ok Makoto-sama. I am just contemplating my life now. I served God, yet he didn't exist during my lifetime. Since God is gone...I have no choice but to go to my backup plan."

"And...that's serving a Devil?"

"Precisely Makoto-sama. You sure are on the ball with that. Yes, since God is gone. I want to become a Devil as a self abandonment. And Millicas Gremory is the prime candidate to be my Master. A Maous son. He's very strong. And he has you as a Queen. That's all that's needed for me to join his peerage. Speaking of, where is Millicas?"

She refers to Millicas-chan as Millicas without sama or anything. I guess that's the normal for someone straightforward like Xenovia-chan.

"Oh, they are trying to find you."

Mako-chan chuckled out. Yeah, it was pretty funny watching them go at it.

"They? As in, more than one person?"

"Yes. Rias-san and Millicas-kun are trying to fight for the right to ask you to join their respective peerages. But, you've already made up your mind, yes?"

Xenovia-chan nodded at Mako-chan.

"I have decided on Millicas Gremory. The factors I mentioned before and the fact that he is up and coming. For his age, he's very strong and I want to be the Knight who supports the King."

"That's a very good answer Xenovia-san. I believe you and Bennia-san here would be perfectly suited to become Millicas-kun's Knight. It is the birth of the Knight duo. Holy sword and death scythe. Sounds perfect to me. What do you think Chelia-chan?"

"Yup! Sounds amazing to me!"

Just then, the door is violently opened to reveal the two red heads. They have ragged breathing. Then both of them charged Xenovia-chan who didn't know what to do!

"Xenovia! I want you to become my Knight!"

"No Xenovia-san! Please become my Knight!"

Both asked excitedly. Ape-chan then hugged Xenovia-chan!

"If you become my Knight, I will give you a kiss on the lips everyday! And anything you want me to do!"

Is she a lesbian!? She wants to kiss Xenovia-chan and let her do anything to the ape-chan! Xenovia-chan looks horrified by that!

"I-I don't want to kiss or do anything sexual with you."

"Please give me a kiss! I want you to become my Knight! Please!"

Why is she so obsessed with giving Xenovia-chan a kiss!? Lesbian!

"No Nee-sama! Xenovia-san! If you become my Knight, I will make sure you have a happy life!"

"No! I will give you a happy life full of kisses!"

"..."

Xenovia-chan was troubled and didn't know how to respond. She wants to become Millicas-chan's Knight yet the ape-chan is going full force like this.

* * *

><p>...A few days later, it was decided that Millicas-chan would become Xenovia-chan's new Master. The fight continued on for a day before finally Xenovia-chan put her foot down with the ape-chan and said that she is going to become Millicas-chan's Knight. And now we are in the clubroom.<p>

Of course Mako-chan is hugging Koneko-chan who is on his lap and Yumi-chan is hugging him from the side. I am on the other side of him acting normally. Not like these groupies. Millicas-chan and Bennia-chan are sat on a couch together, pretending not to be holding hands when they totally are. I can't wait for them to kiss! Xenovia-chan is sat on the other couch as Ise-chan and Asia-chan come in, looking surprised.

"Hey, Sekiryuutei."

"Wh...Why, are you here!?"

Ise-chan couldn't hide his surprise. Xenovia-chan then released her Devil wings.

"I found out that God is gone. So I turned into a Devil as a self abandonment. I received a Knight piece from Millicas Gremory. It seems like I'm not that great, while Durandal is. So I was able to become a Devil with 1 piece. And I was also placed in this school. From now on, I'm a 2nd year student and also a member of the Occult Research club. Lets get along, Ise-chan."

Hey! She so copied me then! I add chan to everyone's name! Not her! Me! I am the chan girl! Ehehe, that doesn't sound right.

"…Don't make such a cute sound with a serious voice."

"I copied Chelia, but it looks like it's not easy."

She did copy me after all! Uwah! I am not someone for you to copy!

"B-But, you became Millicas-sama's Knight?"

"Well, yes she did Hyoudou-san. It is the birth of the holy sword and death scythe!"

Millicas-chan said happily.

"Yes. I'm a Devil now. I can't go back. No, maybe this was a good thing. Hmmm, but since God is gone, my life was a failure. But serving under a Devil who was once my enemy is… Even if he is a son of a Maou… No, I made the right decision after all."

"By the way, where's Irina?"

"Irina returned to headquarters along with the corpse of Valper and the 5 Excalibur's including mine. The fragments that act as the cores were retrieved in that state. So the mission of retrieving it was accomplished. If they have the cores, they can use alchemy to make the holy swords again."

Yes. They broke the four Excalibur's that Freed used, and then there's Xenovia-chan's Excalibur was also taken back by Irina-chan. Then Ise-chan started talking again.

"Was it alright to give them your Excalibur? More like, was it okay for you to betray the Church?"

"I have to give them the Excalibur back just in case. Unlike the Durandal, there are other wielders that could be chosen. Having Durandal is enough for me. When I mentioned the absence of God to them, they became silent. So I became an outsider for knowing the absence of God. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off. Exactly the same way as the incident with Asia Argento."

She laughed at herself.

"Irina was lucky. Even if she wasn't in the battle because of the wounds, she ended up not knowing the truth. She has a stronger belief than me. If she found out about God, I don't know what would have happened to her."

The more modest the Christian is, the more painful it would be if they found out the truth. In the worst case, it means that their whole life was rejected. If that happens, you won't know what would happen to humans.

"Except, she was really disappointed that I became a devil. I couldn't tell her that it was because of the absence of God. It was an awkward farewell that we had. Maybe we might be enemies the next time we meet."

Xenovia-chan said it while narrowing her eyes. How did Irina feel when she returned home...? Rias-chan confirms that all the club members are here. She then says.

"The Church made contact with us Devils. More precisely, the Maou talk about this incident. They said, "We would like to make contact with you because of unclear and dishonest actions of the Fallen Angels even though we feel unsatisfactory about this". They also apologised about Valper because it was their mistake for letting him escape in the past."

Yes, it was there fault Valper was here at all. They should've killed him for what he did.

"But this school is truly terrifying. Because there's another sister of Maou attending this school."

Xenovia-chan says it while making a sigh. Yeah, she means Kaichou-chan. She is the sister of Serafall-sama. That's what Mako-chan told me anyway. Wow, this town has three major players, doesn't it? And even two Longinus' are here also. Three people related to the Maous huh?

"The truth about this incident was sent to the God-side and the Devils side by the viceroy of the Fallen Angels, Azazel. The theft of the Excalibur was an action taken by Kokabiel only. The other leaders didn't know about it. He planned to break the tension between the three sides. But thanks to all of us, he has been dealt with."

That's true! All of us pulled together to fight against Kokabiel and we won! It was hard and we all were exhausted afterwards but we certainly won.

"There would also be a meeting between the representatives of the Angels, Devils and Azazel. Apparently there is something Azazel wants to talk about. I heard that maybe Azazel would be apologizing about Kokabiel then. Though it's suspicious if Azazel would apologise."

"That's certainly true. Azazel certainly is a dodgy person."

Mako-chan said with narrowed eyes. Yes, he would say something like that. He really doesn't like Azazel at all, and I honestly don't blame Mako-chan at all.

"We were also invited to that meeting. We have to report about the incident at the meeting because we were involved."

We all became shocked by that. No way. We are actually invited...ooh, Azazel is going to be there...ehehe, that's going to be some reunion between Otou-sama and son huh. Well...

"…That's right. I will apologise to Asia Argento. Since God didn't exist, then his love and help didn't as well. I'm sorry, Asia Argento. Hit me much as much as you want."

Xenovia-chan bows her head down. The Japanese way of apologizing. Her expression didn't change but I can tell that she really means it.

"…No, I don't intend to do something like that. Xenovia-san, I'm enjoying my current lifestyle. Even though I'm a devil now, I met someone…people who are important to me. I am happy because of the place I live in now and the people I have met."

Asia-chan smiles like the Virgin Mary and she forgives her. Aaah, Asia-chan is truly a good girl…erm, if Asia-chan isn't going to slap Xenovia-chan then should I? No, I would most likely get shouted at for slapping Xenovia-chan.

"…So only you and I are the only Christians that found out about the absence of God. I won't be able to say something like a divine punishment to you now. So a heretic huh? I was a holy sword user who was admired, but now a heretic huh. I can't forget about how their eyes and attitudes changed when they saw me."

Xenovia-chan then stood up.

"Then I will be leaving. There's a lot of things I need to know about before transferring to this school."

Xenovia tries to leave the room.

"U..umm!"

Asia-chan stops Xenovia-chan.

"On the next weekend I'm going to go out to play with everyone. Would you also like to join, Xenovia-san?"

Asia-chan says it with a smile. Xenovia-chan had widened her eyes in shock and then gave a bitter smile.

"Next time then. This time I'm not interested. Except..."

"Except?

Xenovia-chan then says it with a smile to Asia-chan.

"Can you take me around the school next time?"

"Yes!"

Asia-chan also answers with a smile. Hmmm, I hope they become friends.

"I will swear it in the name of my holy sword, Durandal. I also would like to have a battle with the holy demonic sword user over there as well."

"Alright. I won't lose next time."

Yumi-chan also replied with a smile. After confirming that, Xenovia-chan leaves the room. I can feel something strong from Yumi-chan's body along with confidence. That time in that place, that incident changed something inside her.

CLAP!

Buchou claps her hand.

"Now. Since everyone has returned again, let's start the club activity again!"

[YES!]

Everyone replies with an energetic voice. That day, all of us laughed again.

* * *

><p>...On the weekend, everyone went to bowling and karaoke! At the bowling, everyone had fun! Then there was the karaoke! Everyone was having fun!<p>

And most of the student council came! The girls Momo-chan and Ruruko-chan keep taking shy looks at Mako-chan. Tsubasa-chan and Reya-chan keep taking looks at Ise-chan. Gen-chan wasn't allowed to come because she is being punished for trying to help us with the Excalibur hunt. Fuku-Kaichou and Kaichou are busy today but had regret on not coming.

The ape-chan and Akeno-chan aren't coming, but they are doing something else. The perverts friends are shouting weird things comments about him and Asia-chan doing things, which are being backed up by Aika-chan. Asia-chan is singing happily with Ise-chan. Koneko-chan and I are eating food while Mako-chan and Yumi-chan talk happily. Then there's Millicas-chan and Bennia-chan...I think today is the day they are going to kiss.

Suddenly, Mako-chan is lead out of the room by Yumi-chan. Hehe, time to spy on them~ I discreetly walk out of the room and head towards a place I can see them but they can't see me.

"Makoto-sensei..."

"Yumi-chan. I just want to apologize to you."

"Hmm? Why are you apologizing to me?"

"...Because I kept my heritage a secret. I never meant to keep it a secret. I'm just...ashamed of it. It might sound silly but I am ashamed of him being my Otou-sama. I hate him with every fibre of my being."

Mako-chan. He really doesn't like Azazel at all. Yumi-chan smiles at Mako-chan and grabs his hand and holds it tightly.

"You know, Makoto-sensei. Everyone always calls you cold and unfeeling. Yet, I know you are always looking out for everyone. Like Millicas-sama for example. He says the opposite of what everyone else says. You are kind, caring, funny, creative and feel lots of emotions. I always knew that you use that fake unfeeling facade to cover up what you are feeling. I didn't know why until finding out who your Otou-sama was."

"Oh? Why do I use this facade as you say?"

"Because...you don't like people getting close. I felt the same at first when I became Buchou's Knight. I didn't want anyone to be close to me. But everyone then helped me become the person I am right now. Even you, Makoto-sensei."

"...Its true. I don't want people getting close to me, I can't help the lolicon thing as that's who I am and I need loli's around me. But, like you said, I don't want people to get close to me. Yumi-chan..."

"Makoto-sensei. To everyone else you might be unfeeling, but to me, you are a great person. And that person is the one I love more than anything. That's why..."

Holy shit! She just said she loves Mako-chan! She loves Mako-chan!

"...Makoto-sensei. I want to be with you forever. I don't know if you ever would choose me because I'm not a loli..."

"For the love of God! Oww! Stupid God thing. Yumi-chan, I'm not only into loli's! Geez, everyone needs to look past that. I also am really into blondes. And I am really into you, Yumi-chan. A nice blend of holy and demonic. That could be used to describe you also. A nice girl, with a pervy side."

"Makoto-sensei...please be my boyfriend. Even if you are Koneko-chan's, please be mine also."

"Yeah. You are my girlfriend anyway. I've decided. Once I decide something, it will happen whether you like it or not."

"I love you sensei."

"I love you too."

Then, the sensei and student kissed! Oooooooooooh! Don't worry Mako-chan! We will be doing it again soon! Yes, we kissed when we were younger. And I will make Mako-chan my boyfriend also! As they kiss, I see them using tongues and Mako-chan's eyes go to me! Ooops! I forgot to cloak my presence! Shit! He knows I've been watching this whole time!

They break the kiss and Mako-chan holds Yumi-chan close. One day that will be me. I go over. Yumi-chan looks surprised by my presence.

"C-Chelia-san..."

"Hehe! I'm really happy for you Yumi-chan!"

As I said that, I feel some people behind me. It was Millicas-chan and Bennia-chan. They seem to have gone to a private area of the karaoke place. We all nod to one another and follow. This might be it! We get there and see them holding hands and looking deeply into one another's eyes!

"Erm...Bennia-san. I wanted to tell you something without others being around."

{Ooh Millicas-kun? What do you want to tell me?}

Yes Millicas-chan, just what are you going to say? Please let it be a confession! It would be so sweet to hear a confession from them both! That's the perfect way to end this whole ordeal!

"Y-Yes. During the Kokabiel incident. All I could think about was the safety of my peerage. But my thoughts drew to you more. I never want to see you get hurt. When you came back from taking care of the Fallen Angels, I was very relieved. When you wasn't around, my heart felt saddened by the fact that I might never see you again."

Millicas-chan... That's so sweet! He really loves Bennia-chan huh! Well, you know. Same age and all that. But to think a Grim Reaper and a Devil would fall for one another. Bennia-chan has already told me about her being in love with Millicas-chan on one of our girly talks.

{Millicas-kun. I was worried about you also. Kokabiel was a shitty bastard who could've killed you. And I never got the chance to tell you what I feel all the time when I'm near you. I didn't know what it was until Nee-chan explained it to me.}

That's right. I explained it to her. I had too. She calls me Nee-chan after all so I am her Nee-chan in love related matters also.

"W-What did Nee-chan tell you?"

{That these butterflies in my stomach meant I was feeling love. And the only time they ever came was when you was near me. It felt strange at first. And I didn't know what was happening until Nee-chan told me. Millicas-kun. I love you~}

W-Wow! I've heard two confessions today! We three smile to one another as we await the reply from Millicas-chan. He has to say it also for it to be perfect! Millicas-chan smiles like an innocent boy in love.

"Bennia...chan. Nii-chan explained it to me also. I felt the same things. And I didn't know what it was until Nii-chan told me about it. Bennia-chan, I love you also."

Yes! Score! They both said it! We three cheer silently to one another as they both start leaning in! Yes! A kiss! They are actually going to kiss right now!? Score baby! Well done Millicas-chan! Bennia-chan!

Their lips then connect! Oooooooooh yeah! They are actually kissing! Hehehe! Getting some Millicas-chan, Bennia-chan? So sweet! Young love at its best! I can so see the love between these two right now!

[Yes!]

We three then cover our mouths! We let that slip! They break apart instantly and look in our direction. They don't look happy. In fact, they look downright pissed off.

"You three..."

{Spied on our kiss...}

Ooh no. We three take a step back as a creepy aura surrounds both of them. Shit! I don't want to die! Yumi-chan then made a cry!

"RUN!"

"WHERE YUMI-CHAN!?"

"MEXICO!"

So on Mako-chan's words, we ran away towards Mexico!

"GET BACK HERE!"

{YOU BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'S!}

We cried as those two chased us three out of the karaoke place! Well, this day has been full of surprises! Ehehehehehe! Damn they are fast! Please don't kill us! It was the sweetest thing of this day!

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the kiss between Makoto and Yumi and Millicas and Bennia! With the end of volume three, volume four follows! Please look forward to that! Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Irina, Kuroka, Ravel, Kalawarner, Tsubasa, Reya, Asia, Isabela, Kiyome, Seekvaira, Yasaka.**

**Makoto; Koneko, Elmenhilde, Xenovia, Ophis, Serafall, Rossweisse, Yumi (fem Kiba), Mittelt, Vali (fem), Sona, Gasper (fem), Chelia, Mina, Momo, Ruruko, Gen (fem Saji).**

**Millicas; Kunou, Bennia, Le Fay, Leonora (fem Leo), Jeanne, Ile, Nel.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Makoto**

**Bishops; Chelia, Le Fay**

**Knights; Xenovia, Bennia**

**Rooks; Leonora (1 mutated), Mina**

**Pawns; Kunou (2 Pawns), Jeanne (3 Pawns), Kuro (3 Pawns)**


	20. Chapter 20

**The parents come!**

**Makoto P.O.V**

Hmmmmmm, I heard from Sirzechs-sama that he and Grayfia-san are coming to visit for Millicas-kun's parents day. I can't wait to see them see him at school. It is a like proud day for them. They get to see their son in the school he chose to be closer to his Nee-sama. Well. It is also a good thing after all.

"Nii-chan. Are you coming to the parents day?"

"I'm not a parent."

I reply while reading my book. It is a book about various plant life. Hey, just because I like hurting people, doesn't mean I don't appreciate the beauty of the flowers and other plants. It is the plant life after all.

"Auu, but I want you to come. You are my Nii-chan so don't you have to come?"

"Is it really that important?"

"I'd die if you didn't come."

That's very dramatic indeed. He'd die if I didn't come huh. He doesn't have to say such things. It makes me feel guilty when he says things like that. I take a breath and then I nod indicating that I will becoming.

"Alright I will come if it is important to you. Although, you have to do something for me in return."

"Eh? What's that then? Is it...loli related?"

Why does everyone always go to that conclusion? I have a healthy obsession with loli's! Not unhealthy!

"Hehe, no. Although I am not surprised that you went straight to that conclusion. It is to do with the Rating Games."

"Rating Games? What about them?"

I smile slightly as he gains a confused face.

"The Rating Games. I heard that you have gotten approval so I want to have a talk with you about the various strategies and maybe adding a new member to your peerage? I have someone who would be perfect in my mind."

"Y-You do huh?"

I nod slightly. I have...someone in mind. But...well, they will have to be at least have talks with this person. But it isn't pressing right now. For now, all we have to do is get through the factions meeting...yeah. The factions meeting.

I feel tempted to skip it because a certain bastard Fallen Angel is going to be there. But at the same time, I have to be there as we all took down Kokabiel. Honestly speaking, that was a blast. Having a fight with a top Fallen Angel who was recorded in the Bible was the best. I will admit that it would've been difficult to fight against that bastard without the others help

"Yes. But not to worry. Just leave it with me for now. Hmmmm, your peerage is coming along nicely, isn't it? A Longinus, a Grim Reaper who is the daughter of an Ultimate class Grim Reaper, a Sky God slayer and the wielder of Durandal. That's quite the peerage so far, isn't it?"

"Yup! Hehe, and my peerage isn't even done yet! We are like going to be the strongest peerage out there! One day, we will be stronger than Tou-sama's peerage!"

"Perhaps in the future we will be. Hmmmm, where are everyone anyway? Devils jobs?"

Millicas-kun nods at me. Aah yes, they are on Devils jobs.

"Bennia-chan and Xenovia-san are together as she is showing her the ropes. And Chelia-Nee-chan is with a client."

"Hehehe...a client..."

He raises an eyebrow at me. Ehehe, I thought about another way that could be interpreted.

"Whats funny Nii-chan."

"Ugh...nothing. Nothing is funny at all! Yeah, like totally awesome."

"Yeah like totally awesome? That's a weird phrase to hear from you Nii-chan. Well, regardless. I can't wait to start the Rating Games!"

"...I can't wait until the factions meeting is over."

I say to myself but I think he heard me.

"Is it...because of your Otou-sama?"

"Otou-sama? I don't have one. All he is to me is someone who got my Okaa-sama pregnant. That's all I consider that person to be. Beyond that, he isn't anything to me. But you are right. That's the reason I want the factions meeting to be over. Not only does he have to answer to Kokabiel but he also has to answer about gathering Sacred Gear users."

"W-Well...I suppose he does. Nii-chan, are you going to be ok with seeing him?"

"But of course I am. Unlike most, I am quite in control of my emotions. I don't let them get the better of me."

"Then...what about your loli thing?"

"That's different. Loli's are justice...Millicas-kun! I'm going to have to give the speech!"

He puts out his hands to stop me! Uwah! Don't stop me! I need to give the speech!

"Please don't give the speech! While I find them...nice. Others find it strange."

"Uwah. But you love the speech?"

"Y...Yes, I love the speech. It is very...well presented. However the speech for some is...a little weird."

Hmmmmm, I don't think I am convinced. However, I will go along with it for now. Even though no one is here, I will go along with it for now. But the speech is like totes amazing...damn Chelia-chan. She's got me saying that now! Sometime later, the others come back. Then I notice a power come here.

"Ara. Millicas."

Ehehe, Sirzechs-sama is here with Grayfia-san. I bowed along with everyone else bar Millicas-kun who looks happy. The people here in the house are the occupants...aka Millicas-kun's peerage.

"T-Tou-sama!? W-Why are you here!?"

"What are you saying. Classroom visits are coming soon, right? I am also thinking to participate. By all means I want to see my little cute son working hard in studies from up close. And everyone please stand."

As I thought. They are here for the classroom visits. Well, I know that will be fun to say the least. We all stood at Sirzechs-sama's words.

"Sirzechs-sama. May I be so bold to ask that the meeting is going to be at the school Kuoh academy?"

I asked him. He turned to me and nods.

"Ah, That school somehow seems to have fate tied to it. My little sister, you the Dimension Lost user, the legendary Sekiryuutei, the holy demonic sword user, the holy sword Durandal's wielder, the God slayer and Maou Serafall Leviathan's little sister are attached to this place, Kokabiel and Hakuryuukou also attacked this place plus my son attends the middle school division of this school. This is a phenomenon you can't label as coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in, its like wave motion."

"Are you the Maou? Nice to meet you, I am the one called Xenovia. My hobbies include killing squirrels and destroying their empire."

The one who stood up was Xenovia-san. What she said then was awesome, wasn't it? I am the one called Xenovia. My hobbies include killing squirrels and destroying their empire. I wished I had that recorded. Maybe she will do it for me sometime?

Chelia-chan and I shared a little look then giggled. Millicas-kun and Bennia-san did the same. I love how she said that with a straight face. She's really messed up to say such things with a straight face. Sirzechs-sama smiled at Xenovia-san, although it was strained when he heard about her hobbies.

"...Good day to you, Xenovia. I am Sirzechs Lucifer. I got the report from Rias and Makoto. The holy sword wielder of Durandal got reincarnated as a Devil, and not to mention becoming my sons Knight… Truth be told, I was doubting my ears when I heard it the first time."

"I also didn't think that I would become a Devil. To be reincarnated into the side I kept on killing, even if I say so myself, I sometimes regret it and that it was quite a bold move. …Yeah, that's it. Why did I become a Devil? Desperation? However, at that time, truthfully, anything was fine… But, was it really fine to be a Devil? As long as it helps me kill those blasted creatures..."

She must mean her squirrel friends. I really feel for these poor squirrels. Sirzechs-sama gave off a little laugh at Xenovia-sans words. Not a harmful laugh, just a normal peaceful laugh.

"Hahaha, its great that my little sons family has a lot of interesting people. Xenovia, since you were just reincarnated you won't understand your own way but I want you to support the Gremory household as Millicas' family. I'll be counting on you."

"If I am asked by the Legendary Maou written in the Bible to do it, then I'll have no choice but to do it. I don't know how much I'll be able to do but allow me to do whatever I can in my capability."

After hearing Xenovia-sans words, Sirzechs-sama smiled.

"Thanks."

After thanking her, Xenovia-sans cheeks turned red. That's actually cute. I don't know why I think that but I do. That's actually adorable on Xenovia-sans cheeks but I don't know why. She's a crazy messed up girl yet I find her adorable? Eh...well whatever. For now, I will just go with it.

* * *

><p>...Awhile later, I had ended up in my bed. Sirzechs-sama, Grayfia-san and Millicas-kun are all talking downstairs right now. Everyone else retired to their beds since it was late. I don't think they understand how late it really is. But then again, they are catching up so I suppose time gets away from you. Well they should be able to bond more since they don't see one another much as Millicas-kun is growing up. He even has a little girlfriend.<p>

Chelia-chan thinks its sweet while Xenovia-san has misunderstood the situation and is afraid that she is going to have to become the partner of a 12 year old. I have set her straight because she thought being the Knight meant she had to be the Knight in bed or something?

If she wants a child...then there's something wrong with her. Pedophile, that's the word, right? Well, Xenovia-san being a pedo is a no-no. Can't traumatize the poor child. Aaaaah! Weird thoughts!

I shake my head and start thinking about other things. Like the faction meeting. Yeah, Azazel better stay away from me. He really annoys me tremendously. I would go as far to say that I could actually be driven to kill him.

Even if it would be hard for the current me to kill that person, if he annoyed me enough then it would be possible... Well, it doesn't matter now. While in bed, thinking about the factions meeting and Azazel, that's when my door opened. Without worrying about who it was, I just laid there, staring at the ceiling.

"...Makoto-sensei...are you awake...?"

It sounded like Yumi-chan. When I looked, it was in fact Yumi-chan.

"Is something bothering you?"

"W-Well, no. I was wondering if I could sleep next to you?"

Sleep next to me? I nod and pat the side of the bed. I didn't even know she was here in the house. Wow, I must've bee along way from this place. When she got next to me, her head was placed on my chest.

"Makoto-sensei...I'm so happy right now."

"Really? Whys that?"

"Because I love sleeping next to you."

"You certainly are weird. We sleep next to one another quite a lot."

Ever since the whole confession that is. We've been sleeping next to one another most nights. Koneko-chan and I do also. Today however she isn't here. But she plans to move here which is always good.

"E-Even so. I always feel comforted by sleeping next to you."

"...Yes, that's a good feeling I guess."

"Eh? Is something the matter Makoto-sensei?"

"Nothing really. Just thinking about Azazel. Ehehe, yeah. It doesn't sound right, does it? You know, I always wanted to know who Otou-sama was, then when I found out, I didn't want to know anymore. He's just an annoying baka who always thinks about Sacred Gears above all else. When I was around ten...no, it doesn't matter."

"About you being ten? What about it?"

I shook my head, but it seems she didn't take that answer as an answer and persisted.

"Nothing really. It is just when I found out about my Longinus. I thought Azazel would've taken an interest...I guess not. Either that or he didn't know. Well, it is too late now. He's spent years upon years gathering Sacred Gear users and his own son has a Longinus yet he doesn't...no. I'm not bothered anymore. I have everyone around me now! Right?"

"Y-Yes, that's right."

"Hehe...yes. Hey, have you ever thought about hitting Rias-san?"

She does a spit take and gives me a questioning look.

"W-What!?"

"I was just wondering if you ever have. It would be pretty interesting to see if anyone ever thought about hitting her."

"...Have you?"

"No. I have thought about locking her in a dimension and creating like 1000 illusions of Sona-san to see what would happen to her mental state."

She gives a confused yet scared face.

"So...you really want Buchou to lose her marbles?"

"I don't think she'll need help in that department. She's pretty far gone."

"S-She's not insane."

"Really? Is that what you really think? Look at her when you next see her. She's always looking around and possibly thinking suicidal or homicidal thoughts. Either way, she is a little crazy. She should listen to that song. You drive me crazy. It might push her over the edge."

She gives me a strange look. But then she moves up my body and captures my lips with her own!

"Hmmm, I never said you could do such things Yumi-chan. But its alright because you are so cute."

"Hehe, thank you sensei."

"Hey, I need to ask. Does it sound weird calling me sensei when we are dating?"

"...To be honest, it makes me feel hot."

It makes her feel hot? She gets off on the whole sensei/student action! Ha! That's interesting to say the least.

"Is that the case? Do you want sensei to punish you?"

Her face turns red like a tomato then she gives the shyest of nods. Great, I've got a pervert as a girlfriend.

"...D-Don't be so naughty sensei."

"Hehe, I have to say I love this side of you. Hmmmm, ugh. I have to sort out the classroom tomorrow for parents day...just to be totally random."

"R-Really? Sorting out the classroom? Can I help in anyway?"

"If you want to then you can help me. I wouldn't want to take away your breaks from you."

"No, I don't mind helping sensei. I can also help sensei with other things also..."

She runs her eyes down my body then smiled with a cheeky blush creeping its way onto her face.

"Maybe you could. Hmmmm, sleep Yumi-chan."

"Ok sensei! I love you!"

"Me too. I love Yumi-chan. So cute and blonde."

With that, she places her head on my chest and cuddles up to me. This is a nice feeling to say the least.

* * *

><p>...The next day and it is hectic! Chelia-chan and I are cleaning the classroom, getting files sorted and other things. Yumi-chan is also helping me. She is a Maous send. Spending her break helping out, it is really sweet.<p>

"Sensei! Where does this go?"

"Second cabinet on the left please Yumi-chan!"

"Ok!"

As we are running around like headless chickens, I hear the door open. I looked and saw people from the student council. Momo-san, Ruruko-san and Gen-chan! I go over and greet them.

"Hello girls. Is something the matter?"

"N-Not at all. We were just wondering if you wanted to...eat lunch?"

Momo-san shyly said while holding out a bento. I guess that's for me.

"Thank you for the offer, but I am going to be busy cleaning this classroom up and making it look presentable. If I finish part of the classroom soon then I will eat lunch with you all."

"Allow us to help sensei! Kaichou always makes us do odd jobs like this so we are pretty used to it!"

Gen-chan! I go over and rub my face against hers. She's practically a loli anyway. And she's a cute blonde. She flushes as we are so close right now!

"S-Sensei..."

"Yes my blonde Gen-chan?"

"O-Oh, nothing. I just love being this close to sensei."

"And I love being this close to you. Uu, I have to get back to work now."

[Let us help out then!]

So like that the six of us got to work. Chelia-chan, Yumi-chan, Gen-chan, Momo-san, Ruruko-san and I worked really hard and eventually we were able to clean most of the classroom. Chelia-chan and I can hang banners and other things up closer to the day. But the classroom was kind of messy. I am sure the janitor skips our classroom sometimes.

"Whoa. Thank you girls! Each and everyone of you are amazing! It is really because I am such a great sensei!"

"I see your ego is strong as always."

"Don't shoot my buzz down Chelia-chan. Would you rather me be moody and depressing or happy and cheerful?"

She smiles like an Angel and replies with her cute sounding voice.

"Happy and cheerful of course Mako-chan! Who would want to be depressing when they can have fun being happy!?"

"Depressing people I suppose."

She gives me a curious look. What? I answered her question.

"Erm...I need to go now...got to work on the song..."

"R-Right. Do I really have to do that?"

"Once I figure out the song, yes! It is to help school moral or something!"

So she doesn't even know why we are doing it? She sends a wink my way then leaves the classroom. I turn to the student council girls who are all smiling at me. As I was about to reply, Yumi-chan comes over and hugs my arm in between her breasts. Those things are quite soft indeed.

"Well, I suppose I am free for lunch now. Lets eat lunch everyone!"

[Ok!]

So that time, we ate lunch together. I thoroughly enjoyed it. I had talked with Momo-san and Ruruko-san and got to know them better. I also talked with Gen-chan and by the end of it, she was sat on my lap! Loved every second of that! Yumi-chan was being nice by feeding me lunch...and sometimes fed me with her mouth. I think she did that because Gen-chan was on my lap a lot.

* * *

><p>...By the end of the day, I was about to head to Millicas-kun's school as per usual, but then I remembered that Sirzechs-sama and Grayfia-san are here so they are going to be spending time with him, and maybe Bennia-san.<p>

Hmmmm, what should I do now? I walked out of the gates when I came across a shy looking Gen-chan standing next to the school gates. I raised an eyebrow when she got in front of me.

"Whats wrong with you Gen-chan?"

"...Sensei! Lets go on a date ok!? Goodbye!"

Eh? She tried running away then but I grabbed the back of her shirt. She struggled to break free but it was futile.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Senseeeeeeeeeeeeeeei! Please let me goooooooo!"

"Not until you tell me what just happened."

She attempts to run a few more times before eventually realizing that it is quite useless.

"So, what did you want Gen-chan?"

"...D...D...Date...sensei! Please go on a date with me!"

"A...date with you huh."

She fiddles with her skirt and makes the smallest of nods. I let a smile crawl its way onto my face. Hmph, I can't believe that I'm actually having luck with girls now. Who knew such things would happen?

"...Yes sensei! Please go on a date with me! It will be really fun! I-I think it will be fun anyway!"

"Sure. Let us go on a date then Gen-chan."

Her face then drops, as if something surprising has just happened. Is it so surprising that I would agree to go out with her? She's a blonde near loli. She's like two of my types in one!

"S-Seriously sensei!?"

"Yes, seriously. I have to get home now, to prepare dinner. Would you like to come eat with us?"

"Ok sensei! Thank you sensei!"

I don't get why she is thanking me but I am happy she is happy I guess. She then wraps her arms around my own and we start walking towards my home. I think we are going swimming on the holiday from school. That should be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapters done. This is the start of volume four! Kunou will be joining the peerage before volume five! About the review for Kunou to be Azazel's other child, I couldn't do it because Yasaka is with Ise. However, Jeanne could be Makoto's half younger sister if people wanted that connection. Anyway, I forgot to ask last chapter about Millicas' familiar. What familiar should Millicas have? Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Issei; Rias, Akeno, Irina, Kuroka, Ravel, Kalawarner, Tsubasa, Reya, Asia, Isabela, Kiyome, Seekvaira, Yasaka.**

**Makoto; Koneko, Elmenhilde, Xenovia, Ophis, Serafall, Rossweisse, Yumi (fem Kiba), Mittelt, Vali (fem), Sona, Gasper (fem), Chelia, Mina, Momo, Ruruko, Gen (fem Saji).**

**Millicas; Kunou, Bennia, Le Fay, Leonora (fem Leo), Jeanne, Ile, Nel.**

**Peerage**

**Queen; Makoto**

**Bishops; Chelia, Le Fay**

**Knights; Xenovia, Bennia**

**Rooks; Leonora (1 mutated), Mina**

**Pawns; Kunou (2 Pawns), Jeanne (3 Pawns), Kuro (3 Pawns)**


End file.
